Habilidades paternales 101
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION- El instituto de Forks ha puesto el proyecto de 'ser padres' y cuidar de un muñeco. ¿Como reacionara Charlie cuando Bella y Edward le digan que estan embarazados?
1. Lunes

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

Link de Parenting Skills: http: /www. Fanfiction .net /s/ 3808190 /1/ ParentingSkills101 (Sin espacios)

Link del Profile de VJGM: http: /www. Fanfiction .net /u/ 1378061/ (Sin espacios)

_Para esta historia, Bella y todos los Cullen aun están en el instituto._

* * *

_**Para Yas, la unica en el mundo real que conoce mi secreto ;)**  
_

* * *

**Lunes**

**Bella POV**

Lunes por la mañana. Odiaba las mañanas de los lunes. Otra semana de escuela, ensayos, exámenes y los profesores. Estaba tirada en la cama, rehusándome a levantarme, pero entonces me di cuenta deque si no lo hacia, ni bien se fuera Charlie, Edward estaría abajo esperándome y si quería robarle unos minutos antes de la escuela, seria mejor que me pusiera en marcha. Habiendo encontrado una motivación, me quité las sabanas de encima y fui al baño para ducharme y alistarme para la escuela.

La ducha no me tomó tanto, pero aun asi estaba atrasada. Me apresuré hacia mi habitación y comencé a tener una crisis con la ropa cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta de la cocina. ¿Que era lo que Edward estaba haciendo? Nunca venia antes de que Charlie se fuera por la mañana. Mientras buscaba rápidamente el jean por mi habitación, escuché la suave y dulce voz de Alice.

"Buenos dias Charlie. ¿Como estas?"

"Bien Alice. Llegas temprano. ¿Donde esta Edward? ¿Se fue de camping nuevamente?" preguntó Charlie. Más como si lo deseara. Mejor que no se haya ido de camping, no me dijo nada la noche anterior mientras me quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

"No, esta afuera en el auto. Supuse que Bella no estaría lista ya que es demasiado temprano, así que decidió esperar afuera. ¿Te molesta su subo a apurarla? No queremos llegar tarde." Escuché a Charlie decirle que estaba bien y entonces gritó "Adiós Bella, me voy al trabajo. ¡Alice esta subiendo!"

"Adios papa." Grité mientras corría a toda prisa en busca de ropa. Tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que Alice entrara y se pusiera al frente de mi vestimenta del día de hoy. Demasiado tarde.

"¡Buenos dias dormilona! Creímos que hoy planeabas hacer novillos. ¿Edward te mantuvo despierta hasta tarde?" dijo con un guiño.

Yo le rodé mis ojos "Eso quisiera. No, fue el perfecto caballero, como siempre. Ese hombre tiene mucho control, ¡Es tan irritante!" soné molesta, pero en realidad estaba mas sorprendida por su testarudez. El y sus reglas…

Con las manos sobre mis caderas, estaba de pie frente al closet buscando que ponerme. Ya me había metido en los jeans, pero no podía encontrar una remera que me gustase. "Ayuda." Fue todo lo que dije y Alice saltó, sin pensárselo dos veces extendió su mano dentro del placard y sacó una remera que nunca antes había visto. "Ponte esto. Es perfecta."

La remera era de jersey, con cuello halter y ajustado en la cintura por lo que abajo tenía mas caída. Era negra con una ancha raya azul en el medio. Parte de mi se preguntaba si Alice había entrado cuando estuve afuera con Edward o si acababa de añadirla a mi closet sin que me diera cuenta de ello. ¿Donde encontraba esas cosas?

Como siempre, me puse la remera y se veía fantástica. "Buena elección Alice. Acabas de ahorrarme 10 minutos de ver que ponerme. Ahora estoy lista ¡veámonos!"

Con el sweater en mano, tomé mis libros, me tomé de un sorbo un vaso de jugo de naranja y me dirigí a la puerta. Vi el Volvo en la calzada, aparcado a un lado de mi camioneta. Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor con la ventana baja y el estéreo encendido. Cuando me vio saliendo de la casa, saltó del auto y me abrió la puerta. "Buenos dias Bella. Me alegra que finalmente me hicieras compania." Se inclinó y me dio un rapido beso.

"Alegrate de que Alice me haya ayudado a vestir o aun estarias esperando. Realmente no me siento con ganas de ir a la escuela hoy." Alice salto dentro del asiento trasero y yo me acomodé en el del copiloto.

"Oh Bella, creo que hoy será un día extraordinario en la escuela." Alice tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro y un tono cantarín en su voz que señalaba que algo grande se traía entre manos, algún gran secreto que todos probablemente odiaríamos.

Edward le miró por su espejo. "¿Te importaria compartirlo con nosotros pequeña psiquica?"

Alice le sacó su lengua "No señor metiche, no lo haré. Tendras que esperar para verlo como todos los demas." Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y se removió contra el asiento. Era obvio que no iba a dar mas información, pronto nos enteraríamos.

El estacionamiento ya estaba lleno de autos para cuando llegamos aun con la alocada forma de conducir de Edward. Jasper estaba al lado del auto de Rosalie, esperando para acompañar a Alice a su salón. Emmett y Rosalie, por supuesto, estaban dentro del auto compartiendo un momento. Edward se rio y camino hacia el auto. Golpeó la ventanilla "Ya sepárense. Van a llegar tarde."

Emmett le frunció el ceño a Edward mientras salía del auto, Rose se tomó un segundo para acomodar su cabello y emerger del auto en toda su gloria. El timbre sonó, haciendo que todas las personas comenzaran a apresurarse hacia las clases. Me incliné y besé a Edward "Te veo en el almuerzo. Te amo."

"Yo tambien te amo. Que tengas un buen día." Soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio uno. Me volví y me dirigí hacia la dirección opuesta, al edificio tres.

Las clases fueron más aburridas de lo habitual. Tuvimos que escuchar un anuncio sobre como salieron los equipos escolares de baseball contra los West Side Gophers. Hurra ganamos. Feliz cumpleaños a todos los que nacieron hoy bla, bla, bla. Casi me perdí de todo cuando escuché "tenemos un anuncio especial para los últimos dos cursos. Esta mañana deben reportarse inmediatamente en el gimnasio para una asamblea importante. Serán excusados del primer periodo de clases Ali que vallan al gimnasio ahora, por favor. Gracias." Los gritos de jubilo comenzaron en la sala. Las veinte sillas sonaron al unísono mientras nos levantábamos para irnos.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casillero y lance los libros allí, no tenia ganas de cargarlos en el gimnasio. Cuando cerré la puerta del casillero, Edward apareció por la esquina. Su sonrisa me deslumbró. Podia quedarme todo el dia mirando a sus ojos. Se inclinó en el casillero vecino al mío y dijo "Te extrañé."

"Yo tambien. Vamos, tenemos que ir al gimnasio. ¡No quiero llegar tarde y tener que sentarme delante de todo! Moviendose." Entendiendo cuan malo podía ser, tomó mi mano y me guió al gimnasio. Angela y Ben nos saludaron cuadno psaron corriendo a nuestro lado. Seguramente querian encontrar un buen asiento tambien.

Alice esperaba afuera de las puertas, y se veía emocionadísima. Edward y yo intercambiamos unas miradas. Sabíamos que cualquiera fuera la causa por la que Alice estuviera tan emocionada estaría esperándonos detrás de esas puertas. Respiré profundamente, "Te dije que odiaba los lunes..."

* * *

_**Se que el primer capitulo no dice mucho...en la semna que viene prometo subir el segundo...no voy a poder actualizar mas de dos veces por semana (Si no es una) por que estos 20 dias los tengo con parciales...asi que paciencia. Aquellas que sepan ingles, arriba tienen los links...las demas...a esperar!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gis**_


	2. El ser padres

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

**Siendo padres 101**

**Bella POV**

"Apúrense ustedes dos, ¡Les reservamos unos asientos!" Alice tomó mi brazo y me guió por la puerta. Las bancas estaban llenas de estudiantes quienes discutían cual seria la razón de la asamblea. Que clase de tortura ibamos a tener hoy.

Justo entonces el profesor de salud, el señor Anderson, entro al podio. "Señoras y señores. ¿Hola? ¿Me pueden oir? Por favor siéntense y quédense en silencio, estamos listos para empezar." El lugar lentamente se silencio salvo por algunas risitas nerviosas del fondo.

El señor Anderson se aclaró su garganta y comenzó "El estado de Washington ha obligado que como parte del currículo de salud para graduarse que debemos enfocarnos durante este año en educación sexual…" Emmett soltó un feurte silbido que hizo que todo el gimnasio estallara en risas. "Gracias señor Cullen por su apoyo a la educación sexual en el instituto de Forks. Como les decía, necesitamos cubrir la educaciones sexual Y las habilidades paternas. La parte de educación sexual será vista en sus clases regulares de salud. Ahora mismo, queremos presentarles los requerimientos para el proyecto de ser padres."

Miré a Edward quien estaba sonriendo. Obviamente sabia de que iba todo esto gracias a su habilidad de leer la mente y estaba entretenido con ello. "Esto va a ser interesante." Fue todo lo que dijo.

Había una caja en el suelo, al lado del podio. El señor Anderson la estaba levantando y repentinamente "WAAA, WAAA, WAAA" salió de la caja. Él sacó su mano y lo que parecía estar dentro de la caja era un bebe. "¡Felicitaciones, todos seran padres! Harán este proyecto en parejas. No me importa quien sea y NO aceptare pedidos o pediré a nadie que sea su compañero. Junten las agallas para pedirle a alguien que sea el padre o la madre de su bebe antes…" murmuró algo como "de que todos los buenos sean tomados."

"Ahora, una persona del grupo, y nuevamente no me importa quien, chico o chica, deberá llevar al bebe. Decidan rápidamente quien, por que espero que la mitad de ustedes estén 'embarazados' para el termino del día." Mas risas y silbidos, obviametne de Emmett.

Jasper tranquilizó el lugar para que pudiéramos terminar esto antes del almuerzo. "Quien quiera que sea el 'embarazado' llevara esto." Alzó lo que parecía ser una panza de utilería y unos pechos. Tenia correas con velcros por los hombros y al rededor de la espalda. La gente comenzó a gemir y a sacudir sus cabezas.

Molesto, el señor Anderson gritó "Si se rehúsan a participar en cualquier parte de esto proyecto, los del ultimo año no se graduaran, y los de penúltimo tendrán que hacerlo nuevamente el año que viene. Solo siganlo gente."

El bebe volvía a estar llorando en sus manos. "El viernes de esta semana, llegaran los bebes. Ustedes y sus parejas serán responsables por esta pequeña personita. Tienen censores y chips que grabaran cuanto tiempo le dejan llorar, cuanto duerme, cuando lo alimentan, si se ha caído por las escaleras o si lo han metido en algún armario. Si el bebe nos dice que fueron malos padres, los reprobaremos así que repito, sean amables con sus bebes."

La gente había dejado de escuchar y trataban de llamar la atención de sus pretendidas parejas. Edward me susurró, "No muevas tu cabeza, solo mira hacia delante. Mike Newton esta agitando su brazo como si estuviera aterrizando un DC10 para llamar tu atención. Creo que quiere ser el papa de tu bebe." No podía contener su risa cuando termino la oración. Yo me quedé helada, Oh Dios, esto era nuevamente como el baile de primavera. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano en mi frente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. "Buen trabajo amor. Volvió a sentarse, pero lo intentara mas tarde…"

"todos tienen tarea para esta tarde, ¿están escuchando?" esperó a que todos nos hubiéramos tranquilizado. "Su tarea para la tarde es ir a sus casas con sus parejas y decirles a sus padres que están embarazados. Escriban un ensayo de una pagina sobre sus reacciones y como se sintieron. Quizás quieran decirles primero que es un proyecto para la escuela…" pero para ese punto nadie estaba escuchando. Las chicas agarraban a sus novios asegurándose de que ninguna otra se les acercara.

Me volví hacia Edward. El puso su rostro a centímetros del mío, sonrió y me besó. "Listo, ya estas embarazada."

Yo rodé mis ojos. "Sabes Edward, estaba esperando que nuestra primera vez durase mas que eso. ¿Tenias que hacerlo a velocidad vampirica? ¡Me perdí todo!" adoraba bromearle y a veces lo hacia tan fácil.

"Muy graciosa, no puedo esperar para verte en la panza falsa, Bella" me lanzó.

"¿Quién dijo que yo iba a llevar la panza, Edward? ¡Me gustaría verte cazando con ella esta semana!" si su rostro pudiera ponerse violeta, lo habría echo. Sus puños se habían cerrado a sus costados y estaba tratando de calmarse.

No pude soportarlo mas "No seas tan infantil, yo llevare la panza. Pero tu se lo diras a Charlie..." Edward se rió al imaginarse la cara de Charlie. Emmett le golpeó en la espalda. "OOHH ¡Rosalie tenemos que decirle a Carlisle que estamos embarazadas! ¡Que divertido!" Alice iba a amar cada minuto de este proyecto.

"Después de la escuela busquen los vientres falsos. Ahora reportense al segundo periodo."

Una ve mas Edward y yo tuvimos que irnos a clases separadas. "Te veo en el almuerzo Bella." Dijo besando gentilmente mi frente.

"No te preocupes, ¡Cuidare del pequeño Eddie hasta el almuerzo!" y me froté la panza haciendo énfasis. El comentario le tomo tanto por sorpresa que se rió en voz alta. El sonido de su risa me dio escalofrios. Me sopló un beso y se fue.

Corrí hacia mi casillero, tomé los libros y comencé a arrastrarme por el largo pasillo hacia la clase de español. Mientras daba vuelta a la esquina, la puerta de un armario de limpieza se abrió de golpe y Emmett y Rosalie cayeron fuera de el. Ambos estaban desaliñados, el pelo de Emmett y de Rosalie estaba pegado en zonas extrañas.

"Ustedes dos se están tomando este proyecto con bastante seriedad. Y Emmett…¡Tu camisa esta al revés!" grité mientras continuaba hacia el hall. Esperaba llegar a la clase sin encontrarme antes con Alice y Jasper.


	3. Deja vu

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

**Deja Vu**

**Bella POV**

La puerta de la clase estaba abierta así que me metí y me dejé caer en mi asiento solo un minuto tarde de la hora. El profesor me frunció el ceño y continuó con la lección. No había mucha gente prestándole atención a la lectura. Podría ver que había varias notas pasándose de un lado al otro, entre chicas y chicos, asumí que tendrían que ver con toda la historia del proyecto de salud.

Me hundí en el asiento y comencé a reírme sola. La imagen de Emmett y Rosalie cayéndose del armario volvió a saltar a mi cabeza. ¡Esperen a que Edward lo sepa! Me preguntaba que era lo que habian echo Alice y Jasper para festejar que serian padres. Un rapido estremecimiendo recorrió mi cuerpo...

Sentí un golpe en mi hombro y me entregaron un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado. Afuera en una caligrafia bastante desprolija estaba mi nombre. Lentamente, abrí la nota para que el profesor no oyera el ruido del papel. Lo extendi y comence a leer.

_Bella,_

_Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi compañera para el proyecto de la clase de salud._

_Seguro que a Edward no le importara_

_¿Serias la madre de mi bebe?_

_Tyler._

¿Esto chico había perdido la cordura? ¿Que a Edward no le importaría? No conocía bien a Edward, por que definitivamente le importaría. Mire sobre mi hombro y le vi darme una saludo con la mano. ¡Tyler tenia que ser el hombre mas ignorante de toda la especie! Tomé mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

_Tyler,_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo ser la madre de tu bebe. Nací sin útero y no puedo tener hijos._

_Bella._

_PD: A Edward seguro que le importara..._

Me rei sola por que crei que era gracioso. Obviamente, sabía que Tyler se perdería la broma y probablemente respondería que no necesitaba un útero para el proyecto y preguntaría nuevamente. Si lo hacia, tendria que ser un poco malo. Doble el papel, tache mi nombre en el frente, escribí Tyler y lo envié en su dirección.

La clase termino sin volver a tener alguna comunicación con Tyler así que creo que entendió el punto. Cuando el timbre sonó levanté mis libros del escritorio y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Recostado contra los casilleros, Edward esperaba por mí. El alzó una ceja y preguntó. "¿Que tal la clase?" pude notar por el tono de su voz que ya sabia lo de Tyler así que solo me encogí de hombros. "Bien, nada entretenido."

Sentí sus fríos dedos envolviendo los míos mientras comenzamos caminar hacia el hall. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro "Realmente lamento lo de tu útero…" comencé a reírme tontamente al escucharle decir 'utero' con ese tono de voz correcto. "Fue lo primero que salto a mi cabeza. Aunque no sabia si iba a entender la broma."

"Oh se la perdió completamente, fue el 'A Edward seguro que le importara' la parte que pareció dar resultado. Eso, y el gruñido que le di mientras paso a mi lado en el pasillo." El echo de que Tyler le tuviera miedo le divertia bastante. Me puse en puntitas de pie y le di un beso. "Gracias mi fuerte y grandote vampiro. Oh hey, ¿Te conté sobre Rosalie y Emmett cayéndose de un armario de limpieza después de la asamblea?"

Una mueca de disgusto cruzo su rostro "Creo que escuche algo de eso…" por la forma en que remarco el escuche sabia que había visto algo de sus pensamientos en el armario, pobrecito. Le di un feurte abrazo y luego dije "Tengo que irme a clases, rayos. Te veo en un rato."

"Adios Bella, diviertete en la clase." Se volteó y se alejó caminando, pero creí que se estaba riendo. Genial, eso significaba que dentro me esperaba otro desastre.

Caminé derecho hacia mi asiento, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. En mi escritorio habia otra nota. Estaba teniendo una regresión de los días previos al baile. Dios no otra ves, ¿por favor? Todos en la escuela saben que tengo novio, ¿que es lo que están pensando?

Tomé la nota y golpeé mis libros contra el escritorio. Me tranquilicé y abrí la nota. Esta era de Eric, genial. Había unas pocas líneas tachadas y luego escribió:

_Bella,_

_Si necesitas un compañero para el proyecto de la clase de salud, estaré contento de ayudarte y ser el padre de tu bebe._

_Eric_

Pensé varias opciones y luego me decidí por una. Entonces escribí rapidamente.

_Eric,_

_Ya le he pedido a Alice que sea el padre de mi bebe._

_Estamos felices juntas._

_Podrías preguntarle a Tyler si puedes ser el padre de su bebe, se que necesita un compañero._

_Bella_

Era duro, pero quería que se terminara. Además no necesitaba a Lauren y compañía enfadas conmigo. Nuevamente pase la nota hacia Eric. Su rostro se lleno de confusión mientras leía. Tuve que cubrir mi boca para que no viera la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Conseguido. Enterré mi rostro en el libro y conté los minutos para que la clase terminara.

Tenía los libros en mano, lista para irme de la clase. El timbre sonó y fui la primera en salir por la puerta. En lugar de estar Edward esperándome, estaba Alice. Corrió y me dio un feurte abrazo. "¡Hola Bella! ¿Que tal la clase?" la gente salía amontonada de la clase a mis espaldas y ella aun seguía abrazándome.

"Bien Alice. ¿donde esta Edward?" Ella sonrió y señalo hacia el hall. Mire en la dirección y vi a Edward y a Jasper doblados de la risa. Me volví hacia Alice. "¿De que diablos se estan riendo?"

"No estoy completamente segura. Edward solo me dijo que viniera a buscarte a la puerta de la clase y te diera un gran abrazo. Aparentemente quería ver la reacción de Eric..." ambas comenzamos a caminar para encontrarnos con los chicos, quienes ahora se sostenían sus costados.

"¡Los sentimientos de confusión que desprende ese chico son increíbles!" escuché a Jasper decir mientras nos acercábamos.

Edward me dio un abrazo "Lo siento, pero era demasiado perfecto. Pobre Eric, ¡casi tira sus libros cuando te vio con Alice! Su mente corría como loca."

"Me complace saber que esto te entretiene Edward." Dije sarcásticamente. "vamos. Tengo que ir a clases y acabar con las esperanzas de algun otro chico que quiera ser el padre de mi bebe. ¡Te dije que odiaba los lunes!" tomé su brazo y comencé a caminar hacia la siguiente clase.

Llego el cuarto periodo y pasó sin incidentes. Contenta, caminé hacia la sala y vi a Edward esperándome. "Lo siento, nada bueno para reportar. Ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, nadie se ofreció a inseminarme, solo una aburrida clase de ingles."

"Bien, en lugar de intimidar a uno de esos chicos puedo hacer esto." Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. Presionó sus fríos y suaves labios contra los míos por un segundo. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando me aparté de él dije sarcásticamente "Genial, ahora tendremos mellizos." El sacudió su cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Él necesitaba hablar con Emmett sobre algo así que el se dirigió hacia la mesa y yo fui por algo de comer. Miré a la fila de la cafetería, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera bueno. La fila era realmente larga y quería que Edward volviera para agarrar lo primero que veía, algunos bastones de queso y una sprite, volver y pagar.

Mientras estaba en la fila, mire a Edward, el y Emmett estaba sentados un al lado del otro en la mesa, ambos con sus brazos cruzados mirándome. Les lance una mirada de confusion. Justo entonces, escuché a alguien acomodarse a mi lado en la fila, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett darle un codazo a Edward y sonreír.

"¿Bella?" inmediatamente reconocí la voz y lance una mirada asesina a Edward y a Emmett. Sabían que esto iba a suceder y estaban allí sentados, disfrutando del show. Me volví y a mi lado estaba Mike Newton.

"Hola Mike. ¿Como estas?" no podía importarme menos, pero trataba de ser amable. Quizás no era lo que estaba pensando, quizás…

"Esto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte Bella. Me preguntaba si…um bueno me preguntaba si…si tu…um bueno...si querrías ser mi compañera para el proyecto de salud." Se ruborizó un poco cuando terminó la pregunta. Le miré y alcé una ceja. "¿Que hay de Edward?" esperaba que entendiera la indirecta. Me equivoqué. "Bueno, no conozco mucho a Edward, quizás sea un poco incomodo tener a un hombre como compañero." ¿Cómo es que alguno de estos chicos llega al final del día?

"No Mike, me refiero, ¿Cómo crees que Edward se sentiría si fuera tu compañera y no de el, dado que él es mi novio?" enfaticé la palabra novio.

"Bueno, solo pensé que como pasan tanto tiempo juntos quizás querrías hacer algo con alguien mas." La parte más frustrante era que realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Comence a sentirme enfadada.

¡Si tan solo supiera cuando amaba a Edward! Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él, mi familia, mi vida. No quería pasar ni un segundo lejos de Edward. Mis manos comenzaron a apretar la bandeja que tenía frente a mí y ya no me sentía tan diplomática.

Sentí una repentina ira y grité "Mike, no puedo ser tu compañera para este proyecto. ¡Quede embarazada de Edward antes de salir del gimnasio! El es el padre de mi bebe, ¿Entendiste? ¿Necesito gritar un poco mas o que? Es un sueño echo realidad y ambos estamos MUY felices." Mi rostro ardia de la ira mientras temrinaba.

¿De donde saló todo eso? Pensé para mi misma. Miré a mí alrededor y la cafetería estaba en silencio. La gente que estaba caminando se quedó estática mirándome, con la boca abierta. Los únicos sonidos eran unas risas ahogadas. Miré a la mesa donde se sentaban los Cullen. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían sus cabezas escondidas en la mesa y temblaban con las risotadas. Alice estaba aplaudiendo y Rosalie solo sonreía y sacudía su cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos, y repentinamente sentí una ola de calma invadirme. Miré a Jasper. El había sido el culpable por mi repentino enfado, y ahora trataba de solucionarlo antes de que fuera hacia allí…buen intento.

Me sentía realmente mal por haberle gritado a Mike así que traté de disculparme y murmuré "Lo siento Mike, ya sabes…hormonas del embarazo…"

El show había terminado y la gente rápidamente volvió a sus almuerzos. Mike se alejo con una expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro. Realmente dudaba que alguien volviera a hablarme. Pague mi almuerzo y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los Cullen y golpeé mi bandeja contra la mesa.

"Bella, tu rostro estaba violeta cuando le gritaste. Oh Dios mío. Toda la cafetería escuchó como proclamaste que Edward era el padre de tu bebe y la parte de quedar embarazada antes de salir del gimnasio, impagable." Emmett estaba aullando a este punto.

"Gracias por tu contribucion, Jasper." Lancé.

"No te enfades con Jasper, el padre de tu bebe fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. El escuchó a Mike pensar sobre esto mientras venia a almorzar. Y realmente Bella, al bebe no le hace nada bien que grites." Alice, obviamente, saltó en defensa de Jasper.

Edward finalmente dejó de reírse y me miro temerosamente a los ojos. "Bella, yo..."

"Edward Cullen nunca te perdonaré por esto. No trates de deslumbrarme cuando estoy enojada contigo…y Jasper, si tratas de calmarme una vez mas, voy a ir y te forzare a que te comas estas croquetas." Me volví hacia Edward, quien se estaba mordiendo su labio para evitar reírse mientras yo despotricaba.

"Estoy tan enojada que voy a...voy a..." estaba tan enfadada que mi mente estaba en blanco y no podía pensar una forma de vengarme de Edward, así que me dirigí a la 'Reina de los Castigos' de la familia Cullen para que me ayudara. "¡Rose ayudame!"

Una sonrisa maligna brilló en el rostro de Rosalie "Bella, es muy fácil. Edward no puede manejar por un mes. Alice lo dejara en tu casa cada mañana y tu lo llevaras a la escuela y lo traerás, en tu camioneta." Hizo una pausa y continuó "Y asegurare de tardar todas las veces, realmente odia que lo marquen por llegar tarde…"

"OOOHHH exelente Rose. ¡muchas gracias!" Edward abrió su boca apra objetar ey sabiamente la cerro. "Es divertido hacerle cosas a los demás hasta que alguien pierde sus privilegios, ¿verdad, Edward?" me mofé en su cara.

La risa se terminó y era hora de volver a clase. Después de mi quiebre mental, nadie mas se volvió a atrever a preguntarme sobre el proyecto. Eso estaba bien para mí.

Me encontré con Edward y el resto de los Cullen luego del último periodo y caminamos hacia el gimnasio para buscar los vientres falsos. El señor Anderson estaba sentado en las gradas con un montón de vientres alineados en el suelo. Nos dio un saludo cuando nos vio. "Señor Cullen y señorita Swan, ¿Ustedes son un grupo?" escribió nuestros nombres en una grilla. "Felicitaciones, aquí esta su vientre, ¿cual de ustedes estará embarazado?" en un rápido movimiento las manos de Edward me estaban señalando. "Bien, ayúdale a ponerse el traje, después de todo la dejaste embarazada esta mañana en el gimnasio…por lo que escuché." Quería gritar. ¿Acaso nunca iba a terminarse este día?

Emmett nuevamente estaba en el suelo, pero el señor Anderson le cortó. "Y el otro señor Cullen y la señorita Hale que bueno es verlos juntos. ¿Se han divertido en el armario esta mañana? Creo que no entendieron la parte de 'pretender' quedar embarazados…señorita Hale, ¿asumo que hará que el señor Cullen sea el embarazado?" Rosalie sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Tenia la sensación de que tenia al señor Anderson comiendo de su mano. Caminaron hacia la hilera de vientres y encontraron uno con las cintas mas largas para que pudiera entrarle a Emmett.

Edward se reía por lo bajo mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el vientre. Se sentía tan pesado que me hacia inclinarme un poco hacia delante, seguro tenían puestas pesas en el. Si antes era torpe ahora era una inválida. También me veía ridícula con esta cosa sobre mi remera.

Alice, repentinamente corrió a mi lado y sacó algo de su bolso. "Toma, ponte esto Bella."

"¿Que es? No creo que una de tus remeras entre con esta enorme barriga…"

"Es una remera de maternidad, Bella, no te preocupes, te entrara." Tomó otra en su mano, la cual asumí que era para ella.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" alce la remera y vi que aun tenia puesta las etiquetas.

"Me entere del proyecto hace unos días, así que este fin de semana fui de compras. ¡Espera a ver las cosas que te conseguí!" estaba demasiado excitada.

Edward rió suavemente mientras luchaba por meterme dentro de la remera de maternidad. Encantador, me veía como una tienda de circo. El extendió sus brazos y me dio un abrazo, pero la panza era tan grande que no llegaba muy bien.

"Señorita Cullen y señor Hale, son los siguientes. ¿Quién es el embarazado del grupo?" el señor Anderson estaba escribiendo sus nombres cuando Alice respondió "¡Obviamente que yo! Entonces, ¿Tendré una niña o un niño, señor Anderson?" le dijo con sus ojos desorbitados.

"No lo sabré hasta que lleguen los bebes el viernes." Dijo señalando las barrigas, esperando que se la pusiera y se marchara. Una linea habia comenzado a formarse detrás.

"Pero señor Anderson, hay mucho que hacer para el viernes. Necesito ropas, una cuna, necesito decorar la habitación…" la paciencia del señor Anderson se había acabado y le interrumpió. "Señorita Cullen se enterará el viernes como todos los demás. No necesita ir de compras, no necesita ni una cuna ni una habitación ya que solo esta pretendiendo. ¡Ahora agarre un vientre o hare que el señor Hale sea el embarazadp! Muevase."

Jasper, aterrorizado de que le hicieran pasar la misma vergüenza que a Emmett agarró rápidamente a Alice y la guió hacia los vientres. Entoncontraron uno pequeño que le fuera. Sacó una remera de maternidad de su bolso y se la puso encima. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja se acerco a nosotros "estoy lista. ¡vamonos a casa!"

En todo el trayecto hacia el auto, Emmett iba distraído por su vientre y aun más por los senos falsos que ahora tenia añadidos a su cuerpo. Se detenía delante de las ventanas que pasábamos para admirarse. Edward no se apartaba de mi lado por que yo no dejaba de tropezar en la lisa superficie. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando me caí del cordón de la vereda. Edward me alzó en sus brazos y me cargo todo el trayecto hasta el auto.

"No es mi culpa Edward, ya no puedo ver mis pies. Ya me costaba caminar cuando podía verlos, ¡ahora es como caminar ciega por una pista de obstáculos! Solo espero no caer y aplastar al pequeño Eddie."

"Vamos a tener que tener una será discusión sobre el nombre de nuestro bebe, Bella, por que no voy a permitir que mi ficticio hijo sufra con un nombre como Eddie." Mientras se agacho para dejarme en la puerta del auto, me volví y le di un beso. "Eres un padre tan bueno para nuestros imaginario bebe. Pero me encanta demasiado el nombre Eddie."

Caminé hacia la puerta del conductor y extendí mi mano "Dame las llaves, Edward, estas castigado ¿Recuerdas?" el me lanzó una mirada molesta. "Tu eres el que decidió usar mi humillación como fuente de entretenimiento hoy. Acepta als consecuencias y dame las llaves."

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. Entusiasmada, abrí la puerta y me senté detrás del volante, pero me quede encajada. La fuerza que hizo mi vientre al chocar con el volante me arrojó hacia el suelo, fuera del auto.

Todo lo que pude oír fue la risa histérica de Emmett. Edward salió del auto y estaba a mi lado en un minuto, conteniendo su risa mientras hablaba. "Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?"

"No, estoy bien, pero creo que deberias manejar dado que no puedo hacerlo sin lastimarme." Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de enojo. Una vez más, Edward me alzo en sus brazos y me acercó hacia el auto. Me acomodó gentilmente en el asiento y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. En un intento por levantarme el humor preguntó "¿Cuan lento quieres que maneje?"

"Cinco millas por hora debajo del limite de velocidad." Dije con un puchero, el cual se transformó en una sonrisa cuando vi la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

"Lo que digas querida. ¡Vamos a decirle a tu padre que estas embarazada!" la puerta se cerro de un portazo y repentinamente me sentí entusiasmada. Me volví haca EDward cuadno entró en el auto. "¿Quieres divertirte un poco a costas de Charlie?"


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

**Charlie**

**Bella POV**

Manejar a mi casa a cinco millas por hora por debajo de la velocidad permitida estaba enloqueciendo a Edward. No había dicho ni una palabra en los últimos diez minutos y cada tanto soltaba algún bufido de frustración.

"Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de subestimarme, Edward. Si no puedo pensar en algo bueno, se exactamente a quien recurrir por ayuda." Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"¿Vas a llamar a Charlie y asegurarte de que este en casa para el gran anuncio?" bromeó. "¿Quieres usar mi telefono?" Alzó el teléfono en la palma de su mano.

Repentinamente me sentí nerviosa "Creo que tu debes llamarle."

"¿Yo? ¿Por que tengo que llamarle yo? No le agrado mucho, ¿Recuerdas Bella?"

"Por eso será mejor. Llámale y dile que ambos necesitamos hablar con él. No, mejor, dile que ambos tenemos algo que decirle. Su cabeza dará vueltas y se sentirá completamente aterrado para cuando llegue a casa." tomé el teléfono de su mano, marqué el número y cuando comenzó a llamar se lo devolví.

"Bella..." pero su protesta fue cortada por la voz de Charlie en el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Charlie. Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Como estas?" escondí mi rostro entre mis manos para no reírme. Edward siempre sonaba tan educado cuando hablaba, pero ahora sonaba cauteloso, hasta nervioso, mientras hablaba con él.

"Bien Edward. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Charlie nunca era amable con Edward lo cual siempre me molestaba así que esta era de alguna forma mi manera de vengarme de él. Esta vez no era diferente. Su voz sonaba acusatoria y molesta.

"Bueno, señor...um Bella y yo necesitamos decirle algo. ¿Cuando cree que llegara a la casa?" No se que fue lo que me hizo reír mas, si pensar en como Charlie iba a reaccionar o ver a Edward sufriendo en esta conversación. Eso seguia poniendose mejor y mejor.

"Estaré en casa en una hora. ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?" Edward me miró en busca de ayuda. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y moví mis manos para que continuase hablando.

"No, señor no podemos. Preferiríamos hablarlo personalmente."

"¿Donde esta Bella? ¿Esta bien? No esta lastimada o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?" Ahora, la mente de Charlie comenzaba a correr tratando de averiguar por que Edward le había llamado y no yo. Todo salía acorde al plan.

"Ella esta bien Charlie. No se preocupe." Edward me pasó el teléfono y repentinamente, me sentí inspirada. "Hola papa. Estoy bien, solo que no me he sentido muy bien hoy, me siento mal del estomago. Te veré cuando llegues a casa." y cerré el teléfono antes de que pudiera escuchar mi risa.

"¿Mal del estomago? Buena jugada." Se rió Edward por lo bajo.

"Esto va a ser tan divertido por que va a caer en el anzuelo y lo picará." Una pequeña parte de mi se sentía mal, pero Charlie necesitaba relajarse un poco mas en lo que respecta a Edward y a mi, y si no podía hacerlo por si mismo…tendría que ayudarle.

Nos tomó mucho mas llegar a casa con Edward obedeciendo el límite de velocidad, así que no teníamos demasiado tiempo antes de que Charlie llegara a la casa. Tomé mis libros y salté del auto. Edward estaba detrás mio, pero me tomó de la mano y me detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

"Bella, conoces mejor a tu padre que yo, pero tengo que preguntarlo, ¿Puede Charlie soportar una broma? No me parece que sea de la clase de persona que las toma bien..." tenia un tono bastante serio en su voz cuando lo preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros "¡Eso vamos a averiguarlo! De la forma en que yo lo veo, si no me equivoco, quizás trate de matarte, pero ambos sabemos que eso no funcionará, así que podemos dejar que lo intente. Hablando en serio, es un proyecto de la escuela y solo estamos haciendo lo que el señor Anderson nos dijo. No puede enojarse por que cumpla con los deberes, ¿verdad?" Esto no parecia hacerlo sentir mejor. "Vamos, ¡Necesitamos planear todo y no hay mucho tiempo!"

La cocina seria el lugar perfecto para que nuestra pequeña actuación tuviera lugar. Mientras deje mi mochila en la encimera, Edward se paró a mi lado. "No tuve oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que te vez embarazada. ¿Qué se siente?" sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba de mi barriga a mi rostro.

"Se siente...CALIENTE dentro de este loco traje, y pica. Mi espalada también esta empezando a dolerme pero de seguro fue por las caídas de antes." Sin pensarlo, comencé a acariciar el vientre mientras le hablaba. Mi rostro se puso al rojo vivo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Traté de distraerle. "Realmente estoy bien, Edward, por ahora. Aunque en un día o dos quiera matarte por haberme embarazado con el pequeño Eddie, ¡Así que ten cuidado!" le di un pequeño empujón con mi hombro.

"Te ves muy hermosa embarazada, Bella. Es dulce." Me acercó lo mas que pudo, con mi enorme barriga haciendo una pared entre medio de nosotros. El se inclinó sobre la barriga y apoyó sus fríos labios contra los míos.

Le era tan fácil distraerme. Podría besarlo por horas, pero me forcé a volver a la realidad, teníamos trabajo por hacer. "Ok, volviendo al trabajo." Me senté en la mesa y acerqué la silla un poco más. "¿Puedes ver mi vientre si me siento asi?"

"No, solo inclínate un poco, si no contamos al enorme...pecho, no se nota. Dudo que Charlie lo note, pero, como alguien que pasa mucho tiempo apreciando todo de ti, puedo notarlo…" le lancé una manzana hacia su cabeza y fallé. "Tu puntería es mucho mejor ahora que estas embarazada. Casi me la das."

Le lancé otra, pero esta chocó contra la alacena y cayó dentro del lavabo. "Eres tan gracioso Edward."

"Ultima oportunidad de arrepentirte Bella, Charlie acaba de girar en la calle. ¿Aun quieres hacer esto?" me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"Sip. ¡El juego comienza!" arreglé mi silla para quedar de frente a la puerta que entraría Charlie y la acerque lo mas que pude a la mesa. "Edward, ven y siéntate a mi lado y tómame de la mano." Tomé su pálida mano en la mía y la lancé arriba de la mesa.

"Bella, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero ¿Cual es el plan si algo sale mal, y él...digamos que…me dispara? ¿Cómo le explicaremos que no me muera? ¿No crees que le parecerá un poco extraño?" me miró con sus ojos llenos de duda. Parte de el bromeaba, pero otra parte lo decía en serio.

"¡No va a dispararte, Edward! Y si lo hace, entonces con calma le explicamos que eres un vampiro, condenado a pasar la eternidad en la tierra y algún día, después de que nazca nuestro mitad humano, mitad vampiro Eddie, me transformaras en vampiro y al bebe también, luego de que aprenda a usar el baño obviamente." Se había quedado sin habla, realmente se había quedado sin palabras. Su boca permanecía abierta y sus ojos casi saltaron de su cabeza.

"Respira Edward. Era una broma. ¡Necesitas relajarte tanto como Charlie! Y no te preocupes, no dejare que te dispare." Al principio no sonrió, pero entonces le hice un puchero y dulcemente puso mi cabeza en su hombro y se rió.

"Espero que estés lista, por que acaba de entrar en la calzada…" apretó mi mano gentilmente para asegurarse de que quería esto.

"Solo sígueme la corriente con lo que diga, ¿esta bien?" le di una mirada firme y el asintió con su cabeza.

Charlie entró corriendo por la puerta, hasta podía decir que había corrido desde el auto. Respiraba agitadamente y se vio sorprendido al vernos sentados en la mesa. "Hola chicos. Déjenme guardar las cosas y vendré con ustedes." Se fue de la habitación por un segundo. Aproveche la oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta a Edward. "Bien, esta dejando su arma en la otra habitación, estarás bien. ¿Qué esta pensando?"

Edward inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia mi y susurró "Esta convencido de que vamos a casarnos. Tiene todo un discurso planeado. Solo déjale empezar y creo que depuse podrás arreglártelas."

Charlie entró a la cocina y fue hacia el lavabo por un vaso de agua. Lentamente, se acercó a la mesa y finalmente se sentó. Su frente comenzaba a brillar un poco con el sudor. "Entonces, ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Bueno papa, um Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirte y es algo importante." Respiré profundamente par dramatizar y continué "Papa, sabes que Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo y no es un secreto el que lo ame con todo mi corazón." Miré a Edward con mi mejor, y excepcional, mirada de enamorada.

Justo entonces, Edward añadió "Y Charlie, sabes que amo muchisimo a Bella. Mas de lo que creía posible." Él le dio otro suave apretón a mi mano y me guiñó el ojo.

Me volví a enfrentar a Charlie, quien cambiaba de colores como un camaleón que vi una vez en el zoológico. "De seguro pensarassomos jóvenes…" Charlie no pudo soportarlo mas. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente detrás de la mesa.

"Escuchen chicos, se lo que van a decirme y solo tengo algo que decir antes de que hagan el gran anuncio. Renee y yo teníamos su edad cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos. Tal como ustedes, creímos que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las esperaba. Aun son muy jóvenes, ¿cual es la necesidad de apurar las cosas cuando tienen toda su vida por delante? Terminen la escuela, y la facultad, y después si siguen enamorador, pueden seguir adelante con eso, pero solo esperen, por favor. No quiero que comentan el mismo error que nosotros al casarnos tan jóvenes…" estaba desesperado por hablarnos de matrimonio. Ahora era mi oportunidad.

"¿CASARNOS? ¿Crees que queremos casarnos?" comencé a reírme y apreté la mano de Edward. Entendiendo la señal, se unió a mis risas. Al otro lado de la cocina, Charlie se veía mas confundido que nunca.

"¿No iban a decirme que querian casarse? Pero pensé, cuando dijeron que tenían algo que decirme…" ya no caminaba, tenia la mano bajo su mentón y aun trataba de averiguar que era lo que queríamos decirle.

"Papa, ¡Edward y yo no vamos a casarnos! Eso es totalmente absurdo, ¿de donde sacasste esa idea? Solo tengo diecisiete, mama me mataría. No, ese no era nuestro gran anuncio." Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, Charlie tomó su silla alegremente y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Entonces comenzó a reirse.

"Cielos, me han asustado. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo, y corrí a casa para hablarlo. Fuuiuuf. Esta bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es el gran anuncio?" se relajó y se reclinó un poco en la silla.

Hice otra pausa dramática. "Papa, estoy embarazada. Edward y yo tendremos un bebe ¿no es eso genial?" lancé con mi voz llena de excitación.

Los ojos de Charlie fueron de mi rostro al de Edward mientras estaba sentado en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos riera y dijera que era una broma, pero ambos nos sentábamos seriamente esperando a que él dijera algo.

"¿Estas embarazada?" el tono de su voz sonaba como si fuera la primera vez que oía hablar de la palabra.

"Si, te dije que me he sentido con nauseas últimamente, y no comportaba como siempre. Esta mañana me entere de que estaba embarazada y quería darte las buenas noticias." Charlie había comenzado a sacudir su cabeza vigorosamente de un lado al otro.

Solté la mano de Edward, aparté mi silla de la mesa y me puse de pie, revelando mi enorme vientre de embarazada. Si hubiera estado pensando con claridad, Charlie se habría dado cuenta de que era una broma. Me habia visto la noche anterior y no tenia esta enorme barriga. Pero en su actual estupor, viendo este vientre en mi cuerpo, fue todo lo que necesito para creérselo completamente. Cualquier pensamiento racional salio volando por la ventana, fue demasiado. Le escuche gemir ante el shock y luego se quedo tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Charlie comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia la derecha, más y más lejos, hasta que se cayó de la silla y aterrizó sonoramente en el suelo de la cocina.

Miré a Edward "Bueno, ¡Eso salió mejor de lo que crei!"

"¡Al menos no me disparó!" contestó Edward.

"Aun esta respirando. No esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco, ¿verdad?" pregunté mientras lanzaba una mirada por sobre la mesa al cuerpo de Charlie encogido en posición fetal en el piso.

"No, fisicamente esta bien. Mentalmente, casi lo matas, pero estará bien. Creo que en cinco minutos despertará." Edward se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia mí. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"Yo no hice nada, excepto embarazarte. Tu hiciste el resto, ¡Y tu te encargaras de que sepa eso cuando se despierte!" lo ultimo que Edward quería era que Charlie tuviera otra razón para odiarle. Planeé decirle que era una broma ni bien se despertara y le confesaría que yo había sido la mente impulsora de este plan y que era un proyecto para la escuela.

"¿Me peegunto como estaran llendo las cosas en casa con Alice y Emmett." Edward sacudió su cabeza y se rió "Solo puedo imaginar las cosas por las que Alice esta haciendo pasar a los pobre de Carlisle y Esme…"


	5. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Carlisle**

**Alice POV**

La casa se encontraba vacía cuando llegamos de la escuela. Esme y Carlisle estarían de vuelta pronto así que agarre a Rosalie y seguimos planeando como decírselo a Carlisle.

"Rosalie, cuando Esme y Carlisle lleguen a casa necesito que me ayudes a decirle que tendré un bebe." Sabia que era lo que iba a suceder lo cual le quitaba algo de diversión, pero quería que las cosas salieran a la perfección y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Rose.

"¿Realmente crees que podrás engañar a Carlisle? Es un doctor Alice, y ha sido vampiro por cientos de años. En todo ese tiempo nunca ha visto a un vampiro embarazado y ¿crees que podrás convencerlos de una? ¿Hablas en serio?" tan escéptica como siempre, Rose pasaba sus ojos de mi a Emmett, quien estaba en el sofá tendido con el vientre. "Emmett, tienes que esconderte si Alice quiere alguna oportunidad con Carlisle. Ve a hacer algo con Jasper. Y ponte una camisa por el amor de Dios, ¡Te ves ridículo!"

"Pero necesito decirle a Carlisle que también estoy embarazado. Es nuestra tarea y tenemos que escribir una redacción sobre su reacción o no nos graduaremos. No es justo que solo ustedes se diviertan. ¡Tienen que ser mas amables, yo también estoy embarazado!" cuando termino con su lloriqueo, subió a trompicones las escaleras en busca de Jasper.

Comencé a sacarme el vientre falso. Si Carlisle lo veía se daría cuenta de que era una puesta en escena. Lo escondí en el armario. "Rosalie, llegaran a casa en diez minutos. Esperemos ha que Carlisle entre a su oficina y luego iremos por Esme para el gran anuncio. ¿Crees que debemos decirle que es lo que planeamos?" Esme siempre se unía a las bromas hacia Carlisle así que creí que seria seguro.

"Definitivamente. Si ella actua com osi te creyera eso desconcertara aun mas a Carlisle. Bien pensado Alice." Me dio un rápido abrazo. "Voy a ir arriba para asegurarme que el señor madre no arruine las cosas." Rosalie subió las escaleras e iba a, estaba segura, amenazar el Jeep de Emmett si arruinaba las cosas. Ella sabia como acorralarlo.

Jasper apareció en la habitación "Alice, ¿Quieres que este presente cuando hagas el gran anuncio a Carlisle? Después de todo soy el padre de tu milagroso bebe." El era tan dulce, esperando estar a mi lado y reclamando a nuestro hijo ficticio como suyo.

"No, Jasper, esta bien. Realmente necesito que mantengas a Emmett bajo control. ¡Eso seria de gran ayuda!" el se inclinó y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Entonces escuche el auto estacionarse. "Hora del show." Dije y Jasper desapareció. Rosalie bajo corriendo las escaleras y de un salto se acomodó en el sofá. Yo tomé una revista y comencé a hablarle sobre la última moda que venia de Paris cuando Esme y Carlisle entraron por la puerta.

"Hola chicas. ¿Que tal les fue en la escuela? ¿Aprendieron algo nuevo?" Esa era la broma personal de Carlisle sabiendo que habíamos echo el secundario y la universidad muchas veces. Sin siquiera mirarle le dije "hoy fue un día bastante iluminador, no te preocupes." Giré mi cabeza y le guiñé el ojo a Rosalie.

"Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, asi que si me disculpan." Y con eso, se dirigió hacia su despacho. Era tan predecible, esto seria demasiado fácil.

"Esme, ven aqui. Rapido." Le hice un movimiento con mi mano. Ella dio una mirada de sospecha, aparentemente mi expresión le dijo que tramábamos algo. Camino hacia el sofá y se sentó entre nosotras.

"¿Quieres ayudarnos a gastarle una broma a Carlisle?" pregunto Rosalie entusiasmada.

"¡Saben que me gustaria! ¿Que es esta vez?" juntamos nuestras cabezas mientras le contamos sobre el proyecto. Casi se rió con fuerza cuando Rosalie le contó que hizo que Emmett fuera el embarazado. Seguí con el plan y le dije lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

"Esto será divertido. ¿Cuándo quieren hacerlo?" Esme miro hacia su oficina. "Probablemente ahora sea un buen momento. Realmente tuvo un largo día y ha de estar distraído entre sus casos, así que vallamos ahora. ¡Buena suerte chicas!"

Todas nos paramos del sofá. Esme espero en la cocina mientras Rosalie y yo íbamos a su oficina. Rosalie me alzó sus pulgares y sonrió mientras golpeaba la puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante." Murmuró Carlisle. Entramos saltando a su oficina y le vimos reclinado sobre el ordenador topeando a gran velocidad. Sin siquiera alzar su vista dijo, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Necesito hablarles a ti y a Esme juntos. ¿Rosalie podrías pedirle que venga?" ella ya se había volteado hacia la puerta y dulcemente llamo a Esme. "¿Esme? ¿Podrias venir un minuto? Alice necesita hablar contigo."

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba frente al escritorio de Carlisle. El aun seguía topeando en la computadora. "Solo déjenme terminar esta parte y estaré con ustedes…" Esme entro a la habitación y se acomodo grácilmente en una de las sillas al lado de Carlisle.

"Querido, las chicas quieren hablar con nosotros, ¿podrías dejar de escribir por un minuto? Seguro que sera algo rapido." Nos lanzo una sonrisa. Carlisle tipeó unas palabras más, y finalmente nos miro. Estaba bastante distraido por todo el trabajo que tenia. Todo era perfecto.

Comencé a retorcerme las manos para parecer nerviosa. Esme jugo su parte perfectamente. "Alice, querida ¿estas bien? Pareces nerviosa ¿Qué sucede? Por favor dínoslo." Su preocupación había atraído la atención de Carlisle. El ahora me miraba preocupadamente. Rosalie tomo mi mano entre las suyas, como una buena hermana. "Vamos Alice, díselos."

Tenía muchas ganas de reírme, pero no podía. "Bueno, hoy recibí una noticia y quería compartirla con ustedes. Estoy muy entusiasmada, pero no se como se sentirán al respecto."

"Si estas feliz Alice entonces nosotros estamos felices por ti, creo que ya tendrías que saberlo, somos una familia, y eso hacen las familias, se apoyan los unos a los otros. Por favor dinos las buenas noticias." Que buen padre que era. Siempre tenia las palabras justas para decir.

Ahora, tenía que engañar su lado de doctor, lo cual no seria fácil. Comencé lentamente. "Bueno, no se como decir esto de otra forma mas que lanzarlo de una, así que ahí va. Carlisle, Esme, voy a tener un bebe. Jasper y yo tendremos un bebe." Les di mi más amplia sonrisa y espere por su reacción.

Al principio estaba desconcertado, y luego confundido como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que había dicho. Entonces comenzó a tartamudear "¿Tener un bebe? Alice...no puede ser...por que crees que...estoy confundido. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que estas embarazada?"

"Estuve con ella cuando se entero hoy, Carlisle, ¡realmente va a tener un bebe!" sus palabras siempre eran creíbles, Rosalie era muy buena.

"¿Pero COMO puedes estar embarazada, Alice querida? Eres un vampiro y eso es imposible." Ahora me miraba como si yo estuviera alucinando.

"Bueno Carlisle, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman hay una forma especial en la que están juntos…" mi cantarina voz tomo por sorpresa a Esme y dejo escapar una sonrisita. La cebza de Carlisle se volteó para mirarla. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue confundirlo aun más e irritarlo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser paciente, pero nosotras seguíamos presionándole. Ella se recupero rapidamente. "¿Creo que eso lo aprendiste en la escuela de medicina, verdad cariño?"

"Por supuesto que si." Estaba irritado, lo cual nos hacia reír, y lanzo "¡A decir verdad lo he presenciado en la casa en mas de una ocasión gracias a ciertas personas y su anormal amor por el asiento trasero de cierto JEEP! ¿Por qué creen que toco la bocina antes de abrir la puerta del garaje todos los días?" ahora estaba mirando a Rosalie.

"Bueno, yo no soy la que tendrá el bebe, es Alice. Asi que gritale a ella." Saltó en su propia defensa.

Carlisle se tomó unos pocos minutos para tranquilizarse y trató de razonar nuevamente. "Alice, lamento si de alguna forma has malentendido las cosas. Hemos hablado en varias oportunidades de esto, no puedes quedar embarazada, no puedes tener un hijo, y no puedes dar a luz." Su voz era tan gentil cuando lo dijo. Ahora estaba inclinado sobre el borde de su silla, esperando a ver si yo aceptaba lo que me había dicho.

"¿Quién dijo que iba a dar a luz? ¡Yuck! Que desastre. No, el bebe llegara el viernes, no se necesita dar a luz." Mi nariz se arrugo del disgusto. Completamente abrumado, puso su cabeza entre sus manos y trato de recomponerse. Creo que estaba teniendo un colapso mental.

Esme al rescate dijo "¿Bueno Alice, es un niño o una niña?" el tono maternal de su voz hizo que Carlisle alzara la cabeza de golpe.

"Aun no lo se, pero nos enteraremos cuando lo entreguen" junte mis manos ante el entusiasmo. Rosalie me dio un abrazo, y Carlisle repentinamente me miro aterrorizado.

"¡Alice! No lo hiciste...no lo harías...no estuviste lo suficientemente desesperada como... ¡No ordenaste un bebe por Internet o algo por el estilo!" sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

Rosalie y yo estallamos en risas "¿Crees que ordene un bebe en el mercado negro del Internet? ¿Lo dices en serio Carlisle?" nuestras risas sacudieron la habitación. Esme escondió su rostro en sus manos y Carlisle nos miró como si fuéramos un monstruo de tres cabezas.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Jasper entro apresurado. "Carlisle, te necesitamos. Emmett te necesita. Esta demasiado molesto y te llama." Sin otra palabra, Carlisle salio en busca de Emmett. El cuerpo de Rosalie se tenso inmediatamente. Toque su mano gentilmente para hacerle saber que Emmett estaba bien, era su turno de dar las noticias.

Mientras entrábamos a la sala familiar, vimos a Emmett doblado en dos, en el sofá, dándonos la espalda. Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente y le pedía a Carlisle que se alejara de el. "Es solo que no me siento nada bien ahora. No se que es lo que me sucede. Siento este cambio que esta sucediendo dentro de mi y n ose que hacer al respecto."

Carlisle se acerco mas, preocupado. "¿Sientes algun dolor, Emmett? ¿Podrías describir la sensación para que pueda ayudarte?" sus manos estaban cruzadas y sus cejas fruncidas con la preocupación. El doctor se había apoderado de él.

Rosalie y yo estábamos mordiéndolos los labios para evitar reír. Esme nos miró e inmediatamente entendió que era la broma de Emmett para Carlisle. Su rostro se vio mas aliviado, se había preocupado pero ahora se sentó a disfrutar de show.

"Es tan confuso. Es como si algo se moviera, dentro de mí. Y tengo un hambre increíble...hambre por cosas que no he querido comer en años. Es tan extraño para mí. ¿Carlisle podrías ayudarme?"

"Emmett no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te sucede. ¿Podrías venir y dejar que te vea por un segundo?" Quizás eso ayudaría, por favor." Le estaba rogando a Emmett quien seguía sacudiendo el sofá, debido a la risa, de eso estaba segura, pero lo escondía bastante bien, tenia que inclinarme ante la dedicación que había puesto en su broma.

En un rapido movimiento Emmett se levanto del sofa, con su espalda aun hacia nostros. ¡Inmediatamente reconoci la remera que traia puesta! Era mia. Ese pillo la había sacado de mi habitación. Cuando el enojo desapareció, me di cuenta de lo gracioso que se vería cuando se diera vuelta. Tome el brazo de Rosalie para contenerme de la histérica risa que se venia.

"Ven aquí Emmett." Carlisle ya no se lo preguntaba, se lo ordenaba. Obedientemente, Emmett se dio vuelta, revelándose a sus padres. Tenia la enorme barriga falsa, sus nuevos pechos se veían prominentes. Me pregunte si estaba utilizando alguno de los corpiños de Rosalie para el efecto. Y en su remera tenia centrada la palabra "BEBE" y una flecha apuntando a su vientre. Era dos tallas mas pequeñas y le hacia verse aun mas ridículo.

Rosalie se cayó al suelo de la risa. Esme tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas para sostenerse. Jasper se aparto hacia la mesa y se reclino sobre esta para reírse.

Mire a Carlisle y la preocupación se había ido de su rostro cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo estábamos atormentando para nuestra propia diversión. Emmett tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, muy orgulloso de su satisfactoria actuacion. Me incline hacia el y le aplaudi. El me devolvió el gesto por un trabajo bien logrado.

El rostro de Carlisle se empalidecio. En un fuerte tono gruño "Si no hay nada mas...estaré en mi oficina, ¡Vendiendo sus autos por Ebay!" y salio de la habitación. Esme corrió tras de el. "Supongo que seria mal momento para decirte que Bella también esta embarazada." Le grito. Le escuchamos cerrar fuertemente la puerta de su oficina.

Eso nos hizo reir con mas fuerza. Realmente estaba impresionada por que habíamos podido engañar a alguien tan brillante como Carlisle. Me reí mientras tomaba unas notas mentales para el ensayo 'Mi padre se asusto cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. ¡Creyó que había comprado al bebe en el mercado negro de Internet!'

Jasper se acerco a mí con el vientre falso que había escondido en el armario. "Hora de volver a ser la pequeña madre, Alice. ¿Cómo les fue a Edward y a Bella?"

"Charlie se desmayó. ¡Le dije a Bella que no le dispararía a Edward! ¿Dónde esta Emmett? Quiero de vuelta mi remera, iba a usarla mañana en la escuela. ¡Mas le vale que no me la haya arruinado o le golpeare con vientre y todo!"


	6. Guerras de Ebay

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Guerras de Ebay**

**Bella POV**

Charlie se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. Después de terminar solo con un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, le explique rápidamente que era un proyecto para la escuela y que teníamos que decírselo para anotar su reacción en el ensayo. Edward permaneció a una distancia segura de él hasta que se echo a reír, mas del alivio de que no era verdad, que de haber disfrutado de la broma. Había tomado la mano de Edward para demostrarle que no estaba resentido con el.

"Papa, ¿Te molestaria si voy de una corrida hasta lo de los Cullen? Alice iba a decirle a Carlisle que estaba embarazada y realmente quiero saber como le fue." Charlie se rio.

"¿Tambien le lanzo la bomba como lo hicite conmigo? Pobre tipo." Parecía que le hacia sentirse mejor sabiendo que alguien había sufrido tanto como él.

Edward sonrió "No te olvides del anuncio de Emmett ya que Rosalie le hizo usar el vientre falso…" Charlie ahora golpeaba la mesa de la risa. La idea de un Emmett embarazado le ponía histérico de la risa.

"Ve, ¡Ve antes de que cambie de parecer! Y dile a Carlisle que cuando quiera vengarse de ustedes estaré mas que feliz de ayudar." Se acercó y me beso la cabeza, aun riéndose. "Te quiero Bella. Aun si esta noche me quitaste un año de vida. Edward." Volvio a tomar su mano. Edward se veia tan sorprendido como yo.

"No la retendré hasta muy tarde, ahora necesita dormir mas que antes." Aun riendo, Charlie le golpeo en la espalda y los empujo hacia la puerta.

Saltamos dentro del Volvo y nos dirigimos hacia la calle. "¿Por que manejas tan lento? ¡Muero por saber que fue lo que le hicieron a Carlisle!" pregunté.

El se volvió hacia mi con una expresión de sorpresa. "Bella, ¿me estas pidiendo que acelere? No puedo pasar el limite de velocidad establecido, seria ir contra la ley y contra la regla que tu me impusiste." Entonces suspiro solo para molestarme. "Creo que tendrás que esperar algunos minutos mas para enterarte que fue lo que sucedió. De seguro fue algo grandioso…"

"El bebe puede oir el sarcasmo en tu voz yn oes buen opara él. ¿Te molestaría?" cubrí mi vientre protectora mente. El alzo su mano y le di unos suaves golpecitos, "Lo siento bebe. Tu madre me obligo a hacerlo." Sus ojos se fijaron profundamente en los míos y mi corazón se acelero. Edward sonrió y volvió a apoyar su mano en el volante.

El resto del viaje hacia la casa de los Cullen lo pasé mirando impacientemente el medidor de velocidad. Cada vez que lo hacia él sonería, se encogía de hombros y disminuya un poco la velocidad. Me parecio una eternidad llegar a la casa. Edward inmediatamente comenzo a reir cuadno nos estacionamos fuera del garaje.

"¿Que esta sucediendo alli?" mis ojos se agrandaron del entusiasmo.

"Carlisle esta en la computadora. ¡Aparentemente esta registrando todos sus autos en Ebay! De seguro le sacaron de quicio." Corrió hacia mi lado del auto para ayudarme a salir. Aun no estaba lo bastante firme sobre mis pies con esta enorme barriga y salir del auto me era casi imposible. Estaba tan entusiasmada de llegar allí y ver a todos que corrí muy rápido por las escaleras y mi pie se atoro en el marco de la puerta. Edward se lanzo por las escaleras y me atajo antes de que diera el rostro en medio de la sala familiar.

"Oigan todos, Bella esta aquí." Escuché a Emmett gritar. "Buena entrada...te daré un diez por ella. Esa barriga esta haciendo maravillas con tu balance." Emmett, de todos los Cullen, siempre disfrutaba de mi inhabilidad al caminar.

Edward le gruñó a Emmett pero el le contestó "No puedes hacerme nada Edward. Sabes que estoy embarazado."

Alice se acerco hacia mí bailoteando. "Bella, ¡Oh nos hemos divertido tanto! Espera a que te cuente lo que hicimos…" Me empujé hacia el sofá y me senté allí mientras ella y Rosalie me contaban como Carlisle había creído que Alice compro un bebe por Internet. Emmett entonces me describió con lujos de detalle su actuación.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se rió. "Ahora se por que sus autos están en Ebay con la puja comenzando en 0.01"

Era nuestro turno y les contamos sobre el episodio de desmayo de Charlie. Emmett prometió que mañana se pasaría a mostrarle su vientre a Charlie.

Esme entró a la habitación y alzó sus brazos. "Dame un abrazo futura madre." Corri hacia sus brazos y me besó la frente. "¿Como esta el pequeño Eddie?"

Yo le sonreí "Esta bien. Un poco pesado, y me hace caer mas de la cuenta, si es que se puede imaginar. Para mañana, seguro que Edward no me dejara dar un solo paso por mi cuenta." Ella soltó una hermosa sonrisa. "¿Cómo esta Carlisle?" Le pregunté.

Ella se rió. "Creo que le vendría bien la visita de algunos rostros familiares que no quieran atormentarle el día de hoy." Sentí a Edward a mi lado y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

"Vamos a saludarle y a ver como esta." Susurró Edward a mi oído. Asenti con mi cabeza y subimos hacia el estudio. Gentilmente, llame a la puerta.

"Venimos en son de paz, Carlisle..." dije mientras abria la puerta. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con sus pies encima, mirando la computadora y riéndose.

"¿Bella, querida, como estas? Y Edward mi hijo preferido." Gritó el 'mi hijo preferido' para que todos en la casa pudieran oírle "¿Cómo estas?" estaba de mejor humor del que me esperaba.

Yo me acerqué y le abracé. "Estamos bien. Oh, Charlie dice que cuando quieras vengarte y tengas un plan contra todos nosotros, el se une." Eso le hizo reír.

"¿Que es lo que le hicieron al pobre de Charlie?" El miró a Edward "Los idiotas de tus hermanos me convencieron…bueno, de seguro ya escucharon la historia. No importa. Ahora me la estoy cobrando." Giró el monitor de su computadora para revelar el sitio de Ebay donde todos sus autos estaban registrados.

Edward sonrió "Sabes que se han abierto cuentas en Ebay y están tratando de comprar sus propios autos, ¿verdad?" yo me cubrí la boca y me reí. ¡Solo los Cullen se comprarian sus propios autos!

"Si, creo que cuando hombremusculosoE comenzó a ofertar por el Jeep y chicasexyR apostó 20,000 al BMW. Noteatrevasaofertarcarlisle esta siendo mucho mas cuidadosa con sus ofertas, va por los 5,00 por el Porsche y ha hecho que Jasper este listo para contrarrestar cualquier otra oferta." Nos dijo acercandosenos mas.

"Yo también me abrí una cuenta, y terminator1 va a ofertar al ultimo segundo excepto por Alice, obviamente que se lo vio venir. Para ella, envie un mail masivo diciendole a todos en el hospital sobre el Prsche de 5,00 en Ebay. ¡100 personas lo estan mirando ahora mismo! Eso nos pondra a mano." Sus manos estaban enroscadas detrás de su cabeza y note que estaba bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

"Serán unos tres días bastantes largos por aquí." Masculló Edward. "Me alegro de que mi Volvo este a salvo. Gracias papa." Le sonrio inocentemetne a Carlisle.

"Será mejor que lleves a Bella a casa antes de que Charlie incaute tu Volvo. ¡Se ha mostrado bastante tolerante hoy, no presionen su suerte!"

Nos despedimos y Edward me llevó a casa. Aunque esta vez disfrute del viaje lento. Me daba más tiempo para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hoy y reírnos de las reacciones de todos. Él se estaciono en la calzada y apago el auto.

"Vas a volver y pasar la noche con tu novia embarazada, ¿verdad?" batí mis pestañas tratando de verme tierna.

"Volveré, pero quizás me tome un poco mas de tiempo esta noche. Mi velocidad se ha reducido a mas de la mitad ya que tengo que obedecer tus limites de velocidad…así que quizás estés dormida para cuando llegue." Se inclinó hacia mi mientras bromeaba.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en una mejilla, y luego en la otra. Lentamene, movi mis labios hacia los de él y gentil mente dije "Maneja cuan rapido necesites, acelera, rompe todas las leyes y ordenanzas, poco me importa, pero ven lo mas rapido posible, por favor. El bebe y yo te necesitamos esta noche." Cerré mis ojos y le besé. Fue uno de esos fabulosos besos que me hacia ruborizar y aceleraba el ritmo de mi corazón. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero él se apartó de mi. Sus ojos se veían arder aun en la oscuridad.

"Estaré de vuelta antes de que hayas llegado arriba." Susurró y beso mi mano.

"Bien, por que tendrás que frotarme la espalda esta noche. ¡Este vientre esta pesado!" le guiñé un ojo antes de salir del auto. Oí su auto acelerándose y supe que volvería en segundos. No iba manejando ni de cerca al límite de velocidad y eso estaba bien para mí.


	7. Edward Vs el corpiño

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Edward vs. El corpiño**

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta y Charlie estaba mirando la televisión. "Hola Bella. ¿Cómo esta Carlisle? ¿El tambien se desmayó?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, ¡Solo pensó que Alice había comprado un bebe por Internet!"

"¡Alice adora comprar! Creo ver por que penso eso. Oh, de paso ella te llamó mientras venias para aquí. Le dije que te gustaría ir de shopping mañana después de la escuela y pasar la noche en su casa. Le sugerí un makeover y pedicura, se que son tus favoritos…" Charlie apenas llegó a soltar las últimas palabras antes de reírse.

"¿Voy a ir de compras con Alice? ¿Por qué le dijiste que iría?...oh, lo entiendo, te la estas cobrando, ¿verdad?" el asintió con su cabeza. "¿Y quedarme a dormir? ¿Con un makeover? ¿Sabes lo que Alice me hará? ¡Tendré que hacer un desfile de moda de maternidad para todos ellos –buufff!"

"¿Puedes bromear pero no soportas las consecuencias?" me acusó Charlie. El pensaba que estaba siendo gracioso.

Le di un rápido abrazo y dije "He tenido un largo día. Voy a tomar una ducha y me iré a la cama, ¿Ok?" me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó.

"Por ser un buen deporte hoy. ¡Te quiero!" él sonrió y yo me fui a mi habitación.

Entré en mi oscura habitación y me dirigí hacia el placard. Quería tomar rápidamente, unos pijamas y darme una ducha antes de que Edward volviera. Me había olvidado completamente de las ropas que estaba en el suelo a causa de mi crisis matutina. Completamente rodeada, se me enredó el pie en la manga de algo. Comencé a caer y me preparé para el impacto contra el suelo, pero eso nunca sucedió. En lugar de ello, escuché una risita y una dulce voz susurrando "Bella, tienes que tener mas cuidado."

Dos brazos fríos me habían vuelto a salvar, una vez más, de un gran golpe. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás la razón por la que me caigo tanto es por que me gusta que me salves?"

"Eso no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo." Gentilmente mis pies tocaron el suelo. "Ahora ¿Crees poder llegar a la ducha sin un guardaespalda o debo acompañarte?"

"Definitivamente deberías acompañarme, siento que vendrá una caída en cualquier minuto…" El rodó sus ojos. "Ve a bañarte, pequeña humana embarazada."

"Bien, como quieras hermoso y extra moral vampiro." Me alcanzó mi ropa y desaparecí por la puerta. Llegué a mitad del pasillo cuando me di cuenta de que no podía quitarme el vientre por mi misma. Avergonzada, volví a mi habitación.

"¿De vuelta tan pronto? ¿Me extrañaste?" bromeó.

"No, necesito ayuda con este artilugio…" le miré, el simplemente sonrió y se acercó. Se paró tras de mi y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar los ganchos del vientre, liberándome de su peso. Sus frías manos me hicieron cosquillas en la espalda. Me volteé hacia él rápidamente. "Gracias. Cuida del pequeño Eddie mientras no este." Le besé rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el pasillo del baño.

Me bañé rápidamente y me cepillé los dientes. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, recorred que tenía que usar el vientre para dormir, era uno de los requisitos, pero lo tenía Edward. Me puse mi corpiño, ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama. Entonces me puse la bata y la até fuertemente al rededor de mi cintura. Mientras me disponía a entrar a la habitación le vi estirar su mano, con el vientre, hacia fuera de la puerta.

Caminé hacia la puerta que esta sosteniendo y susurré "Gracias nuevamente Edward. Pero aun tengo un pequeño problema. ¿Puedo entrar a mi habitacion?"

"¿Estas vestida?"

"No completamente, pero tengo la bata encima. ¡Déjame entrar antes de que Charlie me escuche hablando sola, semidesnuda en el pasillo!" le di un empujón a la puerta pero él no permitió que se moviera. "Edward" susurré entre dientes y finalmente la abrió.

Para cuando entré a mi habitación, él había corrido hacia la otra esquina y estaba de espaldas, tratando de no mirarme. "Edward, deja de ser tan ridículo y mírame, estoy cubierta, lo juro." Cuidadosamente, volteó su cabeza. "Solo escucha, este vientre da demasiado calor, no tienes ni idea cuanto. Es como llevar un traje de Santa Clause las 24 horas los siete días del año así que quiero ponérmelo sin remera debajo de el, pero no puedo con estos estúpidos ganchos. ¡Todo lo que veras será la parte de atrás de mi corpiño, gran cosa! Es solo un corpiño, Edward, una pequeña pieza de encaje azul y blanco con un broche. No me mires como si quisiera engañarte. ¿Puedes hacerlo o tendre que pasar por la humillacion de pedirselo a Charlie?"

El se quedó allí por un largo minuto. Sospechosamente, me miraba como si tratara de averiguar como íbamos a hacer esto sin que sus reglas se vieran quebrantadas. Antes de que comenzara a salir humo de sus orejas, respondí mi propia pregunta. "Edward por el amor de Dios, solo ve hacia la ventana y voltéate. ¡no voy a pedirle a Charlie que me ayude asi que controlate!"

Obedientemente se dio vuelta hacia la ventana. Tome el vientre que estaba acomodado sobre la cama. Lo planeé todo en mi cabeza antes de hacerlo. Me sacaría la bata y pasaría mis brazos rápidamente por las correas, acomodando el vientre y luego le daría la espalda a Edward para que pudiera abrocharlo. Todo parecía simple en mi cabeza.

Dejé el vientre sobre mi cama y preparé los tirantes. Le lancé una mirada a Edward que estaba frente a mí mirando hacia la ventana. No había nada por que preocuparse, era todo un caballero…"Ok el plan es el siguiente. Me pondré el vientre sobre mi corpiño, solo te lo digo para que no te asustes y cuando esté lista me sentaré en el borde de la cama para que puedas voltearte y ayudarme con los ganchos ¿Entendido? Todo lo que veras sera mi espalda. Nada mas. ¿Puedes manejarlo?" pregunté aunque no le dejaba otra opción.

"Si. Bella eso estara bien pero..."

"¡Sin peros, solo este listo!" le interrumpí. Rápidamente me quité la bata y me incliné sobre la cama para ponerme el vientre, cuando Edward ahogó un grito. Me quedé helada en mi lugar creyendo que Charlie se dirigía hacia aquí o algo por el estilo.

"¿Edward que es?" susurré "¿Qué sucede?"

De su boca no salió ninguna palabra, solo sacudió su cabeza y finalmente señaló hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Ahora yo estaba molesta, casi me mataba del susto. Me puse en punta de pies. ¿Acaso vio algo por la ventana que le hizo reaccionar así?...la ventana…uh-oh.

Silenciosamente alzó su mano y la sacudió hacia la ventana. En ella, repentinamente vi su reflejo mirándome aturdido. Si yo podía verle, entonces el podía verme a mi.

Solté un pequeño chillido. "Esto es extraño…" murmurè incredula. La adrenalina apareció de repente.

Pasé mis brazos por las tiras del vientre y me di vuelta para sentarme en el borde de la cama con mi espalda hacia él y mi rostro de todos los colores existentes de rojo. Respiré profundamente varias veces y traté de calmarme. "La función se termino Edward. ¿Podrías ayudarme con los ganchos?" traté de que mi tono de voz sonara casual pero temblaba demasiado.

Asumí que se había volteado por que le escuché cruzar la habitación y respirar demasiado cerca de mí. Una fría mano rozó mi hombro mientras acomodaba una de las tiras que estaba doblada. Otra mano recorrio el costado de mi cuerpo, buscando desesperadamente el gancho. Senti un escalofrio y me rei. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y trate de hacer una broma. "Deja de hacerme cosquillas y termina de abrochar esto." Eso parecio empeorar las cosas. Mi habilidoso vampiro repentinamente tenía dedos de mantequilla. "¿Qué estas haciendo alli Edward? Estas tardandote una eternidad."

"¡Estoy un poco nervioso y no estas ayudando, muchas gracias!" me lanzó. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿todo esto era por un corpiño?

"¿Esta complicado? Hey, esa tira no deberías tocarla. ¡Si es azul déjala en paz! Concéntrate Edward." Un tirante golpeó mi hombro. "¡Ouch!"

"Lo siento. Esta estúpida cosa. Si te quedaras quieta ayudarías enormemente. Oh, se ha quedado enganchado en el tirante. Um, Bella, tengo que tocar algo azul. ¿Me permites?" preguntó con su educado tono de voz.

"Si Edward, ¡Te permito tocar mi CORPIÑO!" Dije corpiño bastante alto y rogué por que Charlie no lo escuchara. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

"Se buena. Solo me estaba asegurando... ¿Que me pasa? Jasper no esta escondido a propósito en el closet para ponerme nervioso ¿Verdad?" Podía escuchar la frustración en el tono de su voz.

"Puedes estar en una habitación llena de vampiros, cazas leones de las montañas y enfurecidos osos pardos regularmente, me salvas de un vampiro desquiciado y ¿mi corpiño te pone tan nervioso que pierdes el control de tus manos? Eso da lastima Edward." comencé a reír fuerte, lo cual de seguro no le ayudaba en nada.

Después de unas escogidas palabras, finalmente junto fuerzas. Aseguró los tirantes y luego el vientre estaba acomodado en su lugar. Mientras estaba sentada en la cama me di cuenta de que necesitaba una remera mas grande para dormir, el top de mi pijama no me entraría con el vientre.

"Edward podrias fijarte en el tercer cajon de mi vestidor si hay alguna remera grande. La que tengo no entrara con el pequeño Eddie." Le sentí moverse a mi espalda pero no se movió de la cama. Miré por sobre mi hombro para ver que hacia. En su mano tenia la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Edward tenía una camiseta blanca que de seguro tenia debajo de la camisa negra. "Toma, pruebate mi camisa. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande." Perdí el habla temporalmente y asentí. Le di un buen sacudón a mi cabeza para salir del trance.

Le saqué la camisa de su mano y me la puse por la cabeza. Entraba perfectamente con la barriga y lo mejor era que olía a Edward. Respiré su intoxicante escencia. "Gracias. Es perfecta." Cuando me volteé vi la enorme sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. "Te ves linda." Dijo besandome en la cabeza.

"¿Te has recuperado?" le pregunté arrodillándome en la cama.

"Casi." Respondió mientras me tapaba con las sabanas. El se acomodó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi almohada. Gentilmente comenzó a masagearme la espalda. No me había dado cuenta de cuando dolía después de haber llevado puesta esa cosa toda la tarde.

"Lo siento si te incomode. No me di cuenta de que podías verme." Murmuré en parte para mí. Pero obviamente su sentido de la audición de vampiro entendió cada palabra.

"No estaba incomodo, solo no estaba preparado. No tienes idea. Me tomo bastante trabajo permanecer en mi lado de la habitación." Admitió con una tranquila sonrisa.

El se acerco más a mí. "Buenas noches Bella." Me susurró al oído.

"Buenas noches Edward, buenas noches pequeño Eddie." Añadí con una suave palmadita en el vientre. Su brazo me rodeó y puso su mano sobre mi vientre. Mientras me quedaba dormida, le sentí acariciar dulcemente el vientre falso.

--

_**oh oh. Bueno lamento la demora con todos los fics, Ayer tuve un parcial de geografia q me desbordo el cerebelo...casi no tuve tiempo para nada. Asi que a las que leen 'Suficiente para Siempre' voy a tardarme unos dias mas en subir la actualizacion...creanme que trato de apresurarme...**_

_**Beijos pra todos! Tem bom dia!**_

_**Gisela**_


	8. Buena nutricion

****

Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.

Buena nutrición

La noche anterior fue en la que peor dormi. Ahora sabia por que Edward odiaba las noches, ¡Se hacian eternas! Dormi por una hora y despues comenzò a dolerme el costado del cuerpo. Me di la vuelta, pero uno de los tirante se clavaba en mi otro costado y no me atrevia a pedirle a Edward que lo arreglara nuevamente. A eso de las 2:30 finalmente me senté en la cama y juegué a las cartas con Edward, después escribimos el ensayo de la clase de salud y acomodé mi habitación. ¿Qué otra cosa podia hacer en mitad de la noche?

Finalmente alrededor de las 5:30 senti que podia dormir pero no estaba del todo comoda. Me di muchas vueltas con lo cual Edward se sentó en la silla ante el inmimente ataque de mi vientre. A las 6:40 me desperté para comenzar el dia. Edward se habia ido, probablemente para cambiarse para la escuela. Yo comencé a revolver las cosas en busca de algo para ponerme. Charlie estaba despierto y me oia romper cosas por la habitación.

"¿Bella? ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? ¿Se rompio algo?" La cabeza de Charlie se asomó por la puerta.

"Lo siento papá, tiré la mesita de luz con mi vientre. ¡Tendria que venir con una etiqueta de precaucion o algo por el estilo!" el me sonrió y agitó su mano "Me tengo que ir Bella. Diviertete con Alice mientras compran y te veré mañana después de clases. Comportate. Bueno, obviamente, si te hubieras comportado no estarias embarazada…" al parecer le causó bastante gracia su broma ya que pude escuchar sus risas mientras se dirigia hacia su auto.

Concentrandome en mi closet, comencé a buscar que ponerme para ir al instituto. Tendria que haber un vestido que pudiera entrarme ¿verdad? Me puse uno por la cabeza y pasó por mi pecho de utileria hasta que se quedó atorado. El vestido era demasiado pequeño. Tiré con tanta fuerza para que entrara que ahora estaba atrapado en mi nuevo cuerpo. Estaba inclinada, tratando de quitarme el vestido por la cabeza cuadno le escuché.

"¡Buenos dias Bella! ¿Que es lo que te has echo?" la caballería habia llegado. Alice se estaba riendo ante mi problema.

Me volvi, enfrentandome hacia la direccion de la cual escuché la voz provenir, pero solo podia ver sus zapatos. "deja de reirte y ayúdame. Mi pecho se ha atascado en este vestido. Por favor ayúdame."

"Me ire mientras la ayudas." Escuché a otra voz decir.

"¿Edward eres tu?" ahora estaba mortificada. Me debia de ver fantastica, inclinada, con el trasero al aire y el vestido cubriendo mi cabeza.

"Si Bella, voy a ir abajo mientras Alice te extrae de ese vestido." Pude escuchar su risa.

"¡Sera mejor que corras o te lanzaré un corpiño! Entonces veremos quien se rie." Escuché la puerta cerrarse y las pisadas en la escalera.

"Bella, quedate quieta, esta atascado en uno de los ganchos de tu vientre. Espera un minuto, aquí vamos." Me mareé un poco cuando me puse de pie despues de haber estado de cabeza tanto tiempo. "Libertad..." fue todo lo que murmuré.

"Toma, ponte esto. Te entrará a la perfeccion. ¡Esta tarde compraremos mucha ropa de maternidad!" Alice comenzó a dar sus caracteristicos saltitos de emocion.

"Gracias Alice, esta perfecta como siempre." Saqué de la bolsa una blusa de maternidad color azul marino que tenia unas mangas abuchonadas y la tela era liviana, para que no tuviera demasiado calor. Me puse un jean y estaba lista para irme.

Alice me miraba desde la cama mientras me terminaba de arreglar. "Entonces…" se rio "Tuviste una noche interesante." Obviamente habia visto todo el tema del corpiño ni bien decidi que Edward me ayudase. Esperaba impaciente a que dijera algo.

"Interesante, si, supongo que eso lo resume todo. ¿Habias visto alguna vez a Edward ponerse tan nervioso?" tuve que reirme al recordar su inhabilidad. Me acomodé mi cabello rapidamente en una cola de caballo mientras hablaba con ella.

"No. Pero fue bastante entretenido." Sus labios estaban fuertemetne presionados como si tratara de no reir. Entonces su rostro se tensó. "¿Siempre tienes que leer mis pensamientos querido hermano? ¡Es bastante dificil tener una charla de chicas cuando estas espieando mis pensamientos!"

"¿No tienes que estar en algun lado, Alice?" parado debajo del marco de la puerta estaba Edward, obviamente habia estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

Enfadada con Edward, Alice se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Diviertete manejando a la escuela, Bella. Hazle llegar bien tarde, por favor." Me miró por sobre su hombro y me dio un guiño. "Adios Edward. No te preocupes, cuidare de tu precioso Volvo." Le sacó su lengua meitnras salia de la habitación.

"Al menos yo tengo un auto." Le lanzó. Edward avanzó otro paso dentro de mi habitacion y me sonrió. "Buenos dias Bella, es bueno ver tu hermoso rostro al fin." Su mano se extendió y me acercó hacia él, besando gentilmente mi cabeza.

"Sera mejor que comas algo antes de ir al instituto o te quedaras dormida para el segundo periodo, casi dormiste en la noche." Me alzó en sus brazos y me cargó por la escaleras. Me miró confundido al ver que no me quejé. Para cesar su preocupacion, le sonrei y dije "No tengo energias como para pelear contigo hoy, ademas quiero ver mis pies por un minuto para asegurarme que los zapatos son iguales." Alcé mis pies en el aire para confirmar que los dos eran negros. "Si, son iguales. Gracias por la ayuda." Le besé la mejilla y gentilmente me dejó en la silla de la cocina.

Mientras comia el desayuno, Edward me dio las novedades de su casa sobre Ebay. Jasper se habia pasado toda la noche apostado a las demas personas por 1,00. Emmett estaba enfadado por que su Jeep recien iba por los 12,000. Rosalie era la unica que no estaba entrando en estado de panico aun. Aun nos quedaban quince minutos antes de salir para el institutto. Edward se giró hacia mi y dijo "Valla mira la hora, sera mejor que vallamos llendo.

Inmediatamente, miré al reloj. "Tenemos tiempo de sobra Edward ¿de que hablas?"

"Si mi amor, pero _tu_ manejas hoy, en tu antigua camioneta, por todo eso estimo que el viaje nos llevara al menos media hora." Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Le funcí el seño en respuesta "Muy gracioso Edward. Ahora hare que llegues realmente tarde..."

Desperdicié diez minutos buscando mi mochila y otros cinco tratando de buscar las llaces. Entonces, mientras caminabamos hacia el auto, me _olvidé_ de cerrar la puerta y tuve que volver a hacerlo. Cuando finalmente consiguió meterme en el auto creyó que ya habia terminado, pero obviamente no. Iba a hacer que el señor puntual llegara tarde.

Mientras trataba de arrancar el coche 'accidentalmente' dejé caer las llaves al suelo y las pateé debajo de mi asiento. Me incliné y traté de recogerlas, pero mi vientre se quedó atrapado debajo del volante y le tomó varios minutos sacarme de alli y tomar las llaves de debajo del asiento. Estaba bastante molesto, puso las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el auto lo cual me hizo reir.

"Bella, vamos, ¡Aun yo podria hacer que llegaramosa tiempo a la escuela!" sonaba bastante exasperado.

Sabiendo que habia pasado los limites me puse a manejar hacia la escuela. Para cuadno llegamos al estacionamiento todos los alumnos estaban en clase. Estacioné la camioneta en un lugar libre que habia al lado del Volvo. Escuché a Edward exhalar abruptamente mientras salia de la camioneta. Aun estaba enojado. Esperé a que diera la vuelta y me ayudara a salir por la puerta. Tomé su mano pero finji un pequeño tambaleo y, obviamente, aterricé en sus brazos. Le di una sonrisa cariñosa. "Lamento haberte echo llegar tarde Edward. ¿Me perdonas?" sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de enfado, pero aun estaba molesto.

"No hay nada que perdonar, Bella. Esta bien." Trató y se fue caminando, pero no iba a dejarle ir.

"Por favor, no te enojes conmigo Edward. ¿Por favor?" sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun asi el no pudo resistierse y lo sabia. La irritación de sus ojos desaparecio por completo y fue reemplazada con perdón. Se inclinó muy cerca de mi y susurró "¿Como podria enojarme con la madre de mi no existente hijo?" y luego me besó. Me olvidé de mi nombre, de donde estabamos y de cuan tarde se nos habia echo. Todo lo que sabia era que podrian haber pasado horas, pero no me importaba. Me habria quedado alli todo el dia, pero el se apartó de mi y me dejó deslumbrada y completamente atontada.

Complacido con si mismo, se rio y dijo "Hasta luego Bella, te veré en el almuerzo." Corrió hacia la clase dejandome atontada, admirando su hermosa forma de correr. Mis peticiones eran buenas, pero su 'deslumbramiento' gana nuestra pequeña competencia. En medio de la neblina emocional me moví hacia la clase donde fue recibida con un largo discurso sobre responsabilidad, cortesía y ser puntual.

El resto de la mañana me la pase escuchando historias sobre que sucedió con los otros chicos cuando llegaron a sus casas y les dijeron a sus padres que estaban embarazados. No todos los padres habian sido tan tolerantes como Charlie, varios de ellos resultaron castigados por sus bromas. Tambien descubrí que Charlie no fue el unico en golpearse con el suelo, eso definitivamente le haria feliz.

Mi falta de descanso se hacia mayor a medida que se acercaba el almuerzo, moria por ingerir algo de cafeina. Edward no me habia esperado despues de clase asi que esperaba que no siguiera enfadado por hacerle llegar tarde- la cafeteria se veia divertida con tantos vientres falsos dando vueltas por alli. Las cosas se caian por todas partes cuando las bandejas rebotaban contra los vientres, o cuando las chicas se sentaban en sus mensas y sius vientres rebotaban contra la superficie, haciendo que sus almuerzos volaran hacia los vecinos.

Tres chicas salieron llorando de la cafeteria antes de que alcanzara la maquina expendedora. Miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen y vi a Edward sentado, hablando con Jasper. Me agito su mano y sonrio, supe que no estaba enfadado conmigo. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Puse las monedas en la maquina y estaba a punto de presionar el boton para una coca cuando una pequeña mano apreto el de agua mineral. "¿Qué diablos haces?" me di vuelta rapidamente, encontrandome con Alice sonriendome.

"Bella, no puedes tomar coca, tiene mucha azucar y cafeina. Eso no es bueno para el pequeño Eddie o cuando estas embarazada, el agua mineral es la mejor opcion." En su mano noté un libro 'Que esperar cuando estas _esperando_' lo tenia abierto en la pagina de nutrición para el embarazo.

Dandole una mirada, tomé el agua mineral de la maquina y marché hacia la mesa. Me senté a un lado de Edward y fruncí el ceño "¿Quién le dio el libro? ¿A quien debo agradecerle por esto?" Edward apuntó a Jasper quien me enviaba olas de tranquilidad.

"Lo siento Bella. Creo que le resultaria un interesante material de lectura. No tenia idea de que iba a usarlo para torturarte. ¿Quieres que coma algo como castigo?" sonaba tan serio cuadno lo dijo que tuve que reirme. "No Jasper, no te obligare a que comas nada esta vez…" dije con una sonrisa.

Una bandeja fue acomodada frente a mi, cortesia de Alice. En ella habia una ensalada de espinaca el cual supuse que seria sin adhereso que contuviera algun tipo de grasa. Tambien habia una manzana, jugo de naranja, unas pechugas de pollo grillé, un vaso de leche, on chocolate negro y uno blanco.

"Bueno revise todo el libro y las mujeres embarazadas necesitan ingerir mas hierro, asi que traje espinaca, vegetales para mantenerte regular…" justo entonces Emmett comenzó a aullar. "el jugo de naranja tiene acido folico, el pollo proteinas y la leche para el calcio. No estaba segura si te gustaria el chocolate negro o blanco asi que traje de los dos." Tenia una expresion de conformidad en su rostro mientras repasaba todo.

Me volví hacia ella, apoyé ambas manos sobre sus hombros y fimemente dije "Alice, sabes que no estoy embarazada de verdad ¿Cierto?" ella asintió con su cabeza "¿Entonces por que tengo que comer todo esto? ¡Aun si lo quisiera no podria! Y odio la espinaca…¿Esos son guisanntes? YUCK." Estaba llorisqueando para cuando termine.

"Bien, si no quieres comer saludablemente y cuidar de ti y del pequeño Eddie, simplemente lo tirare." Alice tomó la bandeja pero la sujeté por la esquina antes de que fuera tarde. Era bastante buena para hacerme sentir culpable y lanzarme la culpa de la salud del ficticio Eddie era un golpe bajo. Saqué el pollo, la manzana y la leche.

"Espera Alice, comere esto, pero la ensalada debe irse."

Rosalie gritó repentinamente "¡JA! Paguenme chicos, yo gané." Extendió su mano hacia Edward, Jasper y Emmett y todos le dieron 20. Tenia una mirada triunfante en su rostro. "Gracias Bella. te compraré algo bueno esta tarde con mi ganancia."

Sabiendo que me habia perdido de algo, me volví hacia Edward por respuestas. "¿Qué apostaron esta vez?"

"Nada malo, solo apostamos cuanto comerias de lo que Alice te traeria. Jasper dijo que solo comerias la ensalada y el jugo de naranja. Emmett apostó que comertias todo. Rosalie apostó por el pollo y la manzana."

"¿Y por que apostaste tu?" pregunté sospechosamente.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en la mesa. Debia de ser algo malo si le tomaba tanto tiempo en contestar. Sabiendo que estaria en problemas, dijo con tranquilidad "aposté que te enfadarias, levantarias de la mesa y tirarías la bandeja al suelo con tu vientre. Lo siento amor."

"Y pensar que iba a dejarte manejar a la escuela mañana…oh bueno, lo arruinaste." Eso llamó su atención. Su ceño se frunció. Sabia que solo lo decia para molestarle, pero aun asi se lo creyó. Le sonrei mientras comia mi manzana.

El almuerzo terminó y el resto del dia pasó sin mayores incidentes. Me encontré con Edward en mi casillero al finalizar el dia y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. "Toma, tú eres el de la super fuerza, lleva esto por mi." Le lancé todos mis libros. "Mi espalda humana se esta quebrando y necesito ahorrar fuerzas para ir de compras con Alice." El pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a frotarla mientras nos dirigiamos a la camioneta.

"¡Bella, dale a Edward tus llaves para que podamos irnos!" dijo Rosalie mientras abria la puerta del Volvo.

"Sera mejor que cuides de mi camioneta Edward. Si le haces daño a la bujía por forzarle a acelerar lo lamentarás. Y tampoco te dejaré comprarme un auto nuevo, me tendrás que llevar a la escuela todos los dias, ¿entendiste?" él asintio con su cabeza, sabiendo que hablaba muy en serio. Le di las llaves y un beso "Te vere mas tarde...si sobrevivo."

Alice se metió al asiento trasero y me dejó acomodarme en el de copiloto, al lado de Rosalie. "Y tu Rosalie cuida de mi auto o todos vendremos mañana al instituto en la camioneta de Bella." amenazó Edward mientras cerraba mi puerta.

Rosalie miró a Alice y le dijo algo a velocidad vampirica. Se volvió hacia mi y dijo "Bella, tienes puesto el cinturón de seguridad, ¿verdad?" sabia por el tono de su voz que tramaba algo. Edward estaba comodando mis libros en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se giró rapidamente "Rosalie…" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que escuchara la friccion de las ruedas y el auto saliera a una velocidad poco razonable. Lo acomodó en la calle y salimos del estacionamiento, dejando las marcas de las ruedas detrás de nosotras.

Alice estaba aplaudiendo. "Rosalie, eso fue genial. Oh- creo que tendras que subir la apuesta de tu auto cuadno lleguemos a casa. Va a hacerte pagar esto…"

"¿A quien le importa? ¡valio la pena!" rió Rosalie. Su mano se extendió para plamear mi pierna "¿Estas bien Bella?"

Con toda la adenalina bombeando por mis venas me sentia mucho mejor y mas despierta. "Estoy bien Rosalie. ¡Vamos de compras!"

--

**_Chicas lamento si hay algun horror de ortografia, me encuentro en mi vieja PC y no tengo word...el procesador de texto que tengo es bastante precario...cuando me pase a la otra pc lo corregiré. En cuando a 'Suficiente para siempre' mil mil disculpas...aun no ha salido nada...estoy tratando de sacar el tapon que se me ha metido en la cabeza. Ruby ya me ha ayudado bastante...a ver que sale ahora._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Gis_**


	9. Rosa y Azul

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Rosa y Azul**

**Bella POV**

El viaje a Port Angeles fue mucho mas divertido. Alice estaba obsesionada con el sexo de su futuro 'bebe'. Un minuto quería un niño y luego una niña. Normalmente su poder le habría mostrado la respuesta pero aparentemente íbamos a sacar los sexos de un sorteo el viernes y tendría que esperar a leer el papel de su mano. Odiaba no saber que era lo que sucedería. Rosalie nos contó como descubrió a Emmett 'masageandose' sus pechos la noche anterior. Cuando ella le preguntó que estaba haciendo, su respuesta fue que estaba acomodando el relleno para que parecieran más redondos y parejos. Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro para cuando llegamos a la tienda.

Mientras entrábamos, Alice hizo un plan. "Empecemos por la sección de maternidad y entremos al sector de bebes ¿ok?" subimos por las escaleras eléctricas a la sección de maternidad y en una de las góndolas había una montaña de remeras. Rosalie comenzó a reírse "¡Le llevaré esta a Emmett!" en su mano había una remera que decía 'Bebe en contracción' con una flecha apuntando al vientre. "¡Lo divertido es que a él le ENCANTARA! Este chico es bastante extraño en ocaciones, pero esto sera divertido. Voy a ver si tienen mas." Con su meta fijada, Rosalie comenzó a escanear la zona en busca de más remeras. Le vi revolviendo algunas cosas mientras se reia sola.

"Solo estaremos embarazadas por otros dos días Alice así que no necesitaremos de mucho." Las palabras salieron de mi boca y me dio al menos siete remeras y un vestido. "No me llevaré un vestido Alice, me caigo mucho."

"Buen punto, iré en busca de unos pantalones." Me arrebató el vestido de las manos y lo devolvió a las perchas. Caminé hacia los vestidores y me probé todas las remeras. Tres de ellas eran bastante lindas. Alice volvió con unos jeans que tenían el tiro bajo, miró las remeras que había escogido y me aplaudió. "¡Te estas volviendo una buena compradora, Bella!" estaba orgullosa de mi progreso en el arte de las compras.

Rosalie entró a los vestidores estallando en risas "¡Tienen que ver estas remeras!" Ahora tenía un batallón de remeras maternales en las gamas de los rosas y azules. Una de la góndola de rebajas decía 'para Octubre' la rosada decía 'Embarazada y orgullosa' en letras bastante femeninas, mi favorita, la cual seguro todos estarían de acuerdo que Emmett usaría después de 'dar a luz' era la azul marino. Tenia la silueta de una mujer embarazada sentada en el suelo, reclinada sobre sus brazos y decía 'Sexy y demostrándolo'. Las risas inundaron todo el sector. De seguro la gente pensó que estábamos locas, pero podía imaginármelo en esa remera.

"Rosalie, esas son las mejores. ¿Puedes imaginarte la expresión de Esme cuando Emmett se ponga esas remeras?" la visión de Esme comenzó a hacernos reír una vez mas. Salimos de los probadores y pagamos rapidamente todas las prendas y fuimos hacia el sector de bebes.

En unos quince minutos, Alice se las arregló para completar los guardarropas, hasta medias para nuestros bebes ficticios. Terminamos comprando todo en rosas y azules para estar preparadas. Compramos unas remeras de 'amo a mi mama' 'puedo escupir' 'la nena de papa' y otras remeras con dinosaurios y conejos. Cada remera tenia pantalones a juego y sombreritos para que los bebes no se enfermaran, según Alice.

Estábamos a punto de salir de la tienda cuando tuve una idea, una maléfica idea. Me volví rápidamente hacia la única persona que podría ayudarme con ella. "Rosalie, necesito tu ayuda, rapido." Alice estalló en risas. "¡Bella sera tan divertido! Edward volverá a perder. Ustedes dos vallan a comprar, yo quiero ir a ver otra tienda y nos encontraremos en el auto." Aun podía escucharle reír mientras nos alejábamos.

Le expliqué a Rosalie que había sucedido cuando Edward trató de ayudarme la noche anterior con el vientre y como se había espantado al ver mi corpiño. Viendo hacia donde me dirigía con eso, me guió hacia el área de ropa interior y me pasó tres corpiños. Uno era con estampado de cebra, el otro era rojo fuego y el último un azul real, el color que le encantaba como lucia en mi. "Esto servira. Es mi regalo por mis ganancias de el almuerzo de hoy." dijo dándome un guiño. Los escondi en el fondo de la bolsa.

"Me olvidare de que los vi Bella, no te preocupes." Sus brazos me envolvieron por los hombros. "¿Te has divertido hoy?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Realmente me divertido. ¡Ustedes dos se me están pegando demasiado!" juntamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a encontrar con Alice.

Dos horas y cuatro bolsas enormes de compras después estábamos en el auto de vuelta a casa. Me senté en el asiento de atrás para poder recostarme. Creí que quizás podría ayudar a mi espalda y podría echarme una pequeña siesta ante de volver a lo de los Cullen.

Entramos al garaje de los Cullen, cuándo Alice bajó del auto comenzó a reírse mientras subía las bolsas a su habitación. Pasé por la puerta y traté de entender la escena que tenía frente a mí. Habian tres cuneros blancos en la sala familiar. Ninguno de ellos estaba terminado. Edward estaba mirando detenidamente las instrucciones, rotando el papel, tratando de ver que direccion era la correcta. Jasper balanceaba entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una barandilla mientras trataba de acomodarla en la base de la cuna y Emmett estaba de pie al lado de una cuna que casi tenia alguna pieza en su lugar y estaba maldiciendo. Cuando quiso levantar el manual que había tirado su vientre reboto contra el lado de la cuna haciendo que todo se desplomara.

De fondo, Carlisle y Esme se doblaban de la risa. Los chicos estaban tan compenetrados en los cuneros que no se dieron cuenta de que habíamos entrado a la casa. Corrí hacia Esme y Carlisle "¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? ¿De donde salieron estas cunas?" Carlisle nos hizo una seña a todas de que fuéramos hacia su oficina y cerro la puerta.

"Las ordene de Internet ayer en la noche e hice que las entreguen hoy. Cuando llegaron del instituto estaban esperándoles. Les dije que Alice las había comprado y necesitaba que las armaran. Les di un largo discurso sobre ser hombres y ayudar con sus responsabilidades como padres. Al instante tenían herramientas en sus manos, abrieron las cajas y comenzaron."

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan con ellas?" Preguntó Rosalie entre risas.

Esme lazó "¡Dos horas!"

Rosalie rodó sus ojos "Mejor voy alli antes de que Emmett se lastime a si mismo." La seguia fuera del despacho y corri hacia Edward. El lanzo las instrucciones al suelo. Miré a Rosalie "¿Podrías terminar la cuna del pequeño Eddie, tía Rosalie? Temo que si papi no lo termina, ¡Será una trampa mortal!" Edward se puso de pie "¡Me rindo!" camino hacia Rosalie y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Te perdono por lo que le hiciste a mi Volvo y desistiré de la apuesta por tu auto en Ebay."

"No es justo Rosalie. Ayudame a mi primero. ¡Yo estoy cargando al bebe por ti!" se quejó Emmett. Alice había vuelto y comenzó a ayudar a Jasper a ensamblar la cuna. Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

"Te ves muy cansada Bella, ¿Te divertiste?" me sentó en el sofá junto con él. Yo me acomodé sobre su regazo. "¡Crease o no, lo pase de maravilla!" descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "¿Quieres recostarte y dormir una siesta? Realmente no dormiste nada ayer noche."

"En realidad, estoy bastante cómoda aquí. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" pregunté. Comencé a bostezar y cerré mis ojos.

"Por supuesto Bella. Solo relájate." Sentí su fría mano masajeando mi cintura y escuché mi nana. Finalmente pude dormir.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me sentí renovada. El rostro sonriente de Edward estaba frente al mío. "¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto mientras apartaba de mi rostro un mechón de cabello. "Mucho mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" él le dio una rápida mirada al reloj "Unas dos horas. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"A decir verdad estoy muriéndome del hambre. ¿Tienen algo de comida humana aquí?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Alice entró en la habitación de Edward. "¡La cena esta lista Bella! ven a comer, hemos estado esperando a que te levantaras." Le miré con recelo. "¿Cuántos grupos alimenticios incluye mi cena?" no quería repetir lo mismo que el almuerzo.

"¡Eres tan gruñona cuanto te despiertas! Esme pidió comida al lugar italiano que tanto te gusta, así que apúrate." Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Edward me levantó del sofá y me cargó escaleras abajo. Nuevamente, no me quejé y él me dio una mirada. "No me mires así. He cargado este vientre todo el dia y es agotador. ¡Creí que seria bueno que te dejara cargarlo un poco!" aun sonreía cuando me dejo en la silla de la cocina.

Estaba más hambrienta de lo que pensaba por que me comí todo lo que Esme había ordenado. Las únicas dos cosas que deje a un lado fueron dos porciones de pan de ajo. Edward se rio. "Alguien tenia hambre."

"Estoy comiendo por dos ¿sabes?" respondí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett entrando a la cocina. Rosalie le había dado los presentes de nuestro pequeño viaje de compras y como había predicho 'sexy y demostrándolo' estaba sobre su enorme vientre. Comencé a rerir, Edward le miró consternado. "¿De donde sacaste esa remera?"

Con sus ojos aun fijos en la mesa dijo "Las chicas me la compraron hoy. Esta buena ¿verdad? De seguro me quedare con esta. ¿hey eso es pan de ajo?" antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder lo tomó y comenzó a olerlo.

Rosalie entró a la cocina y pegó un grito "¿Emmett que rayos estas haciendo?" tenia que admitir que era bastante extraño ver a Emmett con comida humana en sus manos. Avergonzado, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. "Solo lo olía Rosalie ¿que tiene de malo?" se puso nervioso y soltó "Solo por que huele…bien. Solo quería olerlo." Edward se veia tan confundido como Emmett.

Rosalie salió furiosamente de la sala. Escuchamos una puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Me morí el labio para evitar estallar en risas ante lo absurdo que era todo. "No se que me sucedió. Lo siento Bella, espero que no fueras a comerte eso." Salió de la cocina y de seguro se fue arriba a hablar con Rosalie.

Cuando volvimos a la sala familiar me di cuenta que las cunas no estaban allí. "¿Dónde estan las cunas?"

Edward señaló a la planta superior. "Jasper puso una en su habitación, una en la de Emmett y Rosalie y ahora que te despertaste supongo que dejo la otra en mi habitación." Lancé mis brazos hacia el para que me alzara "¡Bueno vamos a verlo!" sin dudarlo un instante me tomó en sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba.


	10. El ataque de la Zebra

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**El ataque de la cebra**

**Bella POV**

"Esa Alice. ¡Siempre tiene que hacer todo a lo grande!" estaba sorprendida de lo perfecta que se veía la cuna. Rosalie también había echo un buen trabajo, le di una sacudida y no se había movido. Edward rodó sus ojos. "Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo de seguro podría haberla armado. Los insultos de Emmett me desconcentraban."

"Seguro…" repentinamente tuve que bostezar. "No puedo creer lo cansada que estoy. Y solo son las nueve. Mejor me voy a dar una ducha y me alistaré para dormir antes de que me caiga." Edward comenzó a moverse nerviosamente mientras buscaba la bolsa con mi ropa de dormir. "Iré a buscar a Alice." Estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que pudiera decir nada. Aun seguia revolviendo mi bolsa cuando volvio, se vceia bastante irritado.

"¿Qué sucede Edward?"

"Se ha ido. Todos se fueron menos Carlisle. Aparentemente Alice decidio que todos necesitaban ir de caza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde." Comenzo a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"¿Cuál es el problema de que hayan ido de caza Edward? ¿Para que necesitas a Alice?" entonces cai en cuenta. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu unica tarea del proyecto de 'el embarazo de Bella' de ayudarme a ponerme el vientre de utileria ¿verdad?" el me lanzo una mirada y continuo dando vueltas por la habitación.

"Edward Cullen, superalo. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Voy a ir al baño, me quitare la remera y me pondre la bata ensima. Pero entonces saldre, y tendras que desabrochar los ganchos nuevamente. Si, tienes mi permiso de ver mi corpiño y tocarlo si fuera necesario, y no, Carlisle no puede ayudarme asi que no pienses en pedirselo. ¿Me he olvidado de algo?" Elcruzó sus brazos meintras me miraba, en silencio. Asintio suavemente con su cabeza y me voltee, con mis cosas en mis manos y cmaine hacia el baño.

Aun echando humos por estar enamorada de una gallina, me quite la remera y saque la bata de mi bolsa. La abroche rapidamente y abri la puerta. El rudio que hizo la puerta al chocar contra la páred hizo que un tenso Edward pegara un salto. Comence a reirme "Estamos un poco nerviosos ¿verdad?" pregunté mientras me acercaba a él. Edward se aparto un par de pasos con temor y se detuvo. Yo continue avanzando hasta que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él.

"¿Estas listo para hacer esto o necesitas unos minutos para prepararte mentalmente para el desafio?" Edward me dio un suave gruñido, tratando de asustarme pero contraataque. No le di tiempo de reaccionar, le di la espalda y deje caer la bata al piso. Le escuché rezongar. "Bella, ¿Por que tuviste que hacer eso?"

"Muevete Edward, hace frio aqui." Nuevamente estalle al imaginar su mandibula desencajada y comence a reirme para dificultarle su trabajo. Sentia sus frias manos moviendose. Podia notar que estaba mas concentrado esta vez ya que los desabrocho rapidamente. Debio de haberse agachado y tomar mi bata ya que le senti deslizarla por mis hombros. Me quite el vientre del cuerpo y ate la bata antes de enfrentarle.

"Lo hiciste mucho mejor esta vez, Edward. ¿ves? No es nada grave. Toma, cuida de Eddie." Deje el vientre en sus mabos y corri hacia el baño. Le escuche dejarse caer sobre la cama y suspirar de alivio mientras cerraba la puerta. Entocnes esto habia sido mas dificil de lo que demostro…bien, podria manejarme con ello.

El agua caliente de la ducha se sentia excelente sobre mi espalda adolorida. Me quede alli uno buen tiempo dejando que el agua calentara mi piel y pensando como acorrarlar a Edward contra la pared. Si se relajara, no seria tan gracioso. Con el cabello limpio y mejorado un poco el dolor de mi espalda, tomé la toalla y me sequé. Revolvi mi bolsa en busca del corpiñ oque habia escon dido. Desiciones, decisiones. El azul era su color favorito, pero muy predecible. El rojo era muy Rosalie, asi que fui con el que no se lo esperaria. El estampado de cebra. Me cubri la boca para que no me escuchara reir, pero por supuesto que la escucho. Estupidos oidos de vampiros. "Lo que estes planeando Bella, ¡descartalo o hare que Emmett venga a ajustarte el vientre!"

"Si te mueves de esta habitación saldre con la toalla Edward, lo juro." Escuche un fuerte 'HA' y luego silencio. No se atreveria. "¿Tregua?" pregunté mientras abria la puerta y sacaba mi cabeza por ella, asegurandome de que no llamaria a Emmett.

"Si, tregua. Ponte algo de ropa, por favor." Aun estaba sentado en la cama, con su cabeza entre sus manos. Cerre la puerta y le escuche levantarse y caminar nuevamente por la habitación. Orgullosa de mi misma, me puse la ropa interior y el corpiño que haria su magia. El estampado de cebra sobresalia en contraste con mi palida piel, de seguro seria algo difícil de ignorar. Tome la bata que estaba colgando de la puerta. Me la puse sobre mi cuerpo y respire profundamente. Una vez mas, saque mi cabeza por la puerta.

"Las mismas reglas que ayer ¿entendido? Solo que esta vez ve hacia la pared por favor, en lugar de ir hacia la ventana, no quiero volver a incapacitarte." El me lanzo una mirada y se giro suavemente sobre sus talones. El vientre estaba sobre la cama listo para ponermelo. Ahora sabia que habia estado haciendo mientras me bañaba. Habia acomodado perfectamente los ganchos y las cintas, todo lo que tenia que hacer era ajustarlos y seguramente podria hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Lo lenvante casualmente com osi fuera a ponerrmelo y lo deje caer. Las cintas se enroscaron y los ganchos se desacomodaron. Escuche un golpe sordo cuando Edward presiono su frente contra la pared. "No lo hiciste…"

"OOPS" fue todo lo que dije antes de doblarme de la risa. "Estara bien Edward. Despues de todo eres un vampiro con super velocidad, esto no deberia suponer nada para ti." Le vi golpear su cabeza contra la pared. "Bella, si no estuviera muerto, me estarias matando, pero eso ya lo sabes."

Pase mis brazos por el vientre y gateé hacia el medio de la cama. Mantuve la bata sobre mis hombros para hacerle sentir mas comodo y darle cierta sensación de seguridad. "Muevete Edward. no tengo todo el dia." Me estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar reir, pero gracias a Dios el no podia verlo. El golpeteo en la pared ceso asi que supe que estaba caminando hacia la cama. Cuando le escuche cerca de mi deslice la bata, revelando la parte de atrás del corpiño con estampado de cebra.

"Isabella...Cullen...quiero decir Swan…¿Que es eso?" podia senntir su frio aliento en mi nuca lo cual me me ponia la piel de gallina.

"Ya lo hablamos ayer, Edward, es un corpiño. Recuerda, no es gran cosa. Solo encargate de los ganchos." Aun no se habia atrevido a tocar mi cuerpo.

"Se que es un corpiño Bella, pero…el estampado es de cebra." Podia sentir un tono de queja en su voz. Mi rostro se ruborizo sabiendo que habia escogido perfectamente mi atuendo para maximo impacto.

"Respira hondo Edward, puedes hacerlo." me senti como una porrista. Entonces me incline hacia atras, acercandome a él. Eso le sobresaltó, y senti sus frias manos buscando las tiras enredadas, tratando de arreglarlas… "¿Qué les hiciste Bella? Aca hay una...oh genial, ¡Esta atorada debajo del vientre!" le senti tirar de una de las tiras y se movio sobre mi estomago, debajo del vientre.

"Sostiene esto, yo la tomare. Dame aquel extreño. Sabes que seria ams facil si me quitara este estupido vientre." Bufe.

"¡No te atrevas!" remarco cada palabra mientras las decia.

"Bien, lo intentaremos a tu manera." Alce mi mano derecha hacia mi espalda para sotener el gancho. Sus frios dedos rozaron mi costado mientras me lo alcanzaba. Sostuve uno de los extremos en mi mano. Pero entonces me arrodille sobre la cama para que pudiera alcanzar ell que estaba debajo del vientre. Mientras trataba de arrodillarme, perdi balance y repentinamente senti dos manos drias en mi cintura desnuda. Me quede helada, y el tambien y senti su gelido alieento una vez mas, ahroa en el medio de mi espalda. Estaba segura de que el gancho del corpiño estana frente a su rostro. Mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente y contenia el aliento. Le escuche sonreir cuavemente.

Libere rapidamente la cinta y me sente en la cama. "Buena atrapada." Murmuré.

Con tranquilidad comenzo a asegurar las cintas por mi espalda. Sus manos se movian lentamente por mi espalda, rozando mi piel cada tanto. En una ocacion paso su dedo por debajo del bretel del corpiño y lo movio un poco hacia un lado. "Lo siento, estaba en medio." Susurro a mi oiido.

Era obvio que ahora trataba de dar vuelta a las cosas y hacerme sufrir a mi. "Se lo que intentas Edward y no funcionara."

"¿Qué es lo que estoy tratando de hacer?" sus labios tocaron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Tratas de ponerme nerviosa."

"¿Y que si lo hago?" senti su aliento en mi nuca.

"No va a funcionar. No voy a dejar que ganes."

"¿Estas segura de ello? Crei haber sentido acelerarse tu pulso. Sip, ahí va de nuevo."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero no podia dejarle ganar. Este era mi juego y el unico que tenia que ponerse nervioso era él. Respire profundamente y trate, sin exito, de tranquilizar mi corazon. "Debes de estar escuchando cosas. Estoy perfectamente bien."

"¿Que tal si hago esto?" senti su fria mano sobre mis hombros. Gentil y lentamente se deslizaron por mis brazos, casi tocando mi piel.

"Nada." Chillé.

"¿Que tal esto? ¿Algo?" le senti besar mi nuca.

"Nop." A este punto, esta segura de que hasta Carlisle podria oir los desbocados latidos de mi corazon desde abajo. Entonces fue por el golpe asesino. Se inclinó mas, y susurró "¿Alguna vez te dije que las cebras son mis animales preferidos?" y con eso, inclinó su cabeza y comenzo a besar la parte posterior de mi hombro derecho.

Tratando de tomar la carta mas alta dije casualmente "Crei que el leon de montañas era tu preferido…"

Nuevamente, avanzo hasta mi oido. Podia sentir su pecho presionandose contra mi espalda. "Son mis favoritos para cazar, las cebras son mis favoritas para admirar." Escuché el ultimo bronce cerrarse.

Mi rostro estaba en llamas y estaba temblando mientras me debatia que hacer. ¿saldria corriendo al baño hasta que se tranquilizara mi pulso y pretender que nada habia sucedido O me volteaba a verle a los ojos sabiendo que su lo hacia mis alocadas hormonas tomarian control de mi y me avergonzaria de mi mismas? De cualquier forma, perderia, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Trata de calmar mi respiracion, pero no funcionaba, mi corazon continuaba corriendo y no podia desacelerarlo.

"Bella, hay algo que debes saber, Emmett esta subiendo hacia aqui." Le senti correr mi cabello a un lado para que pudiera besar mi cuello nuevamente.

"Buen intento Edward. no voy a…"

WHAP la puerta de la habitacion de Edward se abrio de golpe y Emmett irrumpio en la habitación. "Olle Bella, se que debes de tener una…WOA…" se quedo helado cuando nos vio y perdio el habla. Escuche mas pasos de fondo y sabia que es resto estaba en camino asu que tome la bata y me la puse por sobre mi pecho.

"¿Acaso eso es un corpiño con estampado de cebra? Buen…" SMACK Rosalie habia llegado. Arregleo la situación y asintio con su cabeza en mi direccion.

Esto n oestaba ocurriendo.l

"¡Wow!" Jasper tambien estaba alli. Reviso las emociones de la habitacion y comenzo a sonreirse.

"¡Emmett! Encontre una pasta deental, dejalos solos. ¡Genial! ¡Todos AFUERA!" Alice entro corriendo por la puerta.

Rosalie agarro a Emmett por la oreja. "Lo siento chicos…diviertandse…dejense llevar…um, ya que estaban…" su voz se perdio por el pasillo.

"Jasper, vamonos. Lo siento Bella, de repente Emmett decidio que necesitaba pasta dental asi que no lo pude ver con tiempo y crei que Jasper podria calmarle un poco…um, cierto…nosotros estamos saliendo…" ella y Jasper se deslizaron fuera de la puerta.

Ahroa Edward se estaba riendo, aparentemente complacido de que estaba completamente avergonzada y a unos diez segundos de desmayarme, me di vuelta para mirarle. "Te adverti que estaba vieniendo hacia aqui, tu solo estabas distraida y no quisiste creerme." Tenia razon. No le escuche pero él no habia estado jugando limpio.

"¡Tienes suerte de que te ame!" salte de la cama y le dije por sobre mi hombro "Dire que esta ronda fue un empate. Te ganare la proxima vez." Aun riendo, sacudio su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Volvi a reproducir toda la escena en mi mente y me rei. ¿Por qué Emmett necesitaba pasta dental? Tendria que preguntarselo a Edward. revolvi mi bolsa en busca de mi remera para dormir y me encontre con una caja. Dentro, habia una remera enorme que decia 'Futuro Cullen' con una flecha apuntando a mi vientre. Habia una nota de Alice.

Bella,

¡Espero que te guste!

Las mande a hacer hoy en el shopping.

Con amor,

Alice.

Me puse la remera y me admire en el espejo, era tierna. Sali del baño y vi a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama. "¿Te gusta la remera que me compro Alice? Nuevamente es un tanto exagerada ¿No crees?"

"Asi es Alice. ¿Te has recuperado? Tu corazon parece haberse tranquilizado." Trataba con fuerzas de mantenerse serio, pero las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a estirarse en una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien amante de Cebras. ¿Te has recuperado?" pregunté sentandome a su lado.

"Casi." Se inclinó y comenzo a besarme. Una vez mas, mi corazon comenzo a agitarse. Mis brazos se pasaron por su cuello y no oquueria dejarle ir jamas, pero eventualmente le senti apartarse.

"Hora de dormir para el humano." Anuncio.

"No se si me podre dormir aun, estoy un tanto acelerada, gracias a ti." Él se levanto y descorrio las sabanas. Se veia tan comoda. "¿Te quedaras conmigo?" pregunté.

El dijo sonriendo "Por supuesto." Me meti debajo de las sabanas y el las ajustó alrededor de mi antes de recostarse.

"Casi me olvido de preguntaar, ¿Por que Emmett estaba tan loco por la pasta dental?" le senti sacudirse con la risa por mi pregunta.

"Aparentemente, Emmett se esta metiendo bastante en lo del embarazo. Tiene 'antojos' pero en lugar de comer comida, tiene antojos de oler ciertas cosas y ahora era la pasta dental."

Comence a reirme "Eso explica lo del pan de ajo…"

"Duerme Bella, se esta haciendo tarde." Cerre mis ojos y él comenzo a tararear mi cancion favorita.


	11. Antojos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Antojos**

**Bella POV**

Me levanté un poco mas tarde, incapaz de estar cómoda. Mientras me revolvía y me daba vueltas me di cuenta de que Edward se había ido. Me senté en la cama y le llamé suavemente "¿Edward?"

Un segundo después la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Se estaba riendo de algo cuando llegó a mi lado. "Lo siento Bella, ¿Te hemos despertado?"

"No. No puedo acomodarme con este estúpido vientre y ahora estoy desvelada. ¿Que es lo gracioso?" me incliné hacia adelante mientras trataba de estirar mi espalda.

"Nada, te lo contaré en la mañana, vuelve a dormir." escuché risas provenientes de abajo. Ahora me había picado la curiosidad y ya no estaba cansada.

"Puedes decírmelo, no puedo dormirme ahora." comencé a salir de la cama y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Edward me tomó la mano "Emmett esta teniendo mas de sus 'antojos' eso es todo. Sacó aquel pedazo de pan de ajo de la bolsa de basura hace una hora. Ahora insiste en que necesita mantequilla de maní pero como nadie come comida y no tiene auto para manejar. Vamos a ver que esta tramando."

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pude ver a Jasper y a Alice riendo mientras Emmett trataba de convencer a alguien para ir a la tienda con el en busca de mantequilla de maní. Rosalie me miró y rodó sus ojos. "¡Ha perdido su pequeña mente!" entonces se volvió a Emmett "Mira lo que hiciste, despertaste a Bella con tanto alboroto."

"Bella, tu sabes como hacer compras en una tienda y tienes auto. ¿Me irías a buscar mantequilla de maní, por favor?" Edward le interrumpió "Bella no va a ir a ningún lado a las dos de la madrugada Emmett ¿estas loco?"

"Pero necesito mantequilla de maní..."

Repentinamente, de la nada, tuve un antojo. "¿Edward? ¿Sabes suena bien _aho_ra para tu pobre y no realmente embarazada novia? ¡Donas, donas rellenas!" comencé a saltar de solo pensar en ellas. "¿Cuanto me amas?" le pregunté mientras le miraba cariñosamente.

"No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?" ¿Donde voy a encontrar donas? ¡Es la mitad de la noche!" lanzó sus manos al aire en frustración.

"Tiene que haber alguna cafetería abierta, oh, oh hay un Seven Eleven al lado de la gasolinera. Apuesto a que ahí tienen donas. Y si llevas a Emmett, podría conseguirse mantequilla de maní. oh ¿por favor Edward? No es por mi...el pequeño Eddie quiere donas. ¿Lo harías por nuestro bebe imaginario?" Estaba colgada del cuello de su camisa, rogándole. Emmett tomó las llaves de Edward. "Estaré en el auto Edward."

"Nunca dije que iba a ir."

"Cederás. Harías cualquier cosa por Bella y lo sabes." Sonriendo de oreja a oreja corrió hacia el garaje.

Rodando sus ojos, Edward se volteó hacia mí y preguntó "¿Que es exactamente lo que tengo que traer?"

"Donas. Donas rellenas, si hay. Si no hay supongo que cualquiera con azúcar servirá, a menos que veas otro local abierto y puedas fijarte si allí tienen donas rellenas también... ¿Ya te dije que te amo?" el puso su mano sobre mi boca.

"Te traeré las donas rellenas ¿esta bien? Solo siéntate y trata de descansar, ¿por favor?" por mi...y el pequeño Eddie." me besó en la frente y se dirigió hacia el garaje con Emmett.

Rosalie se reía sobre mi fijación por las donas, mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban acurrucados alrededor de la computadora, sin duda mirando las apuestas de Ebay. Alice me miró y sonrió. "Bella, toma esto." Me alcanzo su teléfono celular y repentinamente grité. "¡Aderezo de manzana!"

Tomé el teléfono y comencé a llamar a Edward.

Me contestó un enfadado Edward. "Hola Alice ¿Que pasa ahora?"

"No soy Alice, soy yo."

El suspiró. "Hola Bella, dime que ya no quieres las donas."

"No, aun quiero las donas. Esperaba que pudieras buscarme algo mas..."

El enfadado Edward estaba de vuelta. "¿Ahora que? Emmett detente. Quiere que le llevemos algo mas...No lo se, no me lo ha dicho. Quédate en silencio para que pueda oír. Lo siento Bella, ¿Que puedo traerte?"

"Aderezo de manzana. Simple aderezo de manzana, sin canela, sin pulpa, solo simple aderezo de manzana. De Mott's si encuentras...si no de lo que sea." Me sorprendía cuan excitada me comportaba al pensar en el aderezo de manzana y cuan rápido estaba hablando.

Esta vez Edward estaba confundido "¿Y podré encontrar ese aderezo en Seven Eleven?"

"Eso espero..."

Edward paciente "¿Hay algo mas que quieras?"

"Nop, ¡eso es todo! ¡Gracias!" cerré el teléfono y miré a Alice quien trataba de no reírse.

"Quizás quieras quedarte con el Bella..."

Me senté en el sofá y comencé a cambiar los canales. Nada más que informeciales a las 2 a.m. Entonces lo vi, la demostración del asador de George Foreman y estaban haciendo las hamburguesas más jugosas que jamás había visto. Tenían queso, cebolla y tomate. Con el teléfono aun en mi mano marque el numero y Jasper se rió. "Esto será interesante..."

"¡Hola Bella! Soy Emmett. Edward me lanzó el teléfono en cuanto sonó. ¿Que quieres ahora?"

"¡Una hamburguesa con queso! con tomate y cebolla. ¿No suena bien?" Le alcé los pulgares a Rosalie mientras me miraba al teléfono. Ella sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su revista.

"Edward, quiere una hamburguesa con queso...Hey no me grites a mi. ¡Es tu novia!...No se, se lo preguntaré. Bella, déjame citar a Edward para esto, quiere saber '¿donde, en el nombre de Dios vamos a conseguir hamburguesa con queso a esta hora?"

"¿Esta realmente enojado Emmett?"

"Enojado no, súper enfadado es probablemente mas correcto."

Sin advertencia, rompí en llanto. Pudo haber sido la falta de sueño, pudieron haber sido las imaginarias hormonas del embarazo, pero comencé a llorar, y mucho.

Alice corrió hacia mí y tomó el teléfono. "¿Emmett? ¿Que le dijo Edward? ¡Esta llorando! ¡No me importa! ponlo al teléfono. Edward Cullen, hiciste llorar a Bella. ¿Ahora te sientes bien? Todo lo que pidió fueron unas donas, aderezo de manzana y ahora una hamburguesa con queso. ¿Es tan difícil para ti? No, no puedes hablar con ella. ¿Por que no? El estrés no es bueno para el pequeño Eddie...bien, se lo preguntare." Ella me limpió las lágrimas y dijo "Edward quiere hablar contigo."

Aun llorisqueando, tomé el teléfono "¿Hola?"

"Bella, lamento haberte echo llorar. ¿Estas bien? No estoy enojado contigo. Quiero matar a Emmett, pero no estoy enojado contigo ¿esta bien?" Podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

"Ok." murmuré.

"Estaré pronto en casa. Acabamos de llegar al Seven Eleven. Veré su puedo cazar esa hamburguesa de queso también. Emmett ¿cuanta mantequilla de maní necesitas? ¡Devuelve todo eso! Te amo Bella."

"¡Yo también te amo! Apúrate, el pequeño Eddie tiene mucha hambre." Jasper hizo todo lo posible por calmar mis emociones cuando colgué el teléfono.

Volví a mirar los infomerciales, Alice y Jasper continuaron con su monitoreo de Ebay y Rosalie ojeaba su revista mientras esperaba a que volvieran de la tienda. Diez minutos después vi a Rosalie correr hacia la puerta, y supe que ya habían vuelto. Salté del sofá y los encontré en la puerta.

Emmett entró primero con una bolsa marrón de papel llena de las compras y fue hacia la cocina. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesada y la revolvió hasta que encontró la mantequilla de maní. La abrió y la dejó sobre la encimera y casi enterró su nariz en el pote.

Rosalie gritó "No te pongas eso Emmett, ¡olerás a maní todo el día! ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso esos ganchos te están cortando el oxigeno de tu cerebro?" Ahora estaba revolviendo la mantequilla de maní con una cuchara para liberar el aroma. "Es que huele tan bien Rose... ¿No quieres olerlo?"

"Puedo olerlo desde aquí. ¡Esta apestando toda la cocina! ¿Que mas compraste? ¿Bananas? ¿Azúcar impalpable? ¿Y que es esto? ¡Atún!" Rosalie miraba en la bolsa, asqueada. Emmett comenzó a abrir las cosas y a respirar profundamente.

A parte de todo eso, fui golpeada por el aroma más delicioso...una caliente y grasosa hamburguesa de queso. Me volteé para ver de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma y vi a Edward, sonriendo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja en su mano y en la otra una pequeña bolsa marrón. Corrí hacia él y cubrí su rostro con besos.

"¡Gracias Edward! ¡Eres el mejor padre de mi falso bebe!" Robé la hamburguesa de su mano.

El me miró como si estuviera un tanto chiflada. "Ahora nos sentimos mejor ¿verdad?"

"¡Si! ¿Encontraste las donas rellenas?" le saque la bolsa de la mano y encontré una caja de 12 donas rellenas, y dos tarros grandes de simple aderezo de manzana de Mott's. "Eres el mejor Edward." comencé a comer la hamburguesa y estaba deliciosa, el queso estaba caliente, y tenia la cantidad justa de grasa. Una hamburguesa, 3 donas y un bol de aderezo de ensalada después, me levante de la mesada de la cocina y camine pesadamente hacia el sofá.

"¡No sabia que alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto! ¿Te sientes bien?" Edward me preguntaba mientras se acercaba al sofá.

"Mal no, solo tengo sueño. Y yo no me lo comí, fue el pequeño Eddie...creo que tenia mucha hambre." Cuando bostecé, Edward me alzó en sus brazos. "Saluda a todos."

Murmuré "Buenas noches a todos." un coro de buenas noches vino de diferentes direcciones.

Edward me trajo arriba y me dejó en la cama. Traté por mucho tiempo de acomodarme, pero era imposible. Traté con almohadas extras, de espalda, nada funcionaba. Entonces recordé que el único lugar en el que había estado cómoda en todo el día había sido en el sofá cuando Edward me sostuvo. Me senté y tiré de su mano. "¿Volverías a acomodarme en el sofá? Ahí dormí bien antes." Sin una palabra, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, extendió sus brazos y me dejó acurrucar en su regazo y ponerme cómoda.

"Lamento ser tan molesta Edward. ¿Estarás terriblemente incomodo conmigo, en el sofá toda la noche?" Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

"Bella, no hay lugar en el mundo en que prefiera estar. Duérmete pequeña mama. Te despertaré en la mañana." Le sentí besarme y entonces me dormí.


	12. Guerra de las subastas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Guerras de las subastas**

**Bella POV**

El miércoles pasó sin inconvenientes. Dejé a Edward en el instituto a tiempo por haberme traído las donas en la mitad de la noche. Un gran número de chicas en la escuela comenzaron a quejarse sobre lo incómodos que eran los vientres y se desquitaban con sus compañeros de proyecto o sus novios. Hubo numerosas peleas y lágrimas derramada en los pasillos del instituto de Forks.

Emmett obviamente se había puesto su remera de 'Sexy y demostrándolo' y había sido enviado a su casa por violar el reglamento sobre obscenidad. Trató de discutir la artística forma de la mujer con el director, pero su discusión terminó en oídos sordos y le enviaron a recoger sus cosas. Sospeché que lo había echo a propósito para poder ir a oler mas mantequilla de maní y fijarse su jeep en Ebay.

Al final de día, las clases de los dos últimos años fueron llamados al gimnasio para una reunión. El señor Anderson anunció que mañana tendríamos que mirar un video sobre el nacimiento de los bebes para prepararnos para la llegada de nuestras pequeñas alegrías el viernes. Una mezcla de silbidos y quejas llenaron el gimnasio. También nos informó que nos darían el sexo del bebe el viernes, lo cual lo sabíamos gracias a Alice y a su don.

Mientras caminamos hacia mi casillero Edward me avisó que se iba de caza con Emmett y Jasper. "Iremos de caza esta tarde." Viendo el puchero en mi rostro, añadió "Te prometo que volveré para cuando Charlie este roncando."

"Estas tratando de saltarte tus tareas de padre ¿verdad?" Pregunté sospechando.

"Por supuesto que no Bella. Nunca esquivaría mis tareas de padre. En mi ausencia he encontrado un asistente bastante capacitado..." Por sobre su hombro vi a Alice saltando.

"Ustedes váyanse de caza, yo cuidaré de Bella y del pequeño Eddie por ti." Alice le dio a Jasper un abrazo antes de dirigirse al Volvo con Rosalie.

Los brazos de Edward estaban envolviendo mi gigante vientre. "Te extrañaré. Compórtate mientras no este, por favor."

Me paré de puntitas de pie y le besé. "¿Acaso no me comporto siempre que te vas? Es cuando estas aquí que parezco tener problemas." Eso le hizo reír. "Te amo Bella." Corrió hacia su auto. Le vi salir rápidamente del estacionamiento y suspiré.

"No te preocupes Bella, volverá pronto. ¡Vamos a ver a Charlie!" Alice y Charlie se llevaban bastante bien y de seguro quería contarle todo sobre cuando engañaron a Carlisle y como su auto terminó en Ebay.

Alice y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde terminando los deberes y haciendo la cena para Charlie. Como había pensado, Alice le contó todo sobre cuando le dijeron a Carlisle que estaba embarazada -excepto las partes de vampiros. También me hizo modelar las nuevas prendas de maternidad que habíamos comprado en nuestro viaje de compras. Cuando la cena se terminó, Charlie se fue a mirar en canal de deportes y Alice me ayudo a terminar con la vajilla. Mientras guardábamos el último, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Acabo de tener una brillante idea! necesitamos tu computadora, vamos a tu habitación. Charlie, estaremos arriba si nos necesitas." tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba.

"¿Cual es tu gran idea, Alice?" pregunté mientras encendía mi computadora.

"Bueno, Emmett sigue apostando en mi auto solo para molestarme así que quiero vengarme y tu puedes ayudarme. Vamos a hacerte una cuenta en Ebay y quiero que comiences a apostar a su jeep. Tiene el teléfono con el todo el tiempo y ha puesto una alarma si alguien sube la apuesta así que eso va a molestarle bastante mientras esta de caza."

"¡Eso es buenísimo Alice, estoy dentro!" La parte mas divertida era que sabia que, al volver loco a Emmett, tendría un efecto en cadena, y pronto volvería locos a Edward y a Emmett también. Entonces, había una gran chance de que se enojaran entre ellos y volvieran a casa antes.

"Ahora tenemos que pensar un bueno nombre de usuario, algo bueno, pero algo que no pueda descubrir... ¿que tal sangrecaliente1?"

"No, no...demasiado obvio. OOOHHH Ya se. Es perfecto..." Escribí quierotujeep. "Ahora cada vez que tenga el alerta de la apuesta dirá 'Su oferta ha sido superada por quierotujeeep eso lo volverá loco." Terminé de llenar las preguntas de la cuenta y fui hacia el golpe final. Había 14 apuestas en el jeep y HombremusculosoE tenía la apuesta más alta por 15,987.14.

"Haz una apuesta Bella. Bastante alta, como 19,000 ¡Va a ponerse como loco!" su risa llenó la habitación.

"Pero Alice ¿Que hago si termino siendo el que mas ha apostado? No tengo esa cantidad de dinero." Repentinamente este plan no sonaba tan divertido.

"Bella, tu y yo sabemos que Carlisle va a apostar a ultimo momento, ganar la subasta y hacer que Emmett pague para tener su auto de vuelta. Solo estamos ayudando a Carlisle. ¡Vamos Bella sera divertido!"

"Empecemos mas bajo para que podamos molestarle varias veces." Estaba temblando con la risa y se me dificultaba escribir en el teclado. "Ok, apostare 16,666. Aceptar apuesta…listo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara recibir el alerta?" pregunté con gran anticipación.

"No estoy segura. Oh, mejor que llamemos a Rosalie para hacerle saber lo que estamos haciendo por si Emmett le llama, para que no le ayude." Abrió su teléfono. "Rosalie, Bella y yo estamos molestando a Emmett con la subasta de Ebay y –oh acaba de recibir el alerta, va a llamarte en cualquier segundo. No le ayudes. Ese es él…Ok te dejo. ¡Gracias!" y colgó el teléfono rápidamente.

"Quiere apostar 17,098.32 y no puede conectarse desde donde esta, así que esta llamando a Rosalie para que lo haga. Ella decidió que lo hará una vez, ese chico es tan convincente con unas cuantas palabras dulces. Refresca la pagina y veamos, sip ahi esta. Démosle unos cuantos minutos para relajarse." Ella me dio una mirada "¿Quieres tomar una ducha ahora? Se que preferirías que Edward te ayude con los ganchos, pero no se si podrán soportar otra noche como la pasada. Dejame hacerlo."

Me quité la remera y en 5 segundos el vientre estaba en el suelo. "No le digas a Edward que es tan fácil de hacer. Me divierto cuando le veo nervioso." Dije riendo.

"Ese sostén se te ve muy bien Bella. Con razón sus emociones estaban por el techo ayer por la noche. Pobre de Jasper, casi explota..." añadió con una sonrisa. Me ruboricé mientras me ponía la bata y corría hacia el hall para darme una ducha.

Era increible cuan liviana me sentia sin el vientre. Me lavé bien el pelo, lo enjuagué y dejé que el agua recorriera mi espalda y cuello. Salí de la ducha, me sequé y cepillé los dientes antes de ponerme mi ropa interior. No había razón alguna para vestirme por completo por Alice, me había visto en ropa interior miles de veces en los viajes de compras.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, Alice estaba tirada en la cama sacudiéndose de la risa. "¿Qué es lo divertido Alice?" Casi podia hablar, solo apuntaba al monitor de la computadora. Había apostado nuevamente en el jeep de Emmett. Ahora la apuesta estaba en 18,666. "¿Que esta haciendo ahora?"

"Llamó a Rosalie quien decidió que no apostaría mas por el ya que la subasta terminaría mañana. Así que ahora esta corriendo por el bosque tratando de obtener conexión a Internet por su teléfono."

La visión de Emmett corriendo a velocidad vampirica con el teléfono en su mano tratando de tener conexión me hizo caer sobre la silla del escritorio partiéndome de la risa. Refresque la página segura de que nuestra apuesta había sido superada por hombremusculosoE nuevamente, estaba en 19,203.21

"Esta vez no esperes Bella, ¡Apuesta ahora!" Mis dedos volaron hacia el teclado y alcé la apuesta a 19,999.99…acepté la apuesta, listo. "Listo Alice, somos el mayor postor, oh espera, acabamos de ser superadas por terminator1 ¡Esta sobre los 20,000!"

Refresqué nuevamente la pagina "HombremusculosoE esta de vuelta en la cima con 21,763.89."

Alice estaba nuevamente rugiendo de risa. "Esto es muy divertido. Ya que Rosalie no va a ayudarle, ha decidido pedirselo a Esme y a Carlisle. Ha llamado cinco veces pidiéndoles que apuesten, así que Carlisle se enojo y puso su propia apuesta. Esto es inpagable. Bella…oh Dios...eso es perfecto. Edward ha decidido que si Emmett trata de poner otra apuesta más va a lanzarle el teléfono al lago.

Tuve problemas con mi respiración por que estaba riendo con demasiadas fuerzas. Podía ver a Edward con vapor saliendo de sus orejas tratando de cazar mientras Emmett intentaba obtener señal. Estaba segura de que Jasper estaba dandole un empujoncito a Emmett. Alice tomó su telefono y entonces sonó. "Hola Jasper ¿Que tal?" Su voz sonaba tan dulce cuando hablaba con Jasper.

"SHHH Edward no puede oírte ¿verdad? Ok, si, Bella y yo estamos apostando. Oh, ese Edward. Bella, él sospecha de nosotras, rayos. Hazme un favor Jazz, mantén a Emmett histérico por otros cinco minutos ¿si? gracias cariño. ¡Te amo!"

"Hazlo Bella, que sea grande." Ella saltaba en la cama entusiasmando. Mire la pantalla por unos segundos y luego lo hice. Tipié 23,999.01…acepté la apuesta. Me volví hacia Alice en busca de novedades. Era como mirar un programa de televisión en la radio. Alice me diría que decisiones estaban haciendo los principales jugadores y yo me lo imaginaba como una extraña película cómica.

"Ha- Edward lanzo su teléfono, Emmett trató de nadar tras de el pero Edward lo lanzo bastante lejos en el lago. No puede encontrarlo. Uh OH decidió que tomara el teléfono de Edward por la fuerza... ¡Va a llamarnos Bella!" mi teléfono sonó. "Es Emmett." Alice pegó un grito.

Yo solo dejé que el teléfono sonara. Finalmente Charlie lo atendió. "Bella, es Emmett dice que hay una emergencia en Ebay y que sabes lo que significa." A pesar de mi risa me las arreglé para decir "Ok, papa, lo atiendo."

"Bella- es Emmett, necesito tu ayuda." Sonaba frenetico.

"¿Que necesitas Emmett? ¿Aun están cazando?" Me hice la tonta.

"Si- escucha necesito que apuestes a mi Jeep por mi. Hay un idiota que esta superando mis apuestas."

"¿No tienes teléfono, Emmett?" me mordí el labio para evitar reír. Alice enterró su rostro en la almohada.

"Lo tenia hasta que tu estúpido novio lo arrojó al medio del lago. Tiene problemas para controlar su ira, Bella, deberías saberlo…" Escuché de fondo una maldición por parte de Edward.

"Te ayudaré Emmett, pero necesito un minuto. ¿Puedes volver a llamar?"

"Seguro, ¿Por qué?" Sonaba bastante impaciente.

"Oh, es que estoy sentada aquí en ropa interior y quería terminar de vestirme. Lo ultimo que necesito es que Charlie suba y me vea con este corpiño rojo." Alice se cayó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo. Emmett se quedó en silencio.

Escuché un gruñido, el cual asumí que era de Edward del otro lado del teléfono. Entonces el teléfono se cayó al suelo y escuché a Edward gritando "Emmett ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Esa que te estas imaginando es Bella y por si lo has olvidado PUEDO VER TUS PENSAMIENTOS y esos son excepcionalmente inapropiados!"

"¿Hola?" escuché en el teléfono.

"¿Jasper?" Pregunté.

"Hola Bella, ¿Que hiciste esta vez? Edward esta sosteniendo a Emmett de alguna forma extraña por sus muñecas." Sonaba un tanto preocupado.

Ahora me sentía mal, no quería que Emmett se metiera en problemas. "Quizás mencione algo sobre que estaba en ropa interior… ¿Podrías tranquilizar a Edward Jasper y decirle que quiero hablar con él?"

"Trataré, esta bastante enojado. Cuando se trata de ti, Bella, sus emociones son muy muy fuertes, me di cuenta de ello anoche. ¡Edward! Edward...Bella quiere hablar contigo...déjalo. Ella te explicará todo."

"¿Hola?" Escuché la voz de Edward, sonaba agitado.

"Hola cariño. ¿Que tal va la caza?" traté de sonar casual.

"Iría mucho mejor si alguien dejara de apostar en Ebay. Supongo que no tienes idea de quien sigue apostando al Jeep ¿verdad? Y ya que estamos, ¿te importaría explicarme por que mi hermano sigue imaginándote en ropa interior?"

"¿De que color era?" Ahora iba a jugar con él.

"¿De que colo era que cosa?"

"Mi ropa interior."

"Roja... ¿por que?" dijo haciendo una larga pausa.

"¿Qué tal me veia?

"¿Estas loca?"

"No, es una simple pregunta, ¿Como me veia?"

"Bien."

Bueno eso me decepcionaba. "¿Solo bien?"

"Bella...tu...Jasper detente. ¡Procúrate por tus propias emociones por favor y deja de revisar las mías! Lo siento Bella. ¿Qué decías?"

"Te pregunte si solo me veía bien."

"No, te veías mejor que bien. ¿Podemos discutir esto cuando llegue a casa? Tengo que sacar a golpes tu imagen de la cabeza de Emmett." Se estaba enojando de senrio.

"No lastimes a Emmett, es mi culpa. Solo lo usé para enviarte una pequeña imagen. Ya que fuiste tan gallina hoy para no ayudarme con el vientre, quería que vieras lo que te estabas perdiendo. Dile a Emmett que le haré una gran apuesta y te veré PRONTO. ¡Te amo!" colgué el teléfono e hice una reverencia a Alice quien me estaba aplaudiendo.

Alice se pudo de pie y busco en vientre. Ven Bella, vamos a arreglarte. Edward estará aqui pronto. Han temrinado de cazar y viene para aqui. Realmente no le gusta estar lejos de ti, especialmente después de lo que acaba de ver." Escuché el último broche cerrarse mientras terminaba de hablar. Me puse una remera encima y estaba vestida al poco tiempo.

"Me diverti hoy, Bella. Trata de dormir un poco." Me dio un fuerte abrazo y la acompañé abajo. "Buenas noches Charlie, me voy."

"¿Necesitas que te lleve Alice? No tienes auto." Charlie se levantó para buscar sus llaves.

"No Charlie, estoy bien. Rosalie me dejo el Volvo, ¿ves?" Abrió la puerta y en la calzada de la casa estaba el Volvo de Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por que sabía que eso significaba que Edward estaba en mi habitación ahora mismo. Le di a Alice un rápido abrazo y ella susurró. "Que tengas una buena noche…no te preocupes, no esta enojado." Mientras salia por la puerta.

"Te veo mañana Alice." Grité mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Tuvieron una linda tarde de chicas?" preguntó Charlie mientras cambiaba de canales.

"¡Si!"

"¿Acaso quiero saber de que se trata esa emergencia de Ebay por la que Emmett sonaba tan preocupado?" Me miró levantando sus cejas.

"Bueno, ha estado apostándole al auto de Alice, así que queríamos vengarnos, eso es todo…" afortunadamente, debió de encontrar el partido que buscaba por que su atención se centro en el juego y supe que las preguntas se había terminado por ahora.

"Voy a terminar mis deberes y me iré a dormir. Buenas noches papa."

"Buenas noches Bella."

Subi las escaleras hacia mi habitacion y abri la puerta. Edward estaba sentada en mi mecedora extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Salté sobre su regazo y le abracé fuertemente. "Edward, volviste."

"Obvio que si, ¿Acaso no fue era la razón principal por la que decidiste ayudar a Alice con su plan, para que me molestara y volviera antes?" preguntó mientras gentilmente acariciaba mi cabello.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo Edward. Me siento ofendida." Traté de hacerme la tonta, pero ni bien mis ojos se encontraron con los de él comencé a reír tontamente, delatándome.

"Podrías haberme pedido que viniera a casa simplemente, realmente me es difícil decirte que no, Bella." Susurró mientras besaba mi mejilla.

"Cierto, pero esto fue mas divertido. ¿Emmett supo que fuimos nosotras?" pregunté mientras saltaba emocionada.

"Nop."

"¡Excelente!" Estaba feliz de haber engañado a Emmett, pero entonces comencé a sentirme culpable por haber interrumpido su viaje de caza.

"¿Al menos pudieron cazar algo antes de que comenzaramos a molestarles?" Si decía que no, sabia que eso significaría que tendría que irse nuevamente de cacería.

"Si, pudimos. No te preocupes. No voy a irme por un buen tiempo." Sabia exactamente por que se lo había preguntado. Me levantó de su regazo y me cargó hasta la cama. Con una mano descorrió las sabanas y me recostó. Sentí las telas envolviéndome firmemente alrededor de los hombros mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

"Necesitas dormir, Bella, se esta haciendo tarde." Senti sus manos masajeando mi espalda la cual dolia constantemente. Entonces me di cuenta de que no habiamos terminado nuestra conversacion. De di vuelta para enfrentarle.

"Entonces, nunca respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo me veía en la mente de Emmett?" traté con mucho esfuerzo de mantener mi rostro firme.

"Te...veias bien." Se veia lindo cuando estaba incomodo.

"Ya lo dijiste antes. ¿Solo bien?" Edward rodó sus ojos por que sabia que seguiría presionándole.

"Bella, vi una imagen de ti, en ropa interior roja, en la cabeza de mi hermano. ¿Cómo se supone que debo responder? La mente de Emmett inmediatamente va al retrete, lo sabes. Así que se que cualquier imagen que bailaba por su mente estaba a kilómetros de lo que de seguro te veías." Estaba mirando el techo, evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo.

"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?" me senté en la cama, enfrentándole y juguetonamente le pregunté "¿Quieres que termine con el misterio y te muestre?" Quise quitarme las sabanas de encima e inmediatamente sentí dos frías manos atrapando las mías.

"Bella, subestimas mi autocontrol." Dijo frunciendo su ceño.

"Edward, subestimas mis poderes de persuacion."

Me incliné y lo besé. Sus fríos labios tocaron los míos y caí en mi almohada. Enredé mis brazos por su cuello y traté de retenerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero obviamente, rompió el beso y sonrió.

"Nunca te volvere a subestimar Bella. Ahora trata de dormir. No has dormido por las noches en los últimos días y creo que eso te esta haciendo un poco…tonta."

Mis ojos se sintieron pesadas y creí que no avía forma de mantenerlos abiertos por otro segundo para discutir y entonces me golpeó. "¡Tacos!" le grité a Edward en la cara. La imagen de un delicioso taco con salsa y tomate bailaba por mi cabeza y no se iba.

"¿Cuánto me amas Edward?" pregunte con voz melosa. "¿Cuanto amas a nuestro hambriento bebe ficticio?"

Su rostro estaba serio. "¡No hablas enserio! Es tarde, y tus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, ¡estabas casi dormida!" no podía creer que iba a pedirle comida nuevamente, por segunda noche.

Traté de hacer que la imagen del taco se fuera, pero no podía. Veía el queso derretido cayendo por un costado y la lechuga y se me hacia agua la boca. Hasta podia oler el taco. "Por favor, por favor, por favor Edward...por favor. Necesito un taco. El bebe quiere un taco... ¿por favor?" me di cuenta, nuevamente, de que me estaba agarrando de su camisa mientras le rogaba.

Silenciosamente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la silla donde tenia su abrigo. Revolvió debajo de su campera y encontró una pequeña bolsa que trajo a la cama.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté.

El se rió. "Alice me lo dijo esta tarde, cuando volviera para aquí por la noche no seria mala idea traer un par de tacos, eso me salvaría un viaje mas tarde." Se rió para si mismo. "¡Creo que es bueno que lo haya echo!"

No le estaba escuchando. Abrí la bolsa rápidamente y engullí el primer taco. Sabia delicioso, justo como lo imaginaba. Edward me miraba incredulo mientras tomaba el segudno taco.

"Uno para mi y el otro para el bebe, Edward. Deja de mirarme asi. ¿Que, crees que me veo gorda?" y nuevamente, de la nada el aguacero comenzó. Mientras lloraba, continue masticando el taco.

"Edward trató de hacerme sentir mejor. "No Bella, por supuesto que no estas gorda. Es solo que no se como puedes comer tanto…"

"¿Ahora soy un cerdo Edward? ¿Un gordo cerdo?" las lagrimas continuaban cayendo.

"No, no dije eso…solo quise decir…que tienes mucha…hambre." Pensó cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de decirla.

"Bueno, estoy comiendo por DOS, Edward. Alguien tiene que alimentar al bebe, y ahora mismo soy la única que puede hacerlo, lo siento si mis hábitos de alimentación te disgustan, si te disgusto, pero así son las cosas."

Lancé lo que quedaba del taco a la bolsa y la lancé a la otra punta de la habitación.

Edward habló lentamente, "Bella, ¿Que acaba de ocurrir?"

Las lagrimas habían terminado, mi estomago estaba lleno y contento, y finalmente estaba lista para ir a dormir. Me acomodé debajo de las sabanas y dije. "Hormonas..."

El cuidadosamente se recostó a mi lado y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el sonido de mi nana.


	13. Jueves

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Jueves**

**Bella POV**

Otra espantosa noche sin dormir. Otro torturante día más de clases con este enorme vientre. El jueves comenzaba a reemplazar a los lunes como mi peor día de esta semana. Casi podía mantener mis ojos abiertos en las primeras clases de la mañana. El dolor de la parte inferior de mi espalda había viajado hacia mi cuello. Edward trató de ayudar al masajear los nudos antes de ir al instituto, pero nada parecía servir. Estaba contando los minutos para que se terminara el embarazo.

En todas las clases, los estudiantes cotilleaban sobre el video de nacimiento que tendríamos que mirar. Algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros asustados y otros se descomponían de solo pensarlo. Yo simplemente esperaba encontrar un asiento cómodo para dormir con mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward sin que nadie lo notara. En una desesperación por comer algo, entré a la cafetería en busca del almuerzo.

Fui hacia la mesa donde los Cullen se sentaban para dejar mis libros allí antes de ir por comida. Por tercer día consecutivo, Alice escogió mi almuerzo. Esta vez traía una ensalada nada apetitosa, con lechuga en lugar de espinada y estaba adornada con huevo hervido y tofu. Rompió en una charla sobre los beneficios del tofu para la salud, a lo cual hice oídos sordos. No tenía la energía suficiente como para esconder mi disgusto. Miré la comida con mi labio fruncido, y luego a Alice antes de marchar hacia la línea de almuerzo. Mientras caminaba, los chicos estallaron en risas una vez más.

Habiendo tomado las opciones menos saludables posibles, volví a la mesa con una bandeja con barras de caramelo, nachos (aparentemente seguía con mi antojo de comida mexicana) y una gran malteada de chocolate. Alice sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "Bella, ¿Estas segura de que quieres comer todo eso? No es muy saludable. ¿Y toda esa azúcar?"

No le dije una palabra. Sin quitar mis ojos de ella, tomé a ciegas la barra de caramelo, la abrí y desafiantemente le di un buen mordisco. Esperé que dijera algo, pero simplemente me sonrió.

Gruñidos, suspiros y un simple 'si' llegaron a mis oídos. Aparentemente Edward había ganado 'la apuesta de Bella del día' la cual parecía ser sobre mi y mi habilidad, o falta de pasar el almuerzo sin comer las horrendas selecciones de Alice. Todos sus hermanos le entregaron el dinero a regañadientes. Emmett murmuraba algo como que 'era injusto'. Edward parecía bastante orgulloso de si mismo mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo, riendo. "¡Aposté que ibas a revelarte!"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vio que le miraba con una expresión de enojo. Su expresión se torno en una de confusión "¿Qué Bella?" yo continué dándole aquella mirada asesina, pero no lo estaba entendiendo.

Aun sin hablar, apoyé mi codo en la mesa y extendí mi mano hacia el, con la palma hacia arriba. El se quedo unos instantes mirándola, tratando de entender que quería.

"¿Quieres el dinero? Pero Bella, lo gane legal y limpiamente. No seas absurda."

"Primero, no estoy siendo absurda. Segundo, decidí que si voy a ser el centro de sus apuestas, quiero un porcentaje. ¡Así que dame mi parte Edward!"

"¡Bien dicho!" Emmett comenzó a aplaudir. "¡Cállate Emmett!" Rosalie y yo dijimos al unísono.

Tomé la porción de mantequilla de maní de mi bandeja y la arrojé por el hombro de Emmett con mi otra mano. El olor de la mantequilla golpeó su sensitiva nariz mientras pasaba por su lado. Se dio vuelta tan rápido para perseguirla, que sus piernas se atoraron debajo de la mesa y cayó al suelo, casi llevando a Rosalie con él. "Rosalie… ¡no me mates! Lo siento. ¿a donde vas?"

Rosalie le miraba furiosa. "al laboratorio de computadoras...necesito conectarme."Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y estaba fuera de la puerta, con Emmett no muy lejos de ella, rogándole que dejara a su Jeep en paz.

Jasper y Edward estaba riéndose de los dos mientras salían de la cafetería. Yo no había movido ni un músculo, mi mano aun seguía extendida y mi mandíbula apretada. Cuando Edward volvió a mirar en mi dirección, se dio cuenta de que no me iba a rendir así que sacó los billetes y me dio la mitad. "¿Que vas a comprar con tus ganancias?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"No lo se…quizás un corpiño con estampado de leopardo y unas bragas a juego…quien sabe, si continúan apostando, quizás tenga suficiente dinero como para hacer mi colección de ropa interior de la jungla, cebras, leopardos, tigres, piel de serpiente…" le lancé. El rostro de Edward se puso en blanco, Jasper ahogo un gritito y Alice tapo su boca para contener una risa. Edward miró a Jasper y entonces él comenzó a abanicarse- "Necesito salir de aquí, Alice…sobrecarga emocional ahora mismo con estos dos…" el tomó a Alice de la mano y se fueron de la cafetería.

Edward y yo nos miramos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Me rehusé a romper su mirada y sus ojos dorados atravesándome el alma. Edward se inclinó hacia mi, "Bella..." conocía ese tono, estaba tratando de suavizarme. El se rehusaba a romper el contacto visual.

"¿Si, Edward?" pregunté arrogantemente, aun mirando a sus hermosos ojos.

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo que mi hermano te imagine en ropa interior?"

"Por que te ves lindo cuando te enfadas." No pude contener más la sonrisa. El deslumbramiento funcionaba. El solo sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo. Sentí que el mal humor que me había acompañado la mayor parte del día se estaba yendo. El azúcar había ganado.

"Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a esa maravillosa película sobre el milagro de la vida. Vamos a buscar buenos asientos para que pueda echarme una siesta." Caminé alrededor de la mesa y le besé en la mejilla. El saltó y me tomó en sus brazos.

"¿La Bella feliz esta de vuelta?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si. Aparentemente no puede resistirse a un hermoso vampiro…y te ha extrañado." Me paré en la punta de mis pies y le di un beso. El tomó mi mano en la suya y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

La gente estaba reunida afuera de las puertas del gimnasio. El timbre sonó y el señor Anderson abrió las puertas al instante. "Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente. Quiero que ustedes y sus compañeros encuentre un asiento juntos. Tendremos una demostración y luego la película. En silencio, vallan en busca de asientos." El se apartó de la puerta y nosotros comenzamos a llenar el gimnasio.

Las gradas habían sido apartadas del medio. Por el piso había pequeñas colchonetas que se parecían a las que se usan en las clases de yoga. Le di un apretón nervioso a la mano de Edward. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice, sonriendo y apuntando una colchoneta vacía cerca del resto de los Cullen. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que el señor Anderson comenzara.

"Ahora han estado embarazados por los últimos 3 días. Hoy veremos un video sobre los nacimientos para prepararlos para la llegada de los bebes mañana." Una mujer con cabello castaño rizado camino hacia el podio, junto al señor Anderson. "Antes de que una mujer de a luz, ella y su pareja van a clases de pre-parto juntos para ayudarles en la experiencia de dar a luz. Tenemos a la señorita Winters aquí con nosotros para darles una pequeña introducción de este curso, seguida por mi video. Señorita Winters…"

La señorita Winters dio una larga explicación de los cambios que suceden en el cuerpo de una mujer mientras esta embarazada. La mayoría de las chicas y chicos tenían su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de horror y las bocas abiertas para cuando termino. Con la mayoría de la clase en estado de shock, entonces comenzó con la demostración de la 'tecnica de respiración' que las mujeres usan cuando dan a luz. Pronto, toda la clase estaba jadeando como un perro en verano.

Emmett estaba compenetrado con sus 'hee hee' y 'hoo hoo'. Para alguien que no necesitaba respirar, lo hacia con bastante empeño. Rosalie lo miraba como si quisiera botarlo mientras estaba sentada detrás de él, masajeándole la espada para 'apoyar a la persona', como se suponía. Ella miró en nuestra dirección y nos hizo una mueca.

Alice trataba de respirar, pero Jasper continuaba susurrándole algo al oído así que sus 'hee hee' sonaban más a una risita tonta con su musical voz. Se veía tan pequeña al lado de Jasper quien estaba masajeándole la espalda. Su rostro se volvió hacia mi y ladeó su cabeza hacia Emmett para que no me perdiera el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. "Voy a tomar una siesta. Soy buena en eso de la respiración." No estaba de humos como para ponerme en la ridícula posición de hiperventilar como el resto, así que me aovillé y descansé mi cabeza en las piernas de Edward mientras masajeada mi espalda. Sentí su pierna sacudirse mientras se reía. Unos momentos después escuché al señor Anderson acercarse y aclarar su garganta "Señorita Swan, ¿por que no esta respirando como el resto?"

Sin levantar ni un centímetro mi cabeza, contesté "No se preocupe, aun respiro señor Anderson. Solo estoy un tanto mareada por todos los hee hees y hoo hoos que hice. También creo que estoy teniendo calambres...aunque es obvio de esperarse si estoy en trabajo de parto ¿verdad?" escuché un bufido y luego el sonido de sus zapatos alejándose.

Edward inclinó su cabeza sobre mi "¿Tratabas de asustar al hombre?"

"Si. ¿Que tal me fue?"

"Los calambres fueron el toque de gracia. El video esta por comenzar. ¿Quieres verlo?"

"En realidad no. Prefiero que mi almuerzo siga a salvo en mi estomago por ahora. Pero dime si alguien va a desmayarse. Quiero verlo." Comencé a reírme ante la imagen.

Treinta minutos después, las luces se encendieron. Mike Newton se había desmayado, aterrizando desparramado frente a Jessica. Estaba segura de que estaba sopesando la idea de haberlo escogido como padre de su hijo. Una chica llamada Mari de mi clase de ingles había vomitado en uno de los cestos de basura y una gran cantidad de estudiantes salieron corriendo del gimnasio por que no se sentían bien. Los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en silencio para cuando las luces se encendieron.

"Mañana darán a luz señoritas…y señores." Le dio una mirada a Emmett quien se había aclarado su garganta para recordarle al Señor Anderson de su experiencia de dar a luz. "Mañana sortearemos el sexo de sus bebes en la mañana y entregaremos a sus bebes al final del día. Eso es todo. ¡Vuelvan a clases!"

Me senté en el suelo y me sentí como una tortuga atrapada en su espalda. El enorme vientre me hacia perder el balance, lo cual me impedía levantarme. Finalmente me di vuelta quedando con manos y rodillas en el suelo cuando le escuché reír. Mi cabeza se levanto de golpe y vi que Edward se había levantado y extendía su mano hacia mi. "Sigue riendo Edward y quizás no veas a la Bella feliz..."

Repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de entusiasmo. "eso me da una idea. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Saltémonos las clases, diremos que estas enferma y vamos a mi casa. ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Sabia que había una razón por la cual te amo! Vamos." Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. En lugar de dirigirnos hacia la izquierda, por el largo pasillo hacia nuestros casilleros, casualmente giramos por la derecha y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas dobles.

"¿Ha donde están yendo ustedes dos?" estalló una voz detrás de nosotros.

"SSSHHH ¡¡Emmett!! Me voy enferma a casa." Resalté el 'enferma' y le di una mirada. Todos los Cullen estaban con nosotros. "¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Alguien más se siente enfermo y necesita ir a casa? Creo recordar que unas subastas de Ebay terminaran pronto..."

"¡mierda! Rose, bebe, ¿Tienes las llaves? ¡Tenemos que irnos! Sabes como esas personas aparecen a apostar al último segundo. Quiero estar listo para el perdedor de quierotujeep." Emmett abrió la puerta y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice le siguieron corriendo hacia el auto. Alice nos dio un guiño antes de saltar dentro del auto.

Escuché un gruñido mientras Edward y yo mirábamos el Volvo salir del estacionamiento. Hicimos un rápido viaje a la enfermería donde Edward le hablo dulcemente a la enfermera para que me dejara el resto del día libre y partimos hacia la casa de Edward en mi camioneta.

"Gracias por sacarme de allí. No podría soportar otro minuto mas en esas incomodas bancas." Le mire mientras manejaba. Sus ojos no se encontraron con los míos, pero aun así me ruboricé.

"No hay problema. Solo trataba de cuidar de la madre de mi bebe ficticio." El extendió su mano y palmeó el vientre falso.

"Y te amamos por eso." El besó mi mano, lo cual me dio escalofríos.

Mientras entraba a la calzada de la casa de los Cullen, Edward me advirtió que el tema de Ebay se saldría un poco de control. "ya sabes cuan competitivos pueden ser."

"¡Cuento con ello!" mientras me dirigía a la casa golpee la puerta e hice lo que era usual en mi, tropecé dentro de la casa. Edward, como siempre, me atajo riendo. "Quizás debamos poner una rampa hasta la puerta ¿me pregunto si eso ayudara?"

mis ojos se achicaron y le di una mirada molesta.

"Edward, eso no fue muy amable." Le reprendió Esme. El sonrió apenado pero ella le dio una mirada maternal.

"Lo siento Bella, eso fue descortés. ¿Me perdonas?" ¿Como iba a estar enfadada con él? Le di un beso en la mejilla. "Si, estas perdonado." Me volví y camine hacia Esme quien tenía sus brazos extendidos, esperando un abrazo. "¿Cómo estas Bella?"

"Honestamente, estoy lista para dar a luz y sacarme este vientre de encima antes de que rompa algo. No creo que mi espalda vuelva a ser la misma." Ella dulcemente comenzó a masajear mi espalda mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

Esme miró a Edward y supe que le estaba haciendo alguna pregunta en su cabeza. Edward sonrió y asintió. "Creo que le gustara mucho." Sus ojos pasaron a mi rostro lleno de confusión. Una vez más no entendía nada, pero la expresión en su rostro era tan suave que supe que nada malo ocurriría. Le devolví la sonrisa y me besó en el cuello. "Voy a ver en que anda Emmett.

Le escuché a Esme decir suavemente. "Chicas, ¿podrían venir un instante?"

Rosalie y Alice aparecieron segundos después de diferentes direcciones de la casa. "¿Ya es hora?" preguntó Alice con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

"Si. Bella, Me preguntaba si no te molestaría entretenerme un poco esta tarde." Me dio una mirada con su calida sonrisa maternal.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Esme, lo sabes."

"Ok, ve con las chicas que te prepararan." El pánico que sentí debió de notarse en mi rostro por que ella se inclinó hacia mi y dijo "No te preocupes Bella, estarás bien, lo prometo." Exhale y seguía a Rosalie y a Alice escaleras arriba.

Me preparaba para una hora de sufrimiento que terminaría con mi pelo rizado y maquillaje regado por mi rostro, pero me vi gratamente sorprendida. Solo podía asumir que Esme le había dado instrucciones precisas a Alice para hacerlo menos doloroso. Ella y Rosalie me cepillaron el cabello con cuidado y retocaron mi maquillaje. Eso fue todo. Aun me veía como yo misma, no como una muñeca Barbie. Alice me paso una camisa negra de maternidad y un par de jeans para que me pusiera.

Mientras me cambiaba, note que Alice y Rosalie estaban vistiendo el mismo conjunto que yo. "¿Acaso me perdí alguna indicación de vestirnos igual?"

Rosalie se rió. "No, Bella. Esme tuvo una grandiosa idea así que bajemos."

En el pie de las escaleras vi a Edward esmerándome con su hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Emmett y Jasper estaban en sus computadoras, sin duda revisando las subastas. Todos ellos tenían camisas negras y jeans también. Ahora estaba completamente confundida.

Caminé hacia Edward "¿Hay un nuevo código de etiqueta en la casa o hubo una barata de camisas negras y jeans esta semana?"

"No, sígueme." Me guió fuera de la puerta de porche con los otros detrás de nosotros. En el porche estaban Carlisle y Esme, ella tenía en su mano una brillante cámara. "Necesito tomarles unas fotos antes de que se conviertan en padres mañana." Ahora toda tenia sentida, las mismas prendas, mi cambio de look.

Esme nos guió hacia el pasto y tomó una fotografía de cada una de las parejas. Nos hizo acomodarnos de costado para que pudieran verse los vientres. Fue muy divertido, mis mejillas aun dolían de tanto reír. Emmett seguía actuando frente a la cámara y Esme tuvo que amenazarle con apostar por su Jeep si no le dejaba tomarle una buena foto para ella.

Cuando termino con las fotos individuales, nos puso a los seis juntos para una foto grupal. Mientras nos acomodaba se tomo un minuto para alejarse y admirar su familia. "Que hermosa foto." Le escuché susurrar.

Nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos mas, Emmett recostado en el suelo y Carlisle pretendiendo ayudarle con el parto de bebe mientras que Edward y Jasper reían en el fondo. Jasper mantuvo a la pequeña Alice en una mano para otra foto. Edward y yo caminamos para hacer nuestra foto 'tonta', pero de camino me caí y Edward tuvo que saltar a atajarme. Alice debió de vérselo venir ya que Esme había tomado una hermosa foto del incidente. Mientras estaba sentada en el suelo tiendo con Edward, el dulcemente se inclino y le dio un beso al vientre 'click' y luego desato todo su deslumbrante poder sobre mi, haciendo que se me acelerara el pulso y mis mejillas se ruborizaran 'click'.

"Gracias a todos por entretenerme esta tarde. Solo quería unas cuantas fotos de mi creciente familia. Tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo cuando lleguen los bebes." Esme y Carlisle entraron a la casa tomados de la mano.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Emmett.

"Tenemos quince minutos antes de que terminen las subastas...¡rápido!" gritó Jasper. Los cuatro se escurrieron dentro de la casa. Sabia que en su oficina, Carlisle estaba acomodado detrás de su ordenador, listo para subir las apuestas. Edward y yo permanecimos afuera para estar lejos de la insanidad un poco mas.

Caminamos hacia el porche y nos sentamos. Edward tenía una mirada peculiar en su rostro. Los últimos días había sentido que había algo que quería preguntarme. Tenía mis sospechas sobre que era. "¿En que estas pensando, Edward?" mi cabeza gentilmente recostada sobre su hombro.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si extrañarías eso." Dijo en un tono bien bajo.

"¿Si extrañaría que?" no estaba entendiéndole.

"Eso." Y una vez mas apoyo su mano en mi vientre. "Nunca podrás hacerlo realmente si estas conmigo, Bella." Su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor.

"Edward, por favor, escuchame." Moví su rostro hacia el mío y le miré directamente a los ojos para que pudiera creerme. "He pensado en esto, y mucho. Te elijo a ti, ahora y siempre. Eres mi alma gemela. No eres cualquier chico por el que ando enamorada, eres el amor de mi vida. Desde el momento en que te vi, no hubo vuelta atrás. La forma en que me miraste, el sonido de tu voz, la forma en que dijiste mi nombre y sonó como si nos conociéramos de años, la electricidad entre nosotros, eso nos une en una sola persona."

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Tenia que hacerle entender. "Podria tener cualqueir experiencia humana que la vida me ofrece, pero si no estas conmigo, nada de eso tiene sentido, estaria siempre vacia por dentro. Podría curar el cáncer, hacer que el mundo estuviera en paz, ser madre de 8 pequeños monstruos y aun así, cada día que viva me arrepentiré de no estar contigo. Mi corazón esta aquí." Y movi mi mano hacia su pecho. "No puedo ser feliz si esa parte de mi no esta y tu eres parte de mi. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes ahora?"

Su mano se alzó y me limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por mi rostro. Me acercó a él y me abrazó fuertemente, como si se aferrara a la vida. "Te amo Bella con todo lo que soy."

"Y también te amo. Para siempre…" me acomodé en su regazo y le besé con todas mis fuerzas. Sus manos aun me sostenían firmemente contra su cuerpo. Mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas, pero no importaba respirar. El rompio el beso por un instante y le di una mirada molesta. Sonriendo, movió su cabeza hacia la derecha para que mirase en aquella dirección. Presionado contra el cristal de la ventana estaba Emmett. Sus labios estaban presionados contra el cristal y podía oír el 'MMMMM' del sonido de los besos.

Edward y yo rompimos en risas. "Y realmente Edward, quien necesita hijos biologicos. Tenemos unos cuantos en la familia. Emmett, el chupa ventanas, es nuestro pequeño de dos años, Jasper es nuestro súper emocional, alentador de ira pretendido hijo, Alice es nuestra hija adicta a las compras, y Rosalie es nuestra adolescente a quien deberíamos encerrar en su habitación hasta que tenga veinte para salvarnos de unas cuantas canas. Y tú…eres el chico que carga con todo el peso del mundo de manera exagerada sobre sus hombros. Y mi trabajo es hacerte feliz, por siempre." Una sonrisa se instaló en su perfecto y hermoso rostro,

"De la forma en que yo lo veo, tu eres la que renuncia a mas cosas." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Estaba completamente confundido. "Explicame eso, por favor."

Me puse de pie frente a el y comencé a contar con mis dedos mientras hablaba. "Bueno, yo renuncio a la habilidad de poder concebir y otras cuantas experiencias humanas pero tendré otra vida contigo, una eternidad. Tu, por el otro lado, renunciaras a tu privacidad, tu tranquilidad, tu salud, tu habitación y su perfecto orden, tu estabilidad mental, todo control, cualquier decisión que tengas que hacer, y básicamente todo gramo de paciencia que tengas, y todo lo que obtienes a cambio es a mi."

"Un pequeño precio por pagar, mi amor..." ahora había una nueva felicidad en el, como si hubiera podido quitarle una parte del peso que cargaba en su espalda. Mis palabras debieron de convencerle realmente y me creyo cuando le dje que no tenia problemas en estar con el por siempre. Esa otra pequeña parte que siempre se preguntaria si saldria corriendo permanecia en silencio.

Escuchamos gritos dentro de la casa. "¿Ya han pasado los quince minutos?" no podía esperar para ver que sucedía con todo lo de las subastas de Ebay. "¿Cómo le fue a Carlisle? Pude ver que recolectaba informacion de la mente de los demas.

"Tendras que esperar a verlo con el resto." Se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos para cargarme dentro de la casa.


	14. Sufrir las consecuencias

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Sufrir las consecuencias**

**Bella POV**

El interior de la casa de los Cullen era un barullo. Alice y Jasper estaban en una fuerte discusión, muy impropia de ellos, nunca les vi pelear de enserio antes. Emmett caminaba de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado, listo para atacar. No vi a Rosalie, pero escuché una fuerte sacudida de una puerta en el piso de arriba, así que asumí que era ella. Edward me sostenía fuertemente, no queriendo dejarme en medio del caos.

Edward susurró a mi oído. "Vamos a buscar a Carlisle para ver que sucedió." Aunque no tenía un auto en la línea, comencé a sentirme nerviosa por la situación. Edward golpeó la puerta de Carlisle.

"Entra Edward, y tu también Bella." Aun en los brazos de Edward, entramos en la oficina. Carlisle se vio un poco sorprendido al vernos. "Bella ¿Te pusiste dos zapatos distintos a propósito?"

"¿Que?" alcé mis pies al aire mientras Edward me sonreía. Y como no, uno rojo y el otro negro. Mi rostro se ruborizó por la vergüenza y miré a Edward. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que me veía como una idiota?"

"Pensé que era alguna nueva tendencia en la moda." Edward se mordía su labio para no reírse pero sentí su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Me saqué los zapatos disgustada mientras el me dejo gentilmente en el suelo.

Desde la otra habitación, podía escuchar a Emmett maldiciendo en voz alta. Carlisle estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, bastante tranquilo con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Terminaron las subastas?" pregunté sin poder contener mi interés, sabia que Carlisle quería ganas las subastas al ultimo segundo, y por como estaban las cosas, asumí que había tenido éxito.

"Si se cerraron las apuestas de los tres autos. Vamos a ver a los demás." Vi una mirada que compartieron Edward y Carlisle. Sabia por experiencia que Carlisle le estaba pasando algo de información a Edward quien asintió con su cabeza. Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron en una suave sonrisa, pero cuando vio que le estaba mirando, se desvaneció rápidamente. Los seguí fuera de la oficina.

Carlisle caminó hacia el resto de la familia. Jasper y Emmett estaban acomodados en la computadora ahora, y Alice estaba mirando molesta a Carlisle.

"Rosalie y Esme, ¿podrían venir, por favor?" dijo Carlisle tranquilamente e inmediatamente escuché una puerta abriéndose arriba y escuché sus fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Esme entró, por su apariencia parecía que había comenzado a trabajar en el jardín.

"Creo que tenemos que tener una reunión familiar y discutir la situación de los autos." Comenzó Carlisle tranquilamente. Aunque la calma duro poco ya que pronto estallaron gritos de Alice.

"Carlisle, esto no va a funcionar. No lo apreciaré..." no soltó una palabra mas. Carlisle alzó una mano y dijo con un tono familiar. "Ni una palabra mas Alice o se pondrá peor para ti. Puedo cambiar de parecer en cualquier segundo, solo recuerda eso…"

"Lo lamento si todos están un poco molestos pero creo que todos recuerdan los eventos que nos llevaron a esto. Todos tomaron una decisión y ahora es momento de pagar las consecuencias."

Me incliné hacia Edward "¿Entonces ganaron los autos?" todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia mi. ¿Como pude haber olvidado que oían mucho más de la cuenta? Me vi confundida ante sus miradas de furia. Quizás no ganaron.

"Lo siento Bella, me olvide de que no estabas prendida a la computadora como el resto cuando termino la subasta." Ofreció Carlisle.

"No, ¡Estaba prendida a Edward!" escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward, el cual Emmett le devolvió. "¡No descargues tu bronca con ella! ¿Por que no vas a prenderte a tu jeep por ultima vez antes de que…" Emmett estaba de pie, acercándose hacia Edward.

Me di vuelta para apartarme del camino y aterricé en el suelo, lo cual hizo que Edward se enfadara aun más. Sin siquiera levantar su tono de voz, Esme dijo "Edward y Emmett deténganse en este instante." Entonces se volvió hacia Carlisle "¿No crees que esto se esta yendo un poco de las manos?

Los chicos se separaron y Edward se acercó a mi para asegurase que estuviera bien. Carlisle comenzó a hablarme ahora. "No, Bella, no ganaron sus autos. Todos fueron apostados a ultimo momento por alguien." Entonces el plan de Carlisle había funcionado. Había ganado todos los autos y les iba a hacer pagar por ellos, esto seria bueno.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro por que sabia del secreto y ellos no. Rosalie debió de ver mi sonrisa y comenzó a atacarme. "¿Y que es lo gracioso Bella? ¿Querías que perdiéramos nuestros autos?"

"No, no. Lo siento Rose estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Entonces quien gano los autos?" nunca fui buena para mentir, sentí la temperatura de mi rostro aumentando y supe que me estaba ruborizando.

Emmett dijo suavemente "Algún perdedor llamado Quierotujeep. Aparentemente quería algo más que el Jeep. También quería el Porsche y el BMW también."

Mi boca se abrió de golpe y mis ojos volaron hacia Alice en busca de una explicación. No había apostado al Jeep desde el día en que los chicos estuvieron de caza y nunca había apostado en los otros dos. Ella tampoco estaba sonriendo, pero tenia que saber que no había sido yo la que apostó y si ella no apostó, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?

Jasper trató de calmar la habitación "Escuchen, investigue a este tipo. No tiene referencias y se ha registrado ayer así que quizás es algún idiota que apuesta pero no planea comprarlos."

Alice refunfuñó. "Oh, viene a pagarlos. Para ser precisa, acabo de oírle estacionar en la calzada."

Todos, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper volaron hacia la ventana. Esme caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos para y ahogó un grito cuándo miró fuera de la ventana. Su rostro se frunció cuando le dio una mirada a Carlisle. El evitó inmediatamente su mirada y prefirió concentrarse en su alianza de matrimonio, la cual giraba nerviosamente en su dedo.

"¿Edward que diablos esta sucediendo?" lancé. El no dijo una palabra y sacudió su cabeza- "¡dímelo ahora! Vi que Carlisle te dijo algo antes. ¿Apostaste a los autos con mi cuenta?" nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, pero sus labios estaban presionados para evitar reír. "¿Entonces como es que mi usuario gano los autos?" mascullé. Afortunadamente quien quiera que estuviera afuera tenía al resto lo suficientemente distraídos como para no oírme. Emmett volvía a dar vueltas en círculos, Rosales se veía sorprendida, podía sentir la confusión de Jasper y Alice bufaba.

Escuché un auto cerrando la puerta y unos segundos después alguien golpeaba la puerta. Espié por sobre el hombro de Edward para ver bien a la persona cuando entrara en la casa. Esme les dio a sus hijos una mirada seria y les murmuró algo a velocidad vampirica. Todos se apartaron unos pasos de la puerta, así que debió de haberles dicho que se comportaran.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vi fue la figura de una persona, pero ni bien le escuche decir "Hola Esme. ¿Como estas?" un pequeño grito salió de mi.

"¡PAPA! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" mi mente iba a mil por hora, comencé a asustarme. Miré a Edward en busca de respuestas y su rostro estaba en sus manos mientras reía. "¿Edward que diablos esta sucediendo?" demandé.

"Vine a buscar lo que gané en Ebay." Charlie caminó hacia Carlisle y estrechó su mano. "Es bueno verte de nuevo." Ambos estaban sonriendo ahora, pero todos en la habitación estábamos completamente confundidos…excepto por dos personas; Edward quien se estaba riendo y Alice quien seguía bufando.

Esme fue la primera en hablar. "Entonces ¿Debo suponer que la reunión que tuviste antes fue con Charlie?" sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. "Si querida, así fue. Nos encontramos para desayunar, nada grande." Carlisle trató de sonar casual, pero las miradas de Esme continuaban.

"¿Desde cuando compras en Ebay, papa? Mas específicamente ¿desde cuando compras autos en Ebay?" estaba tratando de buscarle el sentido a todo.

"Bueno, mientras Carlisle y yo tomábamos el desayuno quizás mencionó algo sobre que Ebay era un buen lugar para buscar un nuevo auto así que pensé en fijarme." Era tan mal mentiroso como yo.

"Entonces ¿estabas haciendo una pequeña compra de auto en Ebay y repentinamente te cruzaste con TRES AUTOS LUJOSOS y simplemente apostaste por ellos?" el sarcasmo en mi voz hizo que Carlisle riera. Todos en la sala permanecían en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de Carlisle. Edward se las arregló para tranquilizarse, pero mantenía su mano sobre su boca para esconder su visible sonrisa.

"Bueno, no lo se Bella, me gustó el Jeep y creí que te gustaría…"

"¿Un Porsche? ¿Creíste que me gustaría un Porsche? Debí de haberme desmayado durante la cena en la que me senté y te dije 'papa, realmente quiero que me compres un Porsche en Ebay.'" Le miré sospechando "¿Estas borracho?" Edward encontró aquello realmente gracioso y se dobló en el sofá ante la risa.

"Bella, no estoy borracho." Charlie y Carlisle ahora se unieron a Edward en las risas.

"Esta bien, les seguiré el juego. Entonces fuiste a desayunar con Carlisle y luego volviste a casa a buscar unos autos en Ebay. ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre de usuario y contraseña de Ebay?" esa pregunta hizo que Charlie dejara de reír. Inmediatamente mire a Alice, ella sabría. Desde la otra punta de la sala, alzó un dedo silenciosamente y apuntó a mi lado, a Edward.

Su risa se detuvo también. Emmett se estaba dirigiendo en nuestra dirección cuando salté y dije "Emmett, detente ahí mismo. Yo me encargare de esto." Él escucho mi risa y estuvo satisfecho, llegaría al fondo de esto. Edward se encogió en el sofá, esperando a que yo hablara. "Bueno, ahora tienes algo que explicar." Mi postura ahora se parecía a la que Esme tenia unos minutos atrás.

"Bueno Bella...sabes que averigüe que tu y Alice estaban apostando en el Jeep mientras nosotros estábamos…afuera…ayer. Entonces quizás, a lo mejor, averigüe tu clave y se la di a Carlisle quien le paso la información a Charlie." El espero por el tornado de replicas de mi parte, pero estaba sin habla. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y traté de procesar todo aquello.

"Charlie, ¿Cómo es que harás para pagar todos estos autos? La última vez que vi la apuesta del Jeep estaba arriba de 21,000. ¿Robaste un banco en el trabajo o algún pariente que no conozco murió y nos dejo plata?" no teníamos esa cantidad de dinero. Entonces me cayo la ficha, quizás eso era. Carlisle iba a asustarlos y luego Charlie diría Ja ja no puedo pagar los autos, así que los devuelvo. Eso tenía que ser.

Carlisle se aclaró su garganta. "Chicos, por favor vallan por sus llaves para Charlie, necesitamos manejar los autos hasta su casa." Un montón de maldiciones salieron de Emmett mientras él y Rosalie iban por sus llaves. Alice caminó hacia Charlie utilizando su mejor expresión de cachorro "Charlie, realmente no quieres mi auto ¿verdad? Por favor, no te lo lleves." Era bastante débil en lo que a Alice se refería, note que estaba a punto de ceder cuando Carlisle salió al rescate. "Alice, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos."

Rosalie volvió no con sus llaves, si no con su chequera. "¿Charlie, cuanto quieres por mi BMW? Solo di el precio." No estaba bromeando con nada de esto. Sabia que cada persona tenia su precio y seguiría añadiendo ceros hasta que Charlie dijera si. Carlisle le arranco la chequera de sus manos y escuché un suave gruñido de su parte. Como cualquier adolescente, ella demostró su descontento golpeando pateando en piso.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Emmett. Había estado demasiado tranquilo todo el tiempo y yo tenía miedo, era la calma antes de la tormenta. En lugar de caminar hacia Charlie, se dirigió hacia Carlisle, tomándose un segundo para golpear a Edward en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras pasaba y murmuraba un 'traidor'. Edward, obviamente, esta de pie y ambos comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo. Escuché un crujido y supe que la mesa de Esme había sido destruida.

La miré preocupada. Pude ver que pensaba algo con intensidad y repentinamente había encontrado la respuesta. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y me dio un guiño. Alice repentinamente comenzó a aplaudir y el enojo se fue de su rostro. Esme miró a Edward y sin decir una palabra debió de gritarle en su cabeza ya que se quedó helado, y a velocidad vampirica dijo algo a Emmett que también lo paralizó. Emmett continúo rodando en el suelo, pero esta vez de la risa.

Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hacia Esme. Tuvieron una tranquila discusión y pude notar, por su lenguaje corporal, que estaba perdiendo. Charlie se veía confundido y no entendía como Emmett fue de la pelea a las risotadas. Carlisle se acercó a él y acercó su rostro para discutir sus planes, quizás. Alice debió de develar el plan de Esme a Jasper y a Rosalie quienes estaban más contentos que segundos atrás. Una vez más, no tenia idea de que era lo que sucedía.

Yo mantuve mis ojos sobre Edward, quien tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. Le vi meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar las llaves del Volvo y entregárselas a Esme. Sin una palabra, se sentó de vuelta en el sofá, a mi lado, y nervosamente comenzó a golpear sus dedos en el brazo del sofá.

Esme caminó hacia el centro de la sala. Tenia esa expresión de 'esto ha ido demasiado lejos' mientras hablaba. "Chicos, siéntense." Lanzó una mirada a Carlisle y a Charlie y les levantó sus cejas. Ambos se sentaron instantáneamente. Estaban en problemas y lo sabían.

"Ahora, todo esto comenzó cuando ustedes decidieron jugarles unas bromas a sus padres. Les dieron un susto que casi los mata y les quitaron años de vida." Todos nos reímos ante la pequeña broma de Esme. Charlie no tenia idea. "Sin embargo, sus padres decidieron actuar como niños también. Vendiendo los autos en Ebay y apostándoles, eso se fue de las manos. Los chicos se pelearon, Alice y Jasper se pelearon, Rosalie le grito a Bella y Edward se entrometió. Todas estas cosas sucedieron por ustedes dos." Estaba de pie frente a Charlie y a Carlisle, ambos miraban directamente al suelo.

"Así que, como lo veo, ustedes tienen la culpa y enfrentaran las consecuencias." Su voz estaba firme mientras hablaba, pero Alice y Rosalie aun sonreían de oreja a oreja. Esme tomo una pequeña bolsa de la cocina y la sostuvo en sus manos. "traigan las llaves de sus autos. TODOS USTEDES." Carlisle y Charlie levantaron sus cabezas para ver que Esme les miraba directamente. Carlisle abrió su boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cerró. Fue el primero en poner sus llaves en la bolsa, seguido de Charlie. Ella tomó las llaves de Edward que tenia en su mano y las puso dentro. Rosalie y Alice se metieron en medio y dejaron las propias y Emmett les siguió a lo último.

Esme me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Me entregó un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia una nota dentro.

Bella,

No puedo explicarlo ahora o Carlisle oirá todo.

Pero si confías en mi, pon tus llaves en la bolsa.

Le di una enorme sonrisa y lancé mis llaves dentro de la bolsa. Mientras caminé hacia el sofá, escuché las llaves sonar en la bolsa mientras la sacudía. Con todos los ojos sobre ella, puso las leyes.

"Uno a uno Irán acercándose y les alcanzare la bolsa y sacaré un juego de llaves. La que saque, será el auto que conducirán por una semana. No habrá intercambios ni nada por el estilo. Si no se atienen a las reglas, personalmente donare sus autos para caridad ¿he sido clara?"

Un coro de "Si." Provino de nosotros.

Carlisle fue el primero. Esme extendió la bolsa y saco un juego de llaves. "El Volvo." Carlisle estaba decepcionado, no era su Mercedes, pero pudo haber sido peor, así que se sentó silenciosamente. Edward se vio aliviado por que sabía que su auto volvería en una sola pieza.

Alice fue la siguiente. Esme extendió la bolsa y encontró un abultado juego de llaves. "El Jeep." Alice gruñó. Tuve una visión de ella usando una silla o sentada sobre los hombros de Jasper para subirse a esa cosa y me reí.

Charlie fue el siguiente. Estaba realmente nervioso y tenía sus dedos cruzados, de seguro esperando sacar su patrullero para no explicarles a los compañeros de la estación sobre esto. "El Porsche." Charlie se quedó allí, shockeado por un minuto. Le escuché murmurar un "¡Wow!" mientras pasó por mi lado.

Rosalie caminó resignada a enfrentarse con sus peores miedos. Esme extendió la bolsa mágica y sacó las llaves. No pude verlas, pero cuando Rosalie grito de alegría supe que obtuvo su BMW. "¡Eso no es justo Esme!" comenzó a quejarse Emmett. "¿Cómo ella obtiene su auto de regreso?"

"Nunca dije que no pudieran, es solo lo que saquen de la bolsa. ¿Me estas acusando de hacer trampas o tener preferencias jovencito?"

"Lo siento ma."

Edward fue el siguiente. Las llaves que quedaban eran las mías, el patrullero de Charlie y el Mercedes de Carlisle. Sabía cual era el que Edward estaba esperando, pero no pude contener una risa al imaginármelo conduciendo el patrullero por una semana. Comencé a reír y él me dio una mirada molesta por sobre su hombro. La mano de Esme fue dentro de la bolsa y sacó mis llaves. Su buena postura habitual se cayó y se quedó allí resignado. Con un suspiro, tomó mis llaves y las sostuvo como si fueran venenosas o algo por el estilo. Eso solo me hizo reír con más fuerzas.

Emmett corrió a buscar sus llaves. Realmente estaba saltando de la emoción. Sabía que auto estaba esperando y vi la expresión de horror de Charlie cuando Esme sacó las llaves. "El patrullero de policía." Emmett comenzó a saltar, lo cual sacudió el piso. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, con Charlie siguiéndole muy de cerca. "Espera Emmett, déjame sacar mis cosas y mi arma de allí. ¡No, eso es una picana eléctrica, bajaba antes de que te lastimes!"

Riendo histéricamente me acerqué y tomé las llaves del auto de Carlisle de las manos de Esme quien me besó la mejilla. "Gracias por confiar en mi Bella. Disfruta del Mercedes...lo guarde especialmente para ti." Me dio un guiño y me alejé.

Edward estaba haciendo puchero en el sofá. "Bueno, esto fue divertido." Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward solo me miró y me alzó sus pulgares mofándose. Entonces recordé que aun tenía una pregunta para hacerle "¿Cómo adivinaste mi contraseña de Ebay?"

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. "Me aburrí ayer por la noche mientras dormías así que comencé a averiguar y finalmente lo conseguí. Realmente deberías ser más creativa con tu contraseña, señora Cullen. Hasta Emmett podría haberla averiguado eventualmente." Mi rostro se puso rojo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué puse esa contraseña? Por que era mi contraseña para todo en esos días…me hice una nota mental de pensar en una nueva.

Una sirena sonó desde el frente y se encendió el altavoz del auto de Charlie. "Edward y Bella. Es la policía. Están rodeados. Salgan con sus manos arriba." Emmett estaba disfrutando su castigo.

No queriendo tener problemas con la ley, Edward me sacó del sofá y caminamos hacia la puerta del frente. Charlie estaba estirándose dentro del patrullero, tratando de apagar la sirena y las luces que Emmett había encendido. "¿Te estas divirtiendo Emmett?" pregunté mientras metía mi cabeza por la ventanilla.

"¡Esta va a ser la mejor semana de mi vida! ¡No puedo esperar para ir mañana a la escuela!" comenzó a tocar la radio cuando escuchamos una voz decir "¿Hola?" ¿Charlie, eres tu?" por la radio.

Emmett presionó el botón del comunicador. "No, este es el suplente Emmett. ¿Quien es?" Charlie tomo el CB de sus manos. "Emmett esa es Myrtle la despachadora. ¡No la hagas enojar, por favor!"

"¿Myrtle?" dijo Emmett dulcemente.

"Si. ¿Quién es?" preguntó sospechosamente.

"Soy Emmett. El jefe Swan me puso como sustituto por una semana, ¿No es genial? ¿Entonces, que esta sucediendo? ¿Necesito arrestar a alguien?"

"¿El jefe Swan esta allí, suplente Emmett?" pude notar que estaba siendo tan paciente como le era posible. "Realmente necesito hablar con el."

Charlie tomó rápidamente el CB de su mano. "Um-Hola Myrtle. Lo siento por eso. El no quiso molestarte. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ese chiflado del suplente Emmett te ha secuestrado ¿verdad?"

"No, estoy bien."

"¡Bueno, dile que se mantenga lejos de mi frecuencia!" Estaba gritando para cuando terminó.

"Lo haremos, Myrtle." Y le devolvió el CB a Emmett. "No le busques su lado oscuro Emmett o hará miserable tu vida. Confía en mi…" estaba a punto de alejarse cuando volvió para darle unas reglas a Emmett. "Emmett, no eres un suplente así lo pienses, no puedes arrestar a nadie ni poner multas, no enciendas las luces rojas o aceleres. ¿Entendiste eso?"

"No hay problema Charlie. ¿Vas a dar una vuelta de prueba con el Porsche? ¡De seguro a los infractores de velocidad se les dificultara escaparse de ti ahora!" Charlie se rió.

"Déjame sacar algo del maletero." Camino detrás del auto y encontró una luz de policía con un cable sujeto a esta. La puso sobre el techo del Porsche de Alice, lo cual le hizo ahogar un grito y murmurar algo sobre la pintura. Lo conectó a las luces para estar seguro de que funcionara. Alice corrió hacia el auto mientras Charlie se subía, para poner sus propias reglas.

"Ok Charlie, este auto esta echo para la velocidad así que esta bien pegado al suelo, ten cuidado con los baches del camino por que pueden dañar la parte de abajo del auto. El acelerador es muy sensible así que no tienes que patearlo. No le gusta la suciedad o barro o la carretera de grava, así que evítalas si es posible."

Charlie le dio a Alice una palmadita en la mano. "OOOOH es una palanca de cambios. No he manejado uno de estos en años." Se rió mientras el motor rugía. "Espero recordar como se hacia. ¡Lo averiguaremos! Adiós Bella, voy a pasar por la estación para instalarle una radio CB al auto. Te veré en casa." Alice gritó mientras Charlie coleaba por la calzada.

"¡Esme!" gritó Alice mientras corría dentro de la casa.

Mi auto estaba estacionado en la calzada, a un lado del patrullero. "¿Quieres darle una vuelta a tu nuevo auto, Edward?" dije mofándome.

"No, ya se como maneja, extremadamente lento." Le di un suave golpe en su hombro, suave para no lastimarme.

"No te preocupes te dejare manejar mi nuevo Mercedes mañana si te comportas." Me estiré para darle un beso.

Con la situación de los autos controlada por Esme, era hora de volver a casa y comenzar a preparar la cena para Charlie. ¡Aun no podía creer que estaba manejando un Mercedes! Parte de mi estaba bastante nerviosa de lastimarlo, pero la otra amaba cuan rápido y silencioso iba. Obviamente nunca admitirá aquello a Edward o tendría uno en mi calzada para la mañana.

Edward vino conmigo en mi viaje hacia casa y se volvería corriendo a la suya. Mientras me estacionaba en la calzada, vi el Porsche aparcado en el lugar habitual del patrullero. "¡Ver eso aparcado en mi casa será algo difícil a lo que acostumbrarse!" Edward sonrió y me apartó el cabello del rostro.

Apagué el auto y sostuve las llaves en mi mano. "Charlie esta esperándote. ¡Quiere contarte cuanto se ha divertido con el auto de Alice!" el rostro de Edward estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Podía oler su dulce aliento mientras y me acerqué un poco más.

"Creo que puede esperar otro minuto..." mientras me inclinaba hacia él para besarle, debí de apretar con demasiada fuerza las llaves y encendí la alarma antirrobos del auto de Carlisle por que la bocina comenzó a sonar y las luces se encendían y apagaban. Me pegó tal susto que las llaves volaron por el aire. Estaba oscuro y no podía encontrarlas, y mi vientre se metía en medio. Edward se reía mientras buscaba por el suelo. Le escuché decir "Charlie" y entonces desapareció.

La luz me dio de golpe cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de la casa. "¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?" estaba gritando por sobre el sonido de la bocina.

"Creo que golpee el botón de la alarma. Pero entonces se me cayeron las llaves, oh aquí están." Rápidamente presione el botón rojo y el sonido se detuvo. Charlie sonrió mientras me esperaba en el porche. Di una mirada por sobre mi hombro para ver si encontraba a Edward, pero no le veía. Ni siquiera había podido preguntarle cuando volvería.

Charlie sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí. "¡Deberías de haber visto la cara de los chicos de la estación cuando aparque el auto de Alice!" estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros y comencé a buscar en el refrigerador algo para hacer la cena.

"¡De seguro no fue nada comparado con la expresión de Alice cuando coleaste en la calzada de los Cullen!" Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y comience a hacer la cena. Charlie solo se rió.

Después de haber limpiado las cosas de la cena, comencé a bostezar. Mi falta de sueño me estaba alcanzando. Termine mis deberes y estaba lista para ir a la cama. "¡Buenas noches papa! Iré a la cama."

"¿Tan temprano Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?" tenia una nota de preocupación en su voz.

"Estoy bien, es solo que no puedo dormir con este estúpido vientre. Estaré contenta cuando finalmente de a luz mañana. ¿Tienes alguna predicción si será niño o niña?" me puse de lado para mostrar el vientre. Recordé que una amiga de Renee decía que podías sacar el sexo del bebe por como lo cargabas, no que Charlie tuviera idea, pero lo intente.

"Um, una niña, creo. Con suerte, será tan dulce como tu."

"Buenas noches." Besé su cabeza, y corrí escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta recordé que estaba atrapada en el estúpido vientre. "Mierda" Exclamé mientras entraba a la habitación. Fui hacia el espejo y me quité la camisa para ver si podía con los broches yo sola. Traté de llegar por sobre mi hombro, pero no podía soltarlo. "¡Mierda!" murmuré nuevamente. Ahora estaba girando en círculos en el medio de la habitación tratando de alcanzar mi espalda y llegar al broche. Comencé a sentirme mareada cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. "¡Mierda!"

"¿Bella?" preguntó una voz musical "¿Puedo entrar?"

"¿Alice?" le escuché reírse por la puerta. "¿Estas sola?" pregunté antes de abrir la puerta en mi actual condición.

"Por supuesto, Bella."

Lancé la puerta abierta. "¡Ayúdame, por favor!" me llevó hacia la cama y rápidamente desabrochó los ganchos ayudo a escapar del vientre.

"¡Gracias! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" estaba feliz de verla, pero estaba confundida.

"Le dije a Charlie que olvide algo en mi auto. Pero la verdadera razón es por que tuve una graciosa visión de ti girando en círculos, así que parece que llegue justo a tiempo. Edward esta esperando afuera, pero como no tenias la camisa puesta, vine a salvarte."

Lancé mis brazos a su alrededor "Eres la mejor Alice. Y tu hermano...es una gallina." Alice rio y un segundo despues escuche una piedrita golpear mi ventana. sabia que leeria sus pensamientos. Alice me entrego la camisa antes de ir hacia la ventana. Sin abrirla, batí mis brazos como una gallina a Edward quien estaba debajo de mi ventana. Él se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero así que le lancé un beso. Tocó su reloj queriendo saber cuando podría volver. Le alcé diez dedos y el asintió haciéndome saber que volvería.

"Me voy a casa, Bella, te veré en la mañana. Querrás llevar a Edward temprano a la escuela. Creo que habrá algo interesante que no querrás perderte." Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comencé a revolver mi habitación, buscando mi pijama para poder bañarme antes de que Edward volviera. Le escuché despedirse de Charlie y el le prometió no romper su auto mañana.

Me bañé tan rápido como pude, pero parecía que me movía en cámara lenta. Solo queria irme a dormir, pero tambien sabia que no podria hacerlo. Me encogi de hombros mientras me ponia el corpiño azul real. Estaba demasiado cansada como para molestar a Edward. Me puse los pantalones y la bata y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Sabes Bella, algunos me llamarían caballero en lugar de gallina."

Le miré con expresión de sueño, demasiado cansada como para discutir. "Bien, caballero, ¿podrías venir y abrocharme este bebe pretendido por ultima vez? Estoy tan cansada, hasta puedo prometerte que no haré nada extraño, si eso ayuda."

"Lo creere cuadno lo vea." Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia mí para alcanzarme el vientre.

Mantuve mi promesa y en tiempo record, sin incidentes, el pequeño Eddie estaba seguro, abrochado a mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a descorrer las sabanas de mi cama. Yo le detuve por el brazo. "¿podrías sostenerme en la mecedora, por favor? Si me acuesto en la cama volveré a despertarme."

"Por supuesto, Bella. Pero antes de que te pongas cómoda ¿hay algo que necesites, o querrás o el bebe necesite algo?" el contuvo su aliento mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y dije "Nop, creo que los dos estamos bien." Sonriendo, se sentó en la silla con los brazos extendidos. Me acomodé en su regazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El suavemente masajeó mi espalda y me dijo que me amaba.

"Yo también te amo, Edward. Obviamente, te amaría mucho mas si de casualidad tuvieras unas mentas en tu bolsillo…" todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con la risa. Le sentí inclinarse y tomó algo del escritorio. "Amo a Alice…"


	15. Y un bebé hacen tres

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Y un bebe hacen tres**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperte eran las 5am. "¿Edward?" le llamé.

"Estoy aquí, como que estas sentada encima de mi, sabes." Susurró a mi oído y luego besó mi cabello. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Mucho mejor." Me estiré un poco para poner la sangre en circulación. "Se que probablemente es aun temprano, pero estoy despabilada. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? ¡Tengo un día bastante ocupado por delante!" sabia que no le importaría así que salté de su regazo y me dirigí al baño.

Charlie se había ido al trabajo temprano esa mañana y se había ido para cuando bajé las escaleras. Edward había ido a su casa y se había cambiado de ropas mientras yo me alistaba. "Vamos. No quiero dar a luz con el estomago vacío."

Vimos el amanecer, mientras comía una pila de panqueques, "¿Que crees que tendremos hoy, un niño o una niña?" pregunté, mientras metía un enorme pedazo de panqueque en mi boca.

"No importa, mientras que nuestro bebe ficticio sea feliz y saludable, eso es lo que me importa." ¿Podia alguien ser tan perfecto si lo inentara?

"Oh, vamos, tienes que adivinar. Charlie cree que sera niña."

El apoyó su pera sobre su mano y comenzó a pensar. "Creo que un varón. ¿Tu que dices?"

"Creo que niña, solo para decir algo diferente. También creo que Alice tendrá una niña y Emmett un niño. Eso me recuerda, Alice dijo que deberíamos llegar temprano a la escuela, ¿te dijo algo sobre ello?"

"No, pero Emmett me dio un adelanto y si, será mejor que vallamos. Vas a disfrutarlo." Edward rápidamente pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Cuando nos aparcamos en el estacionamiento fuimos los primeros en llegar. Nos sentamos dentro y escuchamos la radio mientras esperábamos la llegada de Emmett. Las ventanas polarizadas del auto eran bastante útiles cuando otros estudiantes comenzaban a llegar. Todos miraban mientras pasaban por nuestro lado, y hacían caras graciosas. Edward y yo nos reímos cuando Mike Newton se tropezó y cayó al césped por quedarse mirando el auto. Sus papeles salieron volando y gentilmente flotaban hacia el suelo.

"Esto es divertido ¡deberíamos hacerlo cada mañana!" dije cuando finalmente pude recobrar el aliento. Le di un beso a la cabeza de Edward, mientras la tenía recostada sobre mi hombro. El se sentó y supe que era momento del show. Cuando salimos del auto, miré a mí alrededor y vi a varias personas señalándonos. Escuche un "¿Esa es Bella?" proveniente de diferentes direcciones. Aparentemente, la mitad de los estudiantes había estado esperando a ver quien salía del nuevo auto. Le lancé a Edward una rapida sonrisa.

"Solo miran por que eres demasado hermosa." Dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Le rodé mis ojos y entonces fue cuando oí en la distancia un fuerte y grito.

El sonido se acercaba cada vez más. Todos los estudiantes que estaban afuera, dejaron de hacer sus cosas y comenzaron a prestar atención al sonido. Por medio de los árboles, puede ver unas luces que parpadeaban y el sonido de las sirenas iba en aumento. ¿Se estaba incendiando la escuela? No olia humo...pero habia demasiado ruido. Entonces caí en cuenta y rápidamente miré a Edward "Charlie se olvido de decirle que no puede usar ni las sirenas ni las luces."

El patrullero de Charlie entró al estacionamiento, con las sirenas gritando y las luces parpadeando. Emmett sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla. Rosalie estaba en el asiento del copiloto mortificada, con su rostro completamente cubierto. Alice y Jasper estaban en el asiento trasero, detrás de los barrotes de seguridad, como dos criminales bajo arresto. Rompí en una risa histérica, era la cosa más bizarra que jamás había visto. ¡Si Charlie lo supiera!

Entonces decidid encender el altavoz para tener una experiencia completa. "¡Buenos dias instituto Forks! Soy el suplente Emmett deseándoles un día placentero y les recuerdo que obedezcan los límites de velocidad en la ciudad. Estaré vigilándolos...WHAP. ¿Por que fue eso Rose? Emmett, idiota, saca el dedo del boton, pueden oirnos." Una pelea habia comenzado entre Emmett y Rosalie. Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, las sirenas aun estaban encendidas y las luces parpadeaban y podía oírle gritar, pero la parte mas graciosa era ver a Alice y a Jasper tratando de salir desesperadamente del auto, lejos de los gritos, pero no podían, por que las puertas traseras solo se abrían desde afuera. Estaban atrapados.

Jasper captó mi atención y se veía como un animal enjaulado. Golpeó el cristal "Bella, por favor... ¡Demasiadas emociones aquí! Ayuda..." con lagrimas en mis ojos debido a la risa ayude a los dos convictos a escapar del patrullero.

"Gracias Bella, te debo una." Jasper me abrazó lo cual me tomó completamente por sorpresa. "Si alguna vez te arrestan, Alice y yo pagaremos la fianza, lo prometo."

Edward golpeó la ventanilla del frente del patrullero "El director esta viniendo, Emmett. Apaga la maldita sirena y sal del auto. ¡Apurate!" Emmett comenzó a tocar rápidamente los diferentes botones para detenerla. Edward me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos rápidamente de la escena del crimen. Jasper y Alice se escabulleron entre la multitud. Solo Rosalie permaneció con su marido.

Mis costados me dolían de tanta risa mientras Edward me acompañaba a la primera clase. Se recostó sobre la puerta y desató todo el poder de sus ojos sobre mí. "Te vere en la sala de partos, mama ficticia." Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó en los labios. Mi corazón se aceleró y me ruboricé al recordar donde estábamos. El se rió y se dirigió hacia su primera clase.

Los anuncios de la mañana tomaron unos pocos minutos. Emmett fue llamado a dirección, lo cual genero una ola de 'OOHHHs' del resto de los estudiantes. Entonces llegó el anuncio que había estado esperando. "Todos los estudiantes de los dos últimos años repórtense inmediatamente en el gimnasio para la siguiente parte del proyecto de Salud. Por favor preparense para devolver los vientres de utileria al señor Anderson." Todos los que habíamos pasado los últimos cuatro días atrapados en esos incómodos vientres, gritamos de alegría. Cualquier cosa seria mejor que esto.

El timbre sonó y corrí hacia mi casillero para encontrarme con Edward. Tan bien tenia que encontrar a Alice para que pudiera sacarme de esta cosa antes de que fuéramos al gimnasio. Edward se acomodó tras de mi "¿Estas lista?" me sorprendió cuan entusiasmado sonaba.

"¡Si, sácame esta cosa de encima!" él me miró un tanto dolido "Quiero decir, no puedo esperar para conocer al pequeño Eddie…o creo que la pequeña Bella."

"Alice te esta esperando en el baño. Ella te ayudará, lo hace mucho mejor que yo"

"Mas rapido si. Pero definitivamente no tan bien como tu. Ni siquiera me hace sonrojar...que aburrido." Le di un último abrazo y un beso con el enorme vientre interponiéndose y me dirigí a encontrarme con Alice.

Había unas veinte chicas apretujonadas en el baño, a medio vestir, tratando de quitarse los vientres. Alice estaba en una esquina, con el suyo en su mano. "Ven aqui, Bella. Es hora de escoger el sexo de nuestros bebes ¿No estas emocionada?" casi podia contenerse.

"Estoy emocionada de sacarme esta cosa, de eso estoy segura. Podrías ayudarme ¿por favor?" sin siquiera sacarme la remera, de alguna manera tocos los diferentes broches y el vientre cayó al suelo. Mi boca siguió la trayectoria del mismo. "¿Como diablos hiciste eso Alice?"

"Vamos Bella, lo supe todo el tiempo, solo disfrutaba de mis visiones de Edward nervioso y no iba a compartir esta pequeña información con él. Ten, ponte esto, esa camisa es demasiado grande ahora que volviste a tu peso." Adoraba ese brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Lo dije anoche y lo diré ahora, te quiero Alice!" tomé la camisa nueva que me había traído y me la pase por la cabeza. Me tomé un minuto para mirarme a los pies, una visión que había extrañado los últimos días. Las demás chicas habían comenzado a salir del baño. Quería hacerle a Alice otra pregunta "¿Como le va a Emmett en la oficina? No lo han expulsado, ¿verdad?"

Alice se rió "Bueno, definitivamente estará en detención por un tiempo hasta que tengamos que presentarnos para el proyecto de salud y llamaron a Charlie para asegurarse de que Emmett no haya robado el patrullero. Pobre Charlie, tuvo que inventarse una historia sobre como le presto el auto a Emmett por una semana y que era sobre un proyecto de 'maneja solo' y por eso cree que es un suplente. Necesitamos enseñarle a ese hombre como mentir mejor. Vamos, sera mejor que vallamos antes de que Edward te venga a buscar. Ese chico es demasiado impaciente cuando de ti se trata."

Justo fuera del baño, Jasper y Edward estaban recostados contra la pared, esperándonos. Camine directo hacia Edward y le di un fuerte abrazo. Era tan bueno poder sentir su cuerpo contra el mío sin el vientre de por medio. Obviamente a el también le gustó ya que me sostuvo fuertemente y me levantó del suelo para besar mi cuello. Por mi hombro escuche "Señor Cullen, por favor deje a la señorita Swan en el piso." Era el señor Banner, el maestro de biologia. "¿No se supone que tendrían que estar en el gimnasio?"

"Lo siento señor. Estamos de camino." Sentí a Edward tomar mi mano y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Rosalie estaba esperando impacientemente, en las puertas del gimnasio, a que Emmett volviera de la dirección.

"No te preocupes, va a venir. Bueno, solo se metio en problemas por correr por los pasillos. Ok ahora esta viniendo. Tres, dos, uno." Alice señaló al final del pasillo mientras Emmett doblaba por la esquina del mismo.

"¡Vamos a escoger el sexo Rose!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente tratando de romper el hielo. Rosalie le miraba enfadada. "Vamos Rosalie, aun no estas enfadada por lo de la mañana ¿verdad? Por favor bebe, vamos a ver que tipo de bebe saltarín tendremos." Entonces le escuché susurrarle "Y si tienes suerte te llevare mas tarde a dar una vuelta en el patrullero."

Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo gritamos "Suficiente Emmett." Pero Emmett conocia a su esposa, y eso parecio dar resultado. El se dio vuelta y ella hizo el mismo truco que Alice con los ganchos. El vientre de Emmett cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo como el mío. Su camisa permaneció en su cuerpo todo el tiempo.

La expresión de Edward no tenia precio. Al principio estaba confundido, luego atónito y finalmente furioso. "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que así se sacaba?" les preguntó a sus hermanos.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Emmett lo descubrió. Es muy bueno con los ganchos, ya sabes." Añadió sin aliento al final. Emmett rió con orgullo, Edward frunció su ceño ante los pensamientos de Emmett y yo me ruboricé.

Alice comenzó a saltar, lo cual significaba que era mejor que nos moviéramos antes de que explotara. Todos los estudiantes ya se habían acomodado y dejado su vientres en una pila, y se habían formado en fila para escoger el sexo de sus bebes. Lanzamos nuestros vientres a la pila y nos ubicamos al final de la hilera.

"Ahora que finalmente están aquí," el señor Anderson nos dio una mirada "Hagamos unos cuantos anuncios. Primero, lo que escojan es lo que se quedan, nada de intercambiar bebes con sus amigos. En la vida real no pueden escoger, aceptan lo que venga sin quejas. Segundo, estos bebes son básicamente computadores y valen mas que sus autos, con la excepción del auto de la señorita Swan, por lo que oí." Mi rostro se volvió bordo mientras me escondía detrás de Edward para evitar la mirada de las cabezas que se habían volteado.

"Tercero, estos bebes tienen que permanecer con un padre todo el tiempo. Si están durmiendo deben designar a alguien para que los cuiden y para llenar las hojas de turnos. Elegirán el sexo del bebe ahora y se reportaran de vuelta aquí al finalizar el día para que les demos los bebes. Tambien, cuadno escojan los bebes tendran que darle un nombre a los pequeños. Los bebes serán suyos hasta el lunes por la mañana cuando me los devuelva, en una pieza, vivos y bien. ¿entendieron? ¿alguna pregunta?"

Pasó media hora hasta que fue nuestro turno para escoger. La mayoría de las personas estaban felices con las elecciones. Unas cuantas peleas se sucedieron con la elección del nombre de los bebes. Estaba segura de que durarían todo el día. Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en elegir.

Ella y Jasper caminaron hacia el señor Anderson "Señorita Cullen y Señor Hale felicitación son padre de un vital bebe…" Alice metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y saco un pequeño trozo de papel el cual entrego a Jasper. El sonrió y rápidamente dijo "¡Es una niña Alice!" sus gritos de alegría llenaron el gimnasio. El sueño de Alice se había echo realidad; tenia su propia muñeca barbie bebe. Abrazo a Jasper y nos dijo "¡Tienen una sobrina!" se hicieron a un lado y esperaron a que nosotros escogiéramos.

Ahora, era nuestro turno. Por alguna razón me puse nerviosa. Edward me sostuvo la mano fuertemente mientras caminábamos hacia el señor Anderson. "¡Este es un gran día para ustedes, primero un nuevo auto y ahora un bebe!" Edward se rió solo por que vio que nuevamente mi rostro se ponía rojo. "Señorita Swan y Señor Cullen, felicitaciones son padres de un saludable bebe…" mi mano temblaba mientras la metía en la bolsa. Seguí el procedimiento de Alice y le entregue el papel a Edward, pero sabia lo que era antes de verlo. "Es un niño." Dije. "Intuición materna..." me levanto las cejas incrédulo y abrió el papel. Me miró por unos segundos antes de hablar, como si estuviera guardando cada instante en su mente. "Si Bella, es un niño." No me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiraron hasta que comencé a sentirme sentir que me desvanecía. Edward me tomo por la cintura riéndose "No hubo ni sangre en este parto y aun así te desmayas." Me besó en la frente, "Realmente te amo Bella."

Nuestra atención se volvió hacia Rosalie y Emmett, los últimos padres del día. Caminaron hacia el señor Anderson para su turno. "Escuché su forma de llegar de esta mañana señor Cullen." Rosalie le achico los ojos a Emmett quien trato con fuerzas de mantener su rostro serio. "Señor Cullen y señorita Hale felicitación son los orgullosos padres de…" Rosalie dejó que Emmett revolviera la bolsa. Sacó un trozo de papel y lo abrió. Su rostro se llenó de curiosidad y le mostró el papel a Rosalie quien miró al señor Anderson "¿Qué significa el dos?" pregunto cautelosamente.

El señor Anderson soltó "¡Gemelos!" su voz estallo. Podrias haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo. Entonces Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reírse para sus adentros. "Ahora señor Cullen vuelva a buscar en la bolsa dos papeles mas para determinar el sexo de sus bebes."

Emmett extendió su mano hacia la bolsa, pero Rosalie le detuvo. Ella miró al señor Anderson y preguntó "No hay mas papeles de 'dos' allí dentro ¿verdad?" parecía que se lo advertía en lugar de preguntarle.

"No, ese era el unico. Vamos, escoja." Se rió.

Rosalie decidió que como Emmett había arruinado la primer parte, ella seguiría de ahora en más. Sacó dos trozos de papel y le dio uno a Emmett, quedándose con el otro. Leyeron los papeles y se miraron a los ojos antes de decir "niño" al mismo tiempo. ¡Gemelos varones! Emmett se veía feliz y Rosalie aliviada de que no eran trillizos o cuatrillizos.

Los chicos se felicitaron entre ellos sobre los buenos trabajos imaginarios. Yo me quede esperando a que Emmett comenzara a repartir los cigarros.

"Ok, de vuelta a clases. Los vere al final del dia para retirar sus bultitos de alegria." El señor Anderson tomó sus cosas y se fue del gimnasio.

Alice se volvió hacia nosotros y pregunto "¿Cómo le pondrán a sus bebes?" Edward y yo no lo habíamos hablado. Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron a discutir inmediatamente sobre el nombre de los bebes. El señor Anderson metió su cabeza por las puertas de gimnasio "¡Vallan a clase AHORA!"

--

**_Chicas, perdonen las faltas de ortografía...el corrector de Word no anda nada bien, en estos dias busco alguno online y lo arreglo. Besotes. Gise_**


	16. La letra del dia es la E

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**La letra del día es la 'E'**

**Bella POV**

El resto de la mañana fue un completo desperdicio para cualquiera de los dos últimos años. En todo lo que cualquiera podía pensar era en los nombres de los bebes. Pasaban notas con sugerencias, peleas sobre quien reclamaba el primer nombre, peleas sobre el apellido, los segundos nombres, como escribir el nombre que habían acordado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con todo ello. Y cuando pensé que no podía tolerarlo más, el timbre sonó y salí volando hacia mi casillero para encontrarme con Edward.

El ya estaba allí esperándome cuando doble por la esquina. "Bueno, alguien esta apurada." Dijo mientras abria mi casillero hastiada y metia los libros en el.

"Si tengo que pasar una nota mas a alguien con 300 posibles nombres para bebes escritos en el, voy a gritar." Le vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces supongo que es mal momento para discutir el nombre de nuestros pretendido hijo. Tengo algunas sugerencias…"

"Muy gracioso Edward. El ya tiene nombre, se lo di el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Su nombre es Eddie, punto final. ¿Ahora puedo comer?" ni siquiera espere por su respuesta y me encaminé hacia la línea de almuerzo. Edward tomó una bandeja y comenzó a llenarla con comida. Dos porciones de pizza, una barra de pan y una lata de coca-cola. Después nos sentamos en la mesa de los Cullen, donde Emmett y Rosalie tenían una fuerte discusión sobre los gemelos.

"Entonces, ¿Cuales son los nombres que sugieres Emmett? No puedo esperar para escucharlos..." Emmett sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo. Aclaró su garganta para darle seriedad al asunto y comenzó a leer "Wrigley, Jacob, Shea, Fenway (Nombre de un estadio de Baseball)..." Rosalie golpeó la mesa con su mano. "Emmett, ¡No vamos a ponerle a nuestros hijos nombres de estadios de baseball!"

"Entonces creo que tendré que tachar Yankee y Dodger de la lista aunque aun no llegue a ellos. Ok, que tal Peyton, Joe, Brett, Boomer, Troy, Dan..."

"¡Nada de quarterbacks de las ligas de football americano Emmett! Vamos, se serio. Bella apoyame." Ella me miró desesperada.

Yo pensé por unos instantes. "Emmett no puedes ponerle a tu hijos el nombre por algún estado, jugadores deportivos, objetos inanimados, comidas, meses del año, días de la semana o maldiciones. ¿Qué tal eso Rosalie?" le pregunté mientras daba un mordisco a la pizza.

Emmett tachaba silenciosamente varios nombres de su lista que caían en las categorías que le había dicho. Le tomó un minuto y realmente estaba impresionada con la cantidad de nombres que había apuntado el solo. Entonces fue cuando me dio una gran sonrisa. Estaba demasiado feliz, había olvidado algo en mi lista de 'no'…casi me atragante con la pizza cuando añadí rápidamente "Personajes de TV. Nada de televisión, personajes de películas y definitivamente no celebridades."

Perfectamente derrotado, le rogó a Rosalie "Oh vamos Rose, ¿Por qué no podemos tener a los pequeños Starky y Hutch? ¿Ponch y Jon? ¿Bo y Luke? ¿Qué tal Crockett y Tubos? ¿Drake y Josh? Esos nombres son oro te lo digo, oro."

Sin una palabra, Rosalie rompió el papel en microscópicas piezas, terminando la discusión.

Alice comenzó a interrogarme "Entonces Bella ¿Cómo le pondrán a mi sobrino?" me tomó con la guardia baja su pregunta por que mi mente estaba firme, así que debería de haberlo visto para ese entonces. Mientras tragaba la pizza, Edward saltó "Aun no lo hemos decidido."

Confundida, respondí "Si lo hicimos, corrijo, lo hice. Es Edward y le diremos Eddie."

Edward me achicó sus ojos "No vamos a llamar Eddie a nuestro hijo. Se razonable." Dijo como si fuera una mala palabra o algo por el estilo.

"Edward es un nombre demasiado grande para un bebe, pensé que seria tierno."

"¿Que tal Charlie? Podríamos ponerle como tu padre ¿No es eso algo habitual?" su tono se había vuelto dulce por que trataba de convencerme. Me mantuve firme.

"Edward." Dije simplemente.

"¿Si?"

"No, no tu, ese es el nombre del bebe. Edward…Eddie."

"¿Podemos discutirlo? ¿Que tal William, o Matthew o Michael? No, tacha el último. Pensaría en el idiota de Newton cada vez… ¿David, Andew?" Trataba de salirse con la suya, cualquier cosa menos Eddie, pero yo no estaba negociando. Me crucé de brazos y apreté mi mandíbula.

"¿Tu lo cargaste en tu cuerpo por cuatro días? ¿Te dolió la espalda cada noche? ¿Casi pudiste dormir por que estabas incomodo?" él abrió su boca "No lo digas… ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!" Habiendo sufrido por traer a este pequeña, hermosa y pretendida via a este universo inventado, me da ciertos derechos y si quiero llamarlo Edward y decirle Eddie por cada día de la semana que lo tengamos, lo haré."

Un tanto sorprendido por mi tiranía, simplemente contestó "Lo que quieras Bella estará bien para mi."

"Gracias Edward." Le lancé una sonrisa victoria. "Entonces Alice, me atrevo a preguntar ¿Han decidido el nombre para nuestro pretendido sobrino?"

Ella miró amorosamente a Jasper. "A decir verdad, Jasper lo escogio. Creo que a Edward le gustara."

Todos los ojos fueron hacia Jasper mientras esperábamos en suspenso por el gran anuncio "Siempre me gustó el nombre Elizabeth." Dijo con una sonrisa. Ante la mención del nombre de su madre, Edward asintió con su cabeza.

Emmett golpeo la mesa, frustrado "¿Ves? Alice le dejó a Jasper escoger el nombre del bebe. ¿Por qué yo no puedo escoger los nombres Rose?"

"Por que tu eres un idiota y Jasper no."

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del almuerzo y el fin de la discusión por el momento. Rosalie y Emmett dejaron la mesa rápidamente, aun tenían mucho de que hablar. Alice y Jasper estaban mirándose a los ojos, teniendo uno de sus 'momentos' mientras dejaban la cafetería. Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi casillero.

"¿Aun estas enojado por el nombre del bebe?" pregunté. Comenzaba a sentirme culpable por ser tan testaruda.

El pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me sostuvo firmemente "No amor, no estoy enojado. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no. Así que si quieres condenar a nuestro pretendido hijo todo el fin de semana con el nombre de Eddie, que así sea." Una sonrisa jugueteó en su hermoso rostro mientras me ponía en puntitas para besarle.

"Encontrémoslos todos allí al finalizar las clases y podremos buscar juntos a nuestros bebes. ¿Puedes decirle a los otros?" comencé a sentirme entusiasmada ante la idea de traer a Eddie a casa.

"Se los diré. Te veo mas tarde." Me dio un último beso antes de apresurarse por el pasillo hacia su clase.

El resto del dia parecio pasarse lentamente. Yo seguía mirando al reloj, deseosa de hacerlo funcionar más rápido, pero sin suerte alguna. Edward me dijo entre clases que Alice y Jasper se habían saltado el último periodo para ir a buscar algo a la casa. Me imaginé que no querían verse atrapados nuevamente en la parte trasera del patrullero así que fueron en busca del auto que Alice conduciría por una semana, el Jeep.

Sonó el ultimo timbre del día y las personas salieron disparadas de sus asientos y corrieron hacia el gimnasio para buscar a sus bebes. Edward y Rosalie estaban en mi casillero, esperandome. "Entonces Rosalie, ¿Que nombres decidieron finalmente?" pregunté con gran interés.

"Me decidí por Nathan y Nicholas, ¿Que opinas?" sus hermosos ojos brillaron.

"¡Esos son hermosos nombres! ¿A Emmett le gustan?" pregunté cuidadosamente, no queriendo presionar otra pelea entre ellos.

Una coqueta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, "Me tomó un poco convencerlo y un rápido paseo al armario de limpieza…" me dio un guiño y mi rostro se volvió escarlata. "Pero creo que ahora esta bien con ellos. ¿Y donde diablos se metió?"

"¿Lo llamaron nuevamente a la dirección?" pregunté a Edward.

"No lo creo. Ahí viene Alice, ella sabra." Alice se apresuró hacia nosotros, se veía un tanto preocupada.

"¿Rosalie, donde esta Emmett? Creí que estaría contigo..." sus ojos se agrandaron del miedo.

"No, estamos esperándole. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?" Rosalie comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Tenemos que ir al gimnasio. ¡Va a ponerle nombre a los bebes sin ti Rose!" Alice le tomó del brazo y se alejaron corriendo.

Edward miró rápidamente a Jasper, "No se atrevería..."

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Si, si lo haria."

Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el gimnasio para presenciar la masacre que se vendría. Antes de siquiera llegar al gimnasio, escuché a Rosalie gritando "¡Emmett que hiciste!"

Ella lo tomó y lo aprisionó contra la esquina. Decidiendo darles un minuto para que resolvieran esto, codeé a Edward, "Vamos a buscara Eddie mientras lo resuelven."

Edward se inclinó y susurró. "¿Estas segura de querer ponerle Edward? Quizás quieras considerarlo cuando te enteres…" caminamos hacia el señor Anderson quien tenia su computadora encendida y lista.

"¿El nombre del bebe señorita Swan?"

"Bella, solo escucha…" interfirió Edward.

No iba a discutirlo nuevamente. "Edward, señor Anderson. Su nombre es Edward pero le llamaremos Eddie." Escuché a Edward suspirar a mi lado. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi sacudir su cabeza.

"Le nombraron por el padre ¿verdad?" el señor Anderson le sonrió a Edward quien no estaba emocionado. "Valla a escoger un bebe de la caja azul de allí. Presioné el botón verde en su espalda para activar el programa. El bebe dormirá por la próxima hora, lleguen a casa para ese entonces. Por favor recuerden que el muñeco va a grabar todo lo que le suceda. El lunes descargaremos la información y les daremos su nota final. Tengan un buen fin de semana."

Rebusqué dentro de la caja por el perfecto muñeco 'Eddie'. Algunos eran más pesados que otros, así que traté de elegir el más liviano para librar a mi espalda de otra tortura. Entonces encontré el muñeco perfecto, uno de ojos verdes. "¡Lo encontré! Edward, conoce a Eddie." Los sostuve aprobatoriamente. Busqué el botón verde en su espalda, el cual se suponía que debíamos presionar.

Alice y Jasper fueron hacia el señor Anderson, informándole que el nombre de su hija seria Elizabeth. El rápidamente lo ingreso al ordenador y los dirigió hacia la caja de los bebes nenas. Alice revolvió la caja en busca de la perfecta Elizabeth. Su gritito de alegría me hizo saber que había encontrado a la perfecta hija ficticia. Un borrón rosa salio de su bolso y rápidamente vistió a la bebe Elizabeth con un jardinero rosa y acomodo los pequeños mechones de cabello de su cabecita.

Otro borrón celeste salió del bolso de Alice y esta vez aterrizó sobre la mano de Edward. La tia Alice habia empacado para todos los bebes. Tome el trajecito marinero celeste y se lo puse a Eddie. Casi parecía real si se lo veía de lejos. Estos bebes de seguro eran los mejores vestidos de todos los bebes ficticios que Forks había visto jamás.

La vos furiosa de Rosalie interrumpió el proceso de vestimenta de los bebes. Se giró lejos de Emmett y fue directo hacia el señor Anderson. "Necesito cambiar los nombres de nuestros bebes, señor Anderson." Dijo utilizando un tono persuasivo.

"Lo siento señorita Hale, no puedo cambiar los nombres una vez que me los han dado. El señor Cullen ya los eligió y están conectados en la computadora con los bebes. Desearia poder ayudarla."

"¿Lo dice enserio? Eso es la cosa más estúpida que jamás oí. ¿Por qué dejo que Emmett les diera nombres sin mi?" ahora estaba demasiado molesta.

"Señorita Hale, no me gusta su tono."

"Bueno, mala suerte Señor Anderson. ¡ODIO los nombres y creo que usted le dejo hacer esto! Yo no pude escoger los sexos de los bebes esta mañana sin él, y terminamos teniendo gemelos por su causa. Ahora tengo gemelos con los nombres más ridículos de la historia. Así que discúlpeme por estar molesta. ¿Por qué no espero por mi?"

"El señor Cullen dijo..." Mire a Emmett, quien estaba agitando sus brazos tratando de llamar la atención del señor Anderson, pero el no le noto. "que estaba en el baño con...em…calambres. Creí que le estábamos haciendo un favor. Si tiene algún problema con ello, descárguese con el señor Cullen, no conmigo."

"¡Idiota!" murmuró Rosalie en voz baja. Estaba segura de que fue para Emmett, pero el señor Anderson creyó que le hablaba a él. "Quizás una semana de castigo le sirva para tranquilizarla, señorita Hale. Le dará a usted y al padre de los bebes mas tiempo para discutir las cosas, ya que, si mal no tengo entendido, esta mañana obtuvo una extensión de su castigo."

"Lo siento Rosalie..." escuché a Emmett decir mientras el señor Anderson salía del gimnasio.

"Da igual Emmett. Solo dile al resto de la familia lo que hiciste. ¡Tu diles los nombres a ver que opinan!" Rosalie trató de tranquilizarse y pude sentir que Jasper estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, caminó hacia nosotros cargando dos bebes en sus brazos. "Chicos, quiero que conozcan a nuestros hijos ficticios, Elliott y Everett."

Mi mano voló a mi boca para que no viera la enorme sonrisa que se había formado. No podía mirar a Edward por que sabia que su rostro me haría estallar. Emmett, Elliott y Everett...podría ver por que Rosalie quería matarlo.

Edward se inclinó "Traté de advertirte que otro nombre con 'E' no seria algo inteligente…"

Jasper, siendo caballeroso, fue el primero en felicitar a Emmett por sus elecciones "Esos son nombres muy interesantes Emmett, muy similares al tuyo…"

"¡Lo se! Por eso los escogí. Casi les pongo Emmett 1 y Emmett 2, pero eso seria estupido. Estos son muchos mejores ¿no creen?" estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo y buscando algo de apoyo para ganarle a Rosalie. Yo me mordía el labio con fuerza, no me animaba a hablar. Le di un empujoncito a Edward, pero todo lo que hizo fue asentir con su cabeza forzosamente.

"Así que ahora tenemos a Eddie, Elizabeth, Elliott y Everett para presentárselos a Esme y a Carlisle. Creo que es tierno que todos empiecen con la letra E." Alice era la única persona, además de Emmett, que pensaba que era remotamente tierno. El resto de nosotros rodamos nuestros ojos. De la bolsa de Alice salieron dos conjuntos azules iguales. Rosalie tomó a Elliott de los brazos de Emmett y lo vistió. A Emmett le tomó un poco mas vestir a Everett, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Alice comenzó a emocionarse. "¡Llevemos los bebes a casa! Pronto se despertaran." Ella nos lanzó unas mantillas para los bebes y salimos por la puerta.

"¿Emmett sobrevivirá esta noche o Rosalie lo matara?" le susurré a Edward mientras nos acercábamos al Mercedes.

"Es una posibilidad, basándome en sus pensamientos…Deberíamos preguntarle a Alice, por las dudas." Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba.

Revolviendo en mi cartera, encontré las llaves y se las lance a Edward. "Toma, maneja tu pero mantente en los limites de seguridad. Yo sostendré a Eddie."

"Bella, no puedes sostener al bebe en el auto. No es seguro." La voz de Alice era cortante.

"¿Entonces como sugieres que lo lleve a casa?" estaba confundida. Alice sonreía mientras se acercaba al auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y señalo un nuevo asiento para bebes.

No pude contenerme. "¿Compraste un asiento para un bebe de mentira, Alice? ¿Estas completamente loca?"

"La seguridad primero Bella. No quiero que nada le suceda a estos preciosos, bebes de mentira."

No podría creer que estaba haciendo esto. Murmurando en voz baja, me acomodé en el asiento trasero y forcejeé con los cinturones del asiento. Podía escuchar a Edward riendo tras de mi. "Me mantendría tranquilo si fuera tu Cullen. He visto tu habilidad con los broches estos últimos días y no has mejorado en nada." Eso borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Con Eddie seguro en el asiento, vi a Rosalie y a Emmett inmersos en una nueva conversación. Por lo que pude entender, Rosalie se estaba rehusando a poner a los bebes en la celda del patrullero como a los criminales comunes, como ella le decía.

Una vez mas, Jasper salto al rescate. "Rosalie, ¿por que no vas con los bebes en el Jeep con Alice y Elizabeth? Podemos hacer entrar los tres asientos en el asiento trasero. Estaré feliz de viajar con Emmett en el patrullero." Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y le dio a Elliott para que lo sostuviera mientras acomodaba el asiento en el Jeep. En menos de un minuto regreso por el bebe. "¡Gracias Jasper!"

Con Elizabeth, Elliott y Everett seguros en el Jeep, Jasper ayudo a Alice a subirse al asiento del piloto y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Emmett aun estaba molesto por que le habían gritado, cuando la radio de la policía entro en actividad. Era la voz de Charlie. Estaba hablando con Myrtle en el despacho. Emmett se lanzó dentro del auto y tomo el CB. "Jefe Swan, soy el suplente Emmett, responda Jefe Swan."

"¡Emmett, que haces con la radio! Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de la frecuencia. La menos no escucho las sirenas de fondo…creo que eso es bueno. ¿Qué quieres?" Charlie trataba de ser paciente con él.

"¿Todo está bien en la estación? ¿Algunos pervertidos que necesites que ayude a interrogar?" su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza mientras esperaba la respuesta de Charlie.

"No, Emmett. Hoy no hay pervertidos. ¿No se supone que estas castigado?"

"No comienzo el castigo hasta que el proyecto de salud se termine. ¡Oh felicitaciones abuelo! Aquí esta Bella..." Emmett me lanzó el CB.

"Um, hola papa... ¡Es un niño!" Me sentía bastante extraña al decir esto por la radio, me encogí de hombros al ver la sonrisa de Edward.

"¡Charlie- no nos dijiste que Bella estaba EMBARAZADA! Espera a que los demás lo sepan…"

"No, no Myrtle, ¡solo es un proyecto para la escuela!" le grite a la CB

"OOHHH. Esta bien. Charlie, sácalos de la radio, por favor." Myrtle no estaba bromeando.

"Si Myrtle. Felicitaciones Bella, te veré al rato en casa. Asumo que iras a ver a Esme ahora ¿verdad?"

"Si esta bien contigo papa me gustaría ir. ¡Volveré a casa para la cena!" estaba demasiado emocionada de ver que era lo que Esme pensaba de todo esto.

"Adiós Bella, adiós Emmett. ¡Mantente fuera de la radio!" escuché la radio de Charlie cortándose.

Jasper se metió al patrullero y Emmett arrancó el coche. Justo en ese momento, Mike Newton pasó por el estacionamiento y paso por alto la señal de 'detenerse'. "Jasper, ¿Viste esa violación de leyes de transito? Vamos a asustarlo." Encontró un sombrero de polia extra que Charlie había dejado y se lo puso en la cabeza. Jasper se veía atemorizado y vi que sus nudillos se ponían blancos mientras se agarraba con fuerza al tablero del patrullero.

Emmett puso el auto en reversa y volo tras de Mike. Vi las luces encenderse y escuche las sirenas sonando por la calle. La última cosa que escuche fue la voz de Emmett por el altavoz. "¡Ha violado la ley, aparque el auto a un lado ahora señor Newton!"

"Seguro que Charlie mata a Emmett antes de que Rosalie tenga oportunidad de hacerlo." Me reí y entré al auto. Mientras manejábamos hacia lo de los Cullen, pasamos el patrullero de Charlie y el coche de Mike, aparcados a un lado de la calle. Podía ver a Jasper agachado lo más que podía y Emmett aun en el auto temblando de la risa, las luces del auto aun seguían encendidas.

Edward se rió mientras pasábamos. "Mike esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco. No tiene ni idea de que solo son Emmett y Jasper, y que el le esta lanzando olas de pánico." Me reí el resto del camino hacia la casa de Edward imaginándome a Mike lleno de lágrimas mientras Emmett y Jasper reían histéricamente.

Me volvi para darle una mirada a Eddie. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su asiendo. 'Me pregunto cuanto durara asi' pense para mi misma.


	17. Su primer error

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Su primer error**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Esme estaba parada en el porche para recibirnos. Tenia uno de los bebes de Rosalie en sus brazos. No podía decir si era Everett o Elliott, pero estaba sonriendo. Edward salió primero del auto y se inclinó hacia el asiento trasero para sacar el asiento de infantes de Eddie de la base.

Le di una mirada a Eddie quién estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

"Bella, Edward ¡Vengan aquí y déjenme ver a mi ficticio nieto!" me hizo sonreír que estuviera tan emocionada por nuestras pretendidas familias.

"Esme, quiero que conozcas a Edward, pero le diremos Eddie." Ella alzó sus cejas al escuchar 'Eddie' y miró a Edward. Le hizo una pregunta en silencio en su cabeza y el asintió en respuesta.

"Es hermoso Bella, ¡Y que hermosos ojos verdes que tiene!" sonreí orgullosa cuando reparó en ese detalle. "Elliott mira a tu pequeño primo. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos se meterán en cualquier tipo de problemas."

Sostuve la puerta mientras Edward cargaba al bebe dentro de la casa. Esme trajo a Elliott detrás de nosotros. La casa había sido transformada en el mundo del bebe. Alice estaba cambiando a Elizabeth en su segundo conjunto del día y estaba acomodándole el moño. Rosalie estaba leyendo un paquete de pañales mientras Everett dormía placidamente en su asiento.

"¿Cuántas veces piensas cambiarle de ropa Alice?" pregunté mientras me acercaba para ver como lucia la pobre de Elizabeth. Estaba vestida con un jumper rojo y un enorme gusano en su pancita. El moño rosado que antes llevaba fue reemplazado por una vincha elástica con una flor roja.

"Solo la tendré unos pocos días Bella así que planeo sacarle provecho." Todo el ajetreo debió de despertar a Elizabeth ya que sus ojos comenzaron a moverse y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

"¡OOHH mi bebe es la primera en despertarse!" Alice la alzó en brazos y bailoteó por la sala.

"Alice, solo recuerda que los bebes necesitan dormir mucho, así que asegurate de que descanse todo lo que necesite." Le advirtió Esme mientras acostaba a Elliott en su sillita del auto.

"Mantenlo tranquilo Alice, tengo dos bebes mas por los que preocuparme y mi estúpido esposo aun no llega a casa." la bronca de Rosalie hacia Emmett no había mejorado en nada.

"Volverán pronto a casa Rosalie. Se han retrasado un poco..." me callé, sabiendo que querría una explicación. Edward llevó a Eddie hacia la mesada de la cocina, lejos de las preguntas de Rosalie.

"¿Qué lo retraso? Sus pretendidos hijos están esperando por que él llegue a casa con su real esposa. ¿Qué es más importante que eso?" se sentó firme en el sofá, su tensión era claramente visible.

"Um- el y Jasper detuvieron a Mike Newton por exceso de velocidad en el estacionamiento de la escuela." Me salió mas como un susurro que una respuesta, pero esperaba que no entendiera parte de ella. Estúpido oído de vampiro.

"¿El que? ¿Acaso no tubo suficiente con el problema que se gano a la mañana?" salió corriendo hacia el teléfono. "Emmett Cullen, ¡Vuelve a casa ahora! No me hagas levantar la voz cerca de nuestros pretendidos hijos o por Dios que lo lamentaras. ¿Que, le hiciste llorar? Ok- eso es divertido... ¡Te veo pronto!" una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios mientras colgaba. "A veces me pregunto por que lo amo. ¡Aparentemente el y Jasper asustaron tanto a Mike que se puso a llorar! No me dio muchos detalles, pero llegaran pronto a casa." sacudió su cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre los bebes. "Lo siento chicos, pero su padre a veces es un tonto, pronto se darán cuenta."

Todos nos reímos suavemente para no despertar a los chicos. Pobre Mike, ¿Quién será la próxima víctima del suplente Emmett? la lista no tenia fin…

Esme y yo fuimos a ver a Edward y a Eddie en la cocina, aun estaba tranquilo. Alice nos trajo a Elizabeth, quien estaba haciendo muecas mientras me la daba.

"Ve a ver a la tía Bella por un minuto." Mientras sostuve a Elizabeth, Alice me sonrió "Jasper y yo escogimos unas cosas para ti, bueno técnicamente para Eddie. Ropas, pañales, mamaderas, juguetes y esas clases de cosas. Las necesitaran hoy a la noche así que los pondré en un pañolero mientras Elizabeth se comporta bien."

Mis ojos fueron de Esme a Edward y ambos trataban de no sonreír. "Alice, ¿cuantas cosas hay allí? ¿Y desde cuando necesito un pañolero?"

"Desde esta tarde cuando Jasper y yo nos salteamos una clase. Teníamos que comprar unas cosas de último minuto. Toma, esto será suficiente." En la encimera dejo un enorme bolso porta pañales. Era enorme y, obviamente, de color azul marino.

Edward soltó una carcajada al ver mi expresión de desconcierto. "Respira Bella, esta bien. Planea donar todo esto cuando se termine el proyecto. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?" lentamente comencé a respirar y me tranquilice. Todas las cosas que Alice había comprado para este proyecto, las cunas, los asientos para el auto, las ropitas, las mamaderas y los juguetes servirían para una buena causa y no serian desperdiciados. Eso me hacia sentir mucho mejor. "Gracias Alice, por todo. Estoy segura de que empacaste todo lo que necesite para la noche." La abrace con mi brazo libre. Elizabeth comenzó a chillar con más fuerza en mis brazos. "Creo que quiere a su mami." Y rápidamente se la pasé a Alice quien comenzó a llenar una mamadera.

La atención de Edward se enfocó en la puerta principal y supe que Emmett y Jasper estaban llegando a la calzada. El comenzó a reír sobre lo que fuera que estaba pasando por sus mentes. Le di una mirada interrogante. "Quieren contar a todos la historia ellos mismos."

Everett y Elliott comenzaron a dar suaves chillidos ahora. Alice le estaba dando a Elizabeth su biberón cuando los chicos entraron por la puerta. Emmett gritó "¡No van a creer..."

"SSSSSSHHHHHSSSSHHH" todos alzamos nuestros dedos y le hicimos callar para que no molestara a los bebes.

"Oh- lo siento." Susurró y caminó hacia Rosalie y los bebes. El gentilmente besó la cabeza de cada uno de los bebes, y dijo suavemente "¡Matamos del susto a Mike hoy! Nos estacionamos y nos quedamos sentados en el auto unos diez minutos, utilizando la tortura psicológica. Jasper le dio con todo el miedo y pánico que pudo mientras que yo mantenía las luces encendidas. Cada tanto encendía la sirena y era entonces cuando Mike saltaba de su asiento." comenzó a reírse tanto que no pudo continuar.

Alice estaba a un lado de Jasper mientras alimentaba a Elizabeth. El se apartó unos pasos, no queriendo molestarlas mientras terminaban de contar la historia. "Después de que Emmett hiciera el 'ataque de la sirena' unas seis veces, Mike abrió la puerta de golpe y saltó del auto gritando que era inocente. Emmett encendió el altavoz y le dijo que volviera al auto o tendría que 'llevarselo' creo que fueron sus exactas palabras. Mike saltó dentro y hasta le sentimos llorisquear. Ahí fue cuando llamaste Rosalie, y Emmett aceleró dejando a Mike llorando dentro de su auto.

Para cuando Jasper terminó de contar su historia de tortura mis manos estaban sobre mi rostro para mantener mi risa dentro, Rosalie había tomado una almohada del sofá y se reía en ella. Edward y Alice no solo tenían la demostración verbal, si no que también física, su cuerpo temblaba con la risa. A la pobre de Elizabeth parecía no gustarle todo el sacudón y comenzó a llorar. Jasper rápidamente se acercó a Alice y se la quitó. La sostuvo contra su pecho y fue afuera de la casa para tratar de tranquilizarla. Segundos después con el bebe durmiendo en sus brazos. Everett y Elliott comenzaron a hacer sonidos más fuertes así que Rosalie fue a preparar sus biberones.

Eddie continuaba durmiendo placidamente pero los otros dos bebes ya se habían despertado así que no tardaría mucho mas. "Mejor lo llevo a casa, Edward antes de que se despierte. ¿Vienes?" justo entonces su teléfono sonó.

El miró el identificador de llamadas y lo abrió "¿Si Carlisle? Todos estamos en casa, Bella también. Si, deja que pregunte." El aparto el teléfono de su oído "Carlisle quiere ir de caza en la noche y quiere saber si podemos ir con él." Estaba hablándole a Emmett y Jasper.

"Me gustaría ir ya que nuestro ultimo viaje fue tan bueno…" Emmett miraba a Alice y yo recordé como lo volvimos loco con nuestras apuestas de Ebay logrando acortarles su salida de caza.

Edward me miró "No iré si necesitas que me quede a ayudarte con el bebe. Puedo esperar." Estaba hablando en serio, pero podía ver en sus ojos que realmente quería ir.

"Estaremos bien Edward. Mira a Elizabeth y los chicos, todos se volvieron a dormir. Entre Charlie y yo podremos manejarlo." Mi sonrisa le convenció.

"Carlisle, podemos ir contigo. Iré a llevar a Bella a su casa y luego nos encontraremos allí. ¿ok?"

"Deja que junte sus cosas y luego los llevaremos a casa." Edward se colgó el pañolero al hombro y puso a Eddie en el asiento de bebes. Se veía tan paternal que me hizo reír.

"Adiós Alice, adiós Rosalie. Llámenme si necesitan algo." Susurre mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Edward ya había acomodado el asiento de Eddie en el auto y el bolso estaba en el asiento delantero. Camine hacia el y le bese con todas mis fuerzas.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Por ser tan buen padre con nuestro bebe. Te veré en mi casa, diviértete manejando mi camioneta." Le bromeé.

El rodó sus ojos y gruñó mientras se quejaba por el auto que le tocaba esta semana. Me deslice cómodamente por el asiento del Mercedes. Eddie ahora estaba haciendo los mismos quejiditos que los otros bebes hicieron antes de despertarse. Apreté el acelerador y estaba saliendo por la calzada antes de que Edward arrancase la camioneta.

Me quedé en la calzada de mi casa por 10 minutos esperando a que Edward llegara. Finalmente escuché el rugido del motor de la camioneta mientras sacaba el asiento de Eddie de la base. Edward salió de mi camioneta con una visible expresión de frustración.

"Voy a comprarte un auto nuevo Bella. No se discute. ¡Esa camioneta es una trampa mortal! Se mueve tan lento que va a causar un accidente algún día. Buscaré algo en Internet para que puedas verlo…" comenzó a decirse a si mismo.

"Ja ja. Disfruta de tu semana con la camioneta y deja de quejarte." Le pasé el asiento de Eddie y cargué el pañolero hacia la puerta. Detrás de nosotros escuché el suave sonido del Porsche amarillo acelerando en la calzada. Charlie tenía las ventanas abiertas y la radio encendida. Realmente estaba disfrutando del Porsche de Alice…

Charlie entró a la cocina mientras le preparaba a Eddie el biberón. Ahora estaba llorando más fuerte. Edward lo sacó del asiento y caminaba hacia la cocina con él.

"Déjenme ver al grandulón. ¡Oh que hermoso! ¿Por que no pido pizza para que no tengas que cocinar, Bella?" Charlie fue a hacer una rápida llamada al local de pizzas. Edward me pasó al bebe y comencé a alimentarlo.

"Edward, podrías buscarme un pañal para Eddie? Cuando termine de comer tendré que ponerle uno nuevo." Había echo varias horas de niñera como para saberme la rutina. Alimentarlos, cambiarlos y luego ponerlos nuevamente a dormir.

Edward rebuscó por unos pocos minutos y luego me alcanzó un pequeño pañal. El me miró un poco confundido. "¿Cómo funciona esto?"

Me di cuenta de que Edward no tenia nada de experiencia con bebes y todas las cosas que se relacionaban con ellos. Alice y Rosalie tampoco tenían la menor idea. Este seria un fin de semana bastante largo para ellos. Sonriendo le dije "Te mostraré cuando termine de comer." Mientras le alimentaba con el biberón, me pregunte cuanto tiempo tardaría en que volviera a ver el mismo líquido.

Luego de que Eddie terminara de comer, lo recosté en el sofá y le di a Edward una pequeña lección de cómo cambiar el pañal. Le pasé el pañal mojado que Eddie estaba usando y Edward salto. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?" preguntó horrorizado.

"Tíralo al tacho Edward, no seas ridículo." ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos con el pis de su pretendido hijo?

La pizza llegó y Edward miró su reloj. "Será mejor que me valla a encontrarme con Carlisle y los chicos. Si prefieres que me quede, solo dilo Bella."

"¿A dónde saldrás Edward?" le preguntó Charlie mientras comía su pizza.

"Carlisle nos llevara a un juego de baseball esta noche." Edward debía de saber que se le venia la pregunta ya que no dudo ni un instante. Charlie asintió con su cabeza. "Eso será divertido."

Podía notar por la expresión en su rostro que deseaba desesperadamente poder leer mi mente. "Esta bien Edward. Mira, Eddie esta alimentando y se volvió a dormir. Voy a ir a acostarme temprano ya que me desperté a las 5am."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, vete por favor. No olvides que te tomara mas tiempo llegar con mi camioneta." No pude evitar reírme sabiendo que su viaje a su casa le tomaría al menos el doble del tiempo.

"Cuando llegue a casa, de enserio buscare en Internet..." dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar mi cabeza. "Volveré antes de que los dos despierten en la mañana." Dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Eddie. "Adiós Charlie."

"Adiós Edward." Le saludó Charlie.

Eddie estaba durmiendo, así que lo acosté en su asiento y limpié la cocina rápidamente. Charlie se había llevado el asiento hacia la televisión y le estaba explicando las reglas de las ligas nacionales y de la liga Americana de fútbol. Sonriendo, me dirigía a mi habitación y tomé mis cosas para darme una ducha.

Me sentí mejor después de una calida ducha. Cuando salí, me sorprendió cuan cansada me sentía y aun no eran las 8pm. Rápidamente me vestí y corrí a mi habitación cuando escuché el teléfono sonar. "Bella, es Alice, ¡Será mejor que atiendas suena desesperada!"

"¡Atiendo papá! ¿Alice, que sucede?" Escuché a Charlie colgar el teléfono en la cocina.

"Elizabeth esta rota Bella. ¡Algo anda mal!" Alice estaba histérica.

"¿Por que esta rota, que sucedió?"

"Se esta...se esta...chorreando Bella. Esta horrible cosa esta saliendo de su trasero. Es espantoso. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Comencé a reír. "Bella, no es gracioso. Algo malo le esta pasando a mi hija pretendida. Como su tía esperaba mas de ti."

"No, Alice no te enojes. Lo siento, no hay nada malo con Elizabeth, solo fue al baño. Probablemente es solo…pis." Silencio al otro lado del teléfono. "Alice ¿me escuchaste?"

"Oh- bueno creo que tiene sentido. ¿Siempre es así de desastroso? Le arruinó toda la ropa." Por su tono pude notar que era el conjunto preferido de Alice.

"¿Su pañal no absorbió la mayoría? ¿Se lo pusiste bien?"

"Bueno...es como que se lo quité hace tiempo." Dijo avergonzada.

"¿No tenia pañal? Bueno, eso explica el desastre. ¿Por que le sacaste el pañal?" No podía imaginar por que haría eso. El pañal era algo esencial para el bebe. Realmente esperaba que no hiciera nada extraño…como enseñarle a usar la pelela (N/a: no se otro nombre…es el baño para bebes, cuando están aprendiendo a hacer solitos.) a su recién nacida hija.

"Bueno es solo que el pañal es muy abultado. Hacia que su pequeño trasero se viera enorme en los pantalones que le puse así que se lo saque y el atuendo se veía mejor en ella." Solté el teléfono, estaba riendo con fuerzas. El trasero del bebe se veía grande…solo Alice saldría con eso. Tenia que recordar contarle esto a Edward.

"Bella, Bella, deja de reír y ponte al teléfono. ¡BELLA!" le escuché gritar al teléfono.

"Lo siento Alice. Solo ponle un nuevo pañal y necesitas cambiárselo regularmente antes o después de alimentarla, de lo contrario se desbordara el pañal y será un desastre nuevamente. Confía en mi, a ella no le importa como se vea su trasero. ¿Estas bien ahora?" me sentía mal por reírme. No era su culpa que no supiera nada de los bebes o de las funciones del cuerpo humano. Necesitaba recordar eso. Escuché a Eddie llorando abajo. "Eddie se despertó Alice, ¿necesitas algo mas?"

"Nop, solo le pondré el pañal y le cambiaré el conjunto así estará como nueva. ¡Gracias Bella!" su voz había vuelto a ser dulce y musical.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia abajo bostezando. Charlie había sacado a Eddie del asiento y gentilmente lo sacudía en su regazo. "Dámelo abuelo." Me incliné y lo tomé de sus brazos.

Me fije su pañal, estaba seco. Decidí que quizás necesitaría otra mamadera, así que prepare una y me senté en el sofá a alimentarlo. Se bebió algo de la botella e inmediatamente se quedo dormido. Ni bien trate de acomodarlo en la sillita, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Este ajetreo continuó por una hora. Tuve que ir arriba ya que vi que el llanto estaba molestando a Charlie. Casi podía mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez yo atendí primero.

"¿Hola?"

Todo lo que podía oír era un llanto del otro lado. Sonaba como Eddie, pero en estereo. "¿Alice?" pregunte.

"No, soy yo, Rosalie. Bella, los niños no dejan de llorar. ¿Es normal? Esme y yo le caminamos diez millas, creo, alrededor de la casa por el jardín. Si nos deteníamos, se ponían a llorar. ¿Cómo va Eddie?"

"Mientras que no lo baje de mis brazos esta bien. Si lo acuesto en su sillita, comienza a llorar. ¡Creo que estas cosas están programadas para volvernos locos!" estaba tan cansada y comenzaba a ponerme gruñona.

"¿Cómo les detenemos?" Rosalie sonaba desesperada.

"¿Los volviste a alimentar?"

"Sip, acabo de hacerlo."

"¿Les cambiaste los pañales?"

"Si- y creo que Everett hizo caca, ¡era verde y asquerosa!"

"Suena a caca de bebe. Hey, ¿les hiciste provechito?"

"No. ¿Que es eso?"

"Después de alimentarlos puedes sentarlos en tu regazo o ponerlos en tu hombro y gentilmente les golpeas la espalda para que saquen las burbujas de aire de su estomago. Intenta eso."

"Ok espera. Lo intentare con Elliott." Le podía escuchar el suave pat pat pat en su espalda y luego un fuerte BBBBUUUURRRRPP por el teléfono. Rosalie gritó ante el sonido. "¿Bella, lo golpe muy fuerte? ¿Qué fue eso?"

"fue un eructo Rosalie...lo hiciste. ¿Como esta ahora?" comencé a bostezar y mis ojos se cerraron.

"¡Oh Bella, dejo de llorar! Gracias. Esme, haz que Everett eructe, ayuda. ¡Adiós Bella!"

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera averiguar que hacer con mi pequeño bebe demonio. Lo mecí hacia un lado y hacia el otro por veinte minutos y no se movió. Tenia que estar dormido. Lo recosté en el asiento y se quedó tranquilo. Agradecí a Dios y silenciosamente me metí en la cama. Mire al reloj, eran las 11.15 pm. Escuché un suave golpe en mi puerta y Charlie metió su cabeza.

"Me voy a la cama Bella. Buenas noches. Ven a buscarme si necesitas ayuda."

"Buenas noches papa." Cerré mis ojos y escuché el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el hall. Eddie aun estaba durmiendo, así que me di vuelta y me puse cómoda en la cama. Sin el vientre en medio mi cama se veía cómoda y tentadora. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi respiración se tranquilizo. Cuando estaba al borde de dormirme, lloro. Y lloro. Y lloro.

Maldije mientras me levantaba de un salto de la cama y tranquilice a Eddie. Lo puse en la cama conmigo y los sostuve cerca. Quizás se sentía solo. Pensé para mi misma. Su llanto continuaba. Prendí las luces para mirar su pañal. Trate con el chupete que Alice había puesto en el pañolero. Eso parecía calmarlo, pero aun se sacudía bien despierto. Estaba tranquilo, pero ni cerca de quedarse dormido.

Pase la hora y media siguiente caminando por mi habitación, meciéndolo. Fui a la cocina e hice otro biberón, lo alimente, lo cambie, cambie sus ropas, pero nada ayudaba. Llame a los Cullen para ver como les iba. Quizás descubrieron algún truco que me perdí. Cuando Alice respondió el teléfono escuché unos gritos familiares de fondo. "Hola Bella, ¿que tan cerca estas de gritar?"

"Como unos diez minutos. ¿Qué tal tu y Rosalie?"

"Rosalie grito hace media hora. Me quedan 7 minutos antes de perderlo. Elizabeth era tan buena con Jasper. Creo que me odia."

"No te odia Alice, es un bebe y los bebes lloran. Solo me sorprende cuanto lloran." No pude contener otro bostezo. "Si no lo tranquilizo pronto voy a llamar a Edward. ¿Has tenido noticias de ellos?"

"No, no hemos escuchado de ellos. Rosalie llamo a Emmett y le dejo un mensaje de diez minutos de maldiciones. Fue bastante impresionante. Emmett no estaba nada feliz."

"¡Bien por Rosalie! Dejarlos ir de caza fue nuestro primer gran error, sabes. Tratare una vez mas de hacerlo dormir. Buena suerte Alice."

Colgué el teléfono y traté de cantarle a Eddie. Quizás la música le calmaría y se cansaría. Quince minutos después era obvio que Eddie no necesitaba dormir. De seguro lo saco de su estúpido padre vampiro. Pensé para mi misma. Estaba tan exhausta, tenia lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro. No podía soportarlo más. Con Eddie en mis brazos, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Charlie de golpe, asustándolo. "¡Papa…voy a llamar a Edward para que se venga a dormir!"

"¡No va a dormir aquí Bella! ¿Estas loca?" se estaba tapando sus ojos por la luz.

"Papa, el bebe no deja de llorar. He tratado todo lo que puedo pensar. Estoy exhausta y necesito dormir. Tu tienes su numero del celular, pregúntale si puede pasar la noche conmigo." Le pase el bebe llorando.

Sin una palabra, tomo a Eddie y fue escaleras abajo. Corrí a mi habitación y salte dentro de la cama. Aun podía escucharle llorar. Me puse la manta sobre los oídos y mi almohada encima de eso, pero aun le oía. Veinte minutos pasaron y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte. Tome mi teléfono celular de la mesa de luz y marque.

"Edward, soy sollozo Bella. Eddie esta sollozo llorando y no se detiene. Soy una terrible madre. Sollozo se que estas de caza sollozo pero necesito que vengas a casa ahora antes de que me vuelva loca ¿entiendes? Sollozo te amo."

Sabia que Alice y Rosalie habían llamado a Emmett y a Jasper también. Eventualmente uno de ellos recibiría el mensaje y vendría a casa. Le di diez minutos más a Charlie.

Totalmente necesitada de dormir, bajé. Charlie se había quedado dormido en la silla con Eddie recostado contra su pecho llorando. "PAPÁ" grité.

Charlie casi se cae de la silla. Sostuvo a Eddie con un brazo mientras se ponía de pie. "Bella, no se que hacer…el sigue llorando. ¡Y estoy cansado!"

Sin decir una palabra alce a Eddie y lance el teléfono al regazo de Charlie. El suspiro y comenzó a marcar. "Edward, soy Charlie. Lamento molestarte. Espero que no estés durmiendo. Bella necesita ayuda con el bebe. Podrías…querrías…no puedo creer que me hace preguntarte eso. Podrías venir a pasar la noche a casa, por favor." Su rostro se contorsiono como si estuviera sufriendo alguna clase de dolor físico. "Oh genial. Gracias Edward. ¡Le diré que ya vienes para acá!"

"Dijo que recibió tu mensaje y que ya esta en la camioneta. Llegara en breve. ¿Te sientes mejor?" lo que realmente preguntaba era '¿puedo irme a dormir?' saber que Edward estaba viniendo me hacia sentir mejor.

"Si papá. Ve a la cama, pero te lo digo ahora, el quizás este en mi habitación si allí necesito de su ayuda y aceptaras eso ¿entendido?" mis ojos estaban fijos en los de el, retándole a que me discutiera.

"Nada indebido..."

"Tengo el control natal mas efectivo en mis manos, llorando, papá. ¿Crees que seré tan estúpida?"

El asintió con su cabeza, me besó en la frente y volvió a su cama. Prepare otro biberón, cambie a Eddie y espere escuchar el sonido de mi camioneta. Destrabé la puerta para Edward y me fui al sofá para poder darle a Eddie su sexto biberón de la noche. Mis ojos se caían mientras sostenía la botella. Mi cabeza lentamente comenzaba a caerse cuando repentinamente sentí dos fabulosos labios fríos besar los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré con su hermoso rostro. ¡Estaba salvada!

"Edward. Oh gracias a Dios estas aquí...soy la peor madre ficticia de la historia. No deja de llorar. Si lo dejo solo…" nuevamente comencé a llorar. El me besó una vez más y habló suavemente, con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío.

"Bella, eres la mejor madre ficticia, solo estas cansada amor. Ve a la cama. Yo cuidare de el, también es mi hijo pretendido. Lamento haber ido de caza. Fue una mala idea. ¿Me perdonas?" buscó una respuesta en mis ojos.

"Si te perdono." Dije antes de bostezar. Edward sonrió, me alzo en sus brazos, a mi y a Eddie, y nos llevo a ambos a mi habitación. El me sentó en la cama y tomó a Eddie de mis brazos para continuar alimentándolo.

"Duerme Bella, tengo todo bajo control. Estaré aquí. Si llora lo llevare abajo, ¿esta bien?"

Me levanté de la cama y tomé su rostro en mis manos mientras estaba sentado en la mecedora, alimentando a Eddie. "Justo cuando pensaba que no podía amarte mas…" le bese, y luego me trepe a mi cama. Me acosté de lado viéndole como alimentaba a Eddie por unos minutos. Comenzó a tararear mi nana a Eddie y ambos nos quedamos dormidos gracias a Edward.


	18. Hoy lo cuida el padre

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Hoy lo cuida el padre**

**Bella POV**

Podía notar que afuera era de día, pero mis ojos no se abrían. Quizas estoy muerta. Pense. No conseguí sobrevivir a la noche. Mis emociones estaban siendo testeadas y podía decir que había conseguido dormir, pero no lo suficiente. Disfruté de la tranquilidad por unos minutos antes de que comenzara. El llanto...

Mis ojos aun estaban entrecerrados mientras salía del baño y caminaba hacia las escaleras. "Bonito peinado." Escuché su risa desde el pie de las escaleras. "Es tu culpa. Tú eres el que me embarazó en el gimnasio. Vive con ello." Aun un poco adormilada, mi viaje por las escaleras fue menos agraciado. Edward me atrapó antes de que me lastimara y se las arregló para tomar a Eddie en el proceso.

"A mami le gusta hacer una gran entrada en las mañanas Eddie, ¿ya te lo había dicho?" me dio aquella perfecta sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"Y a papi le encanta presumir todo el tiempo." Le contraataqué. Edward se inclinó y me dio un beso, el cual me puso instantáneamente de mejor humor. "Buenos dias chicos. ¿que tal fue su noche?"

"Una aventura. Definitivamente creo que es mitad vampiro…no requiere de mucho descanso. Pero mientras lo sostuviera iba bien. Le di un biberón hace unas horas así que creo que quizás este hambriento." Tomé a Eddie de sus brazos y comencé a alimentarle con su biberón.

"¿Le cambiaste el pañal?"

Una sonrisa avergonzada se cruzó por su rostro. "Me tomó varios intentos, pero si, se lo cambie una vez." Miré dentro de la sala y había una pila de algo así como siete pañales apilados y revueltos, algunos de ellos estaban desgarrados.

"¿Que le hiciste a esos pañales Edward?" pregunté riéndome.

"Estaba oscuro...no quería prender las luces para no despertarte a ti o a Charlie así que tuve unos pocos problemas. Pero lo resolvi, no te preocupes." Se puso a la defensiva.

"¿No tienes mayor vision que la normal, Edward? ¿Acaso eso no es uno de los beneficios de ser vampiro? A menos que tu visión no funcione con los pañales." Se tuvo que reír de mis bromas.

"Hablando de Charlie ¿aun esta durmiendo? Necesito disculparme por tomarle poco en serio ayer en la noche. Problamente cree que estoy poseida o algo…"

"Charlie se fue Bella. Bajo a eso de las cinco de la mañana y me agradeció por haber venido a ayudar. Dijo que 'olvido' decirte que Billy le había invitado a un viaje de pesca por unos días y que volvería el lunes. Me pidió que llamara a Esme cuando se despertara para ver si podías venir a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Debiste de haber echo una buena puesta en escena ayer noche. Sus pensamientos estaban descontrolados." Se rió Edward al recordarlo. "Esme, obviamente, dijo que puedes quedarte con nosotros."

"¡Que cobarde!" un bebé llorón, una hija demente, su novio pasando la noche en su casa fue todo lo que se necesito para que Charlie hiciera las maletas.

"Oh bueno, al menos puedo pasar el fin de semana con todos. ¡Esto será divertido!" Eddie terminó su biberón y decidí cambiarle el pañal. Contuve una risa cuando vi que Edward había puesto el pañal al revés. Con razon tuvo tanto problema. Me rei sola pero no queria hacerle sentir mal. Le cambié sus ropitas y luego se lo devolví a Edward. "Aquí tienes papi, ya vuelvo. Dejame empacar unas cuantas cosas y cambiarme y luego iremos a ver como estan las cosas en tu casa."

Me apiadé de Edward y le dejé viajar con Eddie y conmigo en el Mercedes. Cuando nos aparcamos, vi que Jasper tenía a Elizabeth en un cabestrillo cruzado por su pecho. Estaba caminando por el jardín señalándole diferentes árboles. Ella hizo unos cuantos chillidos y estaba perfectamente satisfecha. El corrió hacia nosotros para ver a Eddie, quien gracias a Dios estaba nuevamente durmiendo. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy Bella?" me preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

"Mucho mejor después de haber dormido. ¿Cómo están todos aquí?" alcé mis cejas mientras miraba a la casa.

"Bueno, nadie esta muerto...aun." rió Jasper.

"¿Entonces alguno de ustedes escuchó el mensaje que Rosalie le dejó a Emmett ayer por la noche? Escuché que fue bastante fuerte."

"¡Que Rosalie puede maldecir como un marinero eso es cierto!" Jasper se rió con fuerza y llevó a Elizabeth a investigar las flores del jardín de Esme. "¿De verdad fue tan malo?" pregunté.

"No tienes idea. He vivido 109 años y ella aun encuentra nuevas que jamás escuché." El sacudió su cabeza al recordarlo.

Edward alzó a Eddie de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Dentro, Alice y Esme estaban detrás de una enorme pila de ropas celestes y rosas que acababan de sacar de la secadora.

"¿Alice cuantas veces les cambiaste la ropa ayer noche?" pregunté sorprendida.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de exasperación. "No paraban de mancharse. Era asqueroso así que teníamos que cambiarlos. Elizabeth no dejaba de mancharse con su biberón y esos niños si que hacen pis."

Emmett entró a la sala, cargando a Everett y a Elliott en sus brazos. "Hola Bella, escuché que te quedaras con nosotros el fin de semana. Asustaste a Charlie, ¿verdad?"

"Solo un poco. ¿Dónde esta Rosalie?"

"Tuvo que um…cambiarse de ropa." Dijo Emmett mirando por sobre su hombro.

"¡Dile por que Emmett!" escuché a Rosalie gritar desde el piso superior.

"Bueno, estaba jugando con Elliott y el…vomitó sobre ella." Presionó sus labios para evitar reírse.

Edward le alzo una ceja. "Dile lo que estabas haciendo con él, Emmett."

"Estaba algo así como lanzándolo al aire. ¡Juro que lo atrapaba cada vez! Pero debe tener el estomago sensible…" Rosalie había reaparecido con su favorita blusa roja echa jirones. La metió en la lavadora y caminó mirando a Emmett fijamente.

"En realidad, si lo estaba lanzando por el aire. Solo que olvidó mencionar la parte en la que lo lanzaba por el techo de la casa y corría al otro lado para atajarlo. No puedo esperar a ver que registra la pequeña computadora de Elliott. Si reprobamos, te lo voy a hacer pagar Emmett Cullen." Tomó a Elliott y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

"Everett necesita que lo cambien Emmett. Es tu turno." Rosalie tomó a Elliott y se sentó en el sofá con él. Emmett tomó un pañal de la bolsa y se sentó en el suelo.

"Bien, lo haré. No es la gran cosa." Recostó a Everett en el suelo y con cuidado le quitó las ropas. Rompió las tiras y sacó el pañal mojado de la cola de Everett. Cuando se volvió a buscar el pañal nuevo, ahí fue cuando golpeo su camisa. Una calida y húmeda sensación recorrió su pecho. "¿Qué diablos…?" Bajó sus ojos para ver el chorro de pis saliendo de Everett. Emmett salto y comenzo a gritar. "¡Quitenmelo! ¡Quitenlo!" lanzó su camisa al suelo como si estuviera en llamas. El pequeño chorrito de Everett continuaba.

"¡Emmett, mi alfombra!" gritó Esme.

Con un almohadón del sofá como escudo, se acercó al bebe y bloqueó el chorro de pis.

"¡Emmett mi almohadón! ¿Estas loco?" Esme estaba de pie y le había golpeado en la cabeza con el almohadón mojado.

Ella tomó el pañal y rápidamente lo acomodó en su lugar. Levantó al bebe mojado y se lo pasó a Emmett. "Aquí tienes papá, ahora ambos necesitan un baño."

Edward y yo nos partíamos de la risa. Emmett estaba horrorizado, Esme estaba limpiando el suelo y Rosalie solo sacudía su cabeza disgustada. "Todo lo que tenias que hacer Emmett era cambiar su pañal."

Toda la risa despertó al gigante que estaba dormido, y Eddie comenzó a llorisquear creando una reacción en cadena con los demás bebés. Elliott le siguió, seguido por Everett y finalmente Elizabeth se unio desde afuera. Salí corriendo en busca del biberón de Eddie, Alice corrió a cambiar a Elizabeth, y Emmett se llevó a Everett a tomar un baño. Rosalie le siguió. "Sera mejor que me asegure de que no trate de enseñarle a bucear."

Nos tomo casi dos horas lograr que los bebés se tranquilizaran. Probablemente nos habría tomado menos tiempo, pero los chicos decidieron salir a ayudar a Carlisle con algo de trabajo en el jardín. Después de no más de quince minutos de 'trabajo' decidieron jugar al fútbol. Debió de ser Jasper y Emmett contra Edward y Carlisle por que cada tantos minutos se sucedía alguna pelea y escuchábamos algo estallar en el jardín. Esme salió tres veces para pedirles que se tranquilizaran.

Todos los bebés finalmente estaban dormidos arriba en sus cunas. Había acabado de dejar a Eddie cuando sentí dos brazos helados rodeando mi cintura.

"¿Como va nuestros pretendido hijo?" se inclinó y besó mi cuello.

"Mejor ahora que su papá, tíos y abuelo dejaron de hacer tanto ruido." Le dije entre dientes. "Nueva regla, quien quiera que lo despierte, lo cuidara, ¿entendido?"

"Me parece justo. Así que...ya que esta dormido ¿que quieres hacer?" me volteó para mirarle y me mantuvo cerca mientras continuaba besando mi cuello. "¿Alguna idea?"

"A decir verdad si, Edward. Las chicas y yo no pudimos dejar de pensar en ustedes mientras estaban afuera. Siendo tan masculinos mientras jugaban al fútbol, poniendo en movimiento sus músculos…" mis manos se movían por sus perfectos brazos. "No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto nos afecta eso. No podíamos contenernos, fue un poco vergonzoso."

"¿A si? ¿Y que estuviste pensando?" sus labios se movieron hacia mi oreja y mejilla.

"Bueno, Alice, Rosalie y yo no pudimos evitar pensar cuanto queríamos hacer algo." Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. Eso captó su atención. Acercó mi rostro al de él, sus labios rozaron los míos mientras hablaba.

"¿Y que era lo que querías hacer, Bella?" su voz era la mas sexy que jamás había oído.

"Ir de compras." Susurré sin aliento.

"Lo que digas...Espera, ¿que acabas de decir?" el apartó mi rostro del suyo para mirarme mejor. La confusión se había apoderado de su hermoso rostro. Me mordí el labio pero el brillo en mis ojos me delató. "¿Vas a ir de compras?"

"Sip. Mantente alerto con Eddie y no dejes que nada le suceda. ¡Te amo!" le besé y salí saltando de la habitación. Le escuché maldecir en voz baja.

Alice me esperó en las escaleras. Jasper y Edward se encontraron en el hall e intercambiaron miradas desafiantes. Un Emmett sin camisa salio corriendo de su habitación, detrás de una sonriente Rosalie. "¡Espera Rose! Eso no fue algo amable…" La grandiosa Rosalie había llevado su nivel de manipulación al siguiente nivel, aparentemente. Aun Edward y Jasper se rieron.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Esme aun limpiando el suelo donde los bebés habían ensuciado. "Esme, nos vamos de aquí. Deja a los chicos a cargo. Carlisle toma." Rosalie tomó el cepillo de las manos de Esme y se lo lanzó. "Volveremos mas tarde. ¿Con que auto iremos chicas?"

"Con el Mercedes...y yo conduzco." Rio Esme. Carlisle trató de detenerla pero ella ya estaba fuera de la puerta con las llaves.

"¡Adiós chicos, compórtense!" grité sobre mi hombro mientras corríamos al auto. Carlisle estaba parado detrás del mismo, rehusándose a dejarnos ir.

"Esme, se razonable. Sabes que no te gusta manejar…" Carlisle le estaba rogando.

"No Carlisle, a ti no te gusta que maneje, ahí esta la diferencia. Muévete o dejaré un buen golpe al auto querido." Esme le dio gas al motor y Carlisle se apartó del camino. Los chicos estaban en el porche riéndose de la escena que sucedía en la calzada.

Era un hermoso dia nublado en Port Angeles. Fuimos a mi restaurante italiano preferido para que pudiera comer algo. Mi rostro dolía de reír mientras nos imaginábamos a los chicos corriendo por la casa con los bebes llorando y desnudos haciendo pis por el camino. Cada tanto Alice tenia alguna vision, pero siempre terminaban con ella diciendo "No se atreverian." O "Rosalie vas a matar a Emmett." Eso usualmente nos hacia reir mas.

Hicimos compras por algunas horas y decidimos volver y ver si la casa aun estaba en pie. El tiempo que pasamos fuera nos renovó el humor y nos dejo listas para enfrentarnos a lo que fuera que sucediera en las próximas horas de la noche. Cuando nos acercamos a la casa no vimos ninguna señal de daño alguno. Cuidadosamente sacamos nuestras bolsas del baúl del Mercedes y nos dirigimos adentro de la casa.

Parecía una escena salida de la Casa de animales. Los biberones de los bebes estaban cubriendo cada superficie de la casa. Había una pila de pañales en círculo, rodeando el tacho de basura donde los intentos de 'Michael Jordan' habían fallado. Las ropas colgaban de las lamparas. Emmett y Edward estaban jugando a la Xbox 360 mientras mantenían con sus codos los biberones dentro de las bocas de los bebés. Carlisle tenía a Everett en el suelo y al parecer estaba moviendo un pequeño dedo en su mano. En contraste a eso, Jasper estaba sentado tranquilamente con Elizabeth, leyendo un libro en el sofá.

"¡Mi casa!" gritó Esme "¿Qué es lo que los cuatro han hecho?"

Rosalie corrió hacia Everett "¿Carlisle que sucedió con mi bebé ficticio? ¿Cómo fue que se le salió el dedo? Y no mientas por él." Dijo lanzando una mirada en dirección a Emmett. "¿esto que veo en sus brazos son rasguñotes?" estaba horrorizada ante la condición de su hijo.

Caminé hacia la televisión donde Edward y Emmett continuaban jugando y la apague. "¡Bella!" se quejaron ambos. "Casi lo tenia Bella..." refunfuñó Edward.

"¿Así que le estas enseñando a nuestro hijo como jugar estos juegos violentos? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?"

"En realidad, Emmett y yo estábamos enseñándole a los chicos como defender la tierra en caso de una invasión Alien." Edward contestó tratando de defender su comportamiento. El miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaban en grandes problemas. Rápidamente cambió su tono. "Lo siento Bella, somos terribles padres. Al menos no quemamos la casa ¿nos dan puntos por eso?"

"Si, supongo que si, aunque estan en el fondo del pozo por los biberones sucios, los pañales, las ropas, oh si y el dedo perdido. Asi les diera un millon de puntos aun estarian en problemas." Emmett saltó con Elliott y corrió hacia Rosalie quien ahora sostenía a Everett en sus brazos.

"Aléjate de él, Emmett. ¿Qué diablos sucedió?" miraba al pequeño dedo que Carlisle había acabado de poner en su lugar.

"¡Todo fue idea de Carlisle!" Emmett señaló a su padre. Los ojos de Esme lanzaban rayos a Carlisle. "¡Explícate Carlisle!" demandó.

"Mi idea era llevar a los chicos afuera para que tomen un poco de aire y se despertaron. Los chicos los acomodaron en los cabestrillos, colgados de sus pechos, y nos dirigimos afuera. Yo llevé a Elliott por Emmett y él llevo a Everett. Después de media hora de caminata alguien, a quien no voy a nombrar, decidió enseñarle a su hijo como cazar."

"¿Dejaste que un oso pardo se comiera el dedo de nuestro hijo?" Rosalie le gritó a Emmett.

"Por supuesto que no Rose. No es lo suficientemente grande como para atacar a un oso pardo. Fui por algo más de su tamaño…como un mapache. Yo lo tenia, pero entonces metió sus uñas dentro del cabestrillo y le mordió el dedo. Pero se lo saqué de la boca para que Carlisle pudiera hacer la cirugía." Lo contó para parecer el héroe, pero por la mirada de Rosalie, ella no lo veía de ese modo.

Me volví hacia Edward. "¿Y tu donde estabas cuando sucedió eso?"

"Tenia a Eddie seguro a un lado junto con Jasper." Proclamó su inocencia.

Alice miró a Jasper sospechosamente. "Hicimos una pequeña apuesta y estuvimos esperando para ver quien ganaba."

"¿Y?" pregunté mirando a Edward por una explicacion.

"Jasper ganó. Yo creí que le sacaría toda la mano." Pude darme cuenta de que trataba de no reírse y tuve que apartar mi vista de él o me reiría también.

Rosalie comenzó a gritarle a Emmett nuevamente "¡Mira a Jasper! Esta allí sentado, tranquilo, con su hija leyendo 'Buenas noches luna' eso es lo que hace un padre responsable ¡No llevan a sus hijos recién nacidos al bosque a cazar mapaches!"

"Lamento haber roto al bebé Rosalie." Dijo tranquilamente. Estaba tan apenado que ella comenzó a ceder.

"Esta bien, Emmett pero ¿como le explicaremos al señor Anderson que dejamos que nuestro bebé fuera atacado por un mapache? ¡De seguro va a reprobarnos! Será mejor que le llames ahora...espera un minuto... ¿que es esto en la cabeza de Everett? ¿es marcador permanente? ¿Por que hay un uno en su cabeza?" corrió a mirar a Elliott y de seguro tenia un dos en su cabeza. "¿Por qué los numeraste?"

"No dejaba de confundirme quien era quien, asi que Everett es el numero uno y Elliott el numero dos, ¿O era al reves? Me olvidé. Después de que el mapache lo atacó todo se volvió confuso. Estas computadoras no detectan la rabia ¿verdad?" Emmett se veía nervioso. "Definitivamente nos reprobaran si estas maquinas detectan la rabia en nuestro bebé."

Miré a Carlisle y a Esme quienes tenían sus cabezas juntas en una conversación. Los labios de Esme se movían a velocidad luz, Carlisle solo asentía con su cabeza a todo lo que ella decía. Sin mirarla a los ojos, el comenzó a juntar los biberones y los acomodó en el lava platos. Cuando termino siguió con la ropa.

Esme rompió el silencio. "¡Chicos vallan a sus habitaciones! Ustedes discúlpense por ser idiotas y cuando las chicas les perdonen, quizás puedan bajar y ser los padres modelos que se que pueden ser por el resto del fin de semana." Aunque no alzó su tono de voz, estaba enfadada. Todos dijeron "Lo siento Esme" mientras juntábamos los chicos, algunos pañales y biberones y nos retirábamos a nuestras habitaciones para continuar con las discusiones en privado.


	19. Castigado

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Castigado**

**Emmett POV**

"Rosalie, por favor, ya te he dicho que lo siento en cada idioma que se…por favor, déjame sostener a Everett. No voy a lastimarlo, solo quiero ver que su dedo este bien. ¿Por favor?" enfoqué todo mi poder de persuasión en Rosalie. "Sabes que soy estúpido, eso es parte de la razón por la que me amas."

"Bien, pero ten cuidado, esta herido." Dejé a Elliott en la cuna para poner toda mi atención en Everett.

"Lo siento pequeño, creo que debimos haber comenzado con algo mas amistoso como una liebre. Lamento lo del dedo." Me incliné y besé el dedo, que habían vuelto a su lugar, de mi hijo pretendido.

"Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a decirle al señor Anderson, Emmett? creo que necesitas hacer una llamada." Ella, nerviosamente, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"¿A quien?" miré ansiosamente Rosalie.

"Al señor Anderson obviamente. Solo llámalo y dale una buena excusa por como nuestro bebe fue masticado para no ser reprobados." Ella miró dentro de la cuna a Elliott que dormía tranquilamente. Tomó su teléfono, marcó y lo puso en mi mano. Entonces me quitó a Everett de los brazos. "Lo hare dormir, tu haz la llamada."

"Pero Rosalie, ¿que voy a decirle?" repentinamente escuché una vos del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Hola? Hola... ¿quien es? Vi el identificador de llamadas, se que es uno de los Cullen… ¡Hable!"

"Um, hola señor Anderson, es Emmett Cullen. ¿Cómo esta?" traté de sonar casual, pero mi cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para inventar una buena razón por que nuestro bebe estaba todo masticado.

"Estoy bien señor Cullen. ¿Por que me esta llamando a mi casa en el fin de semana? ¿¿Acaso quiero saberlo??" no hacia intento alguno por esconder que estaba algo molesto por mi llamada.

"Bueno, Rosalie quería que le llamara para hacerle saber el pequeño incidente que tuvimos en casa esta tarde." Estaba tartamudeando...aun no tenia idea de lo que iba a decirle.

"No tengo tiempo. Podría hacerlo rápido. Mi esposa y yo estábamos por salir." Podía escuchar a su esposa del otro lado preguntándole quien era. No había tiempo, así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

"¡Nuestro perro se comió al bebe!" Rosalie lanzó su mano sobre su boca ante la sorpresa. Su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse no, no, no. Estaba en problemas. Necesito arreglar esto. Me dije a mi mismo.

"¡¿Qué?!" comenzó a gritar el señor Anderson. "¿Tiene alguna idea de lo caros que son esos muñecos señor Cullen? ¿Se comió todo el muñeco? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno, en realidad no se lo comió, solo me emocione, creo que trataba de jugar con el bebé…" eso sonaba bien, seguiría con eso… "Y como que mordió el bracito de Everett y uno de sus dedos accidentalmente se salio."

"¿QUE?"

"Pero no se preocupe, Carlisle realizó una cirugía en su mano y fue exitosa. Mi padre es un excelente cirujano, ya sabe."

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó el señor Anderson.

"¿De cirujano?" contesté.

"No, perro. ¿Que tipo de perro?" estaba comprobando mi historia. Mi mente se puso en blanco. No podía pensar en razas de perros…

"Un Yorkie."

Rosalie volvió a golpear su cabeza. Malditos Yorkies por ser mi perro preferido. Son tan lindos y cuando les pones moños en su cabello…oh Dios… ¡Soné como Alice! Cocentrate Emmett, concentrate.

"Un Yorkie, se emocionó, jugando, y saltó y comenzó a masticar a tu bebe sacándole uno de sus dedos. ¿Esa es tu historia? Por que básicamente me estas diciendo la excusa mas vieja, que tu PERRO se comió tu tarea. ¿¿Se da cuenta de eso?" ahora realmente estaba sospechando.

"Si. Esa es mi historia y la mentengo. Realmente estaba esperando, a decir verdad, que esto no afectara nuestra nota del proyecto." Le alcé los pulgares a Rosalie. Podía notar que estaba haciendo un gran progreso. Aunque desafortunadamente, ella me alzo un dedo diferente, nada amable.

"Páseme a la señorita Hale, por favor."

Miré a Rosalie y le extendí el teléfono.

"Hola señor Anderson. Si. Lo se." Estaba rodando sus ojos con cada palabra que decía. Entonces se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Si no creía que tuviéramos un perro, entonces si podía escuchar uno de fondo quizás ayudaría.

Inmediatamente me dejé caer en mis rodillas y comencé a ladrar. Los Yorkies eran pequeños y ladraban agudo, algo como yip yip; así que inmediatamente di lo mejor de mí gateando por la habitación. Yip, Yip, Yip. Ahora seguramente nos creia.

Sentí una botella golpearme en la nuca y solté un yip como cualquier perro lo haría. Rosalie me estaba lanzando rayos asesinos con sus ojos mientras continuaba hablando con el señor Anderson. Señalo a Elliott quien ahora estaba despierto y llorando. Everett se le había unido ya que Rosalie le había sacado el biberón para lanzarlo a mi cabeza.

"Señor Anderson, ahora me tengo que ir a matar a nuestro querido perro. De seguro puede oírle, pero sus ladridos despertaron a los niños. El lunes le llevare a la escuela su cadáver como prueba si quiere. ¡Muchas gracias!" Rosalie cerró el teléfono y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza como acto reflejo.

"Ve por Elliott, Emmett, esta molesto." Caminé hacia la cuna y levante al pequeñín. Ni bien estaba en mis brazos, el llanto cesó.

"¿Entonces se creyó nuestra historia?" dudé al preguntar. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Sip. De todas formas tenemos prohibido llamarle a su casa otra vez o nos reportara a la policía. Así que no mas daños a los bebés ¿de acuerdo Emmett?"

Alcé mi mano "¡Palabra de honor Rose!" Ella me alzó sus cejas.

"¿Que tal, yo prometo que seré lo mas parecido que pueda a un padre ejemplar?" su sonrisa me dijo que me había perdonado. Realmente le costaba estar enfadada conmigo. Era extremadamente suertudo, considerando cuan a menudo le hacia enfadar.

Nos sentamos en nuestra cama, con los niños dormidos en nuestros brazos. Rosalie reclinó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Te amo Emmett." le besé la cabeza. "Yo también te amo Rose."

**Jasper POV**

Elizabeth era la imagen de la perfección mientras dormía en su cuna. Realmente era un buen bebé comparado con los demás llorones y revoltosos hijos. Acomodé su mantita con cuidado para asegurarme de que no tuviera frío. Antes de de que pudiera darme vuelta sentí las vibraciones bajo mi pie.

"¿Ahora que Alice?" susurré. Ella estaba a mi lado y daba pequeños saltitos tan rápido como podía. Hacia eso cuando se emocionaba o cuando trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser paciente. El echo que sus ojos estuvieran bien abiertos y que se aferraba a algo rosa me hizo pensar que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

"Por favor Jasper ¿puedo despertarla? Mira lo que encontré. Me olvidé de que había comprado este conjunto. Es tan lindo y se vería como un angelito en el." Se veia como si fuera a estallar ahora mismo.

"Alice, por favor, se razonable. Es tan pequeñita y necesita dormir. Es humana y los humanos duermen, ¡solo fíjate en Bella!" sabia que seria para largo razonar con ella, pero tenia que intentarlo. Elizabeth se agitaba cada vez que Alice la despertaba innecesariamente.

"¡Pero ya lleva una hora en ese atuendo! Y quiero jugar con ella, solo la tendremos por poco tiempo…por favor Jasper." Ella me miraba batiendo sus pestañas. Sentía sus dedos recorriendo suavemente mi brazo. ¡era tan debil!

"Bien Alice, pero se suave cuando la despiertes…"

"¡Hora de despertarse Elizabeth!" dijo tan alto como pudo mientras la alzaba de la cuna. No paso mucho tiempo para que los pequeños lloriqueos se convirtieran en un desesperado llanto.

Alice la llevó a la cama y extendió el nuevo conjunto. Yo fui en busca de un pañal para Alice y se lo alcancé. "EW Jasper... ¿podrías hacer esa parte?" suspiré y rápidamente cambié el pañal de Elizabeth. No estaba tan mal, solo un poco mojado, pero desde que Alice había cambiado el que había echo de lo segundo se rehusó a hacerlo nuevamente.

Elizabeth estaba aun llorando para cuando Alice terminó de ponerle el vestido rosa con las sandalias a tono. "La mami ficticia compró esto cuando salió con tía Rosalie y tía Bella. Es de un diseñador famoso quizás lo escuchaste nombrar, Ralph Lauren." Elizabeth seguia llorando. "Ok no quieres hablar de diseñadores, oh ya se que te hará feliz. ¡siempre funciona con la tia Bella! ¡¡Hora de un cambio de imagen!!"

"Alice, no puedes…"

"Oh si que puedo. ¡sera divertido! ¿Ves? Ya no lloran tanto como hace un minuto." Dijo Alice orgullosa.

"Eso es por que tu sweater le esta cubriendo el rostro Alice. ¿Acaso esta respirando?" salté de la cama y corrí hacia ella. Gracias a Dios, cuando Alice movió su sweater pude escuchar los pequeños grititos de Elizabeth y supe que estaba bien.

Alice pasó los siguientes quince minutos tratando de calmar a Elizabeth para que pudiera comenzar con el cambio de imagen, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Podía notar que comenzaba a sentirse frustrada así que me acerqué para ayudarle.

"Alice, deja que la tranquilice por ti." Sin poner trabas, Alice me pasó al bebé con un enorme puchero en su rostro.

"Me odia Jasper. Soy una pésima madre ficticia. ¡Esto apesta!" se había cruzado de brazos y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Tomé un chupete del vestidor y me acerqué a ella. "Elizabeth no te odia Alice, es un bebe y realmente necesita dormir. Se que te resulta difícil esperar a que se despierte pero creo que si la dejas dormir se despertara de mejor humor y podrías hacerle al bebé todos los cambios de imágenes que quieras." Elizabeth comenzaba a tranquilizarse en mi brazo. Sus gritos eran apenas pequeños quijiditos. La mecía de un lado al otro para tranquilizarla por completo. Alice se inclinó y besó su pequeña cabeza.

"Lamento haberte echo llorar Elizabeth. Lamento no haberte escuchado Jasper." Su rostro se veía triste.

"Esta bien Alice, mira ya se ha vuelto a dormir. Deja que la acomode en la cuna donde estará mas cómoda." La cargue hacia la cuna y la acosté allí. No hizo ningun sonido. Me volví hacia Alice, pero ella me habia seguido hasta la cuna. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sabía que significaban problemas.

"Ya que Elizabeth no quiere cooperar con el cambio de imagen…" ella tiró de mi brazo gentilmente.

"¿Por que no vas a por Bella? ¡Ella adora mucho tus cambios de imagen!" sabia que Bella los odiaba pero estaba desesperado. La última vez que me hizo un cambio de imagen, había usado al menos tres potes de gel para peinar mi pelo con picos.

"Buen intento Jasper. No me hagas arrastrarte hasta el baño. ¡Se un hombre!" dijo apuntando al baño con su dedo.

Colgué mi cabeza avergonzado. "Si querida." Y me meti dentro del baño.

**Bella POV**

Esme nos había enviado a nuestras habitaciones para arreglar las cosas y tranquilizar a los bebés. Aun no podía creer que en unas pocas horas, uno de los bebes había perdido un dedo bajo el cuidado de sus padres. Mientras sostenía a Eddie en mis brazos, le di a Edward una mirada firme. "Repite después de mi."

"Esta bien."

"Yo Edward Cullen."

"Yo Edward Cullen." Rodó sus ojos.

"Nunca, nunca."

"Nunca, nunca." Dijo con un tono burlón.

"Volveré a llevar a los bebés de caza."

"Volveré a llevar a los bebés de caza...aunque técnicamente yo no llevé al bebé de caza, lo lleve a caminar. Emmett convirtió la caminata en un viaje de caza e hizo que su bebé casi fuera injerido por un Mapache. Así que ¿por que estoy en problemas por eso? Yo no hice nada." Estaba tratando de averiguar que habia echo mal.

"Solo te quedaste allí con Jasper apostando si nuestro ficticio sobrino perdería su mano y no hicieron nada por detener a Emmett de hacer algo estúpido. ¡Por eso!" ¿como no podia ver mi punto?

"Y- ¿De donde aprendiste a balancear los biberones con tu codo mientras jugabas a los video juegos? ¿O es otra de las habilidades que adquieres al convertirte en vampiro?" sabia que con esa lo había atrapado.

"Esta bien, admito que probablemente se vio muy mal…"

"Si Edward, eso y las ropas por todas partes, los biberones, el dedo…todo se veía bastante mal." De solo recordarlo me hizo reír "¿Viste la expresión de Esme? Creí que iba a matar a Carlisle."

"No necesite ver su rostro, ¡escuche sus pensamientos, los cuales eran peores!" se rió. Fue a poner algo de música y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Su frio brazo pasado por sobre mi hombro.

"¿Que haremos con ustedes? Realmente tienen suerte de que los amemos o tendríamos que matarlos." Le bromeé. El se inclinó y me besó.

"Sabes que no podrías matarme aun si lo intentaras." Me lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Le pediré a Rosalie que lo haga por mi. De seguro que saltará ante la oportunidad." Eddie había terminado su biberón y comencé a hacerle eructar.

"¿Estaras bien por un minuto Bella? Hay algo que necesito hacer."

"¿Acaso aun no estas técnicamente castigado?" no quería que se fuera y ¿que era lo que podía necesitar ahora?

"No si me perdonas. Esa fue la condición de Esme, entonces tengo permiso de dejar la habitación."

"Entonces, ¿podría tenerte encerrado aquí por siempre si lo quisiera? Sabes que puedo ser bastante testaruda en ocasiones Edward."

"Y yo, puedo ser bastante persuasivo cuando lo quiero Bella." se inclinó sobre mi. Traté de alejarme de él defensivamente pero eventualmente mi espalda chocó con el final del sofá. Estaba atrapada. Sus ojos hacían ese suave efecto que hacia que mi corazón se agitara.

Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando escuchó mi ritmo cardiaco. "¿Aun te sientes testaruda Bella?"

"Si." Mi rostro repentinamente se sentía caliente. Me quedé helada, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su rostro. Estaba usando todo su poder vampiresco. Sabía que no podía soportarlo mas, le convenía ser cuidadoso.

Se inclinó sobre mi, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y susurró "¿Estoy perdonado?" se inclinó para besarme, pero se detuvo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

"Si." Lancé mi brazo libre alrededor de su cuello y me acerque a él, aplastando a Eddie en medio de nosotros. El comenzo a llorar en mi oido. Edward se rió. "Casi aplastas al bebé Bella. Eso no sera bueno para nuestra nota."

"Es todo culpa del señor vampiro deslumbrador. Sabes como me comporto con el tratamiento completo. Solo soy humano…" le guiñé un ojo y me levante del sofá para tratar de tranquilizar a Eddie.

"Volveré pronto, tengo una sorpresa para ti." Su rostro estallaba de felicidad "¡Vas a adorarla!" me besó rápidamente y corrió fuera de la puerta.

"Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo, Eddie." el continuaba llorando así que comencé a caminar por la habitación para tranquilizarlo, pero parecía no servir de nada. Comenzó a sonar un nuevo CD en el estéreo de Edward y era uno de los que me gustaba. Comence a moverme al ritmo de la musica con Eddie y sus llorisqueos cesando. Continué cantando y bailando tranquilamente por la habitación con él en mis brazos por unas canciones más hasta que dejó de llorar.

"Deberias estar impresionado Eddie, usualmente me caigo si trato de bailar."

Escuche una risa desde la puerta. Me di vuelta para ver a Edward recostado contra el marco con sus brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que ¿Bailas con él pero no conmigo? Estoy herido." Hizo un pequeño puchero.

Mi rostro se volvió escarlata. "¿Hace cuanto que estas ahi?"

El se acercó y nos tomó a mí y a Eddie en sus brazos. "Lo suficiente como para saber que me debes un baile después de que Eddie se duerma. Ahora ven abajo para tu sorpresa." Antes de que pudiera responderle, estábamos fuera de la habitación.


	20. Momento Kodak

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Momento Kodak**

**Bella POV**

Edward nos llevaba a Eddie y a mi en sus brazos mientras bajaba por las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de Alice y Jasper se abrió de golpe y le vi una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras cargaba a Elizabeth hacia nosotros. Jasper venia detrás de ella. "¿Un momento Kodak, Edward?" le bromeó Jasper.

"Cierra la boca Jasper." Le amenazó. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Alice vio la sorpresa de Edward y se lo había contado a Jasper.

"¿Alguien va a decirme cual es la sorpresa?" pregunté desde los brazos de Edward. Eddie aun dormía placidamente.

"Tenemos que esperar a Emmett y a Rosalie. ¡Apresúrense los dos!" Edward miró arriba de las escaleras y escuché una puerta abriéndose. Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras con Everett en sus brazos y Rosalie con un tranquilo Elliott.

"¿De que va la reunión familiar, Edward?" preguntó juguetonamente.

"Tiene una sorpresa para mi, y creo que los involucra a todos ustedes, por lo que parece." Miré sospechosamente a mí alrededor para ver si podría encontrar alguna pista. Edward se rió mientras nos sentaba a Eddie y a mi en el sofá.

"Tendrás que esperar otro minuto o dos para que prepare las cosas, ¿puedes hacerlo?" preguntó con su tono mas dulce. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho, el supo que no iba a decirle que no cuando me miraba de esa forma.

"Bien…" murmuré tratando de retomar mi compostura.

"Necesito a Eddie un minuto. Volverá bien, lo prometo. ¿Puedo confiar en que tendrás tus ojos cerrados?" una juguetona sonrisa bailaba en su hermoso rostro.

"No, Edward, no puedes. Emmett ¡Cúbrele los ojos!" se rió Alice. Sentí dos enormes manos apoyándose sobre mis ojos.

"Emmett, juro que no voy a espiar ¡solo suéltame!" traté de golpear su mano, pero él las movió y me golpeé a mi misma en la cabeza. "Ouch" pero antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos, sus manos estaban de vuelta cubriéndolos.

"Rosalie ¡tu esposo me esta agrediendo!" grité desesperada.

"Bella, es tu culpa...siempre fuiste demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien." Escuché su musical risa, acompañada por las de Alice y Esme.

Mi corazón repentinamente comenzó a latir contra mi pecho y sentí a Emmett sacudiéndose con la risa. "Dios, Edward ¿Acaso su corazón siempre hace eso cuando entras a la habitación?" no lo había visto entrar a la habitación, pero mi cuerpo debió de haber notado su presencia y reaccionó. Genial, Emmett nunca me lo va a hacer olvidar. No sabia que había echo Edward ya que aun estaba con mis ojos cubiertos por las enormes manos de Emmett, pero le escuché estallar en risas.

"Oh, callate Emmett. Estaba muy nerviosa...no tenia idea de que estaba en la sala. ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos ahora Edward? ¿Edward? Edward contéstame, ¡asumo que estas en la sala, o Emmett esta alucinando otra vez!" comenzaba a ponerme molesta con este silencio pero imaginaba que él estaba bastante entretenido.

"Extiende tus brazos." Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla mientras decía las palabras. Mi corazón se aceleró y Emmett se rió nuevamente. Vacilé, y finalmente extendí mis brazos. Un suave y movedizo bebé fue acomodado en mis brazos. ¿Eddie? ¿Esta era mi sorpresa? No, pero que era eso...algo diferente, resbaladizo. Las gigantescas manos de Emmett se apartaron de mis ojos y los abrí, mirando a Edward quien estaba sentado en el sofá contiguo a mí.

Miré sus manos en busca de alguna caja, miré sobre su hombro para ver si había algo en la mesa. Edward se veía igual, excepto por la gloriosa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro mientras esperaba mi reacción. "Entonces ¿donde esta la gran sorpresa?" pregunté viéndome bastante confundida de seguro.

"En tus brazos tonta." Mis ojos se achicaron y bajé mi vista. "Oh Edward ¡es perfecto!" dije alegre pero sin poder apartar mis ojos de Eddie. Estaba sentado en mis brazos vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo encima. Sobre mi brazo caia una capa negra de saten con rojo por dentro y un leve cuello en pico alrededor de su cuello. ¡mi propio bebé vampiro! "¿donde conseguiste esto?" pregunté. No podía contener la risa o las lagrimas. Era lo mas dulce que había visto.

"Vi el disfraz en una tienda a principios de semana. Pensé que te haría reír." Su brazo se paso por mi cintura mientras me acercaba a él. "Nuestra pequeña pretendida familia."

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más feliz, vi a Alice y Rosalie entrando a la habitación con Elizabeth, Everett y Elliott todos vestidos también como vampiros. Los costados comenzaban a dolerme de la risa. Emmett tomó a Elliott y lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro "De tal palo tal astilla ¿he Bella?" las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro mientras me reía.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el marco de la puerta con la cámara lista. Esme había estado tomando fotos toda la semana. Nos acomodó en el sofá con nuestros pequeños vampiros en el regazo. La sesión de fotos continuó con diferentes escenas llenas de risa y tonterías. "Gracias por entretenerme nuevamente niños. ¿Carlisle, puedes ayudarme a subirlas a la computadora, por favor?" con eso Esme y Carlisle se fueron a su oficina.

Everett y Elliott comenzaron a llorar y uno de ellos comenzó a oler mal así que Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a la cocina para preparar sus biberones y limpiarlos. Alice estaba cansada de ver a Elizabeth en el disfraz así que ella y Jasper se dirigieron arriba para cambiarla. Edward se reía por lo bajo mientras yo sostenía a Eddie en mis brazos.

Me incliné a besar sus fríos labios. "Gracias por mi sorpresa. Fue perfecta. No puedo esperar a ver las fotos que Esme tomó. Tendré que darle una a Charlie como regalo de parte de Eddie. Obviamente no entenderá la broma, pero esta bien. Yo siempre lo sabre."

Eddie, quien se había comportado la ultima hora, decidió que era hora de intervenir. De la nada, comenzo a llorar y a gritar. Edward se puso en accion. El corrió a preparar un biberón y yo salte a cambiarle el pañal y la ropa. Estabamos comenzando a entender esta familia.

Un pañal limpio, un biberón y varios vómitos (que fueron todos hacia Edward gracias a Dios) después, Eddie se tranquilizó. Escuché a mi estomago gruñir, habían pasado horas desde que había comido algo. "Vamos a buscarte algo de comer, Bella." Edward tomó a Eddie de mis brazos y se dirigió a la cocina. Le seguí detrás y casi me choco con Esme mientras giraba por la esquina.

"¿Dónde esta mi pretendido nieto?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"En la cocina. Este pequeño humano necesita algo de comer." Respondí con una sonrisa señalándome.

Esme miró por sobre sus hombros a Carlisle quien asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "Edward dame a mi nieto y lleva a Bella a comer. Ve si los demás quieren ir también. ¡Carlisle y yo cuidaremos al bebé por ti!"

Edward me miró y yo le miré a él con los ojos bien abiertos "Esme ¿están seguros de esto? Estos bebés pueden volverse un poco locos aveces. ¿Y los cuatro a la vez?" Mis ojos fueron hacia Carlisle.

"Bella, estoy seguro de que Esme y yo estaremos bien, no te preocupes, ve a comer y nosotros cuidaremos del fuerte hasta que regresen." Su voz sonaba confiada. Miré a Edward y el se encogio de hombros. Antes de darme cuenta Edward entregó Eddie a Esme y me alzó en sus brazos.

"Solo déjame ir a ver quien mas quiere ir." Grité sobre mi hombro mientras nos dirigíamos escaleras arriba. Alice gritó mientras pasábamos por la puerta de su habitación "¡Bajaremos en un minuto Bella!"

El cuerpo de Emmett sin camisa salió de su habitación, "Concédannos cinco…no diez minutos y estaremos abajo." Se volvió a meter con una picara sonrisa en su rostro. Edward tembló y continuó hacia su habitación. Mis pies gentilmente tocaron el suelo mientras los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura.

"¿A dónde iremos por nuestra gran cita?" preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Vamos a comer pizza. Suena bien, ¿no?"

Edward me alzó sus cejas. "No para mi, amor, pero si eso es lo que quieres, ahí iremos. Ahora ve a cambiarte, tienes un poco de vomito de bebé en tu hombro." Su dedo señaló un punto de mi camisa y me quejé.

"Que asco…" murmuré mientras entraba al baño para cambiarme.

Rápidamente me cambien en una falda de jean y una remera negra. Me até el pelo en una coleta y salí de la puerta. Ni bien la abrí, choqué contra los brazos de Edward, que me estaba esperando.

"Acaso no te ves hermosa." Sus ojos me miraron de los pies a la cabeza. Di una pequeña vuelta y sonreí.

"Ok, se terminó la función. Vamos a comer por favor, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!" me apresuré y le di un beso en los labios. Sus brazos se pasaron por mi cintura y me besó con fuerza. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y me aparte de él. "De enserio tenemos que irnos Edward." Susurré.

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y bajamos hacia el hall. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Quieres divertirte un poco con Emmett antes de irnos?"

Nerviosamente miré a la puerta. "Seguro. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el saliendo desnudo o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?" pregunté horrorizada.

"Dios, no. Solo hazte a un lado." Me tenía contra el pasamano para que pudiera ver mejor la puerta. Escuché a Alice y a Jasper sacar sus cabezas para la pequeña función. Le pasaron a Edward un reproductor de CD en cual enchufó a un conector de la pared y enfocó a la puerta. Hasta Esme apareció desde debajo de las escaleras con su cámara lista, esto debía de ser bueno.

Edward silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta, subió el volumen al máximo y apretó play. Reconocí la canción ni bien comenzó pero no podía imaginar que sucedería después.

La puerta de la habitación de Emmett se abrió de golpe y tenia una larga peluca rubia y un micrófono con glitter. "Oh si. ¡Vamos! You get the limo out front, hottest styles every shoe every color. Yeah when you're famous is can be kinda fun..."

Mi boca se abrió de golpe cuando él comenzó a dar una función completa de 'Best of Both Worlds' de Hannah Montana. Afortunadamente me sostenía con fuerza de la baranda o de lo contrario habría caído al piso de la risa. Edward se sostenia el estomago mientras reia. Emmett le tomó del brazo y comenzó a bailar con él. "You get the best of both worlds" gritaba. Rosalie se asomó por la puerta y sacudía su cabeza mientras contemplaba la escena que su marido estaba haciendo.

Los ojos de Emmett se fijaron en mi temblorosa forma y corrió hacia mi, pasándole el micrófono a Rose. Me tomó de ambas manos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba bailando por todo el hall conmigo. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y le lancé una mirada a Edward, quien se rió con más fuerzas al ver mi expresión. Mis caderas se movían de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música gracias a Emmett y podía sentirle bailando detrás de mí. Repentinamente saltó frente a mi y me puso la peluca rubia…Alice corrió hacia Rosalie y volvió a lanzarle el micrófono a Emmett. Como buenos bailarines y coristas, continuamos moviéndonos al unísono mientras Emmett terminaba con su experiencia de American Idiol.

Cuando la música terminó, Edward y Jasper aplaudieron por nuestras presentaciones. Emmett hizo una gran reverencia y se volteó a aplaudir a sus acompañantes. Alice, Rosalie y yo nos inclinamos y saludamos a nuestros adorados fans. Escuché a Esme llamar a Carlisle "¡Querido, tenemos mas fotos para bajar!"

Aun me dolía el rostro de tanto reír cuando me volví a Emmett "Nunca lo habría adivinado Emmett, Hannah Montana."

"Es una canción pegadiza, Bella, solo mírate, mi pequeña bailarina." Me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Será mejor que te busquemos algo de comer después de tanto ejercicio." Emmett me quitó la peluca de la cabeza y la lanzó dentro de su habitación. Rosalie salió con los chicos en sus brazos. "¿Puedes creer que han dormido a pesar del barullo?" dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward caminó hacia mi con su sonrisa torcida "Te dije que seria bueno. Y mirate...Emmett tiene una nueva bailarina." Aun se reía cuando llegamos a la puerta. Eddie estaba tranquilo en los brazos de Carlisle. Everett y Elliott estaban durmiendo en sus asientos y Jasper le estaba dando a Elizabeth a Esme.

"Ahora, esta es su manta preferida Esme, si se pone molesta, solo llevala afuera y háblale sobre los árboles parece que le gustan mas los pinos y adora las flores del jardín. Caliéntale su biberón por diez segundos en el microondas antes de alimentarla o lo vomitara. Solo necesita eructar después de haber bebido la mitad del biberón. Si le das demasiado va a vomitar. Acabo de cambiarle el pañal así que estará bien por otros 90 minutos. OH, y aquí esta su chupete, y le gusta mucho leer 'Buenas Noches Luna' antes de dormirse." Jasper iba lentamente para ver si se le olvidaba algo. Esme permanecía tranquila, esperan mas instrucciones del neurótico pretendido padre de Elizabeth.

"Creo que puedo manejarlo Jasper. Gracias por la informacion." Dijo Esme mientras nos acompañaba fuera de la puerta.

"¿Tienes los numeros de los celulares?" Le gritó Jasper mientras Esme le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

"Estará bien Jasper, no te preocupes." Le consoló Alice. Mientras caminábamos hacia los autos, nos sentimos invadidos por la tristeza y la desesperanza.

Todos nos detuvimos y miramos a Jasper. Edward fue el primero en hablar "Jasper, nos gustaría divertirnos un poco esta noche mas que tener ganas de matarnos, si no te molesta. ¿podrias controlar tus emociones?"

Jasper se mostró avergonzado "Lo siento chicos, es solo que es difícil dejarla, es tan pequeña." Susurró.

"Esta en buenas manos, Jasper. Vamos antes de que Bella se muerda del hambre." Dijo Rosalie mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

"Rosalie, ¡vamos a detener a algunos chicos malos con el patrullero! ¡Espero volver a ver a Mike Newton, eso haría que esta noche sea la mejor!" gritó Emmett. Rosalie rodó sus ojos pero se subió al asiento de copiloto del patrullero. Nadie queria ir en el asiento trasero ocn ellos.

"Mejor vallamos todos en el Jeep." Canturreó Alice. "¡Podremos dar un paseo también!" dijo regocijándose. Emmett bajó su ventana. "¡No ensucien el Jeep Alice, o tendras que lavarlo!" ella le sacó su lengua.

Jasper ayudó a Alice a sentarse en el asiento delantero. Ver si pequeña figura detrás del volante era algo comido. Edward me dio su mano mientras me subía al asiento trasero, luego estaba a mi lado, ayudándome con el cinturón de seguridad. Le di una mirada "Bella, Alice esta conduciendo, por favor confía en mi esta vez. Nunca habías ido de paseo con ella antes." No me gustaba la expresión de su rostro al decir aquello. Mi estomago comenzo a hacer sonidos.

Alice bajó su ventanilla "¡Te juego una carrera hasta allí, Emmett!" nunca llegué a escuchar la respuesta de Emmett por que el auto giró violentamente a pocos centímetros de mi camioneta que estaba aparcado en la calzada junto con el Mercedes. Detrás de nosotros escuché las sirenas de la policía sonando y el alta voz; "Alice Cullen, ¡Ten cuidado con mi auto! Baja la velocidad. ¿A donde estas llendo? Esa no es la carretera, no puedes girar ahi..."

Podía sentir la mano de Edward apretándome con más fuerza. Me rehusé a mirar por la ventana por que sabia que me aterrorizaría. Podía sentir el Jeep balanceándose de un lado al otro mientras manejábamos por el campo abierto a velocidades inverosímiles. "Alice, ¿¿Necesito recordarte que soy humana y si el Jeep vuelca me muero??" grité en un momento.

"Relajate Bella, se que estaremos bien, ya lo vi. También ganaré la carrera si vamos por aquí y luego podré hacer que Emmett me pague por haber perdido la carrera." Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Edward comenzó a reír a mi lado.

"Estara bien Bella, no dejaré que nada te suceda." Me besó la mano con sus frios labios. Apreté su mano con fuerza cuando golpeamos una enorme roca o algo por el estilo. Lo próximo que supe era que estábamos en terreno firme o en la carretera y escuché el sonido de los neumáticos rozando el asfalto. El Jeep corría por el camino y pude escuchar las sirenas en la distancia. Aumentaban mas y mas. Alice maldijo en voz baja. "Maldita Rosalie y sus atajos!"

Sabía que casi llegábamos, y ahora podía ver las luces del patrullero tras nosotros. El brazo de Edward voló sobre mi pecho y mi cabeza se volteó para verlo. El sacudió su cabeza gentilmente. "¡Sostente Bella!"

Alice clavó los frenos y el Jeep coleó dentro del aparcamiento de la pizzería. Detrás de nosotros quedaron dos marcas negras. La gente del estacionamiento saltó dentro de sus autos para protegerse.

"¡Ganamos!" gritó Alice emocionada. Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento había saltado del Jeep y estaba bailando en el estacionamiento. El patrullero aparcó dos segundos después de que se bajara del auto. Alice continuaba con su baile de la victoria.

Edward se volteó hacia mí y me ayudó con los ganchos. "¿Estas bien Bella? No te asustó demasiado ¿Verdad?" me miró cautelosamente.

"No, en realidad ese giró que hizo para entrar estuvo bastante bueno. ¡Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza!" ambos nos reímos mientras bajábamos del Jeep. Emmett abrió la puerta del patrullero. Rosalie dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Ya nos la cobraremos del duendecillo Em. Casi la teniamos. El atajo de Charlie fue muy bueno."

"¿Cuando hablaron con mi padre?" pregunté.

Rosalie sonrió "Le llamé por la radio. A propósito, les manda saludos. ¿No te dijo que había echo instalar uno en el Porsche de Alice?"

Alice gritó. Yo comencé a reír "¿Así que le llamaron para preguntarle por un atajo a la pizzería para poder ganar una carrera con su patrullero? ¿Y se los dijo?"

"Si, pero solo si Emmett prometía no molestar mas a Myrtle por la radio. Aparentemente ha estado investigando el patrullero y preguntándole a Myrtle como iba todo en la estación cada quince minutos y ofrecía sus servicios como voluntario." Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"Bueno, soy un suplente Rosalie, y eso tiene ciertas responsabilidades…" Emmett abrió la puerta del palacio de la pizza y el olor de queso y salsa de tomate llenaron mi nariz.

Encontramos un cubiculo grande y nos metimos alli. Edward ordeno dos pizzas grandes para todos excepto que solo uno de nosotros comería algo de ellas. Sabíamos que las devolverían a su lugar y la comería mañana para el almuerzo…o desayuno.

"Entonces Emmett, perdiste la carrera ahora tengo que hacer que pagues. ¿¿que será, que será??" Alice estaba pensando un buen castigo.

"Nada demasiado terrible Alice ¿por favor? Y NADA de cambios de imagen, olvídalo." Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba su decisión.

Sus ojos se pasaron por el restauran y los dejó en la enorme, gigantesca pizza que estaba en nuestra mesa, sus ojos centellearon "Come toda la pizza Emmett."

"Ni loco Alice, no voy a comerme nuevamente una pizza. ¿No recuerdas lo que me sucedió la última vez que comí pizza? No dejaba de eructar y otras cosas, le hace mal a mi estomago. Rosalie no me dejo estar en su cama por una semana. No loco, escoge otra cosa." Su boca se estiro en una línea apretada. La de Alice, por otro lado, se estiró en una sonrisa.

"Bien, pero ahora será peor y no podrás negarte ¿de acuerdo?" extendió su pequeña mano y el la tomó.

"Bella puede manejar el Jeep a casa cuando volvamos."

"¡No!" ambos, Edward y Emmett, estaban de pie. Mi rostro se puso rojo con el rubor ante sus reacciones.

"Sientense cabezas de chorlitos. Ella estará bien, confíen en mi." Se tocó la cabeza y miró fijo a Edward mostrándole lo que sucedería. El soltó una pequeña risa y su cuerpo se relajó. "Bien." Le escuché murmurar.

"Pero Alice..." se quejó Emmett. Rosalie le golpeó. "Soportalo estúpido. Ahora estas atrapado. Sopórtalo como un hombre y lo que te rompa, lo arreglaré. Sin ofenderte Bella." me dio una avergonzada sonrisa.

"Para nada, creo que…saben que manejo bastante bien y no voy ni cerca de la velocidad que van ustedes así que ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" mi rostro estaba completamente serio mientras lo preguntaba. Los cinco se echaron a reir.

"Que graciosos, búrlense del indefenso humano." Ya les iba a demostrar mis habilidades para conducir y les haría cerrar la boca. Alice me alzó una ceja ante mi decisión. "¿Estas segura de eso Bella?" preguntó.

"Sio lo estoy." Mis brazos se cruzaron testarudamente sobre mi.

"Deberías reconsiderar eso..." dio una breve mirada a Edward quien instantáneamente se mordió el labio y apartó su vista de mi. No quería que viera su reacción ante la visión de Alice, pero se le veía casi… ¿feliz?

"¡Miren quien esta en la puerta!" siseó Emmett distrayéndome del rostro de Edward. Por un segundo creí que le vi tomar su teléfono. Rápidamente, me volteé a tiempo para ver a Mike Newton y a Jessica Stanley caminando de la mano en una cita. Mire a Emmett quien parecia que iba a saltar. Los ojos de Alice se movieron rápidamente y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. "Dejen la pizza. Necesitamos irnos de hache ahora ¡esto podría ser divertido!"

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, Edward detrás, pero Rosalie nos detuvo de irnos antes de que Mike saliera del aparcamiento. Mientras salia, bajo su ventanilla para mirar el patrullero. Satisfecho con lo que vio, subió la ventanilla y salio rápidamente del patrullero.

Riendo, salimos del restaurante y Emmett nos junto en una gran reunión familiar a un lado de la acera. "La operación asustar a Mike comienza ahora. Alice ¿A dónde van?"

Edward soltó una risa un segundo antes de que ella hablara. "Al punto de inspiración. Les dije que seria divertido." Los cinco planearon a velocidad vampirica mientras que yo decidí llamar a casa para ver como estaban Esme y Carlisle.

"Hola Bella." Esme respondió el telefono.

"Hola Esme. Estoy llamando para ver como estan los niños. ¿algun problema?" podia escuchar a uno de los bebés llorar de fondo.

"No, no Bella, todo esta bien. Eddie tiene hambre asi que Carlisle le esta preparando un biberón. Elizabeth volvió a vomitar unas cuantas veces, pero no le digas a Jasper o tratará de volver a casa. Elliott y Everett estan durmiendo aun asi que esta todo bajo control. ¿estas comiendo?"

"No, lo hicimos rapido...creo que vamos a hacerle una jugarreta a Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley pero queria asegurarme de que todo estaba bien si nos quedabamos un poco mas."

"Si, por supuesto que esta bien. ¿puedo preguntar cual es el plan?"

"No lo se con certeza, estan hablando demasiado rapido mientras lo planean. Escuché que Mike llevara a Jessica al punto de inspiración. ¿es acaso algun lugar turistico que no conozca?"

Esme comenzó a reir al otro lado del telefono. "Supongo que puedes llamarlo asi." Bromeó. "Aunque me sorprende que Edward nunca te halla llevado allí." Murmuró tan bajo que casi alcancé a escucharle.

"Ve a divertirte Bella. Si necesitamos algo les llamaremos y un aviso si no te molesta."

"Seguro Esme, ¿cual?"

"Cierra las puertas." escuche el clic al otro lado de la línea.

Camine hacia la pandilla pensando sobre el extraño mensaje de Esme. "Los chicos están bien, Esme dice que no hay problema con que nos quedemos un poco mas. Entonces cual es el plan." Miré a mi familia de vampiros que ahora tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aun no sabía cual era el plan, pero sabia que Mike y Jessica tendrían una interesante noche.


	21. Punto de inspiración

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Punto de inspiración**

**Bella POV**

_Flashback_

_"No lo se con certeza, están hablando demasiado rápido mientras lo planean. Escuché que Mike llevara a Jessica al punto de inspiración. ¿Es acaso algún lugar turístico que no conozca?"_

_Esme comenzó a reír al otro lado del telefono. "Supongo que puedes llamarlo así." Bromeó. "Aunque me sorprende que Edward nunca te halla llevado allí." Murmuró tan bajo que casi alcancé a escucharle._

_"Ve a divertirte Bella. Si necesitamos algo les llamaremos y un aviso si no te molesta."_

_"Seguro Esme, ¿cual?"_

_"Cierra las puertas." escuche el clic al otro lado de la línea._

Las palabras de Esme aun estaban en mi cabeza. "Esperen un momento chicos. Esme dijo algo que no tiene sentido. ¿Edward a donde es que vamos?" se quedó bastante quieto y casi se veía avergonzado.

"¿Por qué Bella, que dijo Esme?" preguntó Emmett impaciente. Su rostro demostraba que estaba extremadamente curioso por escuchar lo que Esme podría saber.

"Bueno, le dije donde iríamos y le pregunté si era algún lugar turístico. Ella se rió y dijo algo como eso y luego murmuró algo que sonaba como que estaba 'sorprendida de que Edward nunca me hubiera llevado allí'… ¿Qué significa?" como la única que se perdía del chiste, todos a mi alrededor estallaron en risas, todos excepto Edward. El cruzó sus brazos y tomo una postura defensiva mientras que su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna.

"Oh mi Dios, ¡no puedo creer que Esme dijo eso!" se rió Alice. "¿Qué mas dijo?" todos los ojos estaban sobre mi ante la pregunta.

"Me advirtió que cerrara las puertas." Aun completamente sin entender nada, le di un codazo a Edward para llamar su atención. El aun estaba concentrado en algún punto de su camisa. "¿Edward? Un poco de ayuda aqui. ¿de que me estoy perdiendo?"

El dudo antes de encontrar mi mirada "¿realmente quieres saberlo?" suspiró.

"¿Me ruborizaré cuando me lo digas?" pregunté mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Cinco voces se unieron en una sola y resonó un "SI" solo con saber eso, mi rostro se puso rosado y sus risas hicieron que se pusiera más y más rojo.

"Solo díganmelo..." quería que mi humillación terminara.

Emmett estaba más que feliz de ser el que pusiera un fin a todo esto. "El punto de inspiración es un lugar 'romantico' donde las parejas van con sus autos y…aparcan allí." Mi rostro debería de estar lleno de confusión, ya que el siguió "Se estacionan...y ya sabes...se besan, empañan algunas ventanas, luchan con sus bocas, intercambio de saliva, manoseos…y otras cosas como…"

"BASTA" grité, aterrorizada de lo que podría llegar a salir de su boca. Sentía la humillación acercándose lentamente mientras que me daba cuenta de que Esme creía que Edward me habría llevado a ese lugar. Oh mi Dios, quería meterme debajo de una piedra y morir. Jasper, bendito sea, envió una poderosa ola de calma en mi dirección mientras que respiraba profundamente y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Finalmente me sentí mejor, y me volteé hacia Edward con una sonrisa mientras los demás permanecían en silencio.

"¿Emmett y Rosalie tienen su lugar designado para aparcar allí?" traté de desviar la humillación hacia ellos.

Edward me apretó la mano "En realidad amor, para ellos es algo más así como un monumento nacional."

Un gruñido escapó de Emmett "No todos tenemos que pasar los últimos 80 y tantos años sexualmente reprimidos, querido hermano…" Rosalie se inclinó y le dio un gran beso para aprobar el punto de Emmett.

"¿Ya terminamos con esta ronda de hacer ruborizar a Bella? ¿Podemos concentrarnos en Jessica y Mike?" rogué. Edward se acercó a mí y miró a sus hermanos, rodaron sus ojos y volvimos al asunto importante.

"Bien. Mike y Jessica van hacia allí ahora. Si nos apresuramos podremos llegar antes. Emmett y Rosalie tienen que esconder el patrullero y luego venir a buscarnos en el Jeep. ¿deberiamos ir por otro de los autos? Esteremos bastante apretados los seis en el Jeep." Alice iba proyectandose escenarios en su cabeza.

"Emmett y Rosalie vallan a esconder el patrullero antes de que Mike llegue allí después vallan a casa y traigan el auto de Rosalie y vengan lo mas rápido posible. Tendremos bastante tiempo, Mike tiene que detenerse antes para cargar gas…oh y otras cosas. Que cerdo…" La mano de Alice voló a su mano ante el shock.

"EEEWWWW" se encogió Emmett. "Vamos Rose, pongámonos en movimiento. No quiero perderme de nada. Alice trata de encontrar un aparcamiento en el medio. Haz que Mike se aparque lo mas cerca que pueda del bosque. Por respeto entre las personas siempre se deja un espacio entre los autos. Cortesía…"

"Ya estuve alli antes Emmett Cullen, muchas gracias. Tu y Rosalie no son los únicos de la familia que mantienen relaciones físicas." Le siseó Alice.

"¡Tranquilízate! Nos veremos allí. Tomaré algunos suministros de la casa también." Tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y corrieron hacia el patrullero.

"¿Bella, estas lista para tu primer viaje al punto de inspiración?" preguntó Alice con su voz melosa.

Determinada a no sentirme nuevamente avergonzada me encogí de hombros y miré casualmente a Edward "Seguro, estoy lista. ¿Edward quieres ir a empañar algunas ventanas conmigo?" la expresión de su rostro fue impagable.

Minutos después, estábamos yendo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Fui al frente junto con Alice para poder adaptarme al Jeep ya que tendría que manejarlo de regreso a casa. Edward y Jasper estaban sentados atrás, demasiados tranquilos. "Entonces Alice, ¿como hiciste ese giro cuando entramos al estacionamiento? Estuvo bastante bueno."

Con su ego tocado por mi cumplido, me explico alegremente como pisar fuerte el pedal y luego doblar el volante mientras se tira del freno de mano. Traté de memorizar todo lo que dijo en caso de que quisiera probarlo después. Ella me miró sospechosamente pero se mantuvo en silencio.

El camino hacia el punto de inspiración era bastante oscuro y sinuoso. Los árboles formaban un túnel sobre la carretera mientras manejábamos por ella. Era una noche de luna llena, así que había suficiente luz, pero alguna ocasional nube traería más oscuridad. Alice bajó la velocidad y lentamente dio un giro. El Jeep se arrastró por la carretera hasta que llegamos a un punto panorámico. Desde allí se podían ver las pequeñas luces de la ciudad, mas abajo. Probablemente habrian unos veinte lugares para aparcar. Había cuatro autos aparcados en lugares distantes. Tres de los cuatro tenían las ventanas empañadas, uno se veía vació. No había señal del auto de Mike en el lugar.

Alice había llevado el vehículo hacia la parte izquierda, bien alejados, el cuarto espacio desde el final. Miré adelante, no me atrevía a mirar por la ventana por miedo a lo que podría ver en el auto vecino. Escuche a Edward cantando suavemente para si mismo en el asiento trasero. Solo podia imaginar la clase de pensamientos que estaba tratando de evitar. Jasper jugueteaba constantemente con sus dedos, como si tratara de protegerse de algo. Entornes me di cuenta de en cuantos problemas estaba metido Edward ahora mismo. El podía oír los pensamientos, pero Jasper podía sentir sus emociones y eso tenia que ser malo, si no peor.

Alice miró su reloj. "Emmett y Rosalie están en camino. Llegaran unos 15 minutos antes que Mike."

Miró hacia el asiento trasero por sobre su hombro y me palmeo la pierna. Me encontré con sus ojos y vi a Edward y Jasper, los cuales se veían como si estuvieran sufriendo alguna clase de tortura física. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados. La cabeza de Jasper estaba colgada sobre su pecho y sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas de su cabello. En contraste, Edward estaba con sus ojos cerrados tarareando una canción y presionándose el tabique nasal, como lo hacia siempre que trataba de mantenerse bajo control. Me mordí el labio para evitar reír al verlos. Esto continuó por unos cinco minutos antes que uno de ellos se moviera.

Una de las manos de Jasper se liberó de su cabello y se pasó por su cuello y cuerpo, acomodándose sobre la rodilla de Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el contacto y saltó alejándose de Jasper como si estuviera en llamas.

Alice y yo estallamos en risas. Obviamente las emociones estaban arrasando con Jasper y accidentalmente avanzo a Edward. "Esto es ridiculo. Si vamos a estar atrapados en este lugar, al menos podría sentarme con Bella. ¡Así no me molestaría si su mano termina en mi rodilla!" dijo Edward.

Su furia me hacia reír aun mas y las lagrimas caían por mi rostro. Bajé la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire y me di cuenta de que las personas que estaban en el auto contiguo habían limpiado un poco los cristales para espiar y ver a que se debía el escándalo. Esto solo empeoró las cosas. Alice y yo estábamos a punto de la histeria, los chicos estaban listos para matarnos. Escuché la puerta del lado de Edward abriéndose y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba caminando delante del Jeep como un animal enjaulado. Jasper había bajado por el otro lado y se escondía de Edward tras la puerta. Sin una palabra, Edward abrió mi puerta y me alzó en sus brazos, fuera del Jeep.

"¡Jasper, ve a sentarte con tu esposa!" le escuché sisear. Jasper, rehusándose a romper el contacto visual con Edward, se deslizó hacia el asiento de pasajeros, donde antes había estado yo. Su cabeza descansó contra el cristal de su ventana mientras trataba de componerse.

"Eres tan lindo Edward, simplemente no pudo evitarlo." Le bromeé. Edward se veía demasiado enfadado. Me incliné hacia delante y apoyé mi mano sobre el hombro de Jasper. "Realmente Jasper, me pasa lo mismo siempre que estoy cerca de Edward. Se lo que se siente." Alice comenzó a golpear el panel con su mano. Yo casi podia respirar de tanta risa. Edward continuó dandome miradas asi que decidi que era teimpo de dejar las bromas y comenzar a tranquilizarme. Alice gentilmente frotó la espalda de Jasper y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Le golpeé el hombro a Edward juguetonamente, tratando de indicarle que quería una tregua. Dejó escapar un grave gruñido y entonces volteó su cabeza, alguien venia. Por la ventana trasera pude ver un par de luces apareciendo por el camino, hacia el punto de inspiración. El BMW de Rosalie y el Volvo de Edward entraban al aparcamiento, a un lado del Jeep.

Emmett y Rosalie caminaron hacia nosotros, vestidos completamente de negro. Rosalie cargaba una mochila que le lanzó a Alice por la ventana. Emmett caminó hacia la ventana de Jasper y miró nuestras caras. "¿Que me perdi? ¿Por qué Jasper se ve destrozado y Edward enfadado...esta bien, permítanme reformularlo, por que se ven mas enfadados y destrozados de lo usual?"

"Edward esta enojado por que Jasper acaba de avanzarle." Dijo Alice entre risas. Rápidamente puso a Emmett y Rosalie al tanto con lo que se habían perdido. El único comentario de Emmett fue para Edward "Lamento que la única acción que tuviste hasta ahora haya sido con nuestro hermano." no hacia falta decir que Edward no estaba para nada entretenido. El continuaba bufando en el asiento trasero.

Alice revolvía la bolsa que Rosalie le había dado. Nos paso a Edward y a mi dos remeras negras y dos gorras. "Tenganlas, las necesitaran mas tarde. Emmett, vallan a sus puestos en el auto de Rosalie, dale a Edward las llaves para que él y Bella vallan a esconderse en el Volvo. Mike será el próximo auto que venga por la carretera. Cuando lo veas, Emmett, tu y Rosalie sabrán que hacer."

Miré a Emmett y a Rosalie caminar de la mano hacia su BMW rojo, el cual estaba aparcado lejos del Jeep. Edward no pudo haber salido del Jeep más rápido. Abrió la puerta de un azote y dio la vuelta corriendo para abrir la mía antes de que pudiera pestañear. Silenciosamente nos acercamos al volvo, que estaba acomodado entre medio del BMW y el Jeep, y nos metimos a los asientos delanteros.

"Apuesto a que se siente bien estar nuevamente en tu auto, ¿verdad?"

"Sip."

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Nope."

"¿Tu mente esta llena de la lujuria de un montón de adolescentes?"

"Sip."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Nope."

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Sip."

Nuevamente, le di un golpe a su hombro, sin reacción alguna. _Y me dice testaruda a mí_. Pensé para mi misma. Miré hacia Alice, para verla a ella y a Jasper saliendo del Jeep y entrando a los asientos traseros. _Me pregunto por que Irán a los asientos de atrás…OH_. Una pequeña lucecita se apagó en mi cabeza. La mayoría de las parejas estaban acurrucadas en sus asientos traseros. Obviamente, por alguna clase de error suponía, nosotros estábamos seguros en los asientos de adelante del Volvo. Atrapados. Segundo error, estábamos atrapados en el asiento delantero del auto, con una palanca de cambios y en asientos individuales. Básicamente, era lo mismo que tener la Gran muralla China entre nosotros.

En mi último esfuerzo por tratar de romper el silencio, pretendi estirar mis brazos y puse una mano suavemente sobre su rodilla. Mantuve mi rostro serio cuanto pude, considerando lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos con Jasper. Su cabeza se movió en mi dirección "¿Que estas haciendo Bella?"

"Tu eres el que dijo que no le importaría si mi mano terminaba en tu rodilla, así que ahí esta. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" usé mi mejor y mas inocente cara de cachorrito. Para enfatizar, saqué mi labio inferior y con eso las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron suavemente. "Será mejor que tengas cuidado Edward, casi estas sonriendo..." me incliné hacia él, tratando de deslumbrar al gruñón.

"¿Aun estan mal las voces?"

"Sip."

"¿Necesitas distraccion?" pregunté coquetonamente.

"Seguro." Susurró.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me incliné por el medio del panel y apoyé todo mi peso en la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, los cuales parecían profundos y ardientes a la luz de la luna. Su rostro se movió lentamente hacia el mío, y siendo impaciente, me acerqué a él pero mi súper torpeza acabo con el casi romántico momento. Mi mano humana se deslizó por su rodilla de piedra y me hizo perder el balance y aterrizar sin remedio sobre el volante. La bocina sonó como una trompeta. Pegué un salto y Edward también, haciendo que la bocina sonara muy fuerte y luego se detuviera unas tres veces antes de que Edward finalmente me sostuviera contra su pecho lo mas fuerte posible, tratando de mantener mi espalda lejos de la bocina.

Me volvió a dar el ataque de risitas y esta vez fue contagioso, hasta Edward tubo que reírse de lo ocurrido. Mientras nos reíamos juntos, mis espalda, cada tanto, volvía a apretar la bocina, lo cual solo nos hacia reír mas. Escuchamos un fuerte golpeteo en la ventanilla, lo cual para mi mayor vergüenza, había sido empañada por las risas. Edward apenadamente limpió un pequeño círculo para revelar el ojo de Emmett espiando dentro del auto.

"¿Todo esta bien ahi? ¿Ustedes no estaban luchando o algo, saben que solo era una expresion? Rose creyó que quizás nos estaban dando una señal de ayuda en código Morse."

Edward abrió la puerta y salimos del auto riéndonos. Emmett y Rosalie estaban frente a nosotros, Alice y Jasper tenían sus cabezas fuera de la ventana del Jeep. "¡Ustedes dos! Si van a hacer esa clase de cosas necesitan estas en los asientos traseros. Dios, creo que debí de hablar un poco antes de dejarlos irse por su cuenta."

Unas luces parpadearon en la oscuridad y Alice siseó "Son ellos, a sus puestos. Edward y Bella metanse al asiento de atrás antes de que se lastimen." Edward y yo obedientemente nos sumergimos en el asiento trasero mientras que Emmett y Rosalie corrían detrás de nuestro auto hacia la carretera y comenzaron a besarse y manosearse para que todo el mundo los viera. Rosalie se había rasgado la remera negra, revelando una brillante blusa blanca que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Cuando las luces de Mike se aparcaron en una pequeña área, iluminaron a Emmett y a Rosalie, cuyos cuerpos ahora les bloqueaba el camino. Mike se vio forzado a aparcar en el primer lugar libre, con el bosque a su izquierda y el Jeep a su derecha. Perfecto. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion.


	22. Los Cullen Vs Mike Newton

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Los Cullen contra Mike Newton**

**Bella POV**

El auto de Mike estaba aparcado en el primer lugar que estaba con el bosque a su izquierda y a un lugar del Jeep por el lado derecho...Emmett y Rosalie habían echo un buen trabajo con su demostración. Edward y yo estábamos seguros en el asiento trasero de su Volvo, nada cerca de la bocina que había causado tanto estruendo minutos antes. Dos autos se habian ido por el bullicio. Mi rostro se ruborizó al recordar la escena.

"¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?" pregunté mientras me alejaba de la ventana para esconder mi rostro ruborizado y me acomodé a un lado de Edward.

"Alice dice que necesitamos esperar unos minutos para que Mike se ponga 'comodo' como ella le dice." Podía imaginar por su voz cuanto le disgustaba imaginar lo que quería decir.

Edward se acercó a la ventana. "Parece que Emmett y Rosalie están poniendo en marcha la fase uno del plan." Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Emmett y a Rosalie caminando en medio del Volvo y del Jeep, de la mano. Emmett nos alzó los pulgares cuando pasó por nuestro lado. Cuando se acercaron a la cubierta delantera del Jeep, Emmett tomó a Rosalie nuevamente en una apasionado abrazo. Sus dedos se enroscaron firmemente en su pelo mientras la besaba. Rosalie se tambaleó –para dar mas efecto, de seguro- hacia atrás aterrizando sobre el capó del auto de Mike Newton. Sin perder oportunidad, Emmett se inclinó sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el capó mientras continuaba besándola. La escena era una perfecta imagen de un malo video musical de los 80. Era difícil ver el resto de la acción desde el otro lado del Jeep, pero Edward comenzó a reír. Yo escuché un débil grito en la distancia.

"¿Qué están haciendo Mike y Jessica?" pregunté impaciente.

"¿Acabas de escuchar el grito? Emmett y Rosalie les dieron un susto de muerte. Mike esta furioso por que hubieran abollado el capó de su precioso auto. Aunque Jessica, por otro lado, esta mas inspirada por la escena…" su repulsión por sus pensamientos era obvia.

En la distancia escuche la voz molesta de Mike "¡Cullen! ¿Te molestaría sacar a tu novia del capó de mi auto?"

"¿Newton? ¿eres tu? Lo siento hombre, fue un accidente. Rosalie se vuelve un poco apasionada a veces, ¿entiendes?" Escuché a Rosalie dar unos de sus despampanantes "Lo siento Mike. Emmett es demasiado sexy en ocasiones, no puedo controlarme. ¿No crees que es sexy?"

La voz de Emmett resonó "¿Que estas haciendo aquí Mike? ¿Te perdiste…o se averió tu auto? ¿OH--o estas teniendo un tiempo a solas? Tengo unas cuantas revistas en el auto si quieres…" la inocencia en sus palabras era impagable.

Ahora Mike estaba furioso "No, ¡no estoy perdido mi nada de lo que sugieren! Estoy en una cita...con una chica...ahora ¿les molestaría?"

"¿Tienes una chica allí? ¿De verdad…quien?" vi una sombra moverse entre el Jeep y el auto de Mike. Emmett debería de estar mirando por la ventana. "¡Hola Jessica! No sabía que estabas allí dentro. Oh, lamento haberlos interrumpido. ¡Sigan con los suyo!" Emmett golpeó el techo del auto, haciendo que el sonido se hiciera eco en el lugar. Emmett y Rosalie caminaron entre el Jeep, hacia adelante del Volvo. Emmett estaba sonriendo orgulloso por el éxito de la primera parte del plan.

La puerta trasera del Volvo se abrió y Emmett metió su cabeza. "¿En que andan los tortolitos? Las ventanas aun están bastante limpias..." murmuró mientras miraba el auto.

La cabeza de Rosalie se metió por la puerta del asiento de pasajeros. "Bella, toma esto." Me pasó un top negro, unas bragas con estampado de leopardo y una manta. "Las necesitaras mas tarde."

Miré a los extraños ítems en mis manos "¿Para que se supone que necesitare ropa interior Rosalie? ¿Acaso quiero saberlo?" mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward que estaba sonriendo, entonces no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

"Solo tenlos cerca. En unos minutos Jasper lanzará todo su arsenal de emociones a Newton. Esto se pondrá bueno…" los ojos de Emmett brillaban de la emoción.

Rosalie desapareció del asiento delantero. Antes de que Emmett partiera tenía algo más por decir. "Por favor Bella, no dejes que Newton tenga mas acción que mi hermano. Eso seria humillante. Solo no hagan nada que yo no haria..."

Edward murmuró "¿Acaso hay algo en esa lista?"

"¡No!" escuché a Emmett reír mientras entraba al BMW con Rose.

Volvía el gruñón…teníamos unos pocos minutos antes de que Jasper comenzara con la fase dos, así que teníamos que matar el tiempo. Decidi tratar de animar a Edward. Le di otro golpe juguetón en el brazo. Una sonrisa forzada aparecio en su hermoso rostro.

Trate de alivianar la situación y ver si volvería a sonreír sinceramente. "¿Tu cabeza aun esta llena de obscenidades?"

"Si, especialmente de mi querido hermano, Emmett." gruñó "parece que esta haciendo alguna clase de 'video instructivo' para mi en su cabeza." Por tercera vez en la noche le vi presionar su tabique nasal. Nerviosamente miré al BMW por la ventanilla, para ver a Emmett y a Rosalie con sus ojos sobre nosotros. Me di vuelta en el asiento un poco enojada por que Emmett estaba bombardeando a Edward de esa forma. ¿El punto no era molestar a Mike Newton?

¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego! Me dije a mi misma. Enfrenté a Edward con una diabólica sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¿Que vas a hacer Bella?" me preguntó, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo. "¡No me gusta esa expresión!"

Con mis ojos entrecerrados, deslice mis piernas arriba del asiento para arrodillarme frente a Edward, quien parecía tratar de encontrar la forma de escapar. Le mire directamente a sus ojos y dije "Edward, no te muevas, confía en mi." Dije mientras gateaba hacia él. Mi boca estaba cerca de su oído y suavemente susurré "Vamos a hacer que se callen por unos minutos. ¿Te apuntas al juego?"

Finalmente, entendiendo que no estaba poseída o trataba de hacerle cruzar algún límite establecido, su rostro y su cuerpo se relajaron. Me aparté para ver una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro y asintió. Escondiéndose detrás del velo que formaba mi cabello, apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para recordarme que Emmett estaba escuchando cada palabra que decíamos. Le di un guiño para dejarle claro que le entendí.

Lentamente, presioné sus hombros, con lo cual su espalda estaba recostada contra la puerta. Advirtiéndole con mis ojos, levante mi pierna derecha sobre sus caderas, con lo cual quede sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se tenso unos segundos, temiendo l oque podia llegar a hacer despues. Miré sobre mi hombro y recordé la advertencia de Esme 'Cierra las puertas'. Con extrema exageración apoyé mi mano hacia abajo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y espié a Emmett, quien había dejado de abrazar a Rosalie y ahora nos estaba mirando desde su asiento.

Me volví hacia Edward, ladeé mi cabeza suavemente hacia el BMW y Edward me alzó sus pulgares. Emmett nos estaba mirando. Bien, teniamos su atencion. Me incliné sobre Edward y antes de besarlo, murmure las palabras 'Haz que parezca bueno' y entonces le bese apasionadamente por unos segundos. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras nos besabamos. Aunque estaba armado, aun no podia evitar reaccionar como siempre. Mi pulso se acelero y la respiracion tambien.

Sentí a Edward comenzar a sacudirse suavemente por la risa, debajo de mí. Emmett deberia de haber reaccionado. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con los mios "Esta bastante impresionado..."

"Aun no ha visto nada." Susurré, mis labios aun rozaban los suyos. Lentamente, me sente y comencé a levantar mi blusa. Las manos de Edward envolvieron las mías, sus ojos enormes. "Confía en mi, por favor..." dije dándole una mirada. El soltó mis manos y murmuró "¿Bella, que haces?"

"Poniéndome cómoda Edward ¿te molesta?" dije lo más alto que necesite, pero quería asegurarme de que Emmett escucharía. Con un rápido movimiento, pase la blusa sobre mi cabeza, revelando una remera negra que tenia debajo. Edward dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, no estaba segura si era por alivio o por que estaba emocionado. Mi corazon se aceleró. Los ojos de Edward nunca se alejaban de los míos, aunque sabía que ere un juego, lo deseaba mas que nunca.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Edward se levantó, paso sus brazos a mi alrededor y de alguna forma nos alzó y mi espalda quedo sobre el asiento y el estaba sobre mi. Comenzó a besarme con tal pasión que deje de respirar instantáneamente. Sus labios estaban por todas partes, mis mejillas, mis orejas, el largo de mi cuello y hombros. Sus manos se movian por mis costados. "Oh Edward" deje escapar de mis labios. "Bella..." su voz se volvió entrecortada.

Escuché silbidos y aplausos desde la direccion del BMW, pero no me importó. Estaba completamente compenetrada en mi momento con Edward. Era increíble, mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho. Mis manos recorrían el borde de la camisa de Edward, levantándola de su espalda, sintiendo los fríos músculos de su espalda. Subí un poco más, sintiendo sus hombros y bajando mis manos por sus costados, hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Un gemido escapo de sus labios y perdí el control. ¡Lo próximo que supe fue que tenía ambas manos firmemente sobre sus nalgas!

Con la misma precisión que un reloj suizo, la puerta de atrás de Edward se abrió y escuché a Alice gritar. Todo lo que podía ver eran mis pies debajo de los de Edward y mis dos manos apretando su cola. "¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!" gritó. Emmett y Rosalie debieron de haberse acercado ante la gran revelación, ya que escuché a Emmett aplaudir y decir "¡De eso estaba hablando!"

Edward saltó de encima mío y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo, tratando de componerse. Yo, completamente horrorizada por mi comportamiento y ruborizándome hasta los tonos de rojos más profundos, comencé a mirar mis manos mientras estaban en mi regazo. Me maldije a mi misma por haber cerrado una de las puertas…error numero tres. Alice rio suavemente. "Creo que Mike y Jessica no fueron los únicos afectados por la lujuria que Jasper envió...deberían haber estado mejor preparados…" al menos eso explicaba mi extraño comportamiento.

Inexplicablemente, otra vez, comencé a reír incontrolablemente. Edward tambien se reia, lo cual no era algo usual en él. Alice le echó una mirada al Jeep y se puso lo que parecían ser unos largavistas, para mirar a Jessica y Mike.

"Las ventanas están completamente empañadas, pero ahora escucho unas risas histéricas desde adentro. No puedo ver sus cabezas, así que deben de estar recostados…EW" Alice se rió tranquilamente. Todos nos quedamos helados al escuchar unas puertas abriéndose detrás del Jeep. Emmett y Rosalie corrieron de vuelta al BMW para esconderse. Alice abrió la puerta del Jeep y vimos a Jasper dándonos una enorme sonrisa. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

"¿Qué causa tanta gracia Jessica?" Vuelve aquí...estábamos poniéndonos cómodos." Mike también se estaba riendo, pero su atención estaba enfocada en otro trabajo. Jasper contraatacó y escuché a Jessica decir "Lo siento Mike, no se que me sucedió. ¿Dónde estábamos?" el siguiente sonido fue la puerta cerrándose.

Alice espió por la ventanilla del Jeep. Ella y Edward mantenían una conversación silenciosa la cual termino con el riendo y cerrando la puerta del Volvo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté curiosa.

"Necesito hablar con Emmett y Rosalie." Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y abrió la puerta de mi lado para hablar con Emmett. Teniéndolo tan cerca, mi corazón volvió a la vida y traté de enfocarme en respirar con más tranquilidad.

"Tranquila Bella, realmente estas poniendo a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad esta noche." Sus ojos topacio me miraron seductoramente, lo cual hizo que mi rostro se ruborizara nuevamente. Mientras miramos el BMW noté que las ventanas estaban nuevamente empañadas. Edward tomó una pieza de papel del suelo y lo embollo. Yo golpeé la ventana con tanta fuerza que sentí un clic, como si una piedra hubiera golpeado contra el vidrio. La puerta se abrio y Rosalie se asomó.

"¡Que rayos estas haciendo Edward!" siseó suavemente.

"Tratando de llamar la atención de tu sexy esposo, muchas gracias. Se dificulta la comunicación con los vidrios empañados." Lanzó Edward.

"Entonces toma esto." Le lanzó un walkie talkie a Edward. "Alice y Jasper tambien tienen uno. Asi que ahora podemos comunicarnos. Ahora deja de lanzar cosas a mi auto o terminaré de soltar una terrible tortura mental como nunca la viste querido hermano." Edward se estremeció ante sus palabras.

Yo encendi el walkie talkie "Señorita reprimida a señor sexy, conteste señor sexy. Cambio."

La voz de Emmett se escuchaba fuerte y clara "Hola señorita reprimida este es el señor sexy ¿Qué quiere? Cambio." Edward rodó sus ojos. Aparentemente no estaba contentos con los códigos de nombres.

"El señor reprimido necesita hablar con usted...aqui esta. Cambio." Le pasé el walkie talkie a Edward, quien solo me lanzó una mirada. "Alegrate Edward." Murmuré.

"Emmett- Alice tiene un mensaje para ti, quiere..." Emmett interrumpió a Edward "Lo siento señor reprimido, este es el señor sexy y apreciaría que se dirigiera a mi como tal y la persona de la que habla es la señorita sabelotodo. ¿Cuál es el mensaje? Cambio."

"Señor sexy, la señorita sabelotodo quiere que usted y la señorita sexy se preparen para la impresionante porción de la noche. ¿están ambos listos? Cambio." Edward nos seguía la corriente, pero el tono de su voz era simple apatía. Yo tomé el walkie talkie. "Señorita reprimida a señorita sabelotodo, conteste señorita sabelotodo. Cambio."

"Hola Be- quiero decir señorita reprimida, esta es la señorita sabelotodo. Por cierto, adoro el código de tu nombre, ¿Qué necesitas? Cambio."

"¿Que sucede con Figgy y Twiggy? Cambio." Pregunté.

"Retomaron justo donde lo dejaron antes. Ese Mike Newton es un cerdo, quiero decir Figgy. Señor sexy ¿esta ahí? Cambio."

"Si señorita sabelotodo, estoy aquí y también la señorita sexy…y esta noche se ve excepcionalmente sensual… ¿ya lo dije? Cambio." La risa de Rosalie llenó los walkie talkie. Edward puso sus manos en su cabeza. Seguro que fueron imágenes junto con las palabras de Emmett.

"Señor sexy, si pudieran controlarse por unos minutos, seria buen momento para calentar el patrullero y traiga esa enorme luz con usted. Cambio."

"Vamos inmediatamente señorita sabelotodo, mantenga vigilados al señor y la señorita reprimidos por mi. Señor y señora sexy cambio y fuera." Las puertas del BMW se abrió y dos figuras vestidas de negro abandonaron el auto. Se dirigían hacia el patrullero que estaba escondido para arrojar el infierno sobre Mike, y no podía esperar."

El silencio se apoderó de los walkie talkies. Me acurruque contra el frío pecho de Edward, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras esperábamos. El walkie talkie comenzó a sonar. "Señor y señorita reprimidos, ¿Por qué no vienen al vehículo Alfa para tener una mejor visión de la acción? Esta es la señorita sabelotodo. Cambio."

"Tu hermana se lo toma bastante enserio ¿verdad? O sea, las prendas extras, el walkie talkie, los vinoculares nocturnos, las luces, y Dios sabe que mas Emmett y Rosalie consiguieron bajo sus instrucciones…" bromeé. Ni los marineros estaban tan preparados como Alice para esta mision. Besé a Edward rapidamente en la mejilla.

"¿Por que fue eso?" preguntó sospechando.

"Por nada en especial, solo quería besarte una vez sin audiencia."

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y supe que estaba a un segundo de ser deslumbrada. Me encontré a mi misma reclinada sobre él, incapaz de controlarme. Una fría mano se paso por mi cintura y sus labios encontraron los míos a la luz de la luna. Me acomodó sobre su regazo, donde me senté, besándole por no se cuanto tiempo. Sabia que el beso terminaría pronto, pero me aferraba a el como a la vida misma. Repentinamente, y sin romper el beso, sentí unos de sus brazos moviéndose de mi cintura y escuché el ruido de las trabas del auto.

"Vete Alice." Gruñó Edward a la pequeña sombra que se paseaba por afuera de la ventana del auto. Sus labios se movieron hacia mis hombros, ignorando sus golpeteos.

"Hey, no me malinterpreten, no me quejo por la lujuria que viene de este auto, fue una buena distracción por unos minutos para mi y para Jasper, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Emmett y Rosalie estan listos, asi que salgan a tomar aire y metanse en el Jeep."

A regañadientes, Edward destrabó las puertas y se deslizó dentro del asiento de pasajeros del Jeep conmigo en su regazo. Alice y Jasper miraban desde el asiento trasero. Vi las luces del patrullero centellear en el camino y luego salir completamente. Emmett y Rosalie estaban entrando al aparcamiento sigilosamente. Podríamos ver unas figuras negras moviéndose dentro del auto de Mike. Edward comenzó a tararear nuevamente, esto debería de estar pegándose en su cabeza. Comencé a jugar con uno de los botones de su camisa, desabotonándolo, besando su cuello y luego abotonándolo nuevamente para poner su atención en algo más. La distracción funciono y dejó de tararear, pero Alice gruñó "¡Suficiente los dos! Están haciendo perder a Emmett y Rosalie aquí…¡¡Ahí vienen!!"

Aun no podía ver el auto, pero sabía que Alice, Jasper y Rosalie podían verlo. "Estan justo detrás del auto de Mike, Bella." Susurró Edward. El señaló la dirección del auto. Las luces del patrullero se encendieron de golpe y la sirena resonó con fuerza. A la luz de la luna, vi a Emmett salir del auto. Estaba vistiendo el sombrero del uniforme de Charlie y lo tenia puesto pasando sus ojos. En su mano había una enorme linterna. Camino entremedio del Jeep y el auto de Mike y vi a Alice susurrar. "Atrápalo Emmett. Jasper te ayudara."

Tap, tap, tap. Emmett se inclinó mas cerca de la ventana de Mike. "¿Hola? ¿Todo esta bien allí?" Me quedé helada en los brazos de Edward, esa no era la voz de Emmett, ¡era la voz de Charlie! Emmett estaba haciendo una buena imitación de Charlie, tan real que me lo creí. Senti a Edward sacudirse de risa. Le di un suave golpe en su hombro y volví a mirar a Emmett en accion.

Emmett acomodó la linterna y la encendió y una enorme columna de luz ingresó al auto de Mike. Pudimos ver su cabeza levantándose del asiento trasero y Jessica se estaba sosteniendo la blusa, cerrándola con su mano. Alice y Jasper trataban de contener la risa pero cada tanto alguna risita se les escapaba.

La ventana de Mike se bajó un centímetro. Emmett apuntó la linterna a los ojos de Mike y Jessica para que se vieran cegados en la oscuridad y no pudieran ver su rostro. "¿Puedo ayudarle señor?" dijo Mike tratando de componerse.

"¿Mike Newton eres tu? ¿Y quien esta contigo? Señorita Stanley que bueno es verla nuevamente." Otra perfecta personificación de Charlie echa por Emmett.

"Hola Jefe Swan." Murmuró Jessica. Ahora podía sentir el nivel del pánico elevándose gracias a Jasper quien tenía una inusual sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

"Entonces...¿que sucede alli dentro? ¿que le paso a su blusa señorita Stanley?"

"Um- bueno nosotros estábamos em, se me cayó algo y estaba tratando de cambiarme rápidamente cuando usted llegó."

"¿Cree que naci ayer?" ¿Mencioné que soy un oficial de policía entrenado para examinar escenas de crímenes? Ventanas empañadas, adolescentes en el asiento trasero, una blusa abierta…" Emmett fue interrumpido por Mike.

"¿Escena del crimen? Aquí no hay ninguna escena de crimen Jefe. Debe de estar equivocado. ¡Yo...yo no hice nada! Fue ella...Jessica insistió en que la trajera aquí, ella, ¡Ella me forzó a hacerlo señor! Gracias a Dios que llegó a tiempo o me estremezco al pensar lo que podía haber sucedido." La voz de Mike estaba rogando mientras Emmett nos lanzaba sus pulgares arriba sobre su espalda.

Estaba tan concentrada en mirara Emmett, que no había notado otra figura. Parada frente al Jeep, sosteniendo una pequeña cámara de video, capturando todo el evento estaba Rosalie. Mi mano voló a mi boca para retener la risa dentro.

El grito de Jessica hicieron que mi atencion volviera a Emmett. "Mike Newton eres un imbecil. ¿esto fue mi idea? ¿mi idea? ¿Lo dices de enserio? ¡Si fue mi idea, explica por que tienes estos!" del bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Mike, Jessica saco una larga tira de diez condones sin usar. La luz de la linterna de Emmett se reflejaba en los envoltorios. "Y para que quede claro, es imposible que necesites los Tojans Magnum, ¡irías mejor con los anatómicos!" estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, podía oír a los demás autos girando detrás de nosotros. Aparentemente, habiamos tenido éxito en esparcir el humor a todo el punto de inspiracion.

Aun no comprendía como Emmett podía mantener la postura pero en una voz bien seria de Charlie dijo "Mike Newton, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Qué pensarian tus padres? ¡Estoy a poco de llamarles ahora mismo! Y realmente...magnunms...ha."

Mike comenzó a llorar "por favor Jefe Swan, no los llame, por favor...no pueden saber esto. Les dije que iría a un retiro espiritual esta noche."

La radio de Emmett comenzó a sonar. Alice tenía el otro en su mano y comenzó a hablar. Alzo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras le mirábamos silenciosamente. "Jefe Swan, es Myrtle, conteste jefe Swan."

"Si Myrtle, ¿que necesitas?"

"Jefe acabamos de tener una confirmación de que el borracho por el que llamo hace unos minutos atrás es un convicto que escapo de Seattle. Se lo busca por cargos de asesinato. ¿Donde se encuentra ahora?"

"Estoy en el punto de inspiración, verificando las cosas. Creo que le vi dirigirse hacia esta dirección, pero me distraje por unos adolescentes un poco activos en la zona. Me aseguraré de que todo ande bien por el area e ire a buscarle. Te llamaré cuando sepa mas."

Emmett volvió su atención a Mike, cuyos ojos estaban agrandados ante la mención de que rondaba un asesino por el área. Jasper, podía sentir, estaba echando combustible a las llamas de miedo. Mire donde Rosalie se había encontrado minutos antes, pero se había ido.

Con las luces del patrullero, los autos comenzaban a alejarse del punto de inspiración, nadie quería ser atrapado allí. Solo nuestros autos y el de Mike permanecían allí. Alice y Edward mantenían otra conversación silenciosa, o quizás era más indicado llamarle discusión, por que Edward no se veía nada feliz. Le escuché decir No te hagas el dificil Edward. El dejó escapar un bufido y en silencio me alzó y me llevó al asiento de pasajeros del Volvo.

"¿Que sucede? No puedo oir nada desde aqui..." me quejé.

"Aparentemente seguimos nosotros con el plan, pero no estoy seguro de ello." Dijo Edward mientras arrancaba el auto. Me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper habían arrancado el Jeep también. "Mientras Emmett distrae a Mike, nosotros nos iremos del aparcamiento y volveremos a estacionarnos en el lugar de Alice y Jasper, a un lado de Mike y Jessica.

"¡Me apunto al juego, vamos por él! Todos los demás pudieran participar en la misión, es nuestra oportunidad para hacer que Mike se retuerza." Estaba emocionada por finalmente poder ayudar. Me hacia sentir como mas parte de la familia cuando me incluían en sus tontos juegos.

"¿Estas segura Bella? Esto puede ponerse un poco incomodo…" me advirtió Edward.

"Vamos. Hey, ¿Como sabemos si Mike y Jessica no se iran? ¿No están lo suficientemente enojados el uno con el otro?" pregunté mientras el auto salía marcha atrás del sitio donde estábamos aparcados.

"Rosalie se encargó de eso. Ahora Mike tiene dos ruedas pinchadas, así que no podrán ir a ningún lado. Emmett pretenderá que llamara a un auxilio para ellos, pero nadie vendrá por el momento. Cuando estemos en posición, Jasper comenzara a meterse con sus emociones, otra vez y ellos…ya sabes…se dejaran llevar." Su incomodidad era obvia.

Estábamos al final del camino cuando Emmett dio vuelta el auto. Podía ver las luces del patrullero en la distancia, entremedio de los árboles. Vi las luces rojas traseras del Jeep moviéndose en la dirección opuesta del aparcamiento y luego se apagaron. El patrullero comenzó a moverse hacia nosotros. Emmett seguramente habia terminado con su personificacion de Charlie. Se detuvo a un lado del Volvo y bajó la ventanilla. El y Rosalie aun seguian riendose.

"¿Que hiciste Emmett?" pregunté.

"Casi se desmaya cuando vio las ruedas pinchadas. Y para efecto le amenacé con dispararle si alguna vez se atrevía a mirar a mi dulce e inocente hija Bella ahora que sabia que era un completo pervertido. ¡¡Su rostro fue impagable!! Jessica le estaba gritando cuando nos fuimos. ¡Y adivinen que! ¿saben donde estaba su 'bebé' para el proyecto? ¡En el baul del auto! ¡Escuché el llanto y le pedí de investigar el baúl y el idiota me dejó! Le dije que reportaría el abuso infantil al señor Anderson en la mañana. Al menos sabemos que el ataque del mapache a Everett no será el peor error paternal de la semana. El suplente Emmett es un buen detective ¿no creen?" Emmett estaba totalmente emocionado. El saludo mientras iba a esconder nuevamente el patrullero.

Aplaudi. "¡Vamos Edward! Hay trabajo que hacer." El auto se sacudía por que yo estaba saltando en el asiento. Escuche el dulce sonido de su risa. "Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo Bella. Recuerda que Alice y Emmett son las mentes detrás del plan…podría ser bastante extremo."

"Oh maneja Edward antes de que le diga a Esme que manejaste el Volvo a pesar de que estas castigado."

"Solo recuerda que tu lo pediste…"


	23. Juego, partido, competencia

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

--

**Juego, partido y competencia**

**Bella POV**

El Volvo se acercó silenciosamente por el aparcamiento casi vacío. Vi dos figuras metiéndose dentro del BMW y sabia que Alice y Jasper estanban en la esquina mas alejada, listos para comenzar la siguiente fase. Edward rió mientras nos acomodábamos en el lugar donde antes había estado el Jeep. Mike y Jessica estaban reclinados contra el costado del auto, viéndose molestos. Sus rostros cambiaron a una de sorpresa cuando vieron el Volvo acomodándose a su lado.

"Alice tenia razon, definitivamente captamos su atención." Dijo Edward mirando en mi direccion. Escuché a Jessica sisear "¿Son Bella y Edward Cullen? ¡¡Oh mi Dios!!" la boca de Mike estaba desencajada.

Edward alzó mi mano a sus labios y la besó. "¿Lista amor?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Edward abrió su puerta y grácilmente salió del auto. "Hola Mike, Jessica." Dijo con su perfecto tono amable y con una suave reverencia a cada uno. Digno de un caballero, dio la vuelta al auto para abrirme la puerta. Escuché a Jessica golpear a Mike en el brazo y murmurar "¿Ves como él abre la puerta para ella? ¿Por qué no puedes ser así?"

Su mano se extendió hacia mi mientras me levantaba fuera de su auto. Me tambaleé sobre sus brazos y él entrelazó sus dedos por mi pelo y me besó suavemente. Me dio un guiño antes de apartarse. Su mano se estiró y abrió la puerta de atrás del Volvo para mí. "Despues de ti, Bella." Y me movió hacia el asiento trasero con su mano extendida. Miré a Jessica, quien estaba verde de la envidia, y le di un guiño antes de meterme al asiento trasero.

"Que tengan una placentera noche los dos." Dijo Edward dulcemente antes de seguirme dentro del asiento trasero. Me mordi el labio para evitar reir. El también estaba tratando de contener la risa cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Lancé mis brazos a su alrededor para poder reírme, pero seguro se veía bien diferente para la perspectiva de Mike y Jessica. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y su rostro estaba enterrado en mis cabellos mientras reíamos suavemente en los brazos del otro por unos minutos. "¿Tengan una noche placentera?" susurré a su oído.

"Sabia que dejaría a Mike echando humo y derretiría a Jessica, así que, dos pájaros de un tiro." Una enorme sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. Escuché a Jessica decir algo sobre que Edward era un verdadero caballero y Mike le llamó algo fuera de lugar. Escuché la puerta de su auto cerrarse mientras se metían dentro, a esperar que llegara la grúa, supuse. El walkie talkie comenzó a hacer ruido nuevamente, así que rebusqué por el suelo hasta que lo encontré.

Podia escuchar al resto de los Cullen riendo histericamente. "¡Bien echo chicos! Puedo sentir los celos hasta aquí." Dijo Jasper mientras saludaba desde el Jeep. "Su cara cuando besaste a Bella fue increible, Edward. Queria arrancarte la cabeza." Explotó Emmett. "Y Jessica se volvió tres tonos de verde mientras te miraba Bella." añadió Rosalie.

"Señorita reprimida, es la señorita sabelotodo. ¿aun tienes los ítems que la señorita sexy te dio antes? Cambio."

"Si señorita sabelotodo, están aquí en el asiento. Ropa interior, top negro y una manta. ¿Esto es todo? Cambio."

"¿Señorita Sexy, no le diste el short? Sus piernas tiene que estar fuera…" se quejó Alice.

La puerta del BMW se abrió y Emmett, lanzó unos shorts negros en nuestra dirección. Aterrizaron en el suelo, afuera de la puerta de Edward. Alice gritó al otro lado de la radio "Señor reprimido, esto es lo que quiero que haga…"

Edward tomó la radio. "Señorita sabelotodo, puedo leer mentes, en caso de que lo haya olvidado. ¡Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, gracias! Cambio." Enrolló la manta en su mano. "Esto hara que Jessica enloquezca amor." Sonrió mientras que grácilmente salía del auto. Dio la vuelta hacia el baúl del auto y pretendió sacar una manta. Se paró detrás del auto, sacudiéndola y luego doblándola cuidadosamente antes de volver a entrar al auto, tomando el short de camino. Miré por la ventanilla y vi el rostro de Jessica presionado contra el cristal, solo mirando. Estaba escrito en su cara...Miren que caballero. Le fue a buscar una manta para mantenerla caliente. Ella no se lo merece. Le di un saludo con la mano y ella me frunció el ceño.

"Diria que mision cumplida. Creo que me odia tanto como Mike te odia a ti, Edward." Dije con una risa. A decir verdad, me importaba poco lo que Jessica o Mike pensaran, especialmente si el tema era sobre Edward o mi."

Edward gruñó suavemente. "Bella, Alice necesita hablar contigo, solo recuerda que puedes decirle que no…por favor considéralo." Estaba tratando de convencerme con sus deslumbrantes ojos.

"Deja eso Edward, tenemos trabajo que hacer, no hay lugar para el deslumbramiento ahora." Tomé la radio de su mano. "Esta es la señorita reprimida, ¿Qué necesita señorita sabelotodo?"

"Solo quiero darte dos advertencias, Jasper va a calentar las cosas así que querrá apartarse o algo antes de que tenga que enviar a Emmett a interrumpir nuevamente." Alice se rio. "Y señorita reprimida, necesito que haga algo por mi. Quítese el sostén."

El silencio llenó el auto. Se podria oir a una hormiga caminando. Edward se rehusó a mirarme pero casi note que estaba intrigada por su petición. Cuadno volví a encontrar mi voz, tomé el walkie talkie "¿Para que necesitas que haga eso Alice? Rosalie no nos esta filmando, ¿verdad? Por que si esto termina en You Tube dejaré que Edward queme tu guardarropas."

"No habrá filiación Bella, relájate, a decir verdad, el señor y la señorita sexy están ocupados en este momento. No se darían cuenta ni de que un meteorito aterrizara en frente de su auto ahora mismo." Rio Alice. "Escuchamos eso Alice...¡muy gracioso! ¡Vamos Bella! ¡quitatelo!" escuché a Emmett gritar.

"Sostiene esto, Edward." Le dije entregandole el walkie talkie.

"En realidad no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad Bella?" estaba shockeado.

"No es anda del otro mundo Edward, puedo hacerlo sin quitarme la camisa. No veras nada." Le aseguré.

"Por favor Bella, no soy idiota. Es imposible que hagas eso."

Le arranqué el walkie talkie de la mano. "Señorita sexy, lamento interrumpirle y señorita sabelotodo necesito que le explique algo al señor reprimido por favor."

"¿Qué necesitas Bella?"

"¿Si, señorita reprimida?"

"¿Podrían explicarle a su querido hermano que si es posible quitarse el sostén sin quitarme la camisa? No me cree y piensa que estoy tratando de engañarlo." Mis ojos se achicaron en dirección a Edward, quien se sentó a mi lado con sus brazos cruzados. Estúpido, sospechoso vampiro.

"Edward es posible...Emmett dile." Rosalie respondió primero. "Totalmente posible señor reprimido...preste atención, y quizás pueda aprender algo." Se rio.

"Señor reprimido, es una habilidad con la que toda mujer nace…OOOHHH tengo una idea, ¡tengamos una carrera! Señorita sexy ¿quiere apostar a ver quien se quita primero el sostén? ¿Señorita reprimida se suma?"

"Me sumo, pero las dos tendrán que hacerlo a velocidad humana, nada de trampas. Señor sexy y señor emocional, ustedes son los responsables por ser jueces imparciales ¿esta bien?" pregunté al walkie talkie. Edward sacudía suavemente su cabeza.

"Edward, no es la gran cosa, solo mira…"

la voz de Emmett sonó en el walkie talkie "Stripers, ouch, quiero decir señoritas, preparadas." Me arrodillé sobre el asiento y enfrenté a Edward. Mike y Jessica podrían ver la escena detrás de mí si espiaban.

"En sus marcas...listas... ¡Fuera!" desabroché el broche del sostén y puse mi brazo derecho dentro de mi camisa, pasando el bretel del sostén y volviéndolo a sacar por la camisa, entonces pasé al otro brazo para el último bretel. Tener una camiseta lo hacia mas facil.

"¡Listo!" grité en el walkie talkie que tenia Edward en su mano, mientras levantaba mi sostén en señal de victoria. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el sostén que danzaba en el aire. Escuché unas risas en el walkie talkie. "Emmett deja eso...ahora me hiciste perder... ¿Eso esta encendido? ¡Oh genial! Hey- Emmett hizo trampa Bella, lo siento...estoy fuera. ¿Alice como te va?" preguntó Rosalie a la radio. No obtuvo respuesta.

Repentinamente, sentí mariposas en mi estomago y mi corazón comenzó a agitarse. Los ojos de Edward pasaron de mi sostén a mi pecho que ahora no tenia soporte. Comenzó a acercarse a mi, sus ojos bailando. "¡Oh Dios, Bella!" gruñó demasiado fuerte, entonces caí en cuenta...Jasper.

"¡Maldicion Alice! ¡Eso no fue divertido! Le prometí a Edward que no sucedería nada raro y tu hiciste que Jasper enviara lujuria justo cuando me quito el sostén…muchísimas gracias. El pobre de Edward estuvo a punto de perder su virtud..." Edward, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se presionó contra la esquina mas alejada del auto y cerró sus ojos, tratando de componerse. La risa de Alice apareció por el walkie talkie.

"Lo siento Bella, no pude resistirlo. Edward ¿Mike y Jessica recibieron el envió especial de Jasper?"

Edward tembló "Si y no me pidas que vuelva a mirar otra vez dentro de esas perversas mentes por favor…soy capaz de vomitar…si no fuera un vampiro, claro."

"Bien Bella, ponte el top negro. Edward, ya te sabes el resto. Buena suerte, estaré mirando." Alice apagó su radio.

Tomé el top y pasé mis pies por el hasta mi cintura. Edward parecia entretenido al verme luchar contra el top. Mientras me lo ponía debajo de la camiseta, Edward gentilmente miró por fuera de la ventana para darme algo de privacidad. Le vi hacer un gesto grosero con us mano y asumí que Emmett estaba tratando de darle un show gratuito. Escuché un golpe y supe que Rosalie había sido la que se lo propinó.

El top estaba correctamente ubicado bajo mi camiseta. "¿Ahora cual es el plan Edward?" le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano gentilmente sobre su brazo.

El se volteó a enfrentarme con una mirada avergonzada "Ahora necesitas quitarte los pantalones."

Mis ojos se saltaron de mi cabeza "¿Acaso quiero saber por que me estoy desvistiendo hasta quedar con un top y en ropa interior?"

"Bueno, para eso son los shorts." El me pasó el short de spandex. Tenia puesto casi menos que un traje de baño en el área local de besuqueos, con Edward, en el asiento trasero de su auto mientras Jasper enviaba lujuria a cada dirección... ¿que podía salir mal?

"Te lo advertí Bella, pero no quisiste escuchar. Emmett y Alice idearon el plan." Me recordó.

No queriendo admitir la derrota, le quité el short de la mano, tomé la manta y la acomodé sobre mi regazo y me quité el pantalón. Los ojos de Edward nuevamente estaban en s ventana, sus manos a los costados de su rostro. Rápidamente me puse el short y le pregunté a Edward "¿Se supone que me vuelvo a poner el pantalón o no?" el esperó un minuto antes de susurrar. "Vuélvetelo a poner…" pude verle tomando suaves bocanadas de aire, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Emmett presionaba sus labios contra la ventana del BMW tratando de molestar a Edward. Escuché a Rosalie gritar algo sobre que tendría que lavar el auto de adentro a afuera por un mes…

Con los pantalones puestos, el short debajo, y el top debajo de mi camiseta, estaba lista. "Ya me veo presentable Edward, puedes dejar de ver como Emmett lame la ventana."

La radio volvió a la vida "Hey chicos, tenemos que irnos. Acabo de hablar con Esme y los chicos están despiertos así que Emmett y yo iremos a casa. Elizabeth y Eddie están despiertos así que Esme dice que se queden y disfruten, especialmente Edward y Bella…estaremos esperando en casa. OH y Edward, Carlisle quiere que te diga que encontró uno azul como el tuyo…"

"Nuevamente, puedo leer tu mente Rosalie, gracias." Lanzó Edward "Dile a Carlisle que se lo agradezco y que hablaré con él cuando llegue a casa." dijo mas tranquilo.

El BMW Salió del aparcamiento a buscar el patrullero de seguro. Limpié un pequeño circulo del vapor que se había formado en la ventanilla. Unos segundos después escuché la sirena de la policía en la distancia. Miré en direccion al auto de Mike y su cabeza se alzó a la vista. Despues de su reciente tope con Emmett, las sirenas de la policia le pondrian nervioso. Mike notó mi mirada y me dio una asquerosa mueca, parecía como si me hubiera soplado un beso.

Edward se cruzó sobre el auto y me acercó a él. "Ya tuve suficiente de ese Mike Newton, pongamos este show en acción, ¡Quiero verle retorcerse y morirse ante mis ojos!" los ojos de Edward centelleaban con enojo y algo mas… ¿pasión? Con mi espalda hacia Mike y Jessica, y un pequeño agujero entre el empaño de la ventanilla, él comenzó a besarme, corriendo sus manos por mi cabello y por toda mi espalda. Cada tanto sonreía, asumí que sobre alguno de sus pensamientos. Yo me concentraba en respirar, lo cual Edward no me facilitaba cuando me besaba de esa forma.

El rompió nuestro abrazo y me miró a los ojos. "Quedate quieta Bella." Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura y le senti enrollar el borde de mi camiseta. Sabia para lo que se estaba preparando y mi corazón saltó a la vida. Me recordé a mi misma de respirar y empañe las ventanillas completamente mientras hiperventilaba, mientras que él gentilmente levantaba la remera por mi cabeza, dejándome en nada más que un top.

Edward estiró su brazo detrás de mí y sentí el zumbido de la ventanilla al bajar, me di vuelta para ver la ventanilla a la mitad. El fresco aire me dio en la piel que estaba al descubierto. Me agache y vi a Edward respirar profundamente, probablemente tratando de aclarar su cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, él, casualmente, arrojó mi remera por la ventana, golpeando el auto de Mike. Edward me recostó de mi espalda, de modo tal que mi cabeza estaba debajo de la ventana abierta y el estaba inclinado sobre mi, enfrentando el auto de Mike.

"¿Que rayos?" escuché a Mike exclamar. De seguro escuchó la remera golpeando el cristal. Comencé a reir.

Edward agachó su cabeza y susurró "Pásame tu sostén." Desafortunadamente estaba debajo de mi espalda así que tuve que retorcerme debajo de él para buscarlo. Dejé el sostén con esdtampado de leopardo sobre mi estomago. Nuevamente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el...e inmediatamente estaba a centímetros de mis labios. "Tenia que ser animal print ¿verdad?"

"Te dije que iba a comprar nuevos sostenes con la plata que ganaste en la apuesta del almuerzo. Lo siento si te molesta, pero es tu culpa. Y para tu información, considerando que acabo de dar a luz…me veo espectacular con el puesto…" bromeé. Un gruñido salió de Edward mientras suavizo sus ojos, haciendo eso que no podía resistir. Llevé mis brazos hacia su cuello y le besé. Sentí una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, lo cual significaba que estaba jugando con mi suerte. Escuché una suave voz susurrar desde la radio "Arroja el maldito sostén Edward." Alice se estaba ponmiendo impaciente.

Él se apartó de mí, riendo y alzó su cabeza para espiar por la ventana. Sosteniendo el sostén como un tirachinas, le escuché soltarse y rápidamente Edward se agachó, nuevamente se estaba riendo. "¡Buen tiro Edward! ¡Esta colgando de la ventana!" susurró Alice nuevamente. Podia oir la risa de Jasper de fondo.

"¿Cullen, que diablos están haciendo allí?" estalló la voz de Mike.

Edward puso su mejor cara de poker y alzó su cabeza hacia la ventana. "Lo siento Mike. ¿Hay algún problema?" siempre sonaba tan serio, tan propio.

"Si, hay un problema. Creo que esto te pertenece."

Justo a tiempo, alcé mi cabeza, manteniendo el top escondido detrás de la puerta, aunque mis hombros, desnudos, eran visibles por al ventana. "Oh lo siento Mike, eso es mío, no de Edward. ¿Golpeó tu auto? Buen tiro cariño." Me estiré para besarle. "Lo siento, le sorprendió un poco el estampado de leopardo. Te gusto mucho ¿verdad Edward?"

"Por supuesto. Pero siempre sabes que es lo que me gusta Bella." dijo Edward con su suave y aterciopelada voz. Escuché a Jessica suspirar y podía oír a Alice reír por el walkie talkie. Mike se dio la vuelta para ver a Jessica. Yo saqué mi brazo por la ventanilla para agarrar el sostén volador.

"Gracias por el sostén, oh hey, ¿podrían lanzarme mi remera también? Tonto Edward." Me rei una vez mas. "Que tengan una buena noche..." dije mientras me escondía detrás de la puerta y Edward se inclinaba sobre mi algo molesto. Mike nos estaba mirando.

"Si quieres tener una mejor visión, Newton, ven a sentarte al frente, no me molesta y creo que Bella ni notará que estas aquí. Parece que hoy anda algo distraída…" de cualquier otra persona habría sonado terrible, pero de los labios de Edward sonaba tranquilo a decir verdad.

"Se bueno Edward. De seguro Mike esta mas interesado en Jessica que en nosotros...Adios chicos." Dije mientras alzaba mi mano a la ventanilla para saludar. Agarré la camisa de Edward en mis manos y lo tiré sobre mí. ¡De seguro Mike y Jessica vieron eso!

Edward agachó su rostro hasta mi mejilla. "Newton esta a punto de estallar y Jessica va a matarle por que él esta prestándonos mas atención a nosotros que a ella. ¿Estas lista para aplastarlo para siempre?"

Una pequeña vos interrumpió nuestra conversacion. "Edward, es Alice...escucha, Jessica acaba de tener la brillante idea de tratar de ponerlos celosos a ustedes. ¡Ha, claro! No vallas por el golpe mortal, primero deja que se pongan en ridículo ellos mismos. Mike no tiene idea y cree que es todo por causa de él…"

Nos quedamos recostados en el asiento trasero por un rato. Edward me tarareaba una de sus composiciones mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Unos minutos después, escuché a Jessica gemir desde el auto de al lado. "¡Oh Mike! Estas tan bueno…" me metí el dedo a la boca e hice un sonido con la garganta. Edward una vez más escondió su rostro en mi cabello para reírse.

"Si Jess…OOHHHH si." Ahora Edward hizo aquel sonido con la garganta y tenia que admitir que comenzaba a sentirme mal por los sonidos. Tomé el walkie talkie. "Alice, no puedo soportarlo mas, vamos por el golpe final antes de que vomite, lo cual será bastante sexy ¿no crees?"

"Si, yo también me estoy enfermando de las visiones, ¡hagámoslo al estilo Cullen!" animó Alice alegre desde la radio.

"¿Estas lista Bella?" preguntó Edward cuidadosamente.

"La pregunta es, ¿estas listo Edward? Vamos a pretender ir mas allá de algunos limites que has establecido… ¿podrás con ello?" yo obviamente no tenia problema si lo pretendíamos o lo hacíamos de enserio, pero él era otro tema. Seria mas duro para Edward que para mi.

"Muevase señor reprimido. Haga un buen trabajo y quizás le ascendamos a señor aprendiz sexual o algo por el estilo… ¡ahora apresúrate!" nuevamente, Alice estaba impaciente.

"Ahí va nada." Aun estaba recostada de espaldas en el asiento trasero del Volvo, mi cabeza estaba debajo de la ventana abierta, cerca del auto de Mike. Edward se levantó un poco y gimió "Bella" tan alto como si fuera verdad y yo contube una risita. Alice comenzó a reírse en la radio así que supe que los dos, Figgy y Twiggy estaban mirándonos. Mis manos subieron por la parte de adelante de la camisa de Edward y lentamente comencé a desabotonarla y luego la deslicé por sus hombros y cayó al suelo. Estaba reclinado sobre mi, sin camisa y podia sentir los ojos de Jessica memorizando cada musculo de su pecho. Sintiéndome un poco posesiva, me senté y presioné mi casi desnudo pecho al suyo, en un intento de esconderlo de su mirada.

"Sos tan linda cuando estas celoso." Susurró Edward a mi oido.

Me aparté de él y con mi espalda hacia Mike y Jess dije exageradamente en éxtasis "Oh Edward..." y sonreí. Su cabeza se sacudió de lado a lado. "¿Qué haré contigo Bella?" volvió a recostarse para escondernos de Mike y Jessica. Jessica continuaba tratando de opacarnos en el ámbito del amor físico, pero no había competición, Edward y yo éramos mucho más sexies que ellos.

"Ve a por el pantalón Eddie." Le ordené mientras quitaba la manta de mi cintura. El miró a los botones de mi pantalon, sus ojos me rogaban, pero me mantuve firme. "Se hombre Edward, desviste a tu mujer. Si no lo haces siempre puedo recurrir a Mike para que ayude…" antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, mi pantalón estaba desabotonado completamente. Le hice una mímica de aplausos para demostrarle cuan orgullosa estaba de él.

Levanté mi cola en el aire para que él pudiera sacarme el pantalón de las caderas. Si los vampiros pudieran sudar, él lo estaría. En lugar de ello, su respiración estaba contenida y comenzó a cantarse a si mismo para tranquilizarse. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso. El jean pasó mi cintura. Levanté un pie en el aire y él sostuvo el dobladillo del pantalón mientras sacaba mi pierna de el y repetía la escena con el otro pie. Escuché un grito ahogado desde el otro auto. Debia de haber sido Mike, por que en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y dijo. "Bella, eres la criatura mas hermosa que vi jamas."

Mi mano se presionó contra mi boca para no reírme. El gentilmente me pellizcó la pierna para que me detuviera y no le hiciera quebrar y arruinar el juego. El jean voló por la ventana y aterrizó en el techo de Mike con un ruido sordo. Vi a Edward mirar casualmente hacia el auto de Mike e hizo una mueca antes de reclinarse.

"Creo que acabo de ver los calzones blancos de Mike...voy a quedar marcado de por vida…" parecía estar sufriendo algún dolor físico. Le besé en la frente. "Pobre bebé, ten, toma mi ropa interior y lánzasela a ese horrible de Mike Newton. Y si puedes, trata de pegarle a Jessica en la cara también, realmente lo agradecería." Le lancé una sonrisa.

"Una pregunta... ¿Esta pieza es la misma que llevas puesta ahora mismo?" preguntó tímidamente. La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y mi respuesta fue el rubor extendiéndose por mi rostro. El soltó un fuerte silbido y sacudió su cabeza abruptamente, tratando de enfocarse. El se sentó y sus ojos recorrieron lentamente mi cuerpo, haciendo que me ruborizara aun más. Tomé la manta y me cubri a mi misma. "Concentrate Edward. ¡Golpeale en la cabeza!"

Sabía que Mike y Jess no nos estaban mirando por que Edward estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, calculando su tiro, tratando la mejor forma de llegar al blanco. Me asomé por la ventanilla para mirar su tiro. La voz de Alice apareció por el walkie talkie. "¡apunta a la cabecera del asiento, Edward, ira directo a su rostro!" confiado con su éxito, Edward tiró hacia atrás y con un golpe seco, la braga voló hacia el auto de Mike, pasó por la ventana, golpeó contra la cabecera del asiento conductor y dio en el blanco ya que escuché a Jessica gritar. Aunque Mike, siendo Mike, creyó que gritaba gracias a su poder como gran amante, y no que un objeto le había golpeado. "Edward...ropa interior..." Jess trató de soltar.

"¿Por que diablos hablas de Cullen, en su ropa interior? ¿Que soy un hígado picado? ¿Es eso con lo que te estabas poniendo caliente? ¿Pensando en él?" Mike estaba furioso. Era como mirar un accidente de autos, era algo espantoso pero teníamos que seguir mirando.

"No idiota, ¡Edward lanzó la ropa interior de Bella al auto y me dio en la CARA, estúpido! Eso era lo que trataba de decir. ¡Mira!" el estampado de leopardo brilló a la luz de la luna.

"¿Eso es de Bella?" preguntó Mike en un tono bastante reverente…tuve que arrastrarme y detener a Edward antes de que estrangulara a Mike.

"Quien fantasea con quien ahora ¿he Mike? La perfecta Bella...y su sexy ropa interior." Chilló Jessica.

Podía oír las risas de Alice y Jasper a través del estacionamiento. Mike y Jess continuaron por su pelea unos minutos más, pero Edward y yo teníamos que sellar nuestra victoria y volver a casa con Eddie.

"Toma amor, envuelvete con esto mientras voy por tus cosas." El volumen de su voz me hizo notar que trataba de atraer la atención de Figgy y Twiggy para nuestro final. Edward exageradamente sacudió la manta y la envolvió por mi cuerpo, besándome gentilmente en la cabeza. "¿Sabes cuanto te amo?" yo asentí con mi cabeza y sonrei. En lugar de salur por la puerta de su lado, abri mi puerta y sali viendome completamente desnuda, como si acabara de salir de la ducha con una toalla a mi alrededor. Edward grácilmente salio de la puerta con su camisa puesta, pero aun desabotonada y me abrazó.

"Cuidad, no quiero perder la manta Edward, eso seria bastante avergonzante." Dije, en un tono tímido, lo más que pude sin reírme.

"No seria la primer vez que te viera desnuda amor. ¿Recuerdas ese fin de semana que pasamos completamente desnudos en mi habitación? Eso fue divertido…" bromeó. Dejé que una risita escapara de mis labios antes de que el los besara. Vi dos rostros presionados contra la ventana de Mike, atentos a cada palabra.

"Lamento molestarlos. Me temo que me excedí un poco nuevamente. ¿Acaso unas bragas vinieron a parar a esta dirección?" cualquier tipo de vergüenza que pudiera sentir, valía la pena, solo por oír a Edward decir 'bragas' en su tono formal.

"Nop. No vi nada, lo siento." Dijo Mike rapidamente. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada sospechosa, pero Jessica explotó.

"Si que la viste. ¡Entró y me golpeó en el rostro! Las viste Mike, ¡te la mostré! ¿Qué planeabas hacer, quedártelas o algo, enfermo? ¡Llévame a casa ahora! Aquí tienes tus bragas Bella y Edward toma, tu necesitas esto mas que Mike y estoy SEGURA de que puedes llenarlos mucho mas que lo que el soñaría." Mis bragas y una tira de condones salieron por la ventana, aterrizando a los pies de Edward.

Alice y Jasper deberían de estar histéricos, por que podía oír sus alaridos desde el Jeep, al otro lado del aparcamiento. Levante mi jean y mis bragas, y como despedida dije. "Gracias Jess…y tienes toda la razon con respecto a Edward. ¡Soy una chica con suerte!" dije con un guiño y haciéndole un gesto con la mano (indicando una larga medida) sobre mi hombro y salté dentro del Volvo.

"Y Mike, si alguna vez te vuelves a acercar a las bragas de Bella, te mataré y no encontrarán rastros de tu cuerpo. Adios Jessica." Y con eso, Edward me siguió detrás con la tira de condones en su mano. Cuando cerró la puerta, subió la ventana y ambos estallamos en risas.

Mike y Jess no podían escuchar, estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose el uno al otro. Las puertas se cerraron, entones se pasaron a los asientos delanteros del auto. Mientras manejaban con los dos neumáticos pinchados, pude escuchar el llanto de su bebé pretendido desde el baúl.

"¡No creo que tengamos que volver a preocuparnos de esos dos nunca mas! Buen trabajo Edward. Me gusto la parte de arrancarle sus brazos. Mi grandote y fuerte novio vampiro." Besé su cuello unas cuantas veces para mostrar mi apreciación por el echo de que defendiera mis supuestas bragas. "¿Ahroa donde esta mi ropa? Me siento un poco desnuda..."

Edward rapidamente juntó una pìla de ropa en el asiento, en medio de nosotros. Rápidamente me volví a poner el jean y lo abotoné. Rebusqué mi sostén, el cual Edward había doblado prolijamente cuando lo acomodó en el asiento. Seria más difícil poner algunas cosas, que quitarlas.

"Edward, no te alarmes, pero necesito volver a ponerme el sostén. Solo lo pondré sobre el top y luego deslizaré..." el puso un frío dedo sobre mis labios. Me quedé helada cuando tomó el sostén, lo desdobló y lo sostuvo para que pasara mis brazos por los breteles. Deslumbrada, seguí como me indicaba, pasando mis brazos por los breteles y acomodándolo sobre mi pecho. Sabia que había dejado de respirar, pero estaba tan sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba mas concentrada en mantenerme quieta en lugar de respirar. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi, hacia mi espalda y abrochó el sosten. Sus fríos dedos recorrieron mi espalda unos segundos y luego pasaron por mis hombros hasta descansar, seguros, sobre su regazo. Una orgullosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Listo. ¡Es solo un sostén Bella, nada del otro mundo!" se encogió de hombros. Ahroa usaba mis propias palabras contra mi. Aparentemente todo mi trabajo para hacerle superar su fobia del sostén había funcionado finalmente.

Para no quedar derrotada, tomé los lados del top y lo bajé hasta la línea de mi cintura y me quedé allí solo con el sostén de leopardo y el jean. Edward estaba completamente congelado. Creyó tener las cosas bajo control. Alcé mis brazos "¿Ves? ¡Te dije que me veía espectacular con el!" una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras le miraba observándome. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y tomó el top, sacándolo por mi cabeza. De alguna manera, se las ingeniaba para hacer que el vestirme fuera mucho más sexy que desvestirme. Con mi remera puesta nuevamente, comencé a abotonarme la camisa, tomándome un buen tiempo con cada uno y extendiendo la experiencia para ambos.

"Isabella Swan. ¿que estas haciendo en el asiento trasero con él?" ambos nos quedamos helados. ¡Era Charlie! Me asusté y sobresalté, me lancé la manta sobre mis hombros. Miré hacia fuera de la ventana, temiendo ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de mi padre. "¿Qué sucedió con tus ropas?" rugió Charlie.

"Edward ten cuidado, ¡puede tener un revolver o algo!" me di vuelta para mirar por la otra ventana cuando vi a Edward doblándose de la risa. "No creo que esto sea gracioso Edward…" y alzó el walkie talkie, la voz cambió de la de Charlie a la explosiva risa de Emmett.

"Lo siento Bella, Alice me llamó diciéndome que la única forma de sacarlos del punto de inspiración era asustándolos. No pude resistirme." La risa de Emmett llenó el aire, rodeándonos.

"No hay problema Emmett. Hey por cierto, ¿cuan rápido anda tu Jeep? ¿Recuerdas que tengo que manejarlo hasta casa, ya que perdiste la carrera? De seguro hay algunos hoyos llenos de barro por el camino. ¡Te veré cuando llegue a casa bromista!" y apagué la radio y la lancé por la ventanilla.

"¡Vamos a casa, yo manejo!" salté del Volvo y me dirigí al Jeep. Alice me pasó las llaves y Edward le dio las del Volvo. Edward me ayudó a subir al asiento del conductor. Me sentía como si estuviera veinte pies arriba de la carretera. Edward se apresuró a subir al asiento de pasajeros y comenzó a asegurar todos los cinturones de seguridad que tenia. Su rostro se veía lleno de preocupación.

"Bella ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? Es un enorme auto para controlar." Me advirtió.

"Edward, soy un excelente conductor, ¡tengo un poco de fe en mi y diviértete!" giré la llave y escuché el motor rugir a la vida. Sali del aparcamiento y me dirigí hacia casa. Edward estaba mucho mas relajado de lo que hubiera imagino…algo iba a suceder.


	24. Oops

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**OOPS**

**Bella POV**

Mientras manejábamos de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen, tenia que admitir lo bien que se sentía estar detrás del volante del Jeep de Emmett. El ronroneo del motor cuando presionaba el pedal era intoxicante. Tomaba las vueltas de la carretera mas rápido de lo normal que con mi camioneta, pero el Jeep podía soportarlo. Cada tanto Edward daba un pequeño suspiro, indicando que estaba haciendo algo demasiado arriesgado para su gusto. Yo, usualmente, retornaba sus suspiros sacandole la lengua. Muy maduro, lo se, pero me estaba divirtiendo y si de verdad hubiera estado preocupado, me habría sacado el volante de las manos para esos momentos.

Sabia que nos estábamos acercando a lo de los Cullen cuando vi un extenso campo mojado por la lluvia hacia la izquierda. "Edward...¿podemos por favor?" pregunté dulcemente.

"Bella, Emmett va a matarte si le embarras el auto, lo sabes. Ok, bueno no dejaré que te mate en realidad, pero querrá vengarse de alguna forma y si fuera tu, tendría mas miedo a eso que a la muerte." Dijo completamente serio.

En mi cabeza, iba en ambas direcciones…solo era un poco de barro, ¿cuanto podria enojarse? Lavaria el auto por la mañana y quedaria como nuevo. Quizás ni lo notaria. Mis manos giraron el volante hacia la izquierda y el Jeep saltó de la carretera hacia el césped. Las manos de Edward volaron al techo para evitar los saltitos del auto. "Bella, amor, querrás disminuir la velocidad antes de que salgamos volando. Yo estaré bien, pero tu, eres otra historia." La voz de Edward estaba extremadamente tensa.

"Bien." Murmuré mientras levantaba ligeramente mi pie del acelerador. Recordando como Alice había metido al Jeep al estacionamiento, decidí intentarlo. Disparé el motor y rápidamente giré el volante a la derecha, haciendo que la parte trasera del Jeep coleara y nos girara por el campo. La adrenalina era tonificante y me hizo reír. Edward estaba sentado, tranquilo, en el asiento de pasajeros. Cada tanto le escuchaba reirse o le veia tomarse del techo o las manijas con mas fuerza, pero nunca me hizo detener.

El barro comenzaba a cubrir el parabrisas del Jeep y decidí que estaba presionando mi suerte con cuanto podría soportar Emmett. Encendí los limpia parabrisas, y miré a Edward. "Esta bien, termine con mi prueba de manejo. ¿Listo para ir a casa?"

"Absolutamente. Al menos el Jeep esta en una pieza…Emmett estará feliz. Obviamente ya no puedes estar seguro de que color es…quizás tengamos algo que decir sobre eso." Su sonrisa me hizo ruborizar. Sabia que mno dejaria que Emmett me hiciera nada.

Volamos hacia la carretera, salpicando agua mientras salíamos del campo. Edward me alzó sus cejas.

"¿Que? Estaba tratando de quitar algo de lodo." Él no me lo creyó, por la sonrisa en su rostro. De vuelta al pavimento, presioné el acelerador y escuché el motor rugir.

"¿Que ocurrió con mi Bella que respeta las normas? ¿Qué pensaría tu padre? Definitivamente estas pasándote del limite establecido de velocidad, cariño." Bromeó Edward.

"¡Estoy segura de que Charlie tampoco esta manejando el Porsche de Alice a 35 km/h tampoco! ¡Ohh ahí esta tu calzada, sostente Edward!" apreté el acelerador y lancé el volante hacia la derecha, haciendo que la cola del Jeep volara violentamente detrás de nosotros y girase abruptamente en la calzada de los Cullen. El chirrido de los neumáticos hizo eco en la distancia. Escuché a Edward maldecir en voz baja.

"Bella, ¿podrias bajar la velocidad? Ahora estamos en la calzada, ¡solo por que sea larga no quiere decir que tengas que ir rápido!" podía escuchar el ruego en su voz, pero esto era demasiado divertido y quizás nunca volvería a ver el Jeep después de esto, así que quería unos segundos mas de diversión.

"Relajate Edward. Te lo dije, ¡soy un excelente conductor!" quité una de mis manos del volante para darle un apretón a la suya. La luz de la luna apareció entre los árboles y pude ver el final de la calzada. Entonces la casa de los Cullen brillo con la luz de la luna. Podía ver las luces del porche encendidas y el Volví ya estaba de vuelta. Alice y Jaspea nos habían ganado. El BMW y el Mercedes estaban aparcados a la derecha del Volvo. El patrullero de Charlie estaba en el césped, y a la izquierda, cerca de un enorme pino, estaba mi camioneta. Podía ver las luces de la casa y estaba aliviada de haber vuelto. Había sido una larga noche y quería volver a ver a Eddie. El Jeep avanzaba cuando golpeé un bulto en la calzada y las luces delanteras centellearon, revelando un enorme charco unos metros detrás del Volvo.

"¡Bella, baja la velocidad, vas muy rápido!" escuché a Edward rogar.

"¡Solo un charco mas Edward, para limpiar el Jeep, así Emmett no estará tan enfadado!" justo antes de tocar el charco, decidí pisar el acelerador. Colisionamos con el charco mucho mas rápido de lo que tendríamos que haberlo echo. El Jeep descendió mientras chocábamos con el agua, el agujero, mas profundo de lo que había imaginado. El volante giró fuera del control de mis manos y por un segundo me espanté. Bajé mis manos para mantenerlo quieto y vi que nos dirigíamos directo al Volvo de Edward. Cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver el impacto. El Jeep se sacudió furiosamente, el volante giró en mis manos y sentí el peor estallido de mi vida. Nuevamente, Edward maldijo en voz alta y sentí sus manos cruzándose sobre mi pecho. Eso me salvo de golpear mi cabeza cuando el air bag salió.

"¡Bella! ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Bella, respondeme ¿estas herida?" la voz de Edward sonaba desesperada.

Estaba completamente paralizada. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho y mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. No podía animarme a abrirlos y ver el daño que había creado. El Volvo, el amado auto de Edward, nunca me lo perdonaría. El panico se instaló. "Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios Edward ¿que hice? ¡Lo siento tanto! Reemplazaré el auto y pagaré el arreglo del Jeep de Emmett…esto esta mal…" mis manos volaron a mi rostro y comencé a llorar. Podía escuchar las voces de los Cullen saliendo rápidamente de la casa para ver que había causado el estruendo.

"¡Mi Jeep!" escuché a Emmett gritar. Comencé a llorar más fuerte. Podía escuchar las pisadas de Emmett en frente del auto y estaba maldiciendo en voz baja. "Lo siento Emmett…lo siento tanto." Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras lloraba. Edward permanecia en silencio. Debe de estar demasiado enojado como para hablarme. Pensé para mi misma. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Acababa de convertir su auto en chatarra.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" Era Alice quien golpeaba mi ventanilla. Me rehusé a mirarla. ¿Cómo podía volver a mirar a cualquiera de ellos nuevamente?

Sentí dos brazos fríos tomando mis muñecas y sacando mis manos de mi rostro. Traté de resistirme, pero era inutil. "Solo dilo Edward. Grita, puedo soportarlo. Lamento haber sido tan estúpida y haber aplastado tu auto, pero por favor perdóname. Hare lo que sea. Puedes pagarme la universidad, me casare contigo mañana, puedes comprarme el auto que quieras, cubrirme de pies a cabeza con diamantes, enviarme a un viaje de compras de dos semanas con Alice ¡no me quejare! Solo di que me perdonas." Mis ojos hinchados por las lágrimas se fijaron en los suyos, junte mis manos mientras esperaba que hablara. Estaba a punto de desmayarme, cuando dijo dulcemente. "Estas siendo absurda Bella, pero bien, te perdono. Ahora por favor deja de llorar."

"¡Oh Edward!" sollocé mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos. Mi rostro escondido en su hombro mientras sollozaba. "Gracias Edward. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, deberías estar furioso y aun así me perdonas sin decir alguna palabra de enfado. De veras siento lo que dije, prometo que haré lo que sea para compensar esto. Te estoy en deuda por siempre."

El gentilmente alzo mi mentón hacia su rostro y me besó en los labios "Me alegro de que estés bien Bella. Estaba mas preocupado por ti que por el tonto auto. ¿No sabes eso? El Jeep de Emmett estará bien. ¿No notaste el enorme paragolpes delante del auto? Esta cosa es como un tanque. Unos pocos rasguños es lo peor. Rosalie los tendrá arreglados para la mañana."

El alivio recorrió mi sistema. No había arruinado el auto de Emmett, gracias a Dios. Pero el Volvo, había escuchado el impacto. Si no fue el Jeep, sabía que el Volvo había tomado la furia del impacto.

"Eso es un alivio, pero Edward…lo golpeé… ¿lo exterminé verdad?" pregunté mientras miraba a su rostro. No me atrevía a voltear y mirar por el parabrisas, el cual, afortunadamente, estaba bloqueado por dos enormes airbags.

"Si, amor. Esta destruido. Lamento decir que va más allá de los poderes de reparación de Rosalie. Pero es solo un auto y puede ser reemplazado, así que nada de daño permanente ¿esta bien?" sus ojos ni siquiera se veían enfadados. Si tenían algo, era solo preocupación. "Vamos Bella, salgamos de aquí." Rápidamente deshizo los ganchos del cinturón de seguridad y me deslizó hacia él. Abrió su puerta y bajó del Jeep. Volví a escuchar a Emmett maldiciendo. Temblando nuevamente, salté del asiento de pasajeros y me deslicé sobre los brazos de Edward.

Mientras me sostenía, miré por sobre sus hombros, hacia la casa, y vi a Esme y Carlisle parados en el porche, sus ojos agrandados y sus manos sobre sus bocas. Jasper tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos y podía escucharle cantándole. Alice reaparecio detras de Edward "Relajate Bella. Estara bien, lo prometo." Gentilmente apretó mi mano y se dirigió donde estaba Jasper. Entonces lo vi. El Volvo estaba detrás de ella, en una pieza. Sin rasguños, abolladuras o vidrios rotos. ¡Perfecto como había estado hace una hora!

"¡Edward! ¡Tu auto esta bien! No lo asesiné." Antes de darme cuenta que estaba haciendo, me aparté de sus brazos, corrí hacia su auto y extendí mis brazos sobre el capó, dándole un enorme abrazo. "Gracias a Dios no maté tu auto." Murmuré mientras mis labios besaban la pintura plateada.

"¿Por eso estabas preocupaca Bella? ¿Mi auto? Esta bien Bella..."

Rosalie se apresuro y me levantó del capó del Volvo. "Bella, escúchame, el Jeep de Emmett esta bien. Se que esta maldiciendo mucho, pero no esta tan mal, solo unos rasguños, confía en mi. Pero por el otro, lo siento…no hay nada que pueda hacer…"

El otro auto...había golpeado algo…mis ojos escasearon la calzada, Volvo, Mercedes, Patrullero, contaba todos. El Porsche estaba seguro con Charlie y el Jeep estaba bien también…eso me dejaba…

"¡¡MI CAMIONETA!!"

Corrí por el frente del Jeep para ver lo que solía ser mi camioneta, abrazada al enorme pino, al costado del bosque. Había vidrios por todas partes, el asiento del conductor había sido sacado de su lugar por el impacto, salía humo de lo que solía ser el capó, y el paragolpes estaba colgado de una de las ramas del árbol. Repentinamente, estallé en risas. Sentía los ojos de todos fijos en mí, confundidos. Edward lentamente se aproximó a mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Bella, ¿estas bien?" preguntó con cautela.

"Sip."

"¿Estas molesta por lo de la camioneta?"

"Sip."

"¿Entonces por que te estas riendo?"

"Mira el paragolpes. ¡Parece un ornamento de navidad!" sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y entonces se rió también. Por absurdo que sobanda, la escena era bastante graciosa. Mi camioneta enredada alrededor del pino como un enorme moño con el paragolpes decorando el árbol y vidrios brillando en el césped como nieve. De fondo, Emmett seguía maldiciendo.

Le di un apretón a la mano de Edward "Necesito ir a hablar con Emmett."

"Quizás no sea una buena idea Bella..." susurró Edward mientras trataba de agarrar mi brazo para detenerme. Miré la mano que tenia en mi brazo y me soltó. "Necesito hacer esto. Y tiene todo el derecho de gritarme Edward, mejor que te quedes aquí tranquilito. ¿Entiendes?" el asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Camine por el costado del Jeep, donde Emmett estaba con Rosalie, sus manos firmes sobre su cadera mientras el evaluaba el daño de su Jeep, nuevamente. Ni siquiera noto mi presencia hasta que estuve a su lado. De repente se veía demasiado grande.

"¿Emmett? Lo…"

"No ahroa Bella. solo vuelve con Edward por favor." Gruño Emmett. No habia signos del tonto Emmett que tanto amaba. Estaba muy, muy enojado.

"No Emmett, necesito decirte que lo siento. No quería que esto sucediera. Se que dije muchas cosas antes por el walkie talkie, pero nunca quise hacerle daño a tu Jeep. Honestamente, no pretendía que nada de esto sucediera.

"¿Entonces no te desviaste y pasaste por un campo embarrado con el Jeep?" me acusó sacando algo de lodo del radiador y me lo mostraba.

"Ok, si hice eso, pero iba a lavarte el auto en la mañana, ¡lo juro! ¡Pregúntale a Edward!" miré por sobre mi hombro, donde Edward estaba, y él asintió con su cabeza.

"Ha- ¡Como si alguna vez volviera a creer en Edward o Alice! Me prometieron que nada sucedería si seguía con esto. Y tu..." se volteó a ver a Rosalie "Dijiste que todo lo que necesitaba era esta súper defensa y mi Jeep estaría bien sin daños por el impacto. ¡Muestra cuanto sabes!" le lanzó a Rosalie. Mal movimiento Emmett.

"¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Tu Jeep solo tiene tres rasguños! ¡Tres! Mira la camioneta de Bella, ¡mirala! Esta destrozada y tu solo tienes tres rasguñones. La defensa hizo lo que debia hacer. ¿Quien podía saber que iba a darle al acelerador al último segundo? Alice no vio esa parte." Edward estaba mi lado en ese instante.

"Bella, déjame llevarte a la casa debes de estar alterada. Vamos, te llevo adentro para que puedas sentarte, ha de haber sido una larga noche para ti." Comenzó a levantarme y extendí mi mano hacia él.

"¡Me tocas y te mueres Edward! Alice Cullen, trae tu pequeño trasero aquí en este instante." Vi a Carlisle y Esme meterse dentro de la casa. "Rosalie, repite lo que acabas de decir." Le lanzé una mirada. Hasta Emmett se veia asustado.

"Rosalie tartamudeó "Yo...yo dije…que su auto solo tenia tres rasguñotes y la defensa funciono como lo debía."

"Después de eso Rose..." esperé con mis manos sobre mis caderas. Edward le lanzó una mirada molesta a Emmett cuando una sonrisa saltó a su rostro. "Si Rosalie, ¡Cuentale a Bella lo que dijiste!"

"Bueno...solo dije...que quien podría saber que apretarías el acelerador en el ultimo momento…"

"Alice no vio esa parte." Terminé la oración por ella mientras me volvía a enfrentar a la pequeña Cullen "Así que sabias que destruiría mi camioneta y dejaste que ocurriera. ¿Cómo pudiste Alice?" lágrimas de bronca caían por mi rostro.

"Bella, no, espera se suponía que no iba a destruirse...solo algunos daños menores. Pero entonces le diste al acelerador...al último momento y fue bastante tarde como para ver nada. Edward trató de mover el Jeep lejos del camino…"

me di la vuelta hacia Edward. "¡Lo sabias! ¿Sabias que mi camioenta iba a morir? Y yo estaba preocupada por haber roto tu estúpido Volvo. Rogué por tu perdón, ¡y te quedaste allí sentado mintiéndome!"

Su voz estaba firme y tranquila. "No te mentí Bella."

"¡Si, lo hiciste! Dijiste que me perdonabas por haber aplastado el Volvo."

"No, tu pediste perdón por haber aplastado el auto, no mi auto. No puedo leer tu mente ¿recuerdas? Así que no tenía idea de a que auto te referías. ¿Recuerdas mi respuesta? Dije que estabas siendo absurda."

Sin poder encontrar pruebas sobre su mentira, tuve que rendirme. "Lamento haberte acusado de mentiroso Edward. Alice, también lo siento. Creo que es mi propia culpa que haya convertido a un camioneta en un panqueque. ¿Emmett? ¿Me perdonas?" comencé a caminar hacia él para darle un abrazo cuando me tropecé con una pieza de metal, restos de mi camioneta, y aterricé a sus pies.

Escuché la estridente risa de Emmett. "¡Vamos Bella! No tienes que besar mis pies. Te perdono, tonta humana." Me alzó en sus brazos para un abrazo de oso.

"Eres mi heroe, suplente Emmett."

"Y tu estas vetada de mi Jeep hasta que seas vampiro y no puedas dañarlo ¿trato?" se rió mientras besaba mi mejilla.

"¿Ahora puedo llevarte dentro Bella?" preguntó Edward suavemente.

"Si. ¡Vamos a ver a Eddie!" extendí mis brazos para que él me alzara como días antes cuando tenia el enorme vientre. El fácilmente me alzó en sus brazos y estuvimos dentro de la casa en cuestión de segundos.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el sofa, se veian exhaustos. Esme señalo el piso de arriba y me alzó un monitor de bebés. Eddie estaba dormido en su cuna. Everett estaba dormido en su silla y Elliott estaba en los brazos de Carlisle.

"¿Estas bien Bella? Lamento lo de tu camioneta." Dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Fue mi propia culpa, estaba siendo idiota." Dije mirando al suelo. Alice y Jasper estaban a mi lado ahora, cuidando de Elizabeth.

"Entonces… ¿se han divertido esta noche?" preguntó Esme con un guiño y un tono de sumo interés en su voz. Mi rostro instaneamente se volvió tres tonos de rojo mientras escuchaba a Edward, Alice y Jasper comenzar a reír. "Bueno, creo que eso responde mi pregunta." Respondio Esme. Yo le di a Edward un golpe en su brazo.

"¡Edward y Bella se ganaron una promoción esta noche!" soltó Alice. "Pasaron de señor y señorita reprimidos a ser señor y señorita aprendices sexuales. Por un buen trabajo realizado." Se sonrió Alice mientras Carlisle sacudía su cabeza.

Escuché a Emmett y Rosalie entrando detrás de nosotros. "¡Hey Bella, dejaste tus bragas en mi Jeep!" gritó Emmett para tan fuerte para que todo Forks le escuchara. Colgando de su dedo índice estaba la pequeña braga de estampado de leopardo.

Escuche a Esme ahogar un grito y mirar en otra direccion. Carlisle se puso de pie, y sin una palabra le dio a Elliott a Rosalie, tomó a Esme de la mano y juntos caminaron fuera de la habitación.

"¡Esperen! ¡Esme, Carlisle! No hicimos nada...quiero decir...¡no hicimos eso! Eran un par extra...Edward se las lanzó a Jessica Stanley...OH Dios esto suena tan mal…" miré a Edward en busca de ayuda pero él, como el resto de sus hermanos, estaba doblado de risa.

"Si bueno ¡Jessica Stanley le dio condones a Edward!" grité en dirección al estudio de Carlisle. Y con eso, escuché la puerta cerrarse de un azote.

"¡Muchísimas gracias Emmett!" bramé.

"¡Ahora estamos a mano, Bells!"

"Tus padres me odian." Dije triste a Edward.

"No, solo creen que eres facil."

"¡Edward!"

"Bueno amor, acabas de dar a luz a mi hijo y ahora fuimos al punto de inspiración donde perdiste tus bragas. ¿Cómo crees que se ve eso?" no podía mantener su rostro serio para cuando terminó.

"Voy a ver a nuestro hijo pretendido. No puedes venir." Dije subiendo por las escaleras.

"Sabes que es mi habitación..." sentí su frío aliento en mi nuca.

"Bien, puedes venir pero vas a encontrar que la fácil humana va a estar demasiado difícil."

"Creo que puedo manejarlo." Se rió mientras abríamos la puerta. La habitación estaba oscura, con una pequeña luz pegada a la pared, a un lado de la cuna. Esme había puesto algo de música para evitar que los ruidos de la casa le despertaran.

"¿Como es que alguien tan molesto como tu es padre de un bebé tan dulce?" pregunté a Edward con una mueca en mi rostro.

"Inmaculada concepción." Dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos viendo a Eddie unos minutos y luego decidí que estaba lista para ir a la cama. Otro día más con nuestro pretendido hijo. Solo Dios sabe lo que dispondrá para mañana.


	25. Vroom Vroom

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**VROOM, VROOM**

_"Rapido- algunas preguntas que surgieron del capitulo anterior. _

_1) Esme y Carlisle no estaban enfadados con Bella y no piensan que es facil...se fueron de la habitación solo por que estaban recibiendo demasiada información sobre lo que sus HIJOS estaban haciendo en el punto de inspiración. Ningún padre podría soportar todo eso._

_2) Edward estaba bromeando con Bella cuando le dijo que era 'facil' era una broma…Bella y Esme tienen una conversación en este capitulo sobre cosas._

_3) Lamento haber matado la camioneta. Edward me obligó. :)" _

_Vjgm_

_--_

**Bella POV**

Caí dormida antes de apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada, el largo día finalmente me había alcanzado. Pero en mis sueños, cuando me despertaba para ver los restos de mi adorado vehículo, del cielo caían cientos de bragas con estampado de animal como si fueran copos de nieve. Emmett tenía una bolsa de basura y estaba juntando cuantas podía antes de que desaparecieran.

El llanto de Eddie me despertó de mi bizarro sueño. Me levanté para atenderlo cuando escuché la voz de Edward en la oscuridad. "Vuelve a dormir Bella. Yo lo cuidaré, tu estas exhausta." Le sentí volverse a acomodar en la cama, a mi lado, con Eddie en brazos.

"Bien, pero quedate conmigo. Estaba teniendo un extrañísimo sueño..." murmuré en mi almohada.

"Eso sonaba. Murmuraste algo como '¿Emmett cuantas bragas necesitas?' ¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme?" ahora podía darme cuenta de que me estaba bromeando.

"Estaban lloviendo bragas y Emmett las estaba juntando...espero que para Rosalie… ¡Pero con él quien sabe!" dejé escapar una risa.

"Duerme Bella, y por favor deja de soñar con mi hermano…" sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla y le escuché tararear suavemente a Eddie. Rapidamente volvi a quedarme dormida.

La habitación estaba bastante oscura cuando volví a escuchar a Eddie llorar. Abrí uno de mis ojos y vi que el reloj marcaba las 5:30 a.m. ¿Qué le ocurre? Búho nocturno como su padre. Pensé para mi misma. Me levanté de la cama y alcé a Eddie en brazos. Estaba bastante incomodo así que bajé a prepararle un biberón a ver si con eso me podía dejar dormir.

"¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves echa un desastre en la mañana." Escuché a Emmett reír mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Cállate Emmett. Demasiado temprano para hablar." Dije mientras alzaba una mano en su direccion.

"¿Y por que no tienes puesto pantalones? ¿Siempre duermes en ropa interior?" preguntó.

Pegué un gran salto y casi se me cae Eddie de los brazos mientras me miraba a mi misma, asegurándome de que estaba tapada. Estaba tan cansada la noche anterior…era posible que lo hubiera olvidado…la adrenalina comenzó a correr y mi rostro se ruborizó. Pero entonces sentí mi mano tocando la tela de mis shorts y supe que estaba bien.

"Que gracioso Emmett…muy gracioso." Murmuré mientras caminaba a la cocina. Edward salio de la oficina de Carlisle y me acompañó.

"Lo siento Bella, yo me ocuparé de Eddie, tu vuelve a dormir. Estaba hablando con Carlisle de algo. Ven, damelo…" extendió sus brazos esperando al bebé.

"No, ahora estoy despierta, Emmett dijo que me veía horrible y que estaba semi desnuda y me dio un ataque cardiaco, así que no creo poder dormir así lo intentara." Emmett comenzó a reír nuevamente y Edward gruñó en su dirección.

"Cierra el pico Emmett o dejaré que Edward vaya y te pateé el trasero." Le grité.

"Si- como si tuviera miedo de Edward. Por favor déjale patear mi trasero, me encantaría ver que lo intentara." Y con eso Edward me sonrió y se lanzó a Emmett, derribándolo en el sofá con un fuerte ruido.

"¡Chicos!" dijo Esme desde arriba. Ambos, Edward y Emmett se detuvieron, sabian que era mejor no desobedecer a Esme. Edward se bajó de Emmett, no sin anter patearle suavemente el trasero. "¡Ja ja!" dijo triunfante. Emmett le puso el pie en medio, haciendo que Edward cayera al suelo. Emmett estalló en risas.

"Buen intento cariño...la próxima vez le ganaras." Dije a Edward quien estaba echando chispas. Caminé hacia el sofá y le di un beso en la cabeza. "Aun asi te amo." Miré a Emmett y el se apartó para que pudiera sentarme y alimentar a Eddie.

Esme bajó las escaleras y me acompaño en el sofa. "Chicos, Carlisle quiere habalr con ambos."

"OOOHHH ¡Están en problemas!" bromeé. Edward me rodó sus ojos y Emmett hizo una mueca mientras se dirigían al despacho de Carlisle.

"Lamento si te han molestado Esme. Fue mi culpa, yo aguijoneé a Edward."

Esme se rio suavemente. "Edward no necesita incentivos para atacar a Emmett. Eso, lo aprendi hace tiempo."

"¿Como pasaron la noche tu y Carlisle con los bebés?" pregunté.

"Fue...interesante. Sentía como si una bola de ping pong fuera y viniera todo el tiempo. Los chicos se portaron bien. Elizabeth durmió bastante. Creo que por que Alice no estaba para cambiarle la ropa cada cinco minutos. Eddie se porto bastante bien mientras le cantáramos. Elliott y Everett fueron bastante…animados. No se como Rosalie los maneja tan bien. Pero por otro lado controla a Emmett…" se rio.

"¿Y ustedes la pasaron bien?" preguntó Esme suavemente mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para que no pudiera esconderme.

Inmediatamente mi rostro se puso rojo. "Esme...se que se veía y sonó bastante mal anoche, pero realmente no sucedió nada. Bueno, exceptuando la destrucción de mi camioneta…de vuelta al punto de inspiración, solo estábamos tratando de molestara Jessica y Mike…" afortunadamente ella interrumpió mi palabrería.

"Bella, Edward nos explico todo mientras dormias. Lamento si pensaste que estaba enfadada contigo, es solo que Carlisle y yo hemos aprendido con el paso de los años que a nuestros pequeños les gusta soltar demasiada información. Sabes lo difícil que es mantener secretos en esta casa…obviamente eso no impide que tratemos de tener algunas cosas mas privadas." Sonrio, me beso la cabeza antes de levantarse.

"Gracias Esme. Siempre me haces sentir mejor."

Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se dio vuelta y dijo "Eso es por que te quiero Bella. Nunca lo olvides."

Edward y Emmett salieron del despacho de Carlisle unos minutos mas tarde. Yo estaba ocupada tratando de hacer que Eddie eructara cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado. "Bella- Emmett y yo necesitamos salir un rato. Volveremos antes de que el sol aparezca. ¿Te molesta?" trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sonar casual, pero podía sentir su emoción.

"Seguro. Voy a cambiar a Eddie y trataré de dormirlo. Si no se despierta iré a pasar algún tiempo con Rosalie. De seguro alguno de los chicos esta despierto." Sus brazos me rodearon y beso mi cabeza, luego la de Eddie.

"Volveré antes de que te des cuenta."

Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras unos segundos después. "Pongámonos en marcha Edward, no puedo esperar para ver..."

El gruñido de Edward resonó por las escaleras unos segundos después. "OK- bien, no dire nada. Te espero en el auto." Salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Eh-Hem." Aclaré mi garganta y Edward se volvió a mirarme con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién maneja?"

"Yo."

"¿Y que vas a manejar considerando que tu auto de la semana esta enroscado al tronco de un pino? Aun estas castigado de tu precioso Volvo Edward." Dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

"¡Genial!" ahora tendré que ir en el estúpido patrullero con Emmett…juro que si enciende esa sirena…" estaba hablando consigo mismo mientras salía de la casa. Con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro, lleve a Eddie arriba para cambiarle el pañal y ponerlo en la cama. Comenzaba a tomarle la mano a esto del bebé.

Quince minutos después, Eddie estaba alimentado, seco y sonaba dormido. Mi reloj marcaba las 6:20 a.m. así que cerré mis ojos para una pequeña siesta antes de que Edward volviera.

_Clink, clink, clink_

_Clink, clink, clink_

"Vete Alice." Dije enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada. Sentía la cama temblar como si alguien estuviera saltando en ella.

"¡Alice no me hagas matarte!" gruñí desde abajo de mi almohada. La cama comenzó a sacudirse mucho mas de lo que Alice podría haberlo echo sola.

Rodé sobre mi misma y me quité la almohada de mi rostro buscando la dirección de las vibraciones. "Quien diablos…"cuando vi a un enorme Emmett sonriendo, sobre la cama. Edward caminó desde la cuna con Eddie en brazos, riendo. "¡Buenos días nuevamente Bella! ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien hasta que el señor terremoto trató de tirarme de la cama. ¿Qué estas haciendo Emmett? ¡Vete!" siseé mientras tiraba de las sabanas.

"Cámbiate Bella, nos encontraremos abajo." Gritó Emmett mientras se levantaba de la cama, aterrizando al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

"¡Emmett!" escuchamos a Rosalie gritarle, seguido de dos ruidosos llantos.

"Ya voy Rose." Emmett sonrió avergonzado mientras se dirigía a ayudar a su esposa.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunté a Edward mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía al baño.

"El solo quiere mostrarte algo, eso es todo. La paciencia no es su fuerte, sabes." Edward estaba ocupado cambiando a Eddie pero volví a mirarle para ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba el baño.

¿Que se trama? Dios espero que no vallan a avergonzarme frente a Esme nuevamente…Pensaba mientras lavaba mi rostro, cepillaba mis dientes y me ponía ropa limpia. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa mientras me acomodaba el pelo en una cola de caballo. Cualquier clase de nervios desapareció cuando salí del baño y vi a Edward recostado en la cama, con Eddie a su lado. Mis chicos…me sonrei. Edward me vio y sonriendo palmó la cama al otro lado de Eddie. Tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, me acomodé en la cama. Me acomodé de costado, enfrentando a Edward con Eddie recostado entremedio de nosotros. El alzó su mano y tomó la mía entre la suya.

"Entonces Bella, ¿te acuerdas de anoche?" dijo mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

"¿Qué parte? Hay muchas cosas memorables..." sonreí.

"Bueno, después de que aplastaras tu vehículo…"

"Oh eso."

"Si eso. Realmente estabas apenada cuando querías que te perdonara y bueno… ¿recuerdas específicamente lo que prometiste?"

Mi cerebro iba a mil por hora tratando de recordar palabra por palabra de aquella conversación. Estaba apenada por que creí haber destruido su Volvo. Le rogué que me perdonara, el estaba en silencio entonces yo comencé a hacer promesas…cosas que podría hacer…pagar la universidad…comprarme un auto, enviarme de compras con Alice, diamantes, Oh No…dije que me casaría con él…hoy…el me miraba a los ojos, ansioso de ver si había recordado. "Edward…" tartamudeé, pero fui interrumpida por un fuerte sonido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Alice estaba saltando de un lado al otro cuando grito "¡Bella! ¿Eso es lo que vas a vestir? De todos los días, hoy no puedes ponerte eso. Realmente. Voy a buscar algo mas apropiado. Rosalie, ten los productos para el cabello listos... ¡vamos a tener mucho trabajo para hacer hoy!" Edward, apresúrate, la necesito pronto si vamos a seguir de la forma en que lo vi…" Edward lanzó la almohada de la cama y ella gritó y salió corriendo.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mis manos sudaban. No pudo haber tomado tan en serio ¿verdad?

"Ignora a Alice. ¿Entonces, que recuerdas?" preguntó.

"No mucho. Estaba bastante angustiada." Menti, muy mal. El rubor se subió a mis mejillas, delatándome.

"¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?" preguntó inclinandose hacia mi. Su mano subió hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola, enviando escalofríos por mi espina.

"¡NO!" grité. En un instante estaba de pie, tratando de ver como escapar. No quería herir sus sentimientos, sabia que en el fondo me gustaba la idea de casarme con el, pero no hoy…

Su sonrisa se transformó en una misteriosa mientras se levantaba de la cama con Eddie en brazos. Su mano se sacudía en su bolsillo y escuché un familiar sonido. _Clink, Clink Clink._ Era el sonido que había escuchado en la mañana antes de despertarme.

¡Anillos! Grito mi cerebro. Tiene nuestros anillos de boda en su pequeño bolsillo. Oh mi Dios, todo tenia sentido ahora. La escapada que tuvieron él y Emmett esta mañana, la emoción de Alice y Emmett. Comencé a hiperventilar, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Edward llamándome "Bella…"

Cuando me desperté, estaba en el sofá de la sala. Toda mi familia vampiro estaba sobre mí, mirándome entretenidos. Me esperaba preocupación, pero su diversión me confundía bastante, lo cual se plasmo en mi rostro, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír.

"¡Bella eres tan tonta!" bromeó Alice. Sentí una enorme ola de tranquilidad por parte de Jasper quien tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Edward estaba sentado el borde del sofá. "¿Cómo te sientes Bella?" preguntó tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"Bien." Dije sospechosamente.

"Bien, por que hay algo que quiero darte." Su mano salió de su bolsillo y su rostro estaba tan lleno de felicidad que creí que iría a estallar.

"¡Edward espera!" dije sentándome en el sofá. "Se que dije algunas cosas anoche, pero estaba bastante preocupada… ¿realmente no las crees, verdad?"

"Lo prometiste Bella." Dijo simplemente.

"Pero..."

"¿Acaso no me prometiste ciertas cosas que me permitirías si te perdonaba?" me miró firmemente, retándome a mentir enfrente de una sala llena de testigos quienes habían odio todo la noche anterior.

"Si, lo prometi...pero..."

"Sin peros Bella, tengo algo para ti." _Clink clink clink _

Estaba tratando de torturarme. Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, comencé a sudar, mis manos temblaban. Mi rostro se ruborizó y mi corazón volvió a la vida…ahora sabia como se sentía un ataque de pánico.

En camara lenta sacó su mano de su bolsillo, a la luz vi algo brillante, parecia plateado…conociendo a Edward probablemente era platino…oh mi Dios, iba a casarme...

"¡Bien Edward! ¡Me casare contigo hoy, esta bien! Lo prometí..." solté antes de saberlo. Extendí mi mano izquierda y cerré mis ojos, esperando el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. Casi conte hasta veinte en mi cabeza y aun nada. Entonces escuché a Emmett caer al suelo y un montón de gente riéndose.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward estático en su lugar, con la mandíbula desencajada y un par de llaves colgando de su dedo índice. El resto de los Cullen estaban en el suelo, estallando de la risa, hasta Esme y Carlisle.

"¿casarte conmigo? ¿¿hoy??" susurró Edward. Evidentemente le había sorprendido con mi respuesta.

"Bueno, si, lo prometí en mi arranque de ayer y después tu y Emmett estaban tan misteriosos en la mañana y Alice se volvió loca por lo que tenia puesto, y el tintineo en tu bolsillo…sabia que esa era la promesa que me harías cumplir." Dije rápidamente. Otro humano quizás se hubiera perdido gran parte de lo que dije, pero con ese perfecto oído vampirico, sabia que había entendido cada palabra.

Sin decir nada, Edward sacudió su dedo índice que sostenía las llaves. _Clink Clink Clink_. No eran los anillos los que hacían ese sonido, eran las llaves. El alivio me envolvió mientras lanzaba mis brazos a Edward quien aun estaba un tanto sorprendido.

"Oh Edward, lo siento. Fiuff...lo malinterprete todo. ¡No me compraste un anillo, me compraste unas llaves! ¡Eso es genial!" felizmente tomé las llaves y comencé a besarle el rostro. Estaba tan aliviada que casi no noté la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Respiré profundamente y sonrei. "Gracias por las llaves Edward..." repentinamene el panico volvio. "Espera...¿¿Para que son las llaves Edward??"

Se mordió su labio para evitar estallar en risas como el resto de su familia. Gentilmente, Edward tomo mi mano y me llevó hacia la puerta. Todos los Cullen nos seguían detrás, las risas terminando y dejando que el silencio se acomodara mientras esperaban mi reacción. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando su mano fue hacia la puerta.

"Respira Bella." Me recordó Edward. Inspiré profundamente y asenti suavemente con la cabeza. El abrió la puerta y me guió hacia el porche donde me quedé quieta, incapaz de moverme.

Descansando en la calzada estaba el más brillante, azul Chevy Camaro que jamás vi. No sabia nada de autos, pero conocia este auto.

"¿Me compraste un Camaro?"

"Sip."

"¿Un Camaro?"

"Sip."

"Charlie se va a morir…es el auto de sus sueños. Tiene un calendario contando los días para que…"

Una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras preparaba mi próxima pregunta.

"Sabes que aun no los están fabricando, ¿verdad?"

"Sip."

"¿Entonces como conseguiste uno?"

"Conozco a un tipo…"

"¿Un tipo?"

"Sip."

"¿Cuanto..."

"Realmente no quieres terminar esa pregunta Bella, confía en mi." Me estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos, gentilmente sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. Parpadeé para asegurarme de que no estaba viendo cosas.

"¿Realmente te gusta?" preguntó inseguro.

"¿Importaría si no? No puedo quejarme ¿verdad? Lo prometi." Bromeé alzando mi mano en señal de promesa. Entonces me golpeó…mi cerebro comenzó a acelerarse. Dios amo este auto, pero no tengo intenciones de que él lo sepa.

"Entonces como no puedes leer mi mente, creo que nunca lo sabrás realmente." Dije dándole un guiño.

El se acercó y presionó su rostro contra mi oído. "Quizás no pueda leer tu mente, pero puedo escuchar tu corazón y ahora esta acelerado. La otra cosa que hace que tu corazón se acelere soy yo…así que debes amar a este auto tanto como a mi." Se apartó e hizo esa cosa deslumbrante que no puedo resistir.

Mientras estaba allí, momentáneamente atontada, se inclinó nuevamente. "No te preocupes, agradeceme despues." Y besó mi cuello con sus gélidos labios. "Y no pienses por un segundo que me olvidare de que aceptaste casarte conmigo, hoy, frente a toda la familia."

"¡Bella, vamos! ¡¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!!" gritó Alice mientras corría hacia el auto. Edward me dio un guiño y se acomodó en el asiento de pasajeros.

¿¿Cómo iba a escaparme de esta??


	26. Buffet para Vampiros

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Un Buffet para vampiros**

**Bella POV**

Alice, Edward y yo llevamos al auto para una rápida vuelta. Emmett, obviamente, hizo un gran escándalo ya que supuestamente yo aun no tenía permitido manejar mi auto desde el castigo, pero Esme hizo una excepción por mi, lo cual hizo que Emmett maldijera y se metiera en mas problemas con Esme. Sabía que esta seria la única oportunidad de manejarlo por días así que traté de sacarle todo el jugo posible. La velocidad era intoxicante y el auto manejaba como en sueños, hasta me encontré a mi misma pensando como sobreviví con una camioneta que no iba a mas de 55 km/h por tanto tiempo.

Mientras me subía a la calzada, Edward me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Lo se Edward, bajaré la velocidad. No voy a dejar que nada le suceda a este auto, confia en mi. Especialmente por que Dios sabe cuando encontraré un mecánico que sepa arreglar este auto, ya que aun no los hacen."

La risa de Alice llenó el auto. "¡Te dije que lo adoraría Edward! Realmente no necesitas preocuparte demasiado todo el tiempo." Le dio a su cabeza un ligero golpe desde atras. Aparqué el auto en el garaje y vi a Rosalie dándole los toques finales al Jeep de Emmett. Alice salió corriendo del auto para buscar a Jasper.

Me incliné hacia Edward antes de salir del auto. "Gracias por mi regalo Edward, realmente me gusta."

"De nada. Gracias por mantener tu primer promesa y no hacer un escándalo." Bromeó.

"¿Primer promesa? ¿Cuántas más esperas que mantenga? ¿¿Acaso no hay cierto límite o estatuto de limites sobre las masivas promesas que hice…como el ocaso o algo así??" pregunté esperanzada.

"No, nada de limites de tiempo y planeo hacer cumplir tantas como pueda si quieres saberlo. Aun me debes un baile del viernes, ¡no creas que me he olvidado de eso también!" me dijo. Mi mano se enredó en la suya mientras caminábamos por el garaje.

"¡Rosalie eres mi heroína!" me inmiscuí para ver el trabajo en el Jeep y de seguro que Emmett no notaria donde fueron los rasguños. Mis brazos volaron alrededor de su cuello, ella se rió. "No te preocupes Bella, solo déjame darle una vuelta a tu auto antes que Emmett y estaremos a mano." Le di las llaves inmediatamente.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. "No le digas a Emmett donde estoy hasta que me haya ido... ¡estará tan furioso!" su risa resonó mientras avanzaba hacia el auto. El motor ronroneó mientras salía de la calzada. Apreté la mano de Edward ante el sonido y él solo se rió y me llevó dentro de la casa.

"¿Entonces te ha gustado el auto Bella?" dijo Carlisle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Es increíble. Edward me dijo que le ayudaste a buscarlo, así que gracias." Corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo y un beso. Volví y me senté con Esme, quien había estado cuidando de Eddie mientras nos fuimos. Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras con Everett en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo lejos de él.

"¡Popó! ¡Tenemos popó! Necesito un pañal, mascara, guantes y tangas ¡rápido!" miró a Edward mientras caminaba nerviosamente. "¿Dónde esta Rosalie?" preguntó asustado.

Miré a Edward, quien no había dado un paso para asistir a su hermano. Moví mi cabeza en dirección a Emmett, pero Edward sacudió la suya. "Ella, em…se fue a dar una vuelta Emmett."

"¿En tu auto nuevo? ¡Oh eso apesta! Genial, ella se va a manejar el genial auto ¿y yo que obtengo? Un monton de mier--"

"¡Emmett Cullen!" le interrumpió Esme abruptamente.

"Lo siento Esme…solo quiero decir, que probablemente olió el popó y salió corriendo. ¡¡Ella sabe que este es su trabajo!! ¿Ahora que haré? Everett no puede quedarse así hasta que vuelva. Huele espantoso. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede hacer algo tan vil, me supera." Dijo estremeciéndose.

Me levanté del sofá y le di a Eddie a Edward. "Emmett, solo es popó. Te enseñaré."

"Ok, gracias Bella. Tú ve por los guantes y las mascaras. Yo iré por los pañales y toallas."

"Emmett, no necesitamos tangas, o mascaras o guantes. Vamos, solo recuéstalo." Emmett encontró un espacio en el suelo, yo busqué los pañales y las toallitas húmedas.

"Bien, quítale los pantalones."

"¡AARRRGGGHHH tienen popó!" gritó Emmett.

Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras. "Emmett deja de gritar, Elizabeth esta dormida y la despertaras. EEWWW ¿Eso en sus pantalones es popó?" se estremeció y sacó su lengua en disgusto.

Emmett le sacó los pantalones, asegurándose de no tocar el popó. "¡Alice ve por el tacho de basura!" gritó mientras sostenía los pantalones como desperdicio tóxico. Alice se acercó cautelosamente y él tiró los pantalones dentro del tacho de basura mientras Alice lo cerraba.

"Bien Bella ¿ahora que? Creo que si necesitaremos los guantes para esta parte." Edward y Esme se acercaron para tener una mejor visión de la situación de Emmett. Edweard se rió solo.

"Emmett, relájate, solo abre las cintas, ¡con cuidado! No quieres que todo el pañal se rompa. Eso seria algo muy malo." La respiración de Emmett estaba agitada mientras se ponía nervioso. Si solo lo veías a él parecía que estaba desarmando alguna clase de explosivo en lugar de cambiar un pañal. Hice todo lo que pude por mantenerme seria.

"Ok Bella – cintas abiertas ¿siguiente?"

"Aparta el pañal desde su vientre, lentamente, y ve con cuanto popó nos enfrentamos…" miré a Edward quien se cubría su boca para que Emmett no viera su enorme sonrisa. Entonces escuché a Emmett gritar.

"¡Hay popó por todas partes! ¡¡Oh Dios, ahí viene mas!! ¡AAAGGHHHHHH!" gritó mientras corría por la sala.

Salté y cubrí el trasero del pequeño Everett para mantener el popó contenido dentro del pañal en lugar de que fuera al piso de Esme. La risa de Edward sacudió las ventanas. Emmett estaba en la cocina lavandose las manos.

"¡Emmett eres un desastre!" le grité mientras tomaba las toallitas húmedas y cambiaba a Everett yo misma. "Le diré a Rosalie que te pusiste como loco con un poco de popó."

Eso llamó su atención y estaba a mi lado en ese instante. "Por favor no se lo digas Bella, ella…" su ruego fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

"¿Emmett, por que Bella esta cambiando a Everett? ¡Dime que otra vez te pusiste como loco!" corrió a mi lado, le dio una mirada al pañal con popó y comenzó a mirarle.

"Rose, bebé, no te enfades...Bella no me dejo usar ningún artefacto de protección…podría haberlo echo con el equipo apropiado…" su voz sonaba tan aguda como la de un niño de dos años. Rosalie alzó una ceja en mi direccion.

"Quería guantes, una mascara y tangas. Aun no se en que parte entran las tangas…" murmuré mientras terminaba de ponerle los pantalones a Everett. Le di un beso y se lo entregué a Rosalie.

"Emmett, date un respiro, de verdad. El próximo pañal con popó es tuyo…¿entendiste?" los ojos de Rosalie se fijaron en Emmett. "Si Rose, no hay problema. Estoy totalmente listo. ¡Traiganlos!" su voz estaba llena de conviccion.

Esme comenzó a reír desde el otro lado de la sala. Ahora sosteniendo a Elliott en sus brazos, se acercó a Emmett. "Bueno aquí tienes Emmett, Elliott tiene un pequeño presente para ti…" nuevamente Edward se reía histéricamente y yo ya no podía contenerme.

"Buena suerte Emmett. Voy a pararme allí, solo por si las dudas." Fui a pararme a un lado de Edward, detrás del sofá.

Puso una expresión de valentía y comenzó. Obviamente, Elliott decidió orinar ni bien Emmett le quitó el pañal, lo cual hizo le puso histérico nuevamente y ensució la alfombra de Esme. Obviamente Esme no estaba ni un poco contenta con eso. Rosalie continuó mirándole como un halcón, lo cual le ponía más nervioso. Las cintas del pañal se le pegaron unas con otras y tuvo que utilizar uno nuevo. Entonces, de alguna manera, logró que las toallitas húmedas se atoraran en el nuevo pañal, haciendo que el bebé llorara de la molestia. Rosalie le golpeó en la cabeza por ello. Tres pañales, medio paquete de toallitas húmedas y un enorme manchón de orina después, Elliott estaba limpio, Emmett sentía nauseas, Rosalie estaba perturbada, Edward y yo reíamos histéricamente y Esme estaba enfadada.

Esme llamó a Alice y Jasper para que bajaran a la sala familiar. "Chicos, este es el ultimo día que tendrán a los bebés con ustedes, creo que deberían llevarlos a algún lugar, como una salida familiar. Experimenten la paternidad en el mundo real, lejos de la casa." Aun con su dulce y maternal tono, entendimos el mensaje. Salgan y dejen de meterse con mi casa chicos. Carlisle había entrado a la habitación y había pasado su brazo alrededor de Esme. "Creo que eso es una gran idea. Vamos Esme, tienen mucho que planear." Carlisle guío a Esme a su estudio, masajeando gentilmente su espalda mientras caminaban.

"Lo siento Esme." Dijimos todos mientras se alejaban. Alice comenzó a ponerse emocionada.

"¿A donde llevaremos a los niños? Algún lugar divertido, emocionante y específico para los bebés. ¡¡OOHHH el shopping!!" grito Alice.

Todos gritamos al unísono "¡NO!"

"Alice, el shopping no es exactamente el lugar para que llevemos cuatro bebés…se aburrirán. ¿Qué tal algún lugar educacional como la biblioteca?" sugirió Jasper.

Otro coro de "¡NO!" salió en respuesta.

"¿Un concierto?" intentó Edward. "¡NO!"

"Pondríamos volver a intentar ir de caza, bajo circunstancias bien controladas…" Emmett obviamente "¡NO!"

Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No tengo sugerencias... ¿Que dices Bella? Tu si puedes recordar tu infancia… ¿Qué te gustaba hacer?" todos los ojos se centraron en mi, esperando una respuesta.

Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. "Solía adorar el zoológico. Es al aire libre, tiene cosas para que los niños jueguen y toquen, hay tiendas de regalos," le di una mirada a Alice. "Y hasta es educacional." Golpeé mi cabeza para Jasper quien sonrió. Todos me miraban con expresiones raras. Edward trataba de esconder una sonrisa, Alice parecía esperanzada, Rosalie y Emmett tenían sus ceños fruncidos como si estuvieran tratando de descifrar algo. Estaba desconcertada por sus expresiones, hasta que me di cuenta.

"Oh, lo siento chicos, en que estaba pensando. No les gustaría ir al zoológico. Olvídenlo."

"¿Por que dices eso Bella?" preguntó Jasper aun mas confundido. "En realidad nunca antes fuimos a un zoologico."

"Si, pero Jasper, en el zoo...hay...animales. Cientos y cientos de animales…a la vista. Osos pardos y leones de montaña por ejemplo…" le lance una mirada a Emmett y Edward antes de continuar. "seria como llevarlos al buffet mas apetitoso y que solo pudieran mirar la comida, olerla, pero no comer nada de ella. No es la clase de diversión que imagino para un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos." Me rei. "Y, imagino, seria algo traumático para los bebés si ven a uno de ustedes lanzarse y alimentarse de uno de los animales…definitivamente seria difícil hacer que algo como eso pase desapercibido."

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante mi explicación. Alice repentinamente se tranquilizó y todos esperaron a ver que era su visión. Su rostro se suavizó y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Yo digo que vallamos a ver ese buffet que Bella nos conto. ¡Creo que los bebés lo adoraran!" entonces comenzó a saltar, lo cual significaba que, no importa lo que sucediera, iríamos allí. Nadie podía detenerla una vez que sus saltitos comenzaban.

Alice comenzó a soltar ordenes "Chicas, necesitamos empacar pañales. Asegúrense de llevar suficiente comida y pañales. Pongan un sweater también por si después se pone ventoso..." su cabeza se volteó hacia la izquierda. "Chicos, pongan el asiento de Eddie en el Camaro, y necesitamos paseadores, uno en cada auto. Asegúrense de poner el doble en el BMW para Rosalie." Comenzó a aplaudir "¡¡Apresurense!!"

Recorrimos la casa juntando todas las cosas que podríamos necesitar para algunas horas con los bebés. En nuestro tercer viaje hacia el auto Edward gruñó "¿Como alguien tan pequeño necesita tantas cosas? ¡Tendría que haberte comprado un auto mas grande!"

Eran las 10 de la mañana, en un hermoso dia nublado, cuando finalmente llegamos al Zoo. Edward estaba bastante complacido con mi nuevo auto cuando vio lo rápido que podía ir. Rosalie seguía tratando de pasarnos, pero Edward no se lo permitía, él solo seguía acelerando y riéndose de cómo el auto de Rosalie se achicaba en el espejo retrovisor.

El paseo por el zoo seria divertido, pero lo mejor de la salida seria que mientras estuviéramos allí, seria bastante difícil para Edward hacerme mantener cualquier promesa que haya echo anoche. Si lo mantengo ocupado todo el día, quizás se olvide...pensé para mi misma. Sabia que era una escasa posibilidad, pero era todo lo que se me ocurría, así que hice mi plan. Nunca habria tiempo suficiente para una boda...

Estaba aliviada cuando nos aparcamos en el aparcamiento del zoo, el día nublado había espantado a muchos visitantes. El estacionamiento no estaba lleno del todo. Obviamente nuestros autos hicieron la gran entrada, no eran los típicos autos familiares. Escuché a los empleados del lugar discutiendo sobre mi auto "¿Es un Camaro? ¡No puede ser! Aun no salen al mercado…¿Cómo lo consiguio? Ve por tu telefono y tomame una foto con el antes de que se marchen…"

"Ideal para mantener un perfil bajo" rió Edward.

"Si, y si el auto no llamó la atención, de seguro que nosotros llevando unos cochecitos con muñecos por el zoo nos hará pasar desapercibidos ¿verdad?" bromeé.

Miré a Rosalie, en sus short y tacos, mientras acomodaba el cargador de bebés alrededor del cuerpo de Emmett y cuidadosamente ponía a Everett en el. Jasper tenía a Elizabeth en el carrito, y hasta ese momento no había notado que ella y Alice estaban vestidas, de pies a cabeza, con el mismo conjunto, hasta los sombreros. Miré a Edward quien estaba mirando a su familia junto conmigo. "Si, ustedes los Cullen si que saben mantener un perfil bajo…" reí. "Simplemente encajaremos..."


	27. Leones y Tigres y Osos ¡Oh Dios!

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Leones y Tigres y Osos ¡Oh Dios! **

**Bella POV**

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, nos abrimos paso a través de las puertas del zoo. Alice no solo había comprado las entradas, si no que también había conseguido seis cuponeras que contenían pases a los juegos, cupones de comida y descuentos para las tiendas de regalos del zoo. Decidí tomar el mapa para poder planear nuestro día.

"Bien chicos, necesitamos decidir que animal veremos primero… ¿alguna sugerencia?" pregunté mientras daba una ojeada al mapa buscando los de mi preferencia. Vi a Edward y Emmett teniendo una conversación silenciosa mientras miraban otro mapa y se reían juntos. "Y no comenzaremos ni con los leones ni los ojos chicos, lamento decepcionarlos. Guardaremos esos para mas tarde."

Alice, obviamente buscaba las tiendas de souvenirs en el mapa y se dio cuenta de que estabamos a cien metros de la tienda principal. "OOHHH voy corriendo a la tienda para ver que hay para comprar."

"Alice espera…lo que sea que compres tendremos que cargarlo durante todo el día…" le grité, pero ella solo saludó y se fue. Me volvi hacia Jasper. "Voy a buscar un grupo de ayuda para los adictos a las compras Jasper... ¡Necesita ayuda!"

"Bella, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con los reptiles? Esta debajo de aquel puente." Señaló Edward en la direccion que debiamos ir.

"¿Y todos podremos comportarnos en el serpentario?" pregunté alzando una ceja mientras me enfrentaba a mi favorita familia de vampiros.

"Si Bella, los reptiles son asquerosos, nunca querríamos…" se estremeció al pensarlo. "Aunque… ¡se hacen buenas carteras y zapatos con ellos!" sonrió.

"¿Alguien menciono zapatos?" rió Alice. Ahogué un grito al verla, lo cual hizo que todos los demás siguieran mi vista. Por la puerta principal, Alice caminaba hacia nosotros con un enorme, y casi del tamaño de verdadero, león de las montañas el cual asumí que era para Eddie, dos osos pardos para Elliott y Everett obviamente. Solo podia asumir que el enorme pingüino era para Elizabeth. Ella lanzó unas camaras descartables a cada uno. "¡Vamos a documentar nuestra salida!"

"¿Que rayos te poseyó para que compraras cuatro, casi reales, animales de peluche, Alice?" pregunté asombrada. Emmett sostenía uno de los osos pardos frente a Everett y por lo que podía descifrar, estaba mostrándole como atacar su cuello.

Edward sacudió su cabeza mientras Alice bailaba con el enorme pingüino en el medio del zoo. "Jasper, conoces las reglas, tu esposa compro estas estúpidas cosas, tienes que llevarlas al auto." Jasper suspiró y junto los animales en sus brazos y marchó al auto.

"Apresurate Jasper, seria bueno que veamos algunos animales hoy." Le grité.

Unos momentos despues Japer volvió riendose. "¿Que es lo gracioso hermano?" preguntó Emmett. Jasper gentilmente puso su mano en su hombro para abrazarse a él mientras seguía riendo.

"Los empleados del estacionamiento están rodeando el auto de Bella, como si fuera alguna portada de revistas, se sacan fotos entre ellos con los teléfonos celulares. Un tipo, de verdad, ¡besó tu auto!"

"¡EEEEWWW! ¡Que asco!" grité. Emmett y Edward se doblaban de la risa. "¡Violaron a mi nuevo y flamante auto! Que parva de locos."

Edward pasó su frío brazo alrededor de mi cintura. "Vamos Bella, después limpiaré la marca del beso de empleado del auto. Vamos a ver algunos reptiles…Rosalie necesita una nueva cartera." Bromeó a mi oído.

Lo chicos caminaron delante, mientras Rosalie, Alice y yo empujabamos los cochecitos. Los bebés estaban duermiendo, excepto Everett quien estaba atado al pecho de Emmett. Estaba llorando por que Emmett decidió gritar cuando entramos al túnel que corría debajo del puente, haciendo que el eco nos aturdiera.

Edward sostuvo la puerta del serpentario para que pudiéramos pasar con los cochecitos. Dentro, habían varias vidrieras de diferentes esqueletos de serpientes y botones para presionarlos y hacer que sonaran como cocodrilos o serpientes. Obviamente, Emmett estaba allí, apretando los botones tan rápido como podía. Varios padres apartaron a sus hijos de él.

"Realmente es un niño de dos años en el cuerpo de un adulto. Vamos Emmett, ¡vamos a ver algunos reptiles!" le ordenó Rosalie. Ella nos guió en la dirección de la primera vidriera, el Rey Cobra. Emmett y Jasper, ignorando todos los carteles, golpearon el cristal hasta que la cobra se lanzó sobre ellos, golpeándose contra el cristal. Mientras continuábamos pasando, escuché sobre la ocasión en que Emmett le retó a Jasper a que se alimentara de una Boa constrictora en Sudamérica y se enfermó terriblemente y comenzó a tener alucinaciones sobre unicornios púrpuras.

Jasper se estremeció cuando pasamos el exhibidor de la Boa, haciendo que todos nuevamente estalláramos en risas. Emmett entonces contó, con lujo de detalle, sobre su historia de pelea con un cocodrilo en una de sus tantas visitas a África con Rosalie. "Fue el mejor par de zapatos que tuve..." se rió Rosalie.

La casa de los reptiles fue entretenida, pero Emmett se estaba aburriendo, quería 'mas acción' así que nos dirigimos al hábitat de los animales australianos. Supuse que estariamosa salvo con los tiernos Koalas y Canguros. Obviamente estaba equivocada. Jasper quería ir a ver a los Canguros a la sección de donde te permitían entrar y acariciarlos, los Canguros caminaban a tu lado sin rejas o paredes. Ni bien entramos al exhibidor, los Canguros, quienes antes habían estado descansando, volvieron a la vida, probablemente sintiendo algún predador o CINCO cerca. Comenzaron a sisear, tamborileando con sus pies y saltando enloquecidos en el lugar. Las pocas personas que estaban dentro con ellos comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas.

"¡¡Tomen a los chicos!! ¡¡CORRAN!!" gritó Jasper asustado. El alzó a Elizabeth de su carrito y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, dejando a Alice sorprendida allí dentro, rodeada de unos furiosos Canguros. Me volví para mirarla, pero Edward tomó mi mano y comenzó a reir histericamente. "Ella estará bien Bella, solo ven aquí y mira esto." Me llevó por la salida y nos agrupamos para ver a Alice.

Al principio se quedó bien quieta mientras uno de los Canguros machos se aproximaba a ella. El comenzó a sisearle y la pequeña Alice le respondió, sin romper contacto visual con el animal. El Canguro, esperando parecer mas intimidante, se quedó de pie, siendo mas alto que Alice y ella le retó apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas, Alice podía ser bastante intimidante sin la necesidad de ser alta.

"¿Edward, que esta pensando?" le pregunté rapidamente. El miro a Jasper y se rio. "Esta tratando de decidir cuento tiempo pasara para que Jasper tengo algo de 'tiempo a solas' con ella. Por ahora es un mes, lo siento Jasper." Edward, Emmett y Rosalie se burlaron.

Jasper colgó su cabeza y se dedico a consolar a Elizabeth, quien estaba llorando. "Mami estará bien, ella puede con un grupo de estúpidos Canguros, no te preocupes."

En un enfrentamiento final, los Canguros comenzaron a golpear fuertemente sus pies hacia ella. Alice, no queriendo quedar opacada por los marsupiales, pataleó sus sandalias de cuero negras hacia ellos. Finalmente, aburrida con toda la cosa, Alice gruñó y pasó entremedio de la manada, sin ser tocada. Aplaudimos entusiasmados, el empleado del zoo, quien había estado presenciando todo, corrió después de Alice y cerró la muestra por el resto del día.

Alice marchó hacia Jasper con las manos sobre sus caderas. "¿La frase 'mujeres y niños primero' tiene algún significado para ti estúpido esposo?" Jasper no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. "Lo siento Alice, es solo que...Elizabeth es tan pequeñita...me asusté..." sus ojos se clavaban en su cabeza. "Tres semanas Jasper...y tienes suerte de que no haya tocado a ninguno de ellos o serian tres meses, ¿entendiste? AAGGHHH huelo a Canguro."

Un, demasiado, arrepentido Jasper dijo "Si, querida."

El resto de Australia fue bastante aburrido comparado con el ataque de los Canguros, obviamente. Alice vio una maquina expendedora de souvenirs y compró un sombrero de Canguro para que Jasper usara el resto del día, recordándole su vergüenza. Ahí estaba Jasper, más de metro noventa, con su cabello rubio dentro de un sombrero con forma de canguro. Me mordí el labio, pero Edward y Emmett estallaron en risas hasta que Alice amenazó con comprar unos para ellos también, entonces se tranquilizaron.

Nos dirigiamos hacia Africa cuadno los vi. Tomé la mano de Edward y señalé. Justo frente a nosotros, alimentando a los patos, estaban Jessica y Mike. El bebé estaba desparramado de espaldas en un cochecito que, obviamente, habían alquilado en el zoo. Alice nos apresuraba hacia un exhibidor de flamencos donde estaríamos escondidos, pero aun podíamos verlos. Emmett sonrio ampliamente. "¿Alguien quiere ir con la ronda dos?" todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas y comenzamos a planear.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos primero. Llevé el carrito de Eddie en su dirección, con Edward a mi lado. Su mano estaba suavemente apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras pasábamos a su lado, pretendiendo que no los veíamos. Edward soltó una risa y supe que nos habían visto. "¿Bella?" escuché a Jessica llamar.

Me detuve y giré el cochecito hacia Mike y Jessica. "Oh, hola Jessica, hola Mike. ¿Que hacen por aqui?" pregunté dulcemente, sin mencionar la noche anterior. Mike se veía aliviado, aunque Edward se veía un tanto molesto. Solo podía asumir que era por los pensamientos de Mike.

"Decidimos traer a nuestro niño a un pequeño paseo. Ver si podemos ganar puntos extras. Parece que ustedes tuvieron la misma idea." Murmuró Mike, mirando a Edward ahora.

"Emmett y Rosalie llegaron, y vi a Mike y a Jessica mirar a Rosalie de cabeza a pies con sus bocas abiertas. Sus cortos shorts y los tacones altos ciertamente llamaban la atención de las personas. Para añadir algo mas, Rose se inclino sobre el cochecito para acomodar la manta de Elliott, haciendo que Mike comenzara a sudar. Jessica se dio cuenta y le golpeó en el brazo. "Bella, los veremos en el área de los Chitas, ahora que es el animal preferido de Edward desde la noche pasada… ¿ok?" hizo un ronroneo y me lanzó un obvio guiño. Me reí como si estuviera avergonzada y asentí.

Ella se alejo caminando, llevando el cochecito con un balanceo extra en su caminar. Emett se inclino hacia Mike mientras miraba a Rosalie "Es bastante sensual ¿verdad?" dijo sobre su esposa. "Puedes volver a poner tus ojos dentro de tu cabeza ahora Newton." Dijo Emmett sobre su hombro. Cuándo alcanzó a Rosalie, tomó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, después miró a Mike y le alzó su pulgar. Mike se cruzó de brazos y Jessica le miro molesta.

"¿Están disfrutando del proyecto?" preguntó Edward con su aterciopelada voz, mientras miraba a su pobre bebé, quien yacía de espaldas sin una manta en el carrito. Mientras les hablaba, yo tomaba a Eddie de su cochecito por que se había despertado y me pare frente a Edward, quien pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me besó la cabeza.

Jessica, no queriendo sentirse menos obviamente, tomo a su bebé del cochecito y comenzó a llorar, demasiado fuerte. Jessica trató de sostenerlo como yo sostenía a Eddie, para tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionaba. Ella comenzó a ponerse impaciente y preguntó a Mike por el biberón del bebé. "Lo siento Jessica, debi dejarlo en el auto."

Edward suavemente fue hacia el bolso y sacó un biberon. "Toma Jessica, tenemos uno extra, Bella siempre empaca dos cuando salimos lejos de la casa." utilizo su sonrisa mas deslumbrante mientras se lo entregaba. Mike se sobresalto y tomó el biberón y al bebé de las manos de Jessica, mientras ella permanecía allí, mirando a Edward. Normalmente me habría molestado, pero viendo cuan molesto se ponía Mike, solo me hacia reír.

Arrancándola de su fantasía, de seguro, le hice una pregunta a Jessica. "Jess, me olvide de preguntar ¿Cómo le pusieron de nombre a su bebé?"

"Eugene." Dijo disgustada. Sentí a Edward golpearme con su dedo en el costado, y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no reír.

"Ese es un nombre bastante único. ¿De donde se les ocurrió?" pregunte tratando de no reír.

"Es el segundo nombre de Mike." Los ojos de Mike volaron hacia Edward, retándole a hacer algún comentario. Edward, obviamente, se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose su labio, pero continuaba dándome pequeños golpes a mi costado, tratando de hacerme reír. El pobre del pequeño Eugene aun seguía llorando en los brazos de Mike mientras él trataba de alimentarlo. Era obvio que Mike no había alimentado al bebé en los últimos días. Escuché a Edward chasquear su lengua mientras se paraba frente a Mike.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó extendiendo sus palidas manos a Mike.

"Edward es genial con el pequeño Eddie, hasta se queda despierto en las noches para que yo pueda dormir. De seguro podrá tranquilizarles al pequeño Eugene también." Dije dulcemente, haciendo que Edward me lanzara una mirada de 'estas tirando demasiado de la cuerda', así que me detuve. Ni bien Eugene tocó los brazos de Edward, se tranquilizo. Decidí molestar un poco más a Jessica.

Me incliné hacia ella riendo. "Edward realmente tiene un toque mágico, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tuve la suerte yo misma de experimentarlo la noche pasada." La cabeza de Edward se giró de golpe en nuestra dirección, me miraba incrédulo, obviamente había escuchado el comentario en la cabeza de Jessica. "¿Te pican las orejas Edward?" bromeé. Jessica comenzó a bufar a mi lado.

"Algo por el estilo." Rió Edward. Si los vampiros se pudieran ruborizar, creo que lo habría atrapado.

"¡Hola amigos padres!" proclamó Alice mientras ella y Jasper caminaban con Elizabeth en el cochecito. Jasper aun estaba usando el sombrero de canguro en su cabeza. Le di una suave sonrisa. "¿Están disfrutando de su día en el zoo?" preguntó, exuberante como siempre.

"Seguro." Contestó Jessica con voz vacía, no pude entender si era mas por la distracción que le generaba el sombrero de Jasper o los idénticos atuendos de Alice y Elizabeth.

"De seguro el pequeño Eugene está feliz de salir del baúl donde le encerraron anoche." Mike y Jessica compartieron una mirada. Alice se volvió hacia Jasper. "¿Cuenta como abuso infantil si es un muñeco?" preguntó dulcemente. Mike se puso de pie y Jessica pegó un grito. Aunque Jasper sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Oh bueno, de todas formas, será mejor que vayamos con Rosalie y Emmett. Parece que hay una estampida en el área de África. ¿¿Me pregunto que lo estará causando??" dijo sarcásticamente. "Adios Mike y Jessica. Por favor traten de no traumatizar más al pobre bebé. Ya es suficiente con que le hayan puesto tal terrible nombre, pero encerrarlo en el baúl para que ustedes puedan besarse, eso es cruel."

Grácilmente, ella y Jasper caminaron hacia el área de África. Edward le devolcio el bebé a Mike, y comenzo a llorar inmediatamente. Jessica tomo al bebé lejos de Mike y volvió a sentarse en la silla para alimentarlo. Sentí los ojos de Mike clavándose en nuestras nucas mientras poníamos a Eddie de vuelta en el cochecito y comenzábamos a alejarnos.

Estaba empujando el cochecito y la mano de Edward nuevamente estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mire por sobre mi hombro y salude a Jessica, pero no no estaba mirando. Estaba ocupado mirando al pequeño Eugene mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. Mike, en cambio, nos miraba intensamente.

Me volvio hacia Edward. "¿Que sucede? ¿por que nos esta mirando?" Edward gruñó. "No nos esta mirando, te esta mirando a ti. Mas precisamente, esta comparando tu caminar con el de Rosalie, si quieres saber…que pervertido."

Antes de que el comentario de Edward tuviera tiempo de registrarse en mi mente, sentí su mano deslizándose de mi espalda, hacia la cintura de mi jean y finalmente se detuvo en mi trasero, donde le dio un suave apretón. Pegue un salto y casi me caigo por la sorpresa. Edward, obviamente, me atrapó antes de que me lastimara. "¿Edward Cullen, que fue eso?" pregunte mientras yacía en sus brazos, con el corazón desbocado.

"Tu eres la que dijo que tenia el toque mágico…yo solo estaba comprobando si funcionaba en cualquier parte." Y luego se inclino para besarme. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sentí los labios de Edward sonriendo. "¿Ya has molestado a Mike?" pregunté mientras continuaba besandole. "Casi..." susurró. Grácilmente me ayudo a ponerme de pie y do una mirada sobre su hombro y le dio un guiño…a Mike. "Ahora si."

Mientras caminábamos hacia la cima de la colina, miré a mí alrededor y no pude encontrar al resto de la familia. "¿Edward, donde están?" pregunté, pero entonces escuché un fuerte rugido desde la zona de los leones africanos. "Dime que no…"

"Oh- te garantizo que son ellos." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a esa dirección.

El león macho estaba parado en una enorme roca en el centro del exhibidor. Su cabeza se sacudía violentamente mientras rugía. Ocasionalmente, enfrentaba el vidrio. Mientras nos acercamos a la ventana vi y sentí por qué. Emmett estaba cerca del vidrio, y le mostraba sus brillantes dientes al león, haciéndole sentir amenazado. Jasper, mientras tanto, manipulaba las emociones del león, haciéndole furioso. Las hembras estaban distraídas por Alice y Rosalie quienes les siseaban y gruñían.

"¿A esto le llamas pasar desapercibidos? Quizas necesitemos discutir que implica eso..." dije entre dientes. "La gente va a venir a ver que sucede." Pero obviamente, nadie me escuchó. Edward entonces decidió integrarse al juego, soltando un gruñido que me fue difícil de oír pero los leones respondieron corriendo al centro del exhibidor. Emmett choco sus nudillos con los de Edward. "¡Buena Edward!"

"¿Ya terminaron de molestar a los leones, niños?" dije en un tono muy propio de Esme. Debí de hacer un buen trabajo ya que todos me miraron, sorprendidos.

"Vamos chicos, ¡tenemos mas animales para ver!" aplaudio Alice. Rose y Emmett fueron primeros, seguidos por Alice. Ella caminaba alegremente detrás del cochecito de Elizabeth, mientras Jasper sostenía su mano. Edward les dio a los leones un gruñido de despedida, sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo, y nos fuimos a alcanzar a los demás.

Los siguientes animales fueron las jirafas y las cebras. Edward se acomodó detrás de mí mientras yo tomaba a Eddie del cochecito y lo sostenía. "Mira Bella, es uno de mis animales preferidos…cebras… ¿recuerdas?" susurró en un tono seductor. Recordando su reaccion ante el sostén de cebra, me ruborice. El paso sus fríos dedos por mi brazo mientras besaba mi cuello. "Nunca podré mirar a las cebras de la misma forma que antes." Sus labios gentilmente rozaron mi piel. El golpeteo de mi corazon le hacia reir.

"¡No frente a los niños, ustedes dos!" gritó Emmett, tapando los pequeños ojos de Everett con su enorme mano.

Rosalie y Alice se lanzaron una sonrisa. "Edward, deja de fantasear sobre las cebras y ven a ver a los animales." Rió Rosalie, dándome un enorme guiño. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme después del deslumbramiento y me dirigí hacia ellos.

La enorme jirafa avanzaba por el campo, pero todas las cebras estaban durmiendo cerca del refugio. Repentinamente, Jasper soltó un gruñido, esta vez él decidió que la exhibición no era lo suficientemente entretenida haciendo que las cebras se pusieran de pie de un salto y comenzara a correr por la zona de exhibición. Alice le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"¿Que? Edward dijo que le gustaban las cebras, solo queria que las viera bien." Dijo Jasper inocentemente.

"No le gustan las cebras Jasper, ¡Lo único de cebra que le gusta mirar es el corpiño con estampado de CEBRA de BELLA!" gritó Alice demasiado alto la ultima parte. Pude escuchar a Jasper decir "OOHHH" lo que me hizo ruborizar aun mas. Escuché a Edward riendose detras de mi.

Terminamos el tour por Africa con los Elefantes y obviamente los leopardos. Edward no se atrevió a decirme nada, pero el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me ruborice furiosamente, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. El solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente, lo cual hizo que Alice rodara sus ojos y yo supe que tenía razón sobre donde andaba su mente.

Emmett y Rosalie necesitaban cambiarles los pañales a los bebés, asi que me fui a sentar a una banca. Edward llevó a Eddie a mirar los loros y Alice vino con Elizabeth quien se había vuelto a dormir. "los bebés se están portando bastante bien." Dije mientras esperabamos. "Jasper esta llevandolo bien cwerca de humanos. ¿A donde fue?" pregunté rapiadamente.

"Si, lo esta haciendo bien ¿verdad? Estoy orgullosa de él. Esta trabajando muy duro." Se veia perdida en la distancia. "Aunque se fue a buscar un aperitivo, debe de estar por volver…será mejor que les esperemos." Murmuró mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Jasper.

"¿Fue por un aperitivo? ¿Dónde Alice? ¿A que exhibición fue? Se darán cuenta si falta alguno de los animales o si aparece muerto ¿que tal si alguien lo ve?" estaba de pie, frenética. Alice me miraba sorprendida y luego algo detrás de mi le hizo sonreír. "¡Hola Jasper!" canturreó.

Me di vuelta en el lugar para ver a Jasper viniendo por la esquina con un pequeño pote de helado y una cuchara. Lo extendio hacia mi. "Toma Bella, creí que tendrías hambre y escuché a muchas personas hablar sobre estas cosas, diciendo que tan buenas eran."

"¿Un aperitivo…para mi? Creí que ibas a buscar un aperitivo para ti..." susurré completamente aliviada. Alice comenzó a reír dándose cuenta de por que me había preocupado tanto hacia un minuto atrás. "Gracias Jasper, lamento haber creído que atacaste algún animal." Jasper se rió cuando Edward había vuelto.

"¿De que se ríen ustedes tres?" pregunto sospechando.

"Bella creyó que…que yo bueno, caté el buffet." Dijo Jasper entre risas. Yo sonreí avergonzada.

"Alice dijo que fue a buscar un aperitivo...omitió la parte de que era para mi." Dije mientras alzaba una cuchara de helado. "¿Quieren probarlo? Esta realmente bueno…" extendí mi cuchara hacia Edward, pero el sacudió su cabeza. "Gallina" murmuré con mi boca llena de helado.

Por sobre mi hombro, escuché a alguien gritando "¡Osos, osos, osos!" Emmett saltaba frente a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro Everett y Elliott estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en el cochecito doble.

"Bueno Emmett. Vamos a ver los ojos, pero compórtate. ¿Entendiste?" rió Alice y supe que eso no era una buena señal, pero no podía decirle que no a Emmett, era casi tan imposible como decirle que no a Alice.

Él me alzó en uno de sus gigantes abrazos y comenzó a correr hacia la exhibición de los osos. Los demás se habían quedado atrás, así que nosotros nos dirigimos al exhibidor de los osos polares, donde estaban durmiendo en una esquina. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Emmett si se había alimentado de alguno de ellos cuando apenas conseguí ver un borrón grisáceo dentro de la exhibición. Con un fuerte gruñido, el oso salto en sus patas y se cayó al estanque de agua. La caída dejó una alta columna de agua en el aire. La risa llenó mis oídos mientras Emmett inocentemente aparecía a mi lado.

"Emmett Cullen, ¿Acaso acabas de meterte al exhibidor y empujar a ese oso polar?" solté.

"¡Bella nunca haría eso! Me siento insultado ante la acusación." Se enfurruñó indignado.

"Emmett…"

Estaba apunto de arremeter en su contra cuando los demás aparecieron a la vista. Escuché la musical risa de Alice y Rosalie y me volteé para ver que el pobre de Jasper aun tenia su sombrero de la vergüenza, pero ahora se veía mas feliz. Esa no era la feunte de su diversion. Caminando diez pasos detrás de ellos, estaba un furioso Edward, empujando el cochecito de Eddie. Ahora estaba cargando lo que parecía ser, un sombrero de cebra, similar al de canguro de Jasper.

Cuando las chicas vieron mi expresión de confusión, comenzaron a reír con más fuerzas, haciendo que la gente les mirase. Un pequeño niño se acercó a Edward y le preguntó donde había conseguido ese genial sombrero. Eso llevó a Emmett al borde. Se recostó en el suelo u reía como nunca le había escuchado reír antes.

Cuidadosamente me aproxime a Edward quien estaba en condiciones de ser atado. "Lindo sombrero." Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de estallar en risas. "Lo siento, es que nunca…Oh Dios Edward... ¿como permitiste que te pusiera ese sombrero?" dije entre risas.

"Si no lo usa le amenacé con contarte lo que tiene planeado para mas tarde." Respondió Alice por el con su cantarina voz. "También se burló de Jasper nuevamente, y se lo había advertido. Creo que es tierno y le dije que ahora tiene que ponerse la próxima vez que uses tu conjunto de cebra…"

me ruboricé ante la imagen de mi en ropa interior...pero entonces me reí ante la visión de Edward en ropa interior conmigo…¡pero con ese SOMBRERO! Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder de la risa. Edward permanecía en silencio hasta que las risas pasaron.

"¿Cuan enfadado estas?" pregunté suavemente.

El me dio una mirada en respuesta. Entonces una idea saltó a mi mente.

"¿Te importaría hacer un compromiso?" alcé mis cejas mientras esperaba su respuesta. El asintió suavemente.

"Bueno, que tal si me ofrezco a usar el ridículo sombrero por el resto del día y a cambio, cancelas todas las promesas que hice anoche. ¿Suena justo?" su dura expresión se suavizó lentamente mientras consideraba mi oferta.

El extendió su mano y yo la tomé. "Nada de boda hoy." Dije secamente.

Inesperadamente, el sonrió mientras se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza y me lo ponía firmemente. "No iba a obligarte a eso de todas formas. Cuando te cases conmigo quiero que sea por que lo quieras, no por que creíste haber aplastado mi Volvo." Dijo suavizando su voz mientras acomodaba el lazo debajo de mi mentón.

"¡Tu…apestas!" dije totalmente deslumbrada.

"Y tu eres adorable, chica cebra." Sonrió.

Le di una sarcastica sonrisa y me acerqué a él. "Lo gracioso es Edward, que esto no es el único estampado de cebra que tengo en mi cuerpo ahora mismo. ¡Piensa en eso Eddie!" susurré al besar su mejilla. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura, pero me las arreglé para escapar. "Guarde las manos para usted mismo señor. Hay chicos presentes."

Con la risa terminada, la pequeña multitud que se había juntado comenzó a disiparse, aunque vi a Mike y a Jessica espiándonos a través de un arbusto. Me pregunto que se traman esos dos. Pense para mi misma. Camine hacia donde se encontraba el resto de mi familia mientras Edward se pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

"Te ves bien Bella." bromeó Emmett.

"Hey Rosalie, me olvide de decirte. Emmett entró al exhibidor de los osos polares y empujó a uno de ellos al agua." Sonreí triunfante "¡No te metas con la chica cebra Emmett!"

Rosalie no estaba contenta con él. Después de unos minutos de una ebulliciente discusión, Emmett se rindió. Elliott comenzó a llorar así que Rose lo puso en el cargador que Emmett llevaba atado en su pecho. Emmett tomó un biberón y lo llevó a la boca del bebé mientras pasábamos al próximo exhibidor.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora mirando a los ojos. Si estaban durmiendo Emmett haría distintos sonidos de oso para despertarlos y Jasper les molestaría para que comenzaran a pelear o perseguirse entre ellos. En la exhibición de los pardos, Emmett se emocionó por que quería luchar contra el enorme oso, pero Rosalie amenazó su hombría si se movía.

"Hey Rosalie, mira. Esa chica de alli tiene los mismos zapatos que tu." Señaló Emmett, lejos del exhibidor de los osos pardos, a una mujer caminando por una pequeña pared de ladrillos. No podía imaginar a nadie en el zoo usando las mismas sandalias negras y altas de Malono Blahnik, pero también me volteé, con Rosalie.

"¿Que mujer Emmett? Nadie tiene estos zapatos..." aun estaba mirando en otra dirección y no vio al enorme oso pardo volando por el aire, aterrizando sobre una gran pila de hojas en su jaula. Edward y Jasper se llevaron sus manos a sus bocas para ocultar la risa de los oídos de Rosalie, pero era demasiado tarde, ella se volteó justo a tiempo para ver el borrón que era Emmett mientras salía de la jaula del oso. Sus ojos estaban furiosos.

"Rosalie...espera...antes de que me mates...solo quería mostrarle a Elliott como papi pelea…" cuando se refirió a Elliott fue a golpear el pecho del bebé con su mano, pero todo lo que sintió fue el vacío.

"¿Dónde diablos esta el bebé Emmett?" gritó Rosalie.

Edward y Jasper saltaron sobre los canteros de concreto para ver mejor al pobre Elliott. La pequeña osa se puso de pie y se recostó con el bebé entre sus enormes garras, acomodadas a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. "¡Ahí esá!" dijo Edward señalando a la hembra.

"¡Si a tu bebé se lo come un oso Emmett Cullen, pasaras el siguiente siglo en celibato! ¡Mete tu trasero allí y salva a tu hijo y mejor que tenga todos sus dedos o no tendrás tanta suerte!" salía fuego de los ojos de Rosalie.

"Jasper, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí...necesito que se mueva." Dijo mientras saltaba dentro de la cerca y rápidamente entró a la jaula.

Jasper se enfocó en el oso y sentí el miedo viniendo de él. Emmett comenzó a sacudir sus brazos como loco mientras que la hembra se dio vuelta, arrastrando a Elliott debajo de ella.

Edward siseó "Jasper, es una madre, se pondrá protectora si esta asustada…solo trasnquilizala o hazla dormir y deja que Emmett valla y rescate al bebé antes de que Rosalie lo mate." Miré a Rosalie, quien golpeaba el suelo con su pie mientras Alice frotaba su espalda.

La calma nos invadió, y el golpeteo del pie de Rosalie disminuyó. El oso se movió nuevamente, exponiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Elliott a un lado de ella. Un segundo vi a Elliott en el suelo, y al siguiente había desaparecido. El oso pareció dar un giro en el aire y tenia un gran trozo de tela entre sus dientes. Mientras miraba al oso, preguntandome de donde habia salido la tela, la risa de Edward me hizo voltear. Emmett estaba de pie con Elliott en brazos. Una de sus mangas había sido completamente arrancada por el furioso oso y el cargador estaba echo trizas.

"¡Mejor tu que el bebé!" le dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba a Elliott de los brazos de Emmett y comenzó a inspeccionar cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo. Satisfecha de ver que no había daño alguno, lo acomodó en el cochecito, a un lado de Everett.

Una multitud comenzó a caminar hacia la exhibición del oso grisáceo por que los animales se volvían animados cuando nosotros estábamos cerca. Nuavmente, lo del bajo perfil no estaba funcionando. Para cuando nos fuimos de la exhibición de los ojos, los siete estaban rodeados de personas sacándoles fotos y videos. "Creo que el resto del zoo estará bastante vacío ahora ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.

Alice sacó el mapa. "Aun no vimos los animales de Norteamérica, vallamos alli. ¡Tienen un zoo de mascotas para los bebés!" gritó encantada. Emmett guió la marcha hacia Norteamerica. Se detuvo en uno de los puestos de souvenir y se compró una nueva remera con un enorme y rugiente oso en el pecho. Hasta Rosalie se rió de él. También decidió que no podía vivir sin lo que parecían unas pantuflas de pies de oso. Edward se metió en medio y compró algo cuando Emmett se alejaba.

"¿Qué compraste?" susurré a Edward mientras los demás caminaban hacia la exhibición de Norteamérica.

"Es un simulador de oso pardo. Hace cualquier clase de rugido, una llamada de manada y un rugido de advertencia. Creo que lo usare en casa para molestar a Emmett." Los ojos de Edward brillaban ante la idea.

"Será mejor que te asegures de usarlo cuando yo esté en la casa. ¡Quiero oírle gritar!" me reí.

Y con eso, nos dirigimos al territorio de los animales de Norteamérica.


	28. Ponis salvajes

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**--**

**Ponis salvajes**

**Bella POV**

Los otros se habían apresurado por el camino, dejándonos a mí y a Edward solos, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que debería sentirse en un paseo por el zoo. Caminamos de la mano por el camino hasta encontrarnos con el resto de los Cullen. Una suave brisa cortaba los árboles, haciendo volar las hojas cercanas. En la distancia podía oír una suave música, pero no estaba segura de donde venia. A mi lado, Edward comenzó a reirse.

"¿Ahora que?" pregunté, mis ojos abiertos ante el miedo.

"¡BELLA! APRESURATE..." gritó Alice desde la distancia. Automáticamente aceleré mi paso para ver que era lo que le hacia actuar de esa forma. Entonces lo vi, cuando di la vuelta de la cerca, el colorido y glorioso carrusel. Alice estaba revolviendo los cupones que había comprado antes, buscando los boletos del carrusel de seguro. Gracilmente se movía con la música del carrusel mientras Jasper lo miraba horrorizado.

Nuevamente, Edward se rió mientras se inclinaba hacia mi. "Esto sera interesante." Susurró señalando con su cabeza el carrousel.

"¿Por qué ¿Interesante por bueno o por malo?" pregunté, mientras lentamente disminuya mis pasos mientras nos acercamos, el miedo repentinamente comenzó a apoderarse de mis sentidos.

"Solo…interesante. ¿Sientes algo?" sonrió Edward mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"¿Por qué Jasper esta lanzando miedo, bueno terror, en todas las direcciones?" pregunté. Nos acercamos a donde Alice se encontraba, estaba envuelta en una discusión con Jasper.

"Oh, vamos Jasper. ¡Es solo una vuelta! Mira a todos los niños en ella. Es perfectamente seguro y muy divertido. Si tienes miedo es una cosa, pero ¿Por qué no puedo subir a Elizabeth?" mientras que su voz permanecía suave ahora, sus ojos le estaban gritando.

"Alice, mira a esas...bestias allí." Señaló, con su dedo temblando, al carrusel. "Mira sus ojos…están completamente enloquecidos, no, poseídos. Sus pies están levantados y doblados en posiciones extrañas…se ven desquiciados Alice. Eso no es un lugar para un bebé tan delicado como nuestra Elizabeth. Tendrá pesadillas por el resto de su vida." La respiración de Jasper se volvió entrecortada ante la emoción.

Sin perder un segundo, Alice se paró frente al cochecito, tomó al bebé y caminó hacia Jasper. "Mirala Jasper. Es un muñeco...pretende ser un bebé. No tener pesadillas por que no sueña." Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se achicaron mientras continuaba. "La voy a llevar a este paseo, y será mejor que no trates de detenerme o compraré un enorme carrusel y lo pondré en el parque de la casa hasta el día que te mueras…lo cual, debo remarcar, será en un largo tiempo, querido esposo."

Sabiendo que estaba derrotado, Jasper bajó su cabeza y extendió su mano hacia el carrusel, indicando su derrota. Alice le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cola. Rosalie alzó a los niños en susbrazos mientras Emmett le seguia detras. Los empleados del carrusel se habían fijado en Rosalie en cuando ella se inclinó para alzar a los bebés y se habían reunido para mirarla caminar hacia la fila. Nosotros nos unimos a ellos, cuando la puerta se abrió para que los demás nos subamos al carrusel.

Rosalie escogió el mas grande y mejor adornado caballo del carrusel, estaba ubicado al final y ya que tenia a los dos bebés en sus brazos, Emmett la alzó arriba del caballo y él la se sentó de costado, con sus largas piernas flotando al costado del animal. Vi al menos a tres mujeres golpear a sus maridos mientras estos miraban las piernas de Rosalie. Alice se sentó en el aburrido asiento con Jasper, algo que ella permitió para que su esposo no se asustara mas y ahuyentara a todos los que estaban en el carrusel. Edward encontro un par de caballos, uno al lado del otro, cerca de Rosalie. Me ayudó a subirme y por sugerencia mia, el sostuvo a Eddie mientras el carrusel se movia. Lo habíamos mantenido a salvo por tanto tiempo, no iba a permitir que mi falta de coordinación arruinara nuestra calificación.

La vuelta en el carrusel fue entretenida sin que los bebés sufrieran daño alguno. Jasper estaba aliviado de que se hubiera terminado, y yo estaba feliz de no haber dejado caer a Eddie, y Rosalie fue ayudada a bajar del carrusel por los empleados del lugar. Juro que vi a uno de ellos entregándole un pedazo de papel. Se había ganado su propio fan club, olvidándose nuevamente del tema de mantener un perfil bajo.

Acomodamos a los bebés en los cochecitos y continuamos nuestro paseo. En la primer exhibición con las que nos topamos, los Cullen se negaron a detenerse allí, donde los lobos grises. Obviamente, una vez que se lo pensaron, Edward y Emmett se entretuvieron molestando a los lobos tanto como podían. Parecía que el simple olor de mi familia de vampiros alcanzaba para ponerle los pelos de punta a los lobitos. Caminaban de un lado al otro de la cerca, unos trataron de abalanzarse sobre Edward, quien estaba gruñéndoles y enseñándoles sus dientes. Emmett seguía bufando y siguiéndolos por toda la cerca mientras caminaban detrás de ella.

"¿No podemos seguir?" pregunté alzando mis manos, fingiendo estar disgustada. Emmett y Edward se dieron cuenta de que todo el tema de vampiros contra lobos estaba tornándose aburrido así que se movieron a la siguiente exhibición, los castores y nutrias.

"¡Rayos, miren esa genial presa que hicieron los castores!" rió Jasper.

Rosalie caminó con el doble cochecito hacia el vidrio para ver a los castores. "Hey Rose, ¡lindo castor!" rio Emmett, descostillandose ante su propio chiste. Rosalie no le encontró gracia alguna y le lanzó una piedra, golpeándole en medio de los ojos con un sonoro crack.

Habiendo escuchado demasiado sobre sus ingeniosos comentarios, Edward tomó el cochecito y se dirigió hacia la zona de los perros de llanuras. Jasper disfrutó de esta exhibición por que podría manipular fácilmente sus emociones, haciéndoles una especie de baile, donde los pequeños chacales desaparecían, y luego aparecían, luego se enfrentaban entre ellos mismos para luego volverse románticos. Veinte parejas de chacales era una verdadera vision.

"AAWWW me recuerdan a Emmett y Rosalie." Rió Alice mientras señalaba una pareja que se habia vuelto bastante exhuberantes en su habito de apareamiento y hacian unos fuertes ruidos. Hasta Emmett se rio.

"Bueno si esos somos Rose y yo, entonces aquel pobre definitivamente es Edward." En la esquina, estaba sentado un solitario chacal que no tenía pareja, daba vueltas en círculos, solo. Edward miró a Emmett quien nuevamente se descostillaba de la risa.

"¡Nada amable Emmett!" lancé. Mis brazos se pasaron alrededor de la cintura de Edward mientras tranquilamente dije "Si yo fuera un chacal, Edward, seria tu pareja."

"Bella, no te deja ser su pareja ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría si fueran chacales?" estúpido Emmett y sus oídos de vampiro. Después de otra buena, y larga, risa a nuestras expensas, continuamos por Norteamérica.

Vimos los alces, los bisontes, y ambos fueron de lo más aburridos así que nos quedamos poco en sus exhibiciones. Pude darme cuenta de que todos estaban bastante animados por el próximo animal, por que caminaban con sus cabezas alzadas, viendo cuan cerca estábamos. Tomé mi mapa para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, Pumas y leones de montaña.

"¡Edward Cullen sera mejor que te detengas alli mismo!" grité cuando le vi saliendose del grupo. "No te atrevas a entrar allí..." en su rostro apareció una mirada sospechosa y se acerco un paso mas hacia los leones. "Edward, no hagas que la chica cebra se enfade, no te gustaré cuando este enojada…" di dos grandes pasos hacia él. Un segundo estaba allí, al otro había desaparecido.

"Ahora esta en grandes problemas señor Cullen." Gruñí, "Estúpido vampiro que le gusta comer leones de montaña." Sabia que podia oirme. Llena de ira camine con el cochecito hacia la ventana de los leones de montañas y busque a Edward dentro de la exhibición, pero no le veía por ningún lado. Mientras presioné mi rostro contra el cristal para buscarle, escuche un rugido detrás de mi pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear, el león se lanzó hacia el cristal, con sus dientes afilados, justo frente a mi rostro. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Reflejado en el cristal, sobre mi hombro, vi a Edward riendo, muy orgulloso de si mismo. Eso explicaba el rugido...me volteé rapidamente para gritarle.

"No entré a la jaula, Bella...me quede a salvo, AFUERA de la jaula, como tu dijiste…" y luego estalló en risas. Me di vuelta tan rápido que el sombrero de cebra se cayó sobre mi rostro, dejándome ciega temporalmente. Estaba temblando de la ira, y escuchar las risas de Edward solo me hacia temblar mas, así que me costaba bastante acomodarme el sombrero.

"Todo es divertido hasta que Bella casi es devorada por un león y se queda ciega ¿verdad Edward?" grité en su dirección. Sentí sus frías manos al costado de mi cabeza, y mi visión fue restaurada solo para ver su cuerpo temblando de la risa. Emmett estaba riendo tanto que se cayó en un arbusto detrás de Edward. Sintiendo mi ira, Jasper ahogó un grito e inmediatamente llenó la zona con tranquilidad.

Testarudamente, negándome a hablar con Edward, me volví hacia Alice y Rosalie quienes estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para no reírse con los chicos. "Chicas, llevemos a los bebés a la zona para alimentar animales y dejemos a los chicos aquí." Les lancé una mirada y me encamine a la dirección del zoo para niños. Miré por sobre mi hombro y Alice y Rosalie tomaron los cochecitos y me siguieron.

Encontré una silla a un lado de la zona para alimentar a las cabras y me senté un minuto para darle a Eddie su biberón antes de llevarlo a ver las cabras. Alice cambio el pañal de Elizabeth y Rosalie trató de darle el biberón a Elliott mientras Everett dormía. Sabiamente, los chicos caminaron lentamente dentro del zoo para niños, dándome tiempo para que me tranquilizara. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward caminando lentamente hacia la banca donde estaba sentada, viéndose bastante temeroso.

"Lo siento Bella, no debí haber echo que ese león casi te matara de esa forma. Si te ayuda, realmente trataba de matarme a mi, solo que tu estabas en medio…" solo le lancé una mirada molesta. "Ok, eso entonces no ayuda. El vidrio es bastante resistente...en realidad no estabas en peligro alguno…" me miraba esperanzado de que comenzara a perdonarle. Cuadno no me derreti o cedi, trató lo unico que podia para llegar a mi. Suspiró y tomó el sombrero de cebra y lo acomodó en su cabeza viéndose apenado y ridículo. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con un Dios griego con un sombrero de cebra? Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro.

"Dame ese maldito sombrero Edward." El suspiró aliviado de que no iba a atormentarle con la tortura que Alice le habia puesto a Jasper. Lo acomodó nuevamente en mi cabeza y me beso la frente.

"Lo siento chica cebra." Sus ojos dorados brillaban, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera.

"Estas perdonado. Ahora ve a llevar a Eddie a ver los animales y no dejes que ataque ningún conejo. Voy a buscar algo de comer, el humano nuevamente tiene hambre." Me rei mientras besaba sus frios labios.

Los chicos, necesitando sumar puntos, llevaron a los bebés al zoo de niños para darnos un descanso de nuestras tareas maternales. Jasper tomó su cámara y vi varios flashes mientras comía mi pizza en la banca. Podía escucharles reír y Rosalie camino a ver que era lo gracioso. Sorprendida, se paro en la puerta unos minutos antes de volver riendo.

"Están tomando fotos de los bebés con sus cabezas en los cuellos de los animales, con lo cual parece que los están atacando. Tenemos tres fotos de Elizabeth con su boca en el cuello de una cabra negra que anda durmiendo en el suelo, un conejo y una gallina." Todas rodamos nuestros ojos.

"¿Y por que es exactamente que los queremos?" preguntó Alice.

Ni bien dijo eso, la puerta de la zona para alimentar animales se abrió y salieron caminando los tres hombres mas apuestos del planeta, viéndose como si fueran la portada de una revista. Todos tenían unas enormes sonrisas mientras sostenían a los bebés gentilmente. Edward se pasó su mano por su cabello cobrizo, Emmett le dio un guiño a Rosalie cuando vio que le miraba y Jasper envió una gran ola de amor sobre Alice haciéndole sonreír.

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro, movi mi cabeza hacia Alice y Rosalie. "Por eso." Eran perfectos. Perfectamente increibles, y estúpidos, y tontos, y nuestros.

"Una exhibicion mas y ya terminamos." Anuncié. Reunimos a los bebés y nos dirigimos a la exhibición señalizada como 'Tu jardín' donde había animales que comúnmente se podían encontrar en los patios traseros de Norteamérica. Éramos los únicos allí, así que empujamos los cochecitos hacia el vidrio para que los bebés pudieran ver bien. Inclinándome hacia el cristal, en busca de algún animal, accidentalmente dejé caer la esquina de mi pizza sobre el exhibidor. Sin querer que esa porción de pizza se desperdiciara, un enorme mapache se acerco al cristal para reclamarlo como suyo. En ese exacto momento Everett comenzó a gritar como loco, como nunca había gritado antes–ni el ni ninguno de los bebés.

"¡Es el mapache Emmett! Mira lo asustado que esta... ¡está traumado! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste!" Rosalie alzó a Everett en sus brazos un segundo despues. "Estará emocionalmente marcado de por vida…oh, pobre bebé…shh mami no dejará que el mapache te ataque otra vez. Lamento que papi dejara que el mapache se comiera tu dedo."

En un intento de vengar a su hijo, Emmett comenzo a maldecir al mapache, como si eso le hiciera salir corriendo. Todo lo que hizo fue aumentar su curiosidad. Se inclino sobre el cristal comiendo las sobras y mirando a Emmett. Cuando él dejo de hablar, el mapache comenzó a hacerle sonidos en respuesta. Continuaron con el dialogo vampiro-mapache por unos segundos antes de que Rosalie interviniera. "¡Emmett deja de jugar con el vil mapache y ven a hacerte cargo de tu hijo!" Emmett pasó los siguientes diez minutos tratando de calmar a Everett. Él eventualmente se tranquilizó, pero estaba extraño por todo el griterío.

Elliott aun sonaba dormido en el cochecito doble, pero los sonidos de Everett comenzaban a despertarlo, así que me ofrecí a hacer un cambio con Rose para ayudarla.

"¿Rosalie, por que no pones a Eddie con Elliott en el doble cochecito juntos ya que ambos están dormidos, y ponemos a Everett en mi cochecito ya que esta haciendo ruidos?" Edward gentilmente puso a Eddie en el cochecito doble y yo puse a Everett en el mío.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la última exhibición que quería ver, los pingüinos, vi a Mike, Jessica y el pobre Eugene aun atrapado en el cochecito, caminando lejos del hábitat de los pingüinos. Mike me vio, pero rápidamente aparto la vista, no queriendo percatarse de nuestra presencia. Edward le dio una mirada y murmuró, "Buen viaje" mientras la pareja se dirigia a la puerta principal. Mike nos dio una ultima mirada, por sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que Edward le mantuviera la vista. Siendo cobarde, Mike inmediatamente apartó la mirada y comenzó a acomodar algo en el cochecito con Eugene.

Pronto, estábamos mirando los pingüinos nadando alrededor y chapoteando en el agua. Se veian como pequeños torpedos mientras nadaban a velocidades increibles. Había una pequeña ventana por la que se podían ver a los pequeños pingüinos que estaban en la incubadora, así que estábamos todos allí reunidos. Me moví hacia un gigante póster donde estaban detalladas todas las especies de pingüinos que vivían allí, solo unos pocos vivían realmente en la Antártica. "Parece que no tendremos muchas opciones si vamos a la Antártica...con un poco de suerte será la variedad de pingüinos mas deliciosa." Bromeé a Edward. El le dio un suave beso a mi cabeza.

Habiendo completado nuestro tour, pregunté. "¿Estamos listos para volver a casa?" todos asintieron con sus cabezas...habia sido un dia muy largo. "Vamos a contar rápidamente a todos, uno, dos, tres bebés…esperen ¿Dónde esta Everett?" miré a Emmett asumiendo que el lo había alzado, pero sus brazos estaban vacíos. Rosalie pego un grito así que supe que ella no lo tenía. Alice y Jasper solo sacudieron sus cabezas.

"¿Donde puede estas? Estaba aqui hace dos segundos." Susurré. Alice se quedó quieta y sabia que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones… "Oh esas alimañas…"

**POV SECUESTRADORES**

Me asome por el arbusto y los observaba, esperando para atacar. Todos se veían bastante entretenidos con los espantosos bebés pingüinos que no me vieron aproximándome al cochecito.

"Esto te enseñará una leccion Cullen." Susurré mientras tomaba el bebé "Despídete de mami y papi…" le tome de su pequeña mano moviéndola en su dirección en una especie de saludo.

Contuve mi risa, por ahora solo tenia que escapar de allí. No se lo esperarían jamás y esperaba que se pasaran el resto del día buscando por todo el zoo a su precioso, pequeño bebé, a su _Eddie_.

--

**Uff...ayer se me re paso subirles el capi...Igualmente les cuento que me voy a demorar un poquitin con el proximo, uno tengo examen el martes y dos, consegui nuevo trabajo (Yay para mi!!) aunque me demanda mas horas y vuelvo molida a casa...estoy tratanado de hacer lo mas que pueda en los ratos libres...pero el tiempo nunca parece alcanzar...**

**Asi que paciencia, NO y NOOOO voy a abandonar ni este fi ni mi fic...a este me quedan solo 4 capis (siisis..sinff solo cuatro) y mi fic tengo que darle ultimos detalles al capi antes de subirlo y el siguiente esta guardadito en mi cuadernillo de anotaciones...asi que no demorare tanto mas...**

**Besotes!**

**Gis**


	29. Mike Newton debe MORIR

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**_--_**

**Mike Newton debe MORIR**

**POV secuestradores**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, con Eddie debajo de mi sudadera, hacia la puerta principal. Edward y Bella estarían furiosos, y lo mas importante, cuando mañana tuvieran que devolver el muñeco al Señor Anderson quedarían como idiotas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en mi rostro mientras pensaba en su humillación, cuando la vi esperándome en el auto, justo al frente de la salida, una escapatoria rápida era crucial. Me sentía mal por mentirle, diciéndole que perdí mi billetera, pero cuando viera lo que saqué estaría tan emocionado como yo. Bella le caía tan mal como a mi ese petulante de Edward Cullen. Juntos, ibamos a destruirlos.

"¡Vamonos Mike! Tenemos que llevar a Eugene a casa para alimentarlo. ¡Siento nuestra nota disminuir mientras hablamos!" gritó Jessica desde detrás del volante del auto. "¿Qué tienes escondido debajo de tu sudadera?" preguntó con sospecha.

Triunfante, sacudí el muñeco en su rostro. "¡Lo hice Jess! Robé a Eddie."

"Genial, ahora tendremos dos mocosos que cuidar." Me gritó mientras encendía el auto para manejar.

"No, Jess, solo escucha mi plan. Será genial, podemos tenerlo de rehén para hacer que Bella y Edward se vean como idiotas mañana cuando no tengan bebé que devolver, tendrán un cero en el Proyecto de Salud y luego nosotros podremos ser los héroes del día al 'encontrarlo' y podremos obtener puntos extras. Con suerte esos puntos nos darán una buena nota por el fiasco del bebé en el baúl del auto."

"¡Mike eres un genio malvado!" Jessica lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en una maliciosa risa. "Llevemos al mocoso a nuestra casa y descansemos un rato. ¿te vieron?"

"No, estaban demasiados ocupados tirandose besitos entre ellos como para notar algo. Se los saqué del cochecito. Soy genial…" no podia dejar de sonreir. Después de haber sido el centro de todas las bromas de los Cullen, ahora yo, el gran Mike Newton era el ultimo en reír. ¡Esto iba a ser taaaaaaan divertido!

--

**Bella POV**

"¿Quien es Alice? ¿Quien tiene a Everett?" le rogué que me dijera. La culpa me consumia, Everett estaba en mi cochecito, él era mi responsabilidad.

"Oh, esa alimaña…" maldijo Alice en voz baja, con sus dientes apretados.

"¿Quien Alice?" chilló Rosalie, su voz llena de dolor. Emmett caminaba de un lado al otro detrás de ella y Edward y Jasper estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Quien es la mas vil, la basura que camina por el planeta?" preguntó Rosalie.

Edward respiró antes de responder "Jac-"

Pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Rosalie "¡¡Mike Newton!! ¿El tiene a mi precioso y pretendido bebé? ¿Por qué se llevaría a Everett? ¿tiene tendencia suicida?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza y me miro "En realidad Bella, el pensó que se estaba robando a Eddie. No sabía que habíamos cambiado a los bebés. Quiere que saquen una mala calificación en el proyecto y pensó que si no tenían al bebé en sus manos mañana, tu y Edward reprobarían. Obviamente aun esta molesto por lo de anoche."

Edward estaba furioso. "¡Mike Newton debe MORIR!" gruñó. Emmett tenia sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho y asentía con su cabeza tenebrosamente. Jasper dio un pequeño, pero entusiasta, gruñido de apoyo.

"¿Bien, como vamos a recuperar a mi bebé? ¡Cada Segundo que pasa con esa basura es un larguisimo minuto! Emmett, necesitamos pensar un plan…" Rose se lanzó a su pecho. Emmett le besó la cabeza y frotó su espalda mientras pensaba la mejor forma de lidiar con esto.

Edward rompió el silencio. "Chicos, esto no tiene que ser dificil. Estamos hablando de Mike Newton, el cerebro de maní. No puede ni buscar la salida en una bolsa de papel…"

Emmett gritó entusiasmado "¡Ya lo tengo! Necesitamos refuerzos, y ya que soy miembro honorario de la DPF (Departamento de Policía de Forks) voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas." Sacó su telefono y comenzó a marcar rapidamente.

Alice se inclinó hacia Edward, Jasper y yo mientras mirábamos a Emmett y Rosalie caminar de un lado al otro unos cuantos pasos lejos de nosotros. "¿Por qué cuando pasan estas cosas nuestro hermano se olvida de que puedo ver las cosas? Se donde esta. ¿Cuanto dejo que continúen con este ataque de pánico?" dijo con un pequeño bufido.

"Deja que haga la llamada por teléfono, creo que no ira nada bien, y cuando Rosalie se proponga a sacarle la piel, entonces ahí puedes salvar el día. ¿Trato?" rio Jasper.

La vos de Emmett aumentó cuando hablaba por el teléfono. "¿Myrtle? ¡Soy el suplente Emmett! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!"

"¿Cuál es la emergencia Emmett?" preguntó Myrtle molesta.

"¡Hubo un secuestro en el zoo! Esto es urgente Myrtle. Necesito refuerzos lo mas rápido posible." Gritó Emmett a su telefono.

_"¡Oh, valla! __No creí que hablaras en serio. Lo siento…esta bien, déjame anotar la información… ¿Dónde diablos esta mi lápiz? Estas cosas nunca pasan aquí…Ok, ahora estoy lista. ¿Hace cuanto sucedió?"_

"Hace unos diez minutos. Estaba en su cochecito en la exhibición de pingüinos y después desapareció." Respondió Emmett lo más rápido posible.

_"¿Cuál es la edad y el sexo del bebé?"_

Emmett comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Es un nene, y tiene tres días."

_"¿Tres días? Es un poco pequeño para estar en el zoo…um- ok ¿Qué color de pelo tiene y ojos y cuan grande es?" Myrtle preguntó mientras anotaba la información en un papel que tenia delante de ella._

"Bueno sus ojos son marrones y su cabello es rubiecito y creo que pesa unos… ¿3 kilos?" murmuró Emmett. Rosalie asintió con su cabeza estando de acuerdo, afortunadamente para él.

_"Ok ¿Qué lleva puesto el bebé?" preguntó Myrtle._

Sabiendo la pregunta, Alice se apresuró hacia ellos y tomó el teléfono "Myrtle, soy Alice Cullen, estaba vistiendo ese hermoso traje de marinero, azul con rayas, sip. Oh, y también tenia un sombrero de dos colores a juego con medias que hacían combinaban. Es de Gucci. No hay problema." Alice se volteó y le entregó el teléfono a Emmett. "Quiere hablar de vuelta contigo suplente."

"Si Myrtle, ¿que mas necesita? Tenemos que encontrar al pequeño de inmediato. No tienes idea lo importante que es." Emmett casi rogaba por su ayuda.

_"Bien, una ultima pregunta. __¿El bebé tiene alguna característica distintiva, marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, pecas, algo que ayude a identificarlo?" preguntó Myrtle._

"Oh-Si, ¡hay muchas! Tiene un numero dos escrito en la cabeza con fibrón permanente y en su mano izquierda, el meñique fue arrancado ayer por un mapache."

_"¡Oh Dios mio! Eso es terrible. __¿Que clase de padres dejan que su pequeño recién nacido se acerque a un mapache? ¿Y quien le escribe en su cabecita? __Creo que tendremos que investigar a estos padres, ¡deben ser culpables de abuso de menores! __El pequeño de seguro esta mejor con los secuestradores...a todo esto, ¿quienes son los padres?" ladró Myrtle._

"Bueno...esto...yo soy su padre y Rosalie es su madre, Myrtle. Estoy un poco ofendido por las cosas que acabas de decir sobre mis habilidades paternales, estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos bajo las circunstancias y tratamos con fuerzas, pero a veces las cosas simplemente suceden…" respondió Emmett apresurado, su voz había aumentado un octavo mientras hablaba con Myrtle.

_"¿Tu eres su padre? ¿Emmett, es sobre los locos muñecos de la escuela? ¿Perdiste el muñeco y necesitas ayuda de la DPF para encontrarlo? __Esto es una locura...no puedes desperdiciar nuestro tiempo de esta manera Emmett. __¡¡Casi pongo una alerta por un jueguete!! __Necesito hacerle una llamada a Charlie." __La voz de Myrtle era cortante a este punto._

"¿Sabes que Myrtle? Lamento haber desperdiciado tu tiempo, no te preocupes por llamar a Charlie, lo haré yo mismo ahora. Si mis hermanos de la DPF no me ayudan entonces parece que mi familia y yo tendremos que hacer justicia por mano propia." Gritó Emmett mientras cerraba el teléfono.

"¿Entonces no van a ayudarnos? Ahora que haremos..." Rosalie se dejó caer al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por sobre su hombro.

"Rose, lo lamento, lo encontraremos. Alice, diles donde Mike llevó a Everett, por favor." La diversión había llevado demasiado tiempo. Era hora de recuperar a nuestro sobrino.

"Mike y Jessica se dirigen a su casa. Como Edward dijo, no es una mente brillante del crimen, solo de medio alcance. El está bien Rosalie, acababa de comer y de ser cambiado. Estará bien hasta que lleguemos allí." Cuando Alice habló, sentí a Rosalie relajarse debajo de mi brazo. Enfocando toda su energía en buscar a Everett, se puso de pie de un salto.

"Necesitamos ir a casa. Emmett, necesitaremos el patrullero...y las pistolas. Vamos a buscar algunas cosas. Nos encontraremos en casa en diez minutos." Dijo Rosalie mientras volvía a poner a Eddie en mi cochecito y juntaba todas sus pertenencias y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

"Iremos detrás de ti Rose…estaremos en casa en diez minutos." Le saludó Alice mientras se volteaban para ir hacia la puerta.

"Edward, ¿Rosalie dijo algo de pistolas? Eso es una mala idea..." murmuré nerviosa.

"Mike se lo buscó Bella. Solo un idiota se metería con Rosalie y Emmett. Ahora va a sentir toda su ira...y son pistolas de pintura, no pistolas de verdad." Se rió ante mi confusión y rápidamente puso el cinturón de seguridad del carrito de Eddie y me apresuró hacia la salida.

Vi a Jasper y Alice corriendo hacia el auto, poniendo rápidamente a Elizabeth en el asiento del auto y manejando fuera del estacionamiento. Me quedé helada cuando llegué a mi Camaro. La brillante capa de pintura estaba opaca y marcas que, por lo que supe por Jasper, eran besos.

"¿Que le hicieron a mi auto? ¿Lo besuquearon? Es un asco." Di una mirada sobre mi hombro y vi a los empleados del aparcamiento reunidos en la parte trasera de un auto. "Utedes- si, hablo con utedes, ¡vengan aqui ahora mismo!" grité. Edward solo sonrió y continuó acomodando a Eddie en el asiento trasero y el cochecito en el baúl del auto. Aparentemente, tenia demasiada seguridad sobre mi capacidad para hacerme cargo de estos tipos.

"Si señorita, ¿hay algún problema?" dijo un chico lleno de granos en el rostro, que debería ser dos años menor que yo.

"Si, hay un problema. Mira mi parabrisas. ¿Alguno podría explicarme eso?" extendí mi dedo para señalar las marcas de besos en el parabrisas. Encontré un largo camino que avanzaba hacia el capó y pegue un grito. "¿Quién de ustedes LAMIÓ mi auto?"

"Um...nosotros no tenemos idea de lo que esta hablando…" todos se removían nerviosamente mientras Edward aparecía del baúl y se paraba a mi lado, sonriendo.

"Caballeros." Dijo Edward asintiendo con su cabeza. "Creo que la señorita les preguntó algo. ¿Alguno podria contestarle?"

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, mirando a Edward. Tenía una sonrisa malévola mientras los miraban, aguardando silenciosamente su respuesta. Se rió para si mismo, probablemente escuchando sus aterrorizadas mentes. Miró al chico de granos, alzó sus cejas y dijo "Lo haría, si fuera tú. No dejes que la chica cebra te engañe, puede ser un montruo si se lo propone." En respuesta a alguna pregunta que el chico estaba analizando.

El chico miró a los otros, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a limpiar las marcas de los labios de mi auto. Los demás le siguieron, haciendo lo mismo, añadiendo "Lo sentimos mucho señorita…no sabemos que nos ocurrió…lamentamos haberle faltado el respeto a su auto."

Dos minutos después, el brillo de mi auto había vuelto, los empleados del estacionamiento nos dieron unos cupones de estacionamiento gratis para nuestra próxima visita al zoo, estrecharon sus manos con la de Edward y le agradecieron por no golpearlos.

Nos llevé de vuelta a lo de los Cullen en tiempo record, para ver a Emmett y Rosalie recolectando una gran cantidad de arsenal frente en el parque delantero. Había gafas, guantes, pistolas de pintura, suficiente balas de pintura para cubrir el edificio Empire State y una pequeña pila de electrónicos.

"¿Chicos, que es todo esto?" pregunté asombrada mientras sostenia a Eddie en brazos. Sonaba dormido despues de la emocion del dia.

Alice iba de un lado al otro del parque, asegurándose de que tenían todo lo que necesitaban para la misión. Mire a Emmett y me di cuenta de que él y Rosalie, de alguna manera consiguieron trajes oficiales de la policía. Rosalie se veía como la policía mas sexy que existía y Emmett parecía como si un botón de su camisa se fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

Emmett se acercó y le dio la pila de electrónicos a Edward. Vi a Edward asentir, teniendo una conversación silenciosa con Emmett. "Vamos Bella, necesitamos estirta para la ocacion. Vamos a rescatar a Everett pronto de Mike." Dijo Edward tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la casa. Esme estaba sentada en el sofá con Carlisle leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras sus hijos revolvían toda la casa preparándose para armar una guerra en la casa de Mike Newton.

"¿Se divirtieron en el zoo?" preguntó mientras pasamos por su lado.

"Si- hasta lo del secuestro… ¡pero si nos divertimos! Vamos a recostar a Eddie. Se quedará dormirdo Esme..." grité mientras Edward me empujaba hacia su habitación.

"Apresurate Edward. No te entretengas…" gritó Alice desde abajo.

Escuché a Edward gruñir suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Fui a recostar a Eddie en su cuna y le tapé con una manta.

Edward estaba en la cama, desanudando el cablerío que Emmett le había alcanzado antes. "¿Qué es todo eso?" pregunté.

"Es un cable. Necesito que e lo pongas y vamos a ir a lo de Mike y hacer que confiese el secuestro para que Rosalie y Emmett lo usen como evidencia con el Señor Anderson, en caso de que lo necesiten." Edward sostuvo un pequeño micrófono con una cable largo, el cual terminaba en una pequeña caja del tamaño de un bipper.

"¡Esto sera divertido! ¡Es como uno de esos episodios de la ley y el orden o NYPD Blue!" aplaudí. "¡Preparame bebé!" me rei mientras extendia mis brazos.

Edward solo se quedo allí, inmóvil como una estatua, con el cable en sus manos. "Toma, esto…tu póntelo, te daré algo de privacidad. Solo acomoda el micrófono en tu…ya sabes…bueno, entre ellos seria mejor…pero ya sabes donde va…solo ponlo ahí." Tartamudeo mientras movía su mano en dirección a mi pecho. "Y luego…esto…esta cosa va alrededor de tu espalda y se ata…bueno ya sabes, en la espalda…" Dios, era hermoso cuando se avergonzaba.

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí tus indicaciones explicitas." Dije dando unos pasos hacia él., con mis manos detrás de mi espalda. "Se supone que tengo que acomodar el micrófono entre mis pechos." Di otro paso y él saltó al costado de la cama, atrapado. "Y que pase este cable por mi pecho." Lentamente, con mis dedos, tracé el recorrido que el cable haría. "Y que lo ate por mi espalda, y finalmente acomode la grabadora." Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, con mi mano descansando en la parte baja de mi columna y le miré por sobre mi hombro y dije. "en la parte trasera de mis pantalones. ¿Me falto algo?"

"Nop."

"¿Me ayudarias?"

"Nop."

"Por favor Eddie..."

"No es mi nombre."

"Por favor Edward." Hice un pequeño puchero, el cual sabia que le costaba trabajo resistir.

"Nop."

"Edward quítale la maldita camisa y ponle el cable o Emmett y jasper subirán a hacerlo. Bella, tienes tres minutos para volverlo loco, solo eso. ¡Tenemos que irnos!" gritó Rosalie desde abajo.

Mi puchero se transformó en una sonrisa mientras el cerraba sus ojos avergonzado.

"Solo tenemos tres minutos... ¿Crees poder hacerlo Edward?" pregunté mientras me movía frente a él, mi pecho casi tocando el de él.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me lanzó una mirada en advertencia.

"Dos minutos y cincuenta y cinco minutos Edward...será mejor que te apresures y me quites la camisa, ya escuchaste a Rose." Bromeé, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Bella, no puedo."

"Bien, yo puedo." Dije y rapidamente desabotoné mi camisa hasta el ombligo, dejandome expuesta.

"Be...lla...creí que estabas bromeando…" dijo mientras miraba mi pecho, encantado por mi corpiño, el cual era como le había dicho antes…estampado de cebra.

"Nop. Ahora pon el micrófono entremedio de las chicas y pongamos en marcha el plan. Será mejor que te apresures, creo que oigo a Emmett subiendo las escaleras…" saque un poco el pecho, haciéndole ahogar un grito y sentarse de vuelta en la cama. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con tal intensidad que mi corazón cobró vida propia y mi fachada valiente comenzaba a desmoronarse mientras mi rostro se ponía rojo. Era demasiado difícil pensar cuando me miraba de esa forma y note que no estaba respirando cuando se puso de pie. No había forma de que me desmayara y me perdiera de esto, así que me obligue a respirar.

¡Dos minutos y contando Edward." Murmuré tratando de componerme.

La voz de Emmett resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda Edward? Estaria encantado de..."

"Abres esa puerta Emmett, y estas muerto." Dijo Edward sin alzar el tono de su voz. Sus gélidos dedos, que sostenían el micrófono, tocaron mi hombro y comenzaron a trazar un camino hacia mi pecho.

"Bella, ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Al menos te quitó la camisa?" interrumpió la voz de Jasper, y escuché a Emmett reir.

"No, no necesita ayuda. Lo esta haciendo bien el solito chicos…" susurré, sabiendo que me escucharían y si lo decía en un tono mas alto notarían cuanto me costaba respirar mientras su mano rozaba mi pecho.

"Wow ¿lo sientes Emmett?" escuché una gran conmoción afuera de la puerta y luego pasos... "Hey Alice, ven aquí un segundo..." escuché a Jasper decir, entonces escuché la risita de Alice y una puerta cerrándose.

"Acabas de comprarnos unos cuantos minutos mas amor." Dijo Edward mientras sostenía el micrófono en su lugar y tomaba algo de cinta adhesiva. Sus fríos dedos enviaban descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. "¿Cómo se siente eso?" preguntó, mirandome a los ojos.

"Fantastico..." murmuré casi coherente. El se rio.

"·Me refiero al microfono. No te duele, ¿verdad?"

"Si digo que si, ¿lo acomodarías nuevamente?" bromeé juguetonamente.

"No. Dejaré que Emmett lo haga." Se rió.

"Mentiroso."

"Lo se." Se acercó más a mí, sosteniendo un extremo del cable en sus manos. La larga cuerda pasaba entremedio de mis pechos y recorría mi torso antes de moverse hacia un costado, alrededor de mi lado izquierdo. Sentí a Edward envolverme con sus brazos, y sus gélidas manos acomodar el grabador dentro de la cintura de mis jeans. Cuando su fría piel hizo contacto con la mía, di un salto.

"Lo siento." Susurró Edward a mi oido.

"No. Estoy disfrutando cada segundo." Me acomodé en las puntas de mis pies, presioné parte de mi pecho desnudo contra el de él y le besé. Edward respondió con más entusiasmo del que me esperaba, pero no me quejaba. Por mis cálculos, tenia otros cuarenta segundos antes de que alguien abriera la puerta y nos apresurara, así que planeaba estar donde estaba hasta que eso sucediera.

Justo a tiempo escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta. "Se terminó el tiempo...Jasper y Alice salgan también. ¿Cómo pueden actuar así cuando un miembro de la familia ha sido secuestrado?" refunfuñó Rosalie desde afuera de la puerta.

"Vamos a rescatar a nuestro sobrino y podremos continuar con esto después." Le di un rápido besito en la mejilla y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, abotonándome la camisa. Edward rápidamente fue a la cuna asegurándose de que Eddie estuviera dormido y vino a mi lado, ayudándome con los últimos botones, haciendo que nuevamente me ruborizara.

Salí de la puerta y bajé las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver a todos reuniéndose en el sofá, con Esme y Carlisle.

"¿Se notan los cables?" pregunté orgullosa.

"Si- pero ha sonado como si..." rio Jasper. Alice le golpeó y Emmett se dobló de la risa.

Edward pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y le respondió. "Bueno, querido hermano, odio ser el que te diga esto, pero tu bragueta esta abierta. Alice debió de pasarse eso por alto al apresurarse para bajar aquí. Y tienes algo de su labial alli." Edward señaló la camisa de Jasper, justo al lado de su ombligo. "Me pregunto como llegó alli…" Dijo Edward con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Suficiente niños. ¿No tienen a un bebé que rescatar? Diviértanse matando a Mike Newton, y Emmett, si causas algún daño a la propiedad, vas a pagarlo tu mismo ¿entiendes?" dijo Esme.

"Si mama, tendremos cuidado. Carlisle, Tu tienes plata para la fianza en caso de que lo necesitemos ¿verdad?" bromeó Emmett.

Carlisle le echó una mirada. "¡Compórtense niños!" ordenó mientras caminábamos fuera de la puerta y nos reuníamos alrededor de nuestros autos unos instantes para repasar el plan antes de salir de la casa. Emmett y Rosalie iban en el patrullero, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos metimos al mercedes y nos dirigimos a la casa de Mike.

Mike vivía en una calle desierta de Forks, la casa mas cercana se encontraba a unos 100 metros así que podríamos aterrorizarle sin interrupciones. Emmett detuvo el patrullero detrás de un enorme pino que estaba cerca de la casa de Mike. Yo estacioné el auto a un lado de él mientras Edward bajaba su ventana.

"Ve por el Bella. Sabes que hacer ¿verdad?" preguntó Rosalie nerviosamente.

"¡No te decepcionaré Rosalie! Lo prometo." Le lancé una siniestra sonrisa. "Mike Newton va a morir hoy mismo…"

Edward se volteó y me dio un guiñó "¡Hagamoslo!"


	30. Su pegajosa lengua

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**_--_**

**Su pegajosa lengua**

**Bella POV**

Le di al acelerador y entré a la calzada de la casa de Mike, haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran un poco. Queríamos que Mike y Jessica nos escucharan llegar para asustarlos un poco. Jasper se rió desde el asiento trasero, así que debió de funcionar. Edward y yo saltamos fuera del auto y fuimos a su puerta. Vi la cortina moverse y puse mi mejor mueca de enfado. Edward metió sus manos en los bolsillos y tensó su mandíbula, y esperamos a que la puerta se abriera.

Jessica fue la que abrió, riéndose. Aparentemente quería que pensáramos que interrumpíamos algo, pero no íbamos a caer, ya habíamos ganado nosotros esa ronda de la competencia. "Oh, Hola Bella, Edward. Lamento haber demorado en atender... ¿que les trae por aquí?" su voz sonaba tan inocente que era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

"¿Dónde esta Jess?" pregunté, sin apartar mis ojos de ella mientras le miraba enfadada.

"¿Quién? ¿Mike? Esta adentro...um vistiéndose..." trató de darle un tono provocador.

"Jessica, no esta desnudo, esta parado detrás de ti, puedo verlo." Dijo Edward secamente. Atrapada en la mentira, Jessica se ruborizo y Mike se apresuró hacia la puerta para tratar de ayudar.

"Hola chicos ¿Por qué estan aquí? ¿Se divirtieron en el zoo?" Mike miró nerviosamente a Edward antes de pasar sus ojos hacia mí.

"¿Dónde esta Mike? Sabemos que lo tienes." Mike tratando de hacerse el tonto era casi tan divertido de ver como cuando quería hacerse el listo…

"No se... ¿De que hablan?" tartamudeó Mike.

"El bebé Mike, ¿donde esta el bebé que te llevaste del cochecito del zoo?" mi voz era suave, pero llena de ira. Mike se veía sorprendido al verme tan enfadada.

"¿Crees que yo tomé tu bebé Bella? ¿Acaso _EL_ dijo que yo me lo robé? … Gracias Cullen por acusarme de robar a tu bebé." Mike se giró para enfrentar a Edward, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que la puerta se abrió. Su furia hacia que su voz temblara.

"Nunca te acusé de robar a nuestro bebé Mike." Bromeó Edward. En sus labios había una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos miraron en mi dirección y le di un guiño.

"Mike, vamos, sabemos que lo tienes. Asumo que todo esto es una rara venganza por lo de anoche ¿verdad? Lamento si Jessica creyó que tu hombria no podia alcanzar a la de Edward y le dio los condones extra gandres, pero esto da lastima. Solo devuelvenos al bebé y diremos que estamos a mano. Jessica, será mejor que le hagas entrar en razon o seras tan culpable como él." Ni bien mencioné su nombre, Jessica volvió a la vida.

"Date un respiro Bella. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparnos por Edward y por ti." Cuando dijo su nombre, sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward un poco más de lo que podía soportar.

"Jessica, yo soy la que te habla, así que mírame a mi. ¡De mi es de quien tienes que preocuparte!" mi irritación era notoria y Edward se encogió de hombros suavemente, pero permaneció en silencio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que tendría que preocuparme por ti? Como si…" ahroa se estaba enfadando…pronto soltaria la lengua. Solo necesitaba que dijera las palabras mágicas.

"Vamos Edward. Debí de saber que estos dos no serian lo suficientemente listos para terminar con todo esto. Trataste de advertirme, pero no te escuché." Edward extendió sus brazos y los pasó alrededor de mis hombros y besó mi cuello mientras Jessica permanecía allí, con su boca abierta.

"OH ¿Así que no somos lo suficiente listos para ti Edward? Bueno déjenme decirles que disfrutaré mañana cuando lleguen a la escuela sin bebé. HA ahí veremos quien se rie. Disfruten de su 'F'." Caminó hacia Mike y le dio un beso en la boca.

Repentinamente escuchamos el llanto de un bebé adentro de la casa. Jessica pegó un grito y corrió adentro. Mike se quedó pegado debajo del marco de la puerta, no dejando que Edward pudiera ver dentro.

"Jessica parece un poco nerviosa hoy." Dijo Edward con calma.

"Solo es una buena madre, se preocupa por el pequeño Eugene." Y se volvió a mí. "Al menos ella no lo perdió." Lanzó.

Eso a Edward no le gustó ni un poco y un gruñido escapó de su pecho, sobresaltando a Mike. Me deslicé entre los dos y puse mis brazos en los de Edward. "Edward, mirame." Tomé su rostro moviéndolo hacia el mío y vi la ira en sus ojos. "Esta bien, puedo con esto. Por favor ve al auto." Traté de decirle con mis ojos que iría bien, pero estaba demasiado furioso como para entender.

"¡No voy a dejarte aquí con él ni un segundo!" ahora, estaba tan alterado que su mascara de tranquilidad comenzaba a desaparecer. Le tomé de las manos y lo llevé hacia la calzada, lejos del oído de Mike.

Le susurré, "Ve al auto ahora. Se como hacer que hable, recuerda, tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un maní. Puedo superarlo, pero mi plan no va a funcionar con mi novio sobre protector parado a mi lado. Dame espacio para llevar a cabo mi maligno plan." Mis manos estaban sobre mi cintura y me veía un poco como cuando Alice se enfadaba. Edward miró a Mike quien nos miraba intensamente.

"No me gusta esto."

"Lo se, y definitivamente no te va a gustar lo que voy a hacer, pero es por Everett. Solo confia en mi ¿si?"

"Bien."

"¿Piensa que estamos peleando?" pregunté tranquilamente.

"Si."

"¡Bien! Vete furioso por favor. Te amo, pero no me beses...o tendré que darte una bofetada…" le di un guiño. El rodó sus ojos, y maldijo en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que Mike le escuchara. Yo me quedé allí, mostrándome triste para dar dramatismo a la situación, y luego me giré hacia Mike, quien permanecía solo en la puerta delantera.

"Lamento eso Mike. Edward en ocaciones se pone demasiado prepotente. No cree que pueda hacer las cosas sola..." puse cara de cachorro mientras tejía mi red de mentiras. Mike se despegó del marco de la puerta y se acercó a mí.

"Lamento que te haga sentir asi Bella. Se que puedes hacer muchas cosas...y yo nunca te subestimaría…" ronroneó tratando de sonar seductor. Sentí mi almuerzo volviendo por su camino en sentido contrario y luché por mantenerme intacta. Di una mirada el auto para ver a Jasper y Alice reteniendo a Edward dentro del mismo. Debió de ver mi plan en la mente de Alice y estaba tratando de detenerme a cualquier costo.

Actué rapidamente. Sabía que solo tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que Edward se liberase. "Mike, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de darnos al bebé? Por favor, lo que sea." Supuse que ya que mis ruegos funcionaban de maravilla con Edward, el vampiro con más control de todos los tiempos, Mike se derretiría en mis manos.

"Bueno, quizas lo considere con una condicion…" su vil rostro se acercó quedando a centímetros del mio, su rostro olia a Doritos…algo poco atractivo. La pequeña mosca se acercaba directo a la telaraña.

Podía escuchar a Edward, Alice y Jasper forcejeando dentro del auto. La bocina sonó unas cuantas veces a causa de la lucha, haciéndome recordar la noche pasada, pero nuevamente, tenia que mantener la calma y no reír.

"¿Que condición?" me incliné mas hacia él y dejé de respirar para no oler su…QUE ASCO.

"Bésame."

"¿Que dijiste?" queria que dejara bioen clara la idea en la grabadora. Acerqué mi pecho un poco más a él, lo cual tomó a modo de señal aprobatoria. La bocina comenzó a sonar frenéticamente detrás de mi, pero luché con la fuerza que me llevaba a mirar. Estaba tan cerca…

"Bésame Bella." Sus finos labios se acercaron un poco más a los míos.

"Entonces, ¿Si te beso me devolverás al bebé que tu y Jessica nos robaron en el zoo? ¿Esos son los términos del acuerdo?" repetí claramente para asegurarme de que se grabara todo. Mike sonrió.

"Si, bésame y tendrás a tu bebé de vuelta. Solo quería que obtuvieran una nota mas baja que nosotros ya que pusimos al bebé en le baúl anoche y nos atraparon. Supuse que si, ustedes perdían al bebé, obtendrían un cero y Jessica y yo podríamos devolverlo mañana y quedar como los héroes obteniendo puntos extras…" la telaraña estaba enroscada en su cuello, tiempo de colgarlo. Justo entonces, su resbalosa mano se acomodó al costado de mi rostro mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Me estremecí de repulsión, pero él creyó que era parte de mi emoción y trató de besarme.

Mi mano voló entre sus labios y los míos en una fracción de segundo. Su lengua probó mi mano, sin darse cuenta de que había fallado al blanco. Y gracias a eso…su pegajosa lengua se frotó contra mis dedos por un segundo antes de abrir sus ojos confundido.

"Lo siento Mike, no puedo darte esa oferta. Preferiría que me arrancaran las uñas de los pies una a una y comérmelas antes de dejar que tus sucios labios se acerquen a los míos. Y si fuera tú, cuidaría mi espalda por que Edward de seguro va a tratar de matarte por esto. ¿Acaso mencione que es cinturón negro y que sus manos son armas letales?"

"Bella eres la mas grande..."

"Oh y casi lo olvido, el bebé que te robaste no es Eddie, es Everett, uno de los chicos de Rosalie y Emmett y si crees que Edward esta enfadado, no tienes idea de lo que Rose y Emmett son capaces de hacer…que tengas una buena noche. Adios Jessica." Grité sobre su hombro.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto, escuché las risas de Alice y sentí unas enormes olas de calma proviniendo del auto. Jasper se veia exhausto por usar toda su energia para retener a Edward en el auto. Los ojos de Edward estaban bien achicados cuando entre al auto. Abrió la guantera del auto y sin una palabra saco una botella de desinfectante, poniendo todo el contenido del mismo en mi mano y comenzó a frotar donde la horrible lengua de Mike me había tocado.

"Gracias Edward. ¿Ves cuanto amo a tu familia? Dejé que ese cerdo..." Edward alzó su mano para detenerme.

"No volvamos a hablar nunca mas de lo que paso...es demasiado horrible…" se estremeció ante la idea.

"¡Bella estuviste genial! Volvamos con Emmett y Rosalie." Insistió Alice.

Edward puso el auto en reversa después de terminar de limpiar mi brazo desde las yemas de los dedos hasta el hombro. Confiado de que no había rastro alguno de Mike Newton en mi piel, besó mi mano. "De veras que serás mi muerte Bella…"

Emmett y Rosalie estaban afuera de su auto saltando. "¡Lo conseguiste Bella! Eres una genia. ¿tu mano esta bien? Te sacaste todo el jugo de Newton de encima, ¿verdad?" se apresuró Rosalie preocupada. Extendí mi brazo recientemente desinfectado hacia ella. "Como nuevo Rosalie. No te preocupes por mi, Edward se lo pasó peor que yo." Le sonreí.

Edward aparcó el mercedes. Todos bajamos de él y nos movimos hacia el baúl del patrullero. Emmett lo abrió, revelando el arsenal de balas de pintura que había empacado para la ocasión. "Entonces parece que Newton no nos devolverá voluntariamente a nuestro bebé tendremos que tomarlo a la fuerza. ¿Todos saben sus posiciones?" Emmett preguntó mientras miraba a sus soldados. Jasper le dio un saludo y tomó una pistola y bastantes municiones, las cuales eran rojas, rojo sangre.

Edward comenzó a cubrirme con casco protector, gafas, una campera y pantalones gruesos. "¿Edward por que estoy envuelta como una momia?" me quejé.

"Por que pequeña humana, ¿alguna vez te golpeó una bala de pintura? Dolerá, creeme. Esto es solo por precaución, además, te ves hermosa." Se inclinó y me besó la cabeza mientras tomaba nuestras pistolas. Llené mis bolsillos con municiones y él hizo lo mismo.

Rosalie y Emmett se metieron al patrullero y prendieron las luces. "Le daremos una oportunidad de hacer esto de forma pacifica, pero luego comienza el juego, pónganse en posiciones y no les dejen escapar."

Edward tomó mi mano y comenzamos a correr hacia el patio de los Newton. Me levantó hacia un árbol donde nos cubríamos, pero también teníamos una excelente vista de la puerta trasera. Pasó su brazo protectoramente a mí alrededor, para asegurarse de que no me cayera del árbol.

Vi a Alice y a Jasper al costado de la casa, cerca del garaje, escondiéndose en los arbustos. Jasper estaba haciendo una serie de giros elaborados mientras iba de arbusto a arbusto. Los Cullen realmente se compenetraban en estas batallas.

Podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía en la calzada y las luces se reflejaban en las ventanas. "Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, les habla el suplente Emmett del departamento de policía de Forks, salgan con las manos en alto y entreguen al bebe ahora mismo." La voz de Emmett resonaba en el aire con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que se rendirían. En lugar de eso, vimos a Mike y a Jessica correteando por la casa, viendo donde esconder a Everett.

"Escuchen, malditos secuestradores, podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o difícil. Personalmente les recomiendo la forma fácil... ¡la difícil puede ser algo desastrosa!" esta vez la voz de Rosalie resonó alrededor de la casa. Vi a Mike salir de su habitación, sin Everett. Miré a Edward quien simplemente sonrío y se golpeó las sienes. Edward labia donde Everett estaba escondido. Estabamos bien.

Escuché a Emmett golpear la puerta delantera. "Abre Newton. No me obligues a patear la puerta. Soy un suplente con honores sabes…" Mike gritó y corrió hacia la puerta trasera, Jessica iba detrás de él. Edward suavemente levantó su pistola y apunto justo a la izquierda de la puerta, apretando el gatillo mientras Mike abría la puerta. La bala de pintura explotó cuando dio contra el marco de la puerta, manchando el rostro de Mike con pintura. Jessica gritó como si estuviera en una película de terror y Mike se cayó d espaldas, dentro de la casa, tomándose del pecho.

Me sostuve al árbol, mientras reía histéricamente. Mike ahora estaba mirando por la ventana de la puerta, sus ojos casi se veían. Edward apuntó y lanzó la bala hacia la ventana, manchando todo de pintura. Mike pegó un salto y corrió hacia la sala familiar, cerrando todas las cortinas y persianas. Le vi empujar unas cuantas sillas hacia la puerta principal a modo de barricada, antes de cerrar la ultima cortina.

"¿Tratando de escaper Newton? Mal movimiento. Están rodeados…y tenemos cientos de balas de pintura. Tu casa se verá como si tuviera varicela para cuando terminemos contigo. ¿estas listo para rendirte?" Emmett gritó por el altavoz del patrullero.

"¡Nunca!" escuchamos desde adentro de la casa.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Realmente es el tipo mas tonto del planeta ¿sabes?" miró a Jasper, quien hacia movimientos con sus manos, silenciosamente señalando el plan de ataque. Edward se rio.

Desde mi lugar en el árbol, podía ver todo. Vi a Emmett y Rosali dividirse y comenzar a golpear cada ventana de la casa llamando "¿¿Mike?? ¿¿Jessica?? ¿¿Donde estan??" con sus voces dulcemente musicales. Cada tanto se podia escuchar los grititos de Jessica cuando se acercaban demasiado. Mike y Jessica finalmente debieron de avivarse, ya que corrieron arriba, donde el truco de golpear las ventanas no funcionaria por que vi a Emmett deteniéndose y hacerle una señala a Jasper quien se subió por las tuberías del drague de la casa de Mike como una ardilla. Comenzó a zapatear por el techo. Solo podia imaginar estruendo que causaban sus pisadas dentro de la casa.

Mike y Jessica volvieron a moverse, vi las cortinas de la ventana apartándose y el ojo de Mike miró a través de ella, buscando alguna señal de Emmett o Rosalie. Debió de sentirse seguro ya que desapareció y escuché el coche encendiéndose en el garaje. Edward se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia los arbustos. Podía ver el garaje desde mi posición así que apunté, lista para mi primer tiro. La puerta del garaje se abrió lentamente, mientras el motor resonaba en señal de advertencia. Ni bien la puerta se despegó del piso, los Cullen comenzaron a tirar balas de pintura por debajo de la misma.

Desesperado, Mike puso el auto en reversa y salió del garaje. Edward rosó acomodándose y Jasper se fue al techo del garaje, atacando desde arriba, yo apuntaba a un costado del auto desde el árbol mientras Alice y Emmett se quedaban inmóviles en el medio de la calzada, rehusándose a moverse y atrapando a Mike y a Jessica. Rosalie corrió hacia el auto, se trepó al capo y apuntó con su pistola al parabrisas. "Devuelveme a mi bebé Mike Newton o preparate para lo peor." Ambos, Mike y Jessica gritaron, mientras el apretaba el acelerador, volviendo a meterse al garaje. Rose saltó del capo y se quedó en la puerta del garaje, mirandoles. Mike rapidament tocó el botón para cerrar la puerta, pero no antes de que Rosalie les diera una sonrisa y dijera "Podemos esperar toda la noche Mike…toda la noche…"

Emmett corrió al lado de ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Cuando menos lo esperen, esperen…"

Todos se reunieron alrededor de mi árbol, reajustando el plan. El teléfono de Emmett sonó en el medio de nuestra discusión. "¿Hola?" preguntó Emmett confundido.

"Emmett, soy Myrtle, ¿que es lo que estan haciendo? Acabo de recibir una llamada del 911 de parte de la casa de los Newton sobre una pandilla atacándoles con balas de pintura. ¡El chico estaba llorando en el teléfono! ¿No me digas que tu y tu familia hablaban de enserio con eso de 'hacer justicia por mano propia'? ¡Confiese suplente!" ordenó Myrtle.

"Lo siento Myrtle, Mike Newton se robó a nuestro muñeco y quiere que nos saquemos una mala calificación, no por que el dedo machucado y los números escritos con marcador no bajen nuestra nota, pero ya sabes…metió a su bebé en el baúl de su auto para poder besuquearse con su novia…es una rata Myrtle, por favor no nos arrestes." Comenzó a rogar Emmett. Si no podía convencer a Myrtle, nuestra dulce venganza estaría terminada.

"¿Mike Newton? ¿Acaso su padre es el dueño de la tienda de artículos deportivos?" preguntó Myrtle.

"Si, es ese." Respondió Emmett encogiendose de hombros ante la pregunta.

"Ese bandido me vendió una tienda carisima y dijo que era a prueba de agua. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me fui de campamento un fin de semana de lluvia y vi mi corpiño flotando al lado de mi bolsa de dormir. Un corpiño mojado Emmett, ¿¿sabes lo espantoso que es eso?? No me respondas, solo hazme un favor…aterroricen a esa basura. ¡denle una por mi en medio de los ojos!"

Y con eso Myrtle colgó, haciendo que todos estalláramos en risas.

Emmett se volteó hacia la casa y gritó. "La policía no va a venir Mike…somos solo ustedes y nosotros…toda la noche."

Las cortinas de la habitación de Mike se abrieron y vimos a Jessica espiar, apunté con mi pistola y lancé unos cuantos tiros a la ventana, haciendo que ella gritara y se arrojara al suelo. Unos segundos después vimos uno de sus dedos alzándose en una señal nada amable y todos lanzamos balas de pintura alrededor de la ventana, haciendo un circulo alrededor del vidrio. "¡Que ruda!" murmuró Edward.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de regocijo ante lo que pensó. Los grititos de alegria de Alice garantizaron el éxito del plan.

Se volteó hacia mi y suavemente me bajó del árbol. "Bella, ahora vuelvo. Por favor, trata de mantenerte fuera de los problemas mientras no este." Se inclinó y me dio un beso lleno de ansias.

"¿Donde vas Edward?" pregunté antes de que saliera corriendo.

"Me voy a meter a la casa de Mike… ¡Esto será genial! Emmett, necesito que me cubras. Jasper, vigila las salidas…de seguro intentará volver a salir por el garaje." Emocionado, Edward corrió hacia el costado de la casa de los Newtons, apoyó su hombro contra la puerta, soltando la cerradura y permitiéndose entrar.

"Alice, ¿Que es lo que trama?" pregunté curiosa. Ella tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras respondía.

"Bella, ¿alguna vez viste la película 'Cuando un extraño llama…'?"

--

_**Dios...no saben lo que me costo esta vez conseguir algun ratin libre para hacer la traducció. Lo bueno era que este capi fue medio corto...el que viene...mmmm...no se cuanto demoraré, pero lo veran...tarde o temrpano veran el capi y el final de fic. Solo quedan dos capitulos mas!!**_

_**Con respecto a mi fic, aun llevo escritas solo 2 paginas del siguiente capitulo. (Pero los dos que siguen despues ya estan terminaditos...) espero poder actualizarlo para este fin de semana.**_

_**Bsotes y lamento las demoras...pero esto de trabajo de tiempo completo mas facultad me deja molida al final del dia.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Gise**_


	31. Llamadas telefonicas I

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**_--_**

**Llamadas telefónicas**

**Bella POV**

"No he visto esa película ¿Por qué?" pregunté a Alice mientras miraba a Edward moverse a velocidad vampirica por el jardín de los Newton. Emmett lanzaba balas de pintura a las ventanas de arriba para desviar su atención. Con una señal y un rápido golpe en la cerradura, Edward estaba dentro de la casa de los Newton, listo para actuar.

"Va a divertirse un poco con Mike y Jessica por teléfono." Edward abrió un par de cortinas y él y Jasper comenzaron a hacerse mas señales entre ellos. Jasper se rió y se volteó hacia mi.

"Bella, Edward quiere sabes si te gustaría acompañarle y ayudarle a hacer unas llamadas telefónicas." Jasper asintió con su cabeza hacia la ventana, donde Edward estaba de pie. Vi una enorme sonrisa en el celestial rostro de Edward.

"¡Claro que si!"

"Espera Bella, necesitaran estos." Alice me pasó un papel con dos números en el.

"¿Qué son?" pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

"¡Los números de los celulares de Mike y de Jessica!" exclamó Alice aplaudiendo.

Le hice un gesto a Emmett mientras caminaba alrededor del costado de la casa para hacer mi entrada. Emmett respondió, nuevamente arrojando balas de pintura a la casa, distrayendo a Mike para que yo pudiera entrar sin ser detectada. Rosalie volvía a caminar alrededor de la casa, diciendo dulcemente. "Mike…Jessica...salgan donde quiera que esten..."

Mientras empujaba la puerta, vi a Edward en la cocina, recostado contra la estantería, esperándome. Su rostro se iluminó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mis. Me apresuré a su lado y pasé mis brazos alrededor de él. "¿Asi que puedo ayudar? ¿Que causo eso? No es que me queje, solo me pone curiosa…"

"Si vas a ser parte de la familia, necesitas tener practica en nuestra forma de combate…y Mike y Jessica son tan patéticos que se que no habrá peligro alguno. Además, estaremos escondidos en un armario por algún tiempo así que no quería estar atrapado allí con nadie mas que no seas tu." Susurró mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

Recordando el trozó de papel que Alice me dio, se lo mostré rápidamente a Edward. "Alice dijo que los necesitariamos."

"¡Perfecto! ¿Tienes tu celular?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Justo aqui. ¿Que quieres que haga?" susurré.

"Llama a Mike y dile que se rinda…entonces veremos que hacer." La sonrisa en su rostro aumento.

"Ok- esto será en vano…" murmuré mientras marcaba el numero del celular de Mike.

**MIKE'S POV**

Entonces nuestro plan de escape había fallado. Estábamos atrapados y Jessica estaba al borde de un colapso. Todo el plan había salido mas que mal, se suponía que los Cullen no debían saber quien tenía al bebé hasta mañana y ahora, estábamos aquí, acurrucados debajo de una manta en mi habitación. Normalmente no me importaría estar en esta posición con Jessica, especialmente después del fracaso de la noche pasada en el Punto de Inspiración, pero ahora ella estaba hiperventilando y arruinaba el ambiente.

"Relajate Jessica, estaremos bien. Se aburrirán y se irán. Ven aqui, yo te protegere." Dije mientras pasaba mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercandola mas. Quizas podia distraerla un poco. Me incliné y comencé a besarla cuando sentí un objeto golpear mi estomago.

"Quitame tus manos de encima Mike. Es tu culpa que nos estén aterrorizando cinco locos Cullen y una pequeña rabiosa Swan. Manten tus labios para ti mismo." Gritó Jessica.

"Jess- nada va a suceder, no pueden tocarnos..." entonces grité al sentir mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo. 'Party like a little rock star' comenzó a sonar. Miré al identificador pero no reconocía el número.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hola Mike! Soy Bella. ¿Como están tu y Jessica?" dijo con una molesta voz dulzona.

"¿Cómo crees que estamos Bella? El lunático de tu novio y su inestable familia nos están aterrorizando. Rindanse, no vamos a devolver al bebé. Emmett y Rosalie pueden quedarse en mi calzada hasta mañana si quieren que a mi no me importa." Grité al teléfono.

"¿Acabas de gritarme? Edward, Mike me gritó…" se quejó Bella... UH- OH

"No eres tan idiota, ¿verdad Newton? Si acabas de gritarle a la mujer que amo, eso seria algo muy estúpido de ti parte, hasta para ti. Y creo que sobra mencionar que es la misma chica a la que antes intentaste besar frente a mí. No lo mencionaré por que si lo hago me veré obligado a decirte lo que iba a hacerte por ello…y prefiero que sea una sorpresa…" amenazó Edward al teléfono. Sentía su ira a pesar de que no alzaba el tono de voz. Este tipo si que era extraño.

Repentinamente sono el telefono de Jessica. "¿Hola?"

"Jessica, soy Rosalie Hale...¡Boooo!" gritó en el telefono, tan fuerte que hasta yo lo escuché desde donde estaba sentado. Los nervios de Jessica se fueron al límite y arrojó el teléfono, golpeándome en el rostro.

"¡Maldita sea!" rugí.

"¿Acaso me insultaste Newton? ¡Que mal educado! ¿Acaso no tienes modales? Traté de ser un caballero con todo esto, pero ya no más. Bella y yo te dimos la oportunidad de terminar esto de buena manera, Rose te dio una oportunidad y Emmett también. Se terminó el tiempo. Iremos por Everett…estate listo." Y luego colgó. Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oidos..._Iremos por Everett_…esto iba a ponerse feo.

Mas balas de pintura dieron nuevamente contra mi ventana, la cual estaba cubierta de lo que parecía ser sangre, mientras que lentamente chorreaba por el cristal. Mi habitación tenia un espeluznante color rojizo ahora. Podía escuchar a Emmett riéndose y a Rosalie amenazando mi hombría desde afuera.

Después de cinco minutos de total silencio, me asomé por la ventana para ver que finalmente se habían rendido. No podia verlos por ningun lugar y suspiré aliviado. 'Party Like a Rock Star' comenzó a sonar desde mi celular, asustándonos. Miré el identificador y no era Bella, esta vez era el número de mi casa.

El alivio se expandió por mi rostro. "Jessica, se terminó, son mis padres, debieron de venir a casa y enviar a esos idiotas fuera cuando llamaron a la policía." Abrí el telefono y felizmente dije "¡Hola mami! ¡Nos salvaste!"

"¿Mami?" escuché a una voz masculina en el telefono.

"¿Papi eres tu?" no podía reconocer bien la voz, se escuchaba ahogada.

"No Mikie, no soy ni mami ni papi, soy Edward Cullen, te dije que iríamos a por ti..." y el teléfono se apagó.

Un fuerte golpe sacudió el techo directo sobre nuestras cabezas. Escuché a Rosalie reirse como loca. "Mikie...quiero a mi bebé...Mikie...Jessica...iremos por ustedes..."

Jessica voló a mi lado "¡Dijiste que era tu madre al teléfono! ¿¿Cómo es que Edward te llamó desde el celular de tu madre??" gritó Jessica.

"No tengo idea. Creí que era el teléfono de casa, pero debió de ser el celular de mi mama…déjame ver el historial…" rebusque entre las opciones del teléfono para ver las ultimas llamadas entrantes, era del teléfono de mi casa. ¡Diablos!

"Jessica, llamó desde la casa. ¡Esta dentro de la casa! ¡¡Oh Dios!! ¡Agarra al muñeco y sígueme ahora!" tomé la manta y la tomé por la muñeca mientras corríamos por el pasillo lo mas rápido posible. Nos encerré en la habitacion de mis padres. No había forma de entrar excepto la puerta de la habitación. Dos vestidores y una cama King Size después no había forma posible de que los Cullen pudieran entrar, escuché pasos abajo y una risa de mujer. Bella debió de acompañarle.

Rosalie aun pisoteaba el techo y repentinamente sentí miedo. Jessica comenzó a sentirlo también y gritó cuando unas balas de pintura dieron contra la ventana.

Mi telefono sonó nuevamente. El identificador de llamadas volvía a mostrar el número de mi casa, "Cullen" murmuré antes de responder. Mas balas de pintura dieron contra la ventana del baño donde Jessica se había escondido, haciéndole gritar nuevamente.

"¿Que quieres Cullen?" lancé al teléfono.

"¿Pusiste suficientes muebles contra la puerta Mike? Soy bastante fuerte. Si Emmett y Jasper me ayudan, de seguro moveremos esas cosas, ¿sabes? Ultima oportunidad de terminar las cosas pacíficamente. Devuélvenos a nuestro sobrino..." su voz comenzaba a irritarme.

"Cullen, tu y tus hermanos pueden irse directo al…" El grito de Jessica interrumpio mis pensamientos. Corrí al baño para ver la cabeza de Alice Cullen apareciendo por la ventana y saludando cada dos segundos. Habían empujado el trampolín debajo de la ventana y Alice y Jasper estaban saltando afuera de la ventana. Alice nos saludaba, y Jasper lanzaba balas de pintura contra la ventana. Jessica estaba completamente histerica ahora.

"Ten cuidado Mike...allí vamos." Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que colgara el telefono. Lo próximo fue el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres sacudiéndose y siendo golpeada.

"Nunca entrarás Cullen…ríndete. No eres tan fuerte como pensabas, ¿verdad?" grité mientras veía a la puerta mantenerse segura en su lugar. Me acerqué a la misma y decidí presionar un poco más a Edward. "¡No solo tu hermano y hermana tendrán una mala calificación, si no que tu novia antes quiso besarme Cullen, parece que se esta volviendo en un mal día para ti!"

Del otro lado de la puerta solo se sentía silencio. Felizmente, me incliné sobre la puerta y escuché un tono familiar. "¿Hola?" pregunté al telefono. Jasper debio de haber cargado las balas de pintura por que volvi a sentir el impacto contra la ventana.

"¿Estas demente Mike? ¿Realmente crees que queria besarte antes? Oh Dios, eres tan pesado. Déjame dejarte las cosas bien claras así que presta atención. Lo diré lentamente y con palabras simples para que lo entiendas. No. Me. Gustas. Mike Newton. Eres vil, asqueroso, hueles mal, eres tonto, extremadamente consentido y molesto. Edward es increíblemente sexy, amable, cariñoso, gentil, inteligente, amigable, considerado, atento, ¿Ya dije sexy?...y todo lo que quiero en un hombre, razón por la cual voy a casarme con él. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, nunca vas a besarme, ni siquiera en tus sueños." Me siseó Bella.

"Estas completamente muerta por mi Bella, y lo sabes…puedo esperarte." Susurré al teléfono.

La proxima voz que escuché fue la ultima que queria oir. "¡Ahora Newton, ahora voy a matarte!" dijo Edward tranquilamente al teléfono.

"¡Jessica, llena la tina, ya vienen!" grité cuando la puerta de la habitación de mis padres se sacudió.

"¿Que haremos con el agua? ¿Nadar?" me lanzó. Tenía las dos manos en puños.

"¡No, si se acercan, Everett ira a nadar!" sonreí triunfante mientras sostenía al bebé por el pie, sobre la tina, esperando…

Las cabezas de Alice y Jasper continuaban apareciendo por la ventana. Un rosario de profanidades salia de la boca de Jasper mientras me miraba parado frente a la tina. Una ola de pánico atacó mi resolución de actuar, pero entonces escuché un fuerte sonido desde el vestidor de mi madre. Rosalie debe de estar pisoteando el techo nuevamente. Pensé para mi mismo, pero su voz y la de Emmett venían detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Jessica corrió hacia allí para ver que sucedía. "¡¡Puedo ver sus brazos!! Oh Dios. ¡van a entrar Mike! Haz algo."

Rapidamente pense mis opciones. Primero, devolver al bebé, enfrentar las infinitas repercusiones en la escuela y ver esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Edward por siempre, eso no iba a suceder. Segunda opción, salir corriendo, aunque en jean y remera con los Cullen en las ventanas y puertas con pistolas de pintura no era una buena idea. Tercera opcion ¡seguir co nel plan! Y quizás tenía suerte. Aun si me atrapaban, al menos me habría metido con los intocables Cullen.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de actuar, la puerta del closet se abrió y vi a Edward apuntando a mi pecho con una pistola de pintura y Bella tenia la de ella apuntando a Jessica, quien había caído aovillada al suelo, llorando. Bella se posiciono a centímetros de Jessica, con su pistola de pintura en su espalda.

"Danos al bebé, Newton" ordenó Edward.

"Si das otro paso el bebé va a nadar." Colgué el bebé peligrosamente cerca del agua. Edward se apartó, pero entonces vi a Emmett y Rosalie atravesando el closet y entrando a la habitación, sus rostros se pusieron furiosos cuando vieron a su bebé.

"¡Ninguno de otro paso!" grité. Solo dos dedos sostenian al bebe. Podría jurar que Rosalie Hale me gruñó.

"Esto es lo que sucederá Newton." Dijo Emmett mientras Edward daba un pequeño paso hacia mí. "Nos darás al muñeco y les dejaremos irse vivos, trata de hacer algo y te mueres."

"No les daré nada, y no puedes matarme Emmett así que deja las amenazas." Lancé en su dirección. Se estaba desesperando si comenzaba a lanzar falsas amenazas.

"Subestimas la fuerza de Emmett, Mike." Apuntó Rosalie. Ella señaló la puerta del placard, Emmett sonrió y caminó hacia ella, arrancándola por completo de la pared.

Repentinamente me sentí asustado y paranoico...y entonces el terror me golpeó cuando la puerta golpeó el suelo frente a mis pies. Una calida sensación recorría mi pierna. "¡Estoy sangrando, estoy sangrando!" grité. De seguro alguna astilla de la puerta me lastimó, haciéndome sangrar.

Los Cullen, obviamente, no me ayudaban, solo se reían de mi herida, histéricamente, hasta que Bella pudo recobrar el aliento. "¡Mike, idiota, no estas sangrando, te hiciste pis encima!" rápidamente me miré a mi mismo en el espejo, tenia una mancha mojada desde la ingle hacia la rodilla…

---

**_Volvi.....ssiii!!!! jajaja_**

**_Bueno la que leyó el capi en ingles se dara cuenta de que es mas corto, la que no...ahora lo saben. Estas semanas ando complicada entre examenes y trabajo, asi que ando de a poco con los fics. Mi prioridad es terminar este lo mas rapido posible, mientras escribo mi fic en un cuadernillo para pasarlo a la compu cuando pueda. Entonces cuando termine con los parciales subire la segunda parte de este anteultimo capitulo._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Gise_**


	32. Llamadas telefonicas II

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**_--_**

**Llamadas telefónicas II**

**Bella POV**

"¡EEWWWW Mike eso es demasiadooooo asqueroso! ¡Gracias a Dios no dormi contigo Mr. Pee Pee!" Jessica se estremeció mientras hablaba. Yo mantenía mi posición sobre ella, con la pistola de pintura apuntando a su hombro y si se llegaba a mover un centímetro estaría encantada de dispararle.

El rostro de Mike comenzó a ponerse en diferentes tonalidades de rojo, de todas las personas yo podía darme cuenta de ello. La vergüenza se transformó en ira y escuché a Jasper corriendo por las escaleras, Alice le seguía de cerca. Mike me miró, luego a Emmett y Rose antes de mirar a Edward quien tenia una pequeña sonrisita por haber llevado a Mike al extremo. Vi su mano soltar a Everett y todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Rosalie gritó y empujó a Emmett a un lado. En un intento de ayudar, me lancé hacia Everett, pero me tropecé con la masa del suelo que era Jessica. Edward inmediatamente se movió para atraparme antes de que gopeara el suelo. Escuché el ruido de algo cayendo al agua y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y comencé a sollozar. Escuché a Jasper maldecir y Alice gritandole a Mike. Entonces todo se silenció.

Me forcé a abrir los ojos para ver a Rosalie, empapada dentro de la bañadera de los señores Newton con Everett a salvo sobre su cabeza, completamente seco. Emmett fue hacia su lado y aprisionó el cuello de Mike con su mano, sosteniendo su rostro a centímetros del agua de la bañera.

"Rosalie, buena atrapada. Ahora esto es lo que sigue. Chicas, lleven a Everett a casa y controlen a los bebes. Nosotros tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hacer con Mike y Jessica y luego volveremos a casa." Edward le lanzó una mirada a Mike mientras hablaba. Jessica soltó un llorisqueo pero Edward le ignoró.

"Edward, ¿que es lo que van a hacer?" pregunté. Nunca antes los habia visto tan enfadados y no estaba segura de dejarlos solos.

"Estaremos bien Bella. Solo tendremos una pequeña charla con ellos. Y luego les daremos diez minutos." Edward asintió con su cabeza en dirección a Emmett, respondiendo alguna pregunta silenciosa que saltó a su mente.

"¿Diez minutos para que?" preguntó Rose mientras salia empapada de la bañera. Su camisa blanca dejaba poco a la imaginación. Los ojos de Emmett observaron su forma mojada por toda la habitación, apreciando lo bien que se veía Rosalie mojada.

"Tienen 10 minutos para escapar, y luego iremos tras ellos, lanzando balazos con las armas de pintura. Si fuera ellos pasaría algunos minutos poniéndome ropa protectora. ¡los diez minutos comienzan AHORA!" proclamó Edward inesperadamente.

Como si alguien les hubiera pinchado con un alfiler, Mike y Jessica pegaron un grito y corrieron por sus vidas, golpeándose el uno al otro mientras se apresuraban a escapar. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, estallamos en risas. Emmett fue hacia Rosalie e inspeccionó a Everett, quien parecia ileso y saludable. Edward me levantó del suelo y me abrazó. "Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo en el closet Bella." Ronroneó en mi oído.

"Cuando quieras Edward…" le guiñé.

"Tranquilos los dos…tenemos dos sanguijuelas que cazar. Edward, ¿realmente tenemos que darles diez minutos o solo un rápido ataque?" preguntó Jasper, dejando bien obvio que prefería la opción de emboscada.

Afortunadamente, Mike y Jessica tomaron la decisión por ellos. Sus cuerpos salieron corriendo y gritando por la puerta trasera, Mike vestido tonel saco largo de gala de su madre, Jessica llevando al menos cinco sudaderas de Mike y su protección del equipo de fútbol. Ambos tenían cascos de futbol en sus cabezas y guantes. La visión de ambos corriendo por el jardín hizo que Emmett se riera y luego alzara su arma y les apuntara.

"¡Hey Newton!" gritó Emmett. Mike se volteó hacia la casa por un segundo y Emmett apretó el gatillo, arrojando una bala de pintura sobre el casco, justo en medio de sus ojos. "¡Eso es por el corpiño de Myrtle!"

Habiéndose lanzado el primer tiro, Edward y Jasper descargaron su arsenal sobre la pareja mientras corrían por sus vidas alrededor de los árboles. Edward le dio a Mike en la espalda, sus tiros formaron una perfecta 'E' en su espalda, eso dejaría una buena marca. Los gritos de Jessica hicieron eco en el bosque y juraria que escuché a Mike llorar nuevamente. Ambos parecían tener mala suerte, cuando finalmente lograron ponerse a salvo.

"¡Otra victoria de los Cullen!" gritó Alice felizmente. "Ahora volvamos a casa con los bebés. Solo tenemos unas pocas horas mas con ellos, y Elizabeth aun tiene trajes que no ha usado."

Encantados recogimos nuestras partencias y nos dividimos entre los dos autos para volver a la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle nos recibieron en el porche con sus brazos llenos de bebés. "Que bueno ver que todos volvieron." Murmuró Carlisle "Asumo que Mike Newton esta muerto, ya que todos están de vuelta y felices."

"¡Sip- le di justo entre los ojos! Y Edward le tatuó una perfecta 'E' en su espalda." Emmett exclamaba orgulloso mientras tomaba al pequeño Elliott de los brazos de Esme. "Y esta vez ni necesitamos usar dinero para la fianza."

Me baje de la espalda de Edward para tomar a Eddie de Carlisle.

"Edward y Bella jugaron a '7 minutos en el cielo' en el armario de los Newton mientras nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo." Sonrió Jasper mientras pedía a Elizabeht, quien lloraba en el otro brazo de Esme.

"¡No fue así!" exclamó Edward "Nos estábamos escondiendo y aterrorizando a Mike con llamadas telefónicas." Esme rodó sus ojos mientras mas detalles comenzaban a salir de su boca.

"¿Entonces dicen que no hicieron _nada_ en el closet?" nos acusó Alice con sus manos sobre sus caderas, lanzandome una mirada.

Traté de parecer muy ocupada con la manta de Eddie, pero me puse roja inmediatamente al pensar en nuestro tiempo en el armario. Los demás no pasaron por alto mi cambio de color y estallaron en risas.

"¡Creo que ahí tenemos nuestra respuesta!" rugió Emmett mientras caminaba hacia la casa. "¡Bien echo Edward! Quizás si se las arregló para enseñarte algo este fin de semana."

Edward y yo corrimos dentro de la casa y cambié a Eddie en un pañal seco y unos pijamas para la cama. Ahora estaba oscuro afuera, y comenzaba a tener sueño. Eddie estaba feliz de sentarse en mi regazo, pero no estaba nada cerca de dormirse. Puse algo de música y me volví a sentar en el sofá de la habitación de Edward, alimentándole con un biberón. Edward y los chicos se habian ido a hablar con Esme-

Se había ido por algunos minutos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y segundos después, sentí su frío aliento en mi nuca. "¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño vampiro?" preguntó Edward dulcemente.

"Solo es mitad vampiro, ¿sabes? Obviamente su lado humano esta siendo desvelado por el lado vampiro ahora mismo, creo." Me rei. Eddie estaba más despierto que el resto de los bebés, pero al menos era más fácil de manejar la mayor parte del tiempo. "¿Que queria Esme? ¿Rompieron alguna cosa otra vez?"

"No, solo tenemos que irnos por poco tiempo, quiere que limpiemos la pintura de la casa de los Newton. Creo que Emmett contó demasiado, así que ahora tenemos que ir a limpiar la fachada de la casa." De todas formas pude notar por el tono de su voz que no estaba nada contento con tener que ayudar a Mike Newton, pero Esme se lo había pedido y no diría que no.

"Bueno, usa tus poderes vampiricos para volver rápido ¿si? ¿Acaso no estábamos en la mitad de algo cuando tuvimos que ir a la casa de Mike?" bromeé. Ewn respuesta a mi pregunta, él se inclinó sobre el sofá y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus labios hicieron un lento recorrido hacia mi oído.

"¿Donde estabamos exactamente...?" susurró. Mi corazon golpeteói y mi rostro comenzó a ponerse mas calido. Sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis hombros, enviando descargas eléctricas por mi columna.

"Justo aquí." Murmuré mientras mis ojos le miraban. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas mientras se inclinaba, a centímetros de mi rostro. Respiré profundamente y presioné mis labios a los de él. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y el besó se convirtió en algo mas pasional. Buscando aire, rompí el beso, pero él tomó mi mano y continuó besándome, desde las yemas de los dedos hacia mi hombro.

"Realmente tendrías que ir, no quieres que Esme se enfade..." murmuré aunque la idea de que él se fuera era insoportable.

"Solo unos minutos para que el truco funcione..." movió mi pelo hacia atrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello nuevamente, haciéndome marear. Estaba a un segundo de poner a Eddie en su cuna y lanzarme a Edward cuando escuché unos golpes en la pared.

"¡Suficiente! No puedo soportar tanto…la lujuria literalmente escapa por debajo de la puerta de esa habitación… ¡Edward vamos ahora mismo así podemos volver pronto!" Jasper estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la pared. Edward me sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Que le hiciste al pobre Jasper?"

"Iba a poner poco esfuerzo en la limpieza para que volviera mas tarde, así que quería asegurarme de que sintiera por que quería volver a casa, y funcionó. Ahora esta tan inspirado como yo para apresurarse con el trabajo." Se rio orgullosamente al haber logrado su cometido.

"Ustedes los hombres son tan malos…" me rei dandole un ultimo beso.

"Ahora esto no nos tomará tanto tiempo. Volveremos en un parpadear." Su hermosa sonrisa fue lo ultimo que vi cuando cerró la puerta. Escuché a Emmett y a Jasper llamándole por su nuevo sobrenombre, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que asumí fue uno de ellos siendo arrojado por la escalera por Edward.

Eddie parecia que no iba a dormirse pronto. Ocasionalmente se revolvía si me ponía de pie para poner alguna de las composiciones de Edward mientras bailábamos por la habitación, se tranquilizaba, pero no se dormía. Alice y Rosalie pasaron un rato mientras sus bebés dormían.

"¿Cómo es que a mi me tocó el bebé búho? O sea, de entre todos nosotros...a mi me toca el que no duerme. ¡Eso esta mal!" me rei.

"Bueno, yo obtuve dos mini Emmett...victimas de secuestros, ataques de mapaches, marcadores permanentes, bebés que vuelan a través del tejado…básicamente problemas por todas partes. Tal y como su padre." Rosalie rodó sus ojos mientras hablaba de los chicos.

"¡Eso no es nada! Finalmente logro tener mi muñeca para vestir y no solo odia que le cambien la ropa, ¡ama mas a Jasper que a mi!" se quejó Alice. En medio de su angustia, sus ojos se quedaron fijos y una enorme sonrisa pareció en su rostro. "¡OOHHH terminaron! Esta de regreso a casa. Necesito ir...um...preparar las cosas...oh ¡Lo que sea! Edward inspiró a Jasper así que es su culpa. Las veo mas tarde." Alice salió disparada fuera de la habitación.

Rosalie inmediatamente se puso de pie para irse "Voy a darle la bienvenida al suplente Emmett y ver si necesita ayuda con su, esto…pistola." Dijo con un guiño. "Ustedes niños diviertanse. A lo mejor te gustaría tranquilizarte un poco Bella." Se rio "puedo oir tu corazon desde aqui." Con una sonrisa de satisfaccion cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y traté de dormir a Eddie y tranquilizarme, como Rose sugirió. Sin embargo, Eddie tenia otras ideas para nuestra ultima noche juntosa. Nuevamente, me encontré a mi misma bailando por la habitación alguna estúpida canción en el estéreo, con Eddie en mis brazos como única forma de tranquilizarlo. "Creo que tu papa te ha enseñado este truco para hacerme bailar. Sabe cuanto odio bailar…"

"Pero te ves adorable cuando lo haces." Escuché su hermosa y aterciopelada voz detras de mi. Me volví para ver a mi ángel recostado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

"¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?" pregunté, mi rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo. Cruzó la habitación y se acercó a mi lado. Puso ambas manos en los costados de mi rostro.

"Solo una cancion o dos. También te ves adorable cuando cantas." Dijo con una sonrisa. Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero sus labios cubrieron los míos antes de que pudiera escapar algún sonido. Sus labios se movieron con los míos, hasta que sentí mis piernas débiles. Él sonrió y tomó a Eddie de mis brazos, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme, y lo recostó en su cuna.

"Ahora es mi turno. Creo que me debes un baile." Grácilmente camino hacia el estéreo y cambió el CD por una hermosa y lenta melodía. Tomé la mano que había extendido, mi corazón latía frenéticamente. "Edward…" traté de hablar, pero el presionó uno de sus dedos contra mis labios. "SSHH Bella, solo baila conmigo, por favor." No había forma de que pudiera resistirme a él cuando hablaba de esa forma, perdía el control de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme mas cerca. Finalmente, rompiendo su mirada, me acomodé en su cuerpo, descansando mi cabeza sobre su frío y duro pecho. Cerré mis ojos y todo lo que existía en el mundo, mientras bailábamos, éramos Edward y yo. En toda mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Cada tanto sentia sus labios besarme la coronilla o le oía susurrar 'te amo' en mi oído. Mi corazón continuaba latiendo contra mi pecho a cada roce o palabra, haciéndole reír y haciéndome sonrojar.

La canción terminó y miré a sus profundos ojos "¿Ves? ¿Acaso fue tal malo Bella?" preguntó en una grave y ronca voz.

"En absoluto." Murmuré justo antes de alzarme y darle un beso. Él me levantó del suelo y me cargó a la cama. En ese momento Eddie eligió intervenir. Los labios de Edward se curvaron en mi sonrisa preferida "Otra irrupción…" me besó una ultima vez antes de caminar hacia la cuna para levantar a Eddie.

"Llevemoslo abajo." Sugerí. "Quizás necesita un cambio de ambiente."

Abajo, la casa estaba en calma. Ni siquiera pregunté donde estaban todos, tenia una buena idea de donde se encontraban y tampoco quería que Edward 'escuchara' nada. Nuevamente le cambiamos los pañales y le pusimos ropa limpia. Traté de darle un biberón, pero él no lo quería.

"Creo que solo quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros." Me reí a Edward.

"Bueno y entonces, ¿que hacemos con él?" preguntó Edward mientras caminaba por la cocina con Eddie en brazos.

"Realmente le gusta mucho tu música. ¿tocarias para él?"

"¿Toco para él o para ti?" preguntó Edward, mirándome con sospecha.

"Que tal si tocas para los dos." Con mi mejor expresión de ruego, él me sonrió. Me dio a Eddie e hizo unos pequeños arreglos con los muebles, volteando el sofá para que quedara mirando al piano y puso una manta y una almohada. Debió de haber notado mi bostezo, y esta era su forma de decirme que me acostara mientras él tocaba. Alzó a Eddie de mis brazos y lo acomodó en su sillita, sobre el piano.

"Recuéstate pequeña humana y tocaré para ti." Le saqué mi lengua, pero entonces seguí su pedido para que pudiera tocar. Me acomode debajo de la manta y mantuve mis ojos fijos en él mientras se sentaba en la banca.

La casa se llenó con los sonidos de sus composiciones. Eddie se tranquilizó inmediatamente, mientras los dedos de Edward bailaban sobre las teclas del piano. La primer melodia que reconoci fue la de Esme. Hasta ella misma salio para sentarse en el sofá y escucharla unos minutos antes de disculparse y volver con Carlisle.

La segunda melodía la reconocí a la segunda nota, era mi nana. "No es justo, toca otra cosa. No estoy lista para dormirme."

Sonriendo, sacudió su cabeza y cambio las notas a otra que nunca antes escuché. Era suave y hermosa. Podía sentir el juego de notas alegres y la gentileza del ritmo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y dije "¿Para Eddie?" y señale a nuestro pequeño, sobre el piano. El asintió orgulloso ante mi sospecha. Escribió una cancion para Eddie. Aun después de devolverlo mañana tendríamos algo hermoso para recordarlo siempre…

Demasiado pronto, escuché las familiares notas de mi nana. "Tramposo..." murmuré antes de caer rendida.

-----

**Al fin!!!! dirán ustedes...y yo también, aunque no sea el final pero al menos pude darles lo que quedaba del capitulo anterior. Lamento haberme demorado, pero fueron dias dificiles, comienzo del trabajo...finales de la universidad y estos dias comienza la liquidacion de temporada asi que ando como loca en el local...jejeje....en fin...lo queda un capi mas!!! prometo tenerlo lo mas rapido que pueda!!!**

**Besotes**

**Gise**

**PD: Dejo esto por que me ha pasado en unos ultimos reviews, si pretenden que les de alguna respuesta o les conteste alguna pregunta, dejen su mail...no soy adivina como para saber a donde se los puedo mandar ;) fanfiction no acepta que se envien direcciones ni de internet ni de correo electronico...la unica forma para hacerlo y que yo lo reciba es poniendo espacios entre el 'arroba' y el 'punto lo que sea' ¿Capisco? ^^**


	33. Otro Lunes

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. ****Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**_--_**

**Otro Lunes**

**Bella POV**

Nuevamente lunes por la mañana. Aun odiaba las mañanas de los lunes. Otro fin de semana llena de boberías y diversión con los Cullen se había terminado y necesitaba alistarme para la escuela. Edward debió de llevarme arriba, por que lo ultimo que recordaba era a él tocando mi nana en el piano. Me desperté en otras dos ocasiones, una cuando Eddie lloró por que Edward había dejado de tocar y otra por que Emmett había bajado las escaleras aclamando su victoria por haber cambiado un pañal con popó sin sentir arcadas ni una sola vez y sin usar indumentaria protectora.

Me di la vuelta viendo a Edward sentado en el sofa con Eddie en brazos. Que pareja esos dos, mis buhos nocturnos. "Entonces, ahora que el sol sale el pequeño vampiro duerme ¿verdad?" dije mientras me estiraba, saliendo de la cama.

"Si, finalmente duerme." Edward se puso de pie y lo acostó en la cuna antes de acercarse y darme un abrazo.

"A pesar de que extrañaré al pequeño estaré feliz de ser la única que pueda pasar las noches acurrucada contigo." Le di un rapido beso y fui a cambiarme.

La casa de los Cullen estaba excepcionalmente tranquila mientras bajábamos. Alice y Elizabeth estaban sentadas con sweaters y con calzas blancas haciendo juego. Jasper estaba en la computadora con Emmett, trabajando en algo que los tenia hablando bastante rápido como para que pudiera seguirlos. Rosalie tenia a Everett en el sofa y le estaba aplicando lo que parecia ser maquillaje al dedo herido para hacerlo menos notable. Elliott estaba sentado en los brazos de Esme, tomando un biberón antes de ir a la escuela.

Edward y yo fuimos a la cocina para darle un biberon a Eddie. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y mire a Edward pasear por la sala, preparando la botella y luego alcanzándomela con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué tan callada?" me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Senti las lagrimas comenzando a llenar mis ojos y rapidamente mire a Eddie.

"Es Lunes, tu sabes cuanto odio los lunes." Murmuré rehusándome a mirarle. Le escuché suspirar y supe que nuevamente estaba frustrado por no poder leer mi mente.

Eddie tenía su biberón, Elliott terminó el suyo y estábamos listos para ir al instituto. Jasper y Emmett debieron de tener éxito con lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo por que los vi chocar los cinco y Edward comenzó a reír.

"¿De que estan tan felices?" pregunté.

"Ellos, a diferencia de ti, les encanta los lunes." Respondió Edward con una sonrisa complice. No traté de esconder mi confusión, lo cual solo le hizo reír más. "Ya veras Bella. Vamos, tenemos que ir al instituto. Yo manejo…" llevó a Eddie al camaro y lo acomodó en su sillita.

"Buenos dias hermoso auto nuevo que no puedo manejar." Dije mientras palmeaba el techo y me sentaba en el asiento delantero. Edward se rio de mi.

Nosotros nos fuimos primeros de la casa, Emmett y Rose estaban acomodando a los chicos en el asiento del patrullero. Creo que Rosalie sentía que estarían mas seguros allí y nadie les haría nada estando en un patrullero. Alice y Jasper aun estaban empacando las cosas esenciales de Elizabeth en el maletero del auto mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.

Cuando nos acercábamos al estacionamiento del instituto, Edward decidió hacer una gran entrada haciendo resonar el motor en el lugar. Si el brillante color azul de mi auto no era suficiente para hacer que la gente lo notara, el sonido del auto hacia que la gente se desmayara.

"Que bueno que no te gusta llamar la atencion mi querido vampiro. Valla forma..." le dije. El se volteó y me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Se que te encantó, y...me amas." Se inclinó y me dio un beso antes de que saliéramos del auto. Cuando me aparté de él, noté que una multitud comenzaba a amontonarse frente a nosotros.

Completamente ignorando a todos, Edward y yo estábamos alzando a Eddie cuando oímos su voz familiar.

"¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que Cullen te compre esto Bella? Oh, es cierto, ya recuerdo…vi lo que hiciste en el punto de inspiración." Lanzó Mike. Un coro de 'OOOHHHHHHHSSSS' vino de la multitud que nos rodeaba. Edward dio un paso hacia Mike antes de que yo le detuviera.

"Mike, realmente debes superar esa obsesión que tienes conmigo. No es sana. Y si no te alejas de mi, la próxima vez no detendré a Edward, y créeme, lo lamentaras." Me di la vuelta para tomar a Eddie de Edward. "Vamos Edward, tenemos clases. Pero antes de irnos, ¿Ya te he agradecido como se debe por mi auto?" dije con voz lo mas seductora que pude.

"No, no lo has hecho." Dijo entusiasmado.

"Entonces permíteme..." me estiré y le di un beso. No creo que esperase que fuera tan exuberante por que se tensó y oí un gruñido. Eso me hizo reír y finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompí el beso.

"Recuerdame comprarte cosas mas a menudo." Se rió. Su rostro se volvio hacia Mike y con un movimiento de su cabeza sonrió "Newton."

Mientras nos alejábamos escuchamos el familiar sonido de las sirenas del patrullero entrando al estacionamiento y la voz de Emmett gritando "¡Mike Newton eres una basura! No te muevas, necesito hablar contigo...no corras Mike...¿A donde vas?...¡¡COBARDE!!" miré por sobre mi hombro para ver a Mike y a Jessica corriendo dentro del edificio tan rápido como podían, de seguro buscando algún armario o algún lugar para esconderse hasta que devolvieran el bebé.

"Todos los de cuarto y quinto año preséntense en el gimnasio en lugar de sus clases. Traigan a los muñecos con ustedes." El anuncio salió por el sistema de parlantes. Tiré mis libros dentro del armario y Edward y yo nos encontramos con el resto de la familia afuera del gimnasio.

Emmett estaba buscando por toda la multitud a Mike y a Jessica, o al menos eso asumí. Jasper sostenia a Elizabeth, caminando freneticamente. Mientras nos acercábamos podía sentir su miedo.

"¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo sucedio?" comencé a molestarme. Edward puso su mano sobre mi hombro y comenzó a reír.

"¡Esto no es gracioso Edward! Algo va mal pero ninguno me lo dice…tengo una sensación…esperen…no es mi sensación, es… ¡JASPER!" le golpeé en el hombro.

"Bella, Jasper parece tener un mal rato por la idea de devolver a Elizabeth. Lo siento." Dijo Alice. "Jazz, controlate. ¡ten fuerzas hombre!"

"Alice ¿donde esta Newton? Necesito hablarle antes de entrar…" preguntó Emmett.

"Él y Jessica están saliendo del armario de limpieza, donde se escondieron…ahora mismo." Y señaló al pasillo por el cual vimos a dos personas salir de una puerta en la mitad del corredor. Cuando nos vieron a todos nosotros ahí parados, Jessica ahogó un grito, Mike lanzó una mirada y avanzó.

"¿Que estas mirando Cullen?" le gruñó Mike a Emmett.

"¿Vas a decirle al señor Anderson lo que hiciste?" preguntó Emmett, parándose entre Mike y la puerta del gimnasio.

"No tengo idea de lo que dices Cullen, ahora apártate del medio." Trató de abrirse paso, pero Rosalie le tomó por el brazo y lo dio vuelta.

"Es tu ultima oportunidad Newton, creí que para estas alturas sabrías que no es bueno meterte con esta familia." Graznó Rosalie. Jessica se asustó y miró a Mike quien simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

"No tienen prueba de nada. Disfruten de su 'F'. Vamos Jessica." Mike fue a tomarla de la mano cuando Jasper le detuvo.

"Jessica, dejaste caer esto." En la mano de Jasper estaba el pequeño Eugene. Jessica lo tomó y le lanzó una mirada a Jasper antes de meterse al gimnasio con Mike.

Nuevamente vi a Emmett, Jasper y Edward intercambiando sonrisas y asintiendo con sus cabezas. "¿Acaso quiero saberlo?" pregunté cuidadosamente.

"Confía en mi, ¡Esto será bueno!" susurró Edward a mi oído mientras entrábamos al gimnasio. Para mi poco agrado los Cullen se sentaron juntos en la fila principal. Le di a Edward una mirada frustrada ante la elección de los asientos, pero él golpeó mi rodilla suavemente. "Confía en mi, querrás tener un buen asiento para esto."

El señor Anderson nos llamó la atencion. "Felicitaciones por sobrevivir el fin de semana con los bebés. Espero que se hayan tomado en serio el proyecto por que en unos minutos los llamaremos, pareja por pareja y conectaremos los muñecos a la computadora para que puedan generar sus notas. Si le hicieron algo a sus bebés." Miró directamente a Emmett "y no me llamaron a mi casa para contármelo, interrumpiendo mi salida con mi esposa, entonces será mejor que lo confiesen antes que el muñeco lo haga por ustedes."

La computadora...algunas de las cosas que sucedieron con Emmett y Jasper en las últimas horas comenzaban a tener algo de sentido en mi cabeza. Miré a Edward quien trataba de no reír, simplemente me miró y asintió.

El señor Anderson fue pareja por pareja, llamando a los estudiantes al frente para recibir sus notas. Algunas confesaron haber olvidado el muñeco en el auto, o dejarlo caer, pero aun nada terrible. La mayoria de las personas obtenian A y B.

"Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale." Escuché al señor Anderson llamar. Jasper se quedó congelado y sentí panico, desolacion, ansiedad y una profunda tristeza provenir de él. Alice gentilmente tomó su mano y le ayudó a levantarse de las bancas. Le dio un abrazo y le miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente, sus emociones estaban bajo control y caminaron al frente, con Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"¿Conjuntos a juego, señorita Cullen? Creo que usted y el señor Hale se tomaron demasiado enserio el proyecto ¿verdad?" murmuró el señor Anderson mientras buscaba en Elizabeth el puerto USB en su espalda. La conectó a la computadora y la pantalla se llenó de datos.

"Se ve bien, muy bien. Con la excepción de un patrón de sueño interrumpido, lo cual parece haberle causado algo de estrés. ¿Podrian explicarlo?" preguntó el señor Anderson.

"Bueno, es una niña señor Anderson y la moda no espera a nadie. Así que en algunas ocasiones tuve que despertarla para ponerle un nuevo conjunto, la moda cambia, hay que mantener el ritmo ¿sabe?" murmuró Alice, esperando que fuera suficiente esa explicación.

Completamente tomado por sorpresa por su explicación, el señor Anderson simplemente dijo "Bien, A-. Vayan a tirarla a la caja." Y se volteó a su teclado.

"¿A que se refiere con TIRARLA a la caja?" gruñó Jasper un poco mas alto de lo que debería. "Es una pequeña niña, no puede simplemente lanzarla a la caja, necesita su mantilla y su pingüino de peluche y este es su pijama preferido…" Ahora Jasper estaba sacando cosas del bolso pata enseñárselas al Señor Anderson, quien estaba perfectamente quieto, mirando a Jasper tener su crisis.

"Señor Hale...es un muñeco. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?" preguntó lentamente, debatiendo si debía llamar al psicólogo de la escuela por ayuda.

"No, no es un simple muñeco, tiene nombre, su nombre es Elizabeth Cullen Hale y era nuestra pequeña niña así que apreciaría que la trate con respeto." Jasper estaba echando humo. Alice puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Respira Jazz." Murmuró.

"Alejese del muñeco señor Hale...antes de que llame a seguridad." El señor Anderson respondió con sus manos sobre su cadera, ya no estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Jasper.

Jasper envolvió a Elizabeth en una manta y fue a dejarla en una de las cajas. Gentilmente besó su cabeza y suavemente dijo 'Adios' mientras se alejaba. Alice apretó un poco más su mano y le lanzó un beso a Elizabeth antes de alejarse. "Estúpido irrespetuoso..." murmuró Jasper mientras pasaban cerca del señor Anderson.

"¡Semanas de detención Hale! Puede ir con sus hermanos." Gruñó el señor Anderson mientras la vena en su frente comenzaba a llenarse. Jasper le ignoró y se sentó en las bancas con un bufido. El gimnasio se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el intercambio, inseguros de cómo reaccionar. De alguna forma parecía gracioso, sicótico, ilusorio y conmovedor al mismo tiempo. No me atrevía a mirar a Edward por que sabría que me reiría.

"¿Señor Cullen y señorita Swan? ¿Podrían soportar despedirse de su muñeco, por favor?" lanzó el señor Anderson mientras nos levantábamos y caminábamos hacia la computadora. Con Eddie en brazos, el señor Anderson enganchó los cables y la computadora comenzó a soltar los datos. "Escuché que alguien recibió un brillante auto el fin de semana." Dijo el señor Anderson mientras esperaba que los datos se cargaran completamente. "Es muy generoso señor Cullen." Edward lanzó una mirada al señor Anderson, pero aun no teniamos nuestra calificación, asi que tiré de su brazo, llamando su atencion. Le alcé una ceja y el presionó sus labios en una delgada línea, luchando contra la urgencia de responderle al señor Anderson.

"Muy interesante...puntuaciones perfectas. Nunca antes lo vi...A+." Anunció en voz alta el señor Anderson. Escuché algunos gruñidos a nuestras espaldas, pero no me importó. Edward se inclinó y me besó la cabeza antes de tomar a Eddie del señor Anderson y ponerlo en mis brazos.

"Ahora vayan a tirar…perdón, discúlpenme. Por favor, acérquense a las cajas y amorosamente recuesten a su pequeño ángel si son tan amables. Si necesitan un minuto para despedirse, por favor sean libres de hacerlo…" dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Jasper. Alice le detenía firmemente por el brazo mientras Emmett por el hombro. El rostro de Edward se endureció mientras miraba al señor Anderson, pero tomó mi mano en la suya y caminamos a la caja donde Jasper había dejado a Elizabeth.

Lo envolví con su mantilla y sentí una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla mientras acomodaba su cuerpecito en la caja. Edward gentilmente acarició mi espalda y limpió mi lágrima. "Te amo." Dijo mientras nos acercábamos a las bancas.

"¿Qué tienen los Cullen con estos muñecos? Tómense un respiro." Dijo molesto el señor Anderson.

Edward y yo nos sentamos, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y me senti extremadamente triste. Entonces escuché nuevamente al señor Anderson "Bueno, hagamos esto de una vez, señorita Hale y señor Cullen, traigan a la pandilla."

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa mientras se aproximaban a la computadora. "¿Algo que ustedes tengan que confesar?" preguntó el señor Anderson mientras primero examinaba a Elliott. Podía ver que los dos trataban de recordar lo que le había sucedido a Elliott y ver si algo podría aparecer en la información. Lo habían lanzado por el techo de la casa y también estaba el incidente del hábitat del oso, pero no había algún daño mas grave… "Bueno, yo lo estaba sosteniendo y se cayó desde la baranda de la escalera, pero Emmett lo atrapo, así que además de eso, no hay nada mas." Le lanzó Rosalie, pretendiendo no importarle pero le vi mirar la computadora intensamente.

"Nada mal, ya que tienen gemelos haremos un promedio de las notas y tienen un bonus de 10 puntos por tener gemelos…por este obtienen una A- por el marcador en su cabeza. No puede dibujar en los bebes, señor Culllen." Emmett y Rosalie rieron orgullosos, pero duró poco ya que el señor Anderson preguntó por Everett. Emmett dio una mirada por sobre su hombro e hizo contacto visual con Mike Newton, quien comenzó a esquivar su mirada.

"El otro muñeco, señor Cullen..." preguntó el señor Anderson comenzando a sentirse impaciente.

"Um, antes de que lo enchufe, recuerda lo del perro ¿verdad?" el señor Anderson asintió. "Bueno, tuvimos otro problema, que quizás afecte nuestra calificación, fue secuestrado." Todo el gimnasio estalló en risas.

"¿Secuestrado? ¿O quiere decir perdido?" acusó el señor Anderson.

"¡No perdimos a nuestro hijo! Fue robado por esa bestia de Mike Newton y su compañera Jessica Stanley." Siseó Rosalie, apuntando en la dirección de sus rostros entre la multitud. El lugar nuevamente se silencio.

"¿Le importaría explicarse, señor Newton?" preguntó el señor Anderson desde el frente.

"No tengo idea de lo que dicen. Por alguna razón la tienen contra Jessica y contra mi." Dijo Mike. Jessica puso su mejor rostro de 'estoy ofendida ante la acusación'.

"Querían secuestrar al bebé de Bella y Edward para que saquen mala nota, pero por error se llevaron al nuestro." Explicó Emmett mientras el señor Anderson le miraba sospechosamente. "¡Es la verdad!"

"Lo siento, pero sin prueba alguna..." comenzó el señor Anderson.

"¿Quien dijo que no tenemos pruebas?" soltó Rosalie mientras rebuscaba en su blusa y sacó un pendrive de su escote, dándoselo al señor Anderson, quien estaba completamente paralizado. Jessica dejó escapar un grito.

Él lo enchufó a la computadora y bario el único archivo con el nombre de 'Confesion de Mike Newton' y mi voz comenzó a escucharse, seguida de la de Mike.

_"Mike, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de darnos al bebé? Por favor, lo que sea."_

_"Bueno, quizás lo considere con una condición…" _

_"¿Que condición?" _

_"Bésame." _Un coro de 'EEEWWWWW's provino de los estudiantes. Edward se rio ante su reaccion. Jessica se puso de pie y golpeó a Mike en la cabeza con Eugene, haciéndole gritar.

_"¿Que dijiste?" _

_"Bésame Bella." _Escuché a uno de los de cuarto gritar 'No lo hagas Bella' desde el fondo del gimnasio.

_"Entonces, ¿Si te beso me devolverás al bebé que tu y Jessica nos robaron en el zoo? ¿Esos son los términos del acuerdo?" _

_"Si, bésame y tendrás a tu bebé de vuelta. Solo quería que obtuvieran una nota mas baja que nosotros ya que pusimos al bebé en le baúl anoche y nos atraparon. Supuse que si, ustedes perdían al bebé, obtendrían un cero y Jessica y yo podríamos devolverlo mañana y quedar como los héroes obteniendo puntos extras…"_

Todos comenzaron a gritar 'Atrapado Newton'. Asumí que la cinta terminaría ahí, pero obviamente los chicos habían puesto un poco más para seguir humillando a Mike.

_"Lo siento Mike, no puedo darte esa oferta. Preferiría que me arrancaran las uñas de los pies una a una y comérmelas antes de dejar que tus sucios labios se acerquen a los míos. Y si fuera tú, cuidaría mi espalda por que Edward de seguro va a tratar de matarte por esto. ¿Acaso mencione que es cinturón negro y que sus manos son armas letales?" _

"¡¡Cuentaselo Bella!! ¡¡A por él Edward!!" Escuché a la mitad de cuarto año gritar. Mi rostro estaba rojo, mientras Edward pasaba sus brazos a mí alrededor y me acercaba a él. Vi a Rosalie guiñándome un ojo y Emmett me dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Entonces eso lo tomaremos en consideración…" el señor Anderson conectó a Everett a la computadora y Rose tomó la mano de Emmett.

Él señaló la pantalla. "Entonces este es el incidente del perro…y aquí esta lo del secuestro. Miren eso, durmió todo el tiempo. Que idiota es Newton…ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. El secuestro no afecta su nota para nada, solo lo del perro, y obviamente lo del marcador… B- por este. Pero añadiendo los puntos extra queda en una B+. Felicitaciones." Emmett alzó a Rosalie en sus brazos y la dio vueltas por el aire, frente a todos. De las gradas se escucharon silbidos y aplausos.

Rosalie junto a sus chicos y los recostó en la caja junto con sus primos, así todos podían estar juntos donde quiera que fueran. Emmett les puso una mantilla sobre ellos y cerró la caja. Saludo con la mano mientras él y Rosalie se dirigían de vuelta a las bancas, de la mano. Le dio a Edward y a Jasper un choque de manos y se sentó. Edward aun se estaba riendo, probablemente de las obscenidades que pasaban por la cabeza de Mike Newton en esos momentos.

"Señor Newton y señorita Stanley, ¿podrían venir?" preguntó el señor Anderson mientras los miraba. El pequeño Eugene estaba gritando por el golpe contra la cabeza de Mike, unos instantes antes y Jessica no hacia esfuerzo alguno por calmarlo mientras se lo entregaba al señor Anderson. "¿Hay algo que los dos quisieran confesar? Lo del secuestro bajara su nota, sin importar lo que digan los datos. ¿¿Algo mas que deba saber??"

Mike estaba sudando y Jessica golpeteaba el suelo con su pie nerviosamente. Me incliné hacia delante para poder oír cada palabra de lo que pudieran decir. La silenciosa risa de Edward le hacia temblar mientras tomaba mi mano.

"No, no hay nada mas que decir." Dijo Mike secamente. El solo quería que el proyecto se terminara, cualquiera podía notarlo. Se rehusó a mirar la pantalla de la computadora y decidió mirar a Edward, lo cual hizo que este se riera más. Emmett estaba casualmente mostrándole a Mike su dedo del corazón mientras que Jasper enviaba algo de ira hacia el señor Anderson para aumentar el fuego que se había encendido mientras se cargaban los datos en la pantalla.

"¡Que demonios le hicieron al muñeco!" rugió el señor Anderson. La cebza de Mike se volteó para mirar la pantalla. Habian picos en los lugares donde indicaban que el bebé sufria de estress, habia llorado o pasó hambre demasiadas horas. El señor Anderson estaba echando humo cuando vio un pequeño icono mezclado con el resto de los datos. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras cliqueaba en el. Los datos fueron reemplazados con un video casero…del punto de inspiración.

_Alguien con un uniforme de policía se acercó a la ventana de Mike y la golpeó. __"¿Hola? ¿Todo esta bien allí?" _

Una enorme linterna se encendió y una columna de luz brilló en el auto de Mike. Todos podían ver su cabeza levantándose del asiento y a Jessica cerrándose la blusa con su mano.

El gimnasio se llenó de silbidos mientras Jessica permanecía completamente paralizada frente a los de cuarto y quinto año. El video de su conversación con Emmett continuaba, pero por la forma en que Rosalie lo filmó, no podías ver su rostro, así que todos creían que era Charlie.

_"¿Escena del crimen? Aquí no hay ninguna escena de crimen Jefe. Debe de estar equivocado. ¡Yo...yo no hice nada! Fue ella...Jessica insistió en que la trajera aquí, ella, ¡Ella me forzó a hacerlo señor! Gracias a Dios que llegó a tiempo o me estremezco al pensar lo que podía haber sucedido." __La voz de Mike estaba rogando._

_Jessica gritó. __"Mike Newton eres un imbécil. ¿Esto fue mi idea? ¿Mi idea? ¿Lo dices de enserio? ¡Si fue mi idea, explica por que tienes estos!" del bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Mike, Jessica saco una larga tira de condones. La luz de la linterna se reflejó en los envoltorios. "Y para que quede claro, es imposible que necesites los Tojans Magnum, ¡irías mejor con los anatómicos!" _

Mike estaba furioso y temblaba de la ira. El gimnasio explotó en risas y hasta el señor Anderson comenzó a reírse. El video se cortó hasta la parte que Edward y yo nos habíamos perdido cuando nos fuimos del aparcamiento.

_Un llorisqueo comenzó a salir del baul del auto. 'Charlie' preguntó "¿Le molestaria si reviso su baul, señor Newton?"_

_"No, jefe, por favor." Respondió Mike nerviosamente._

_'Charlie' se movió y abrió el baúl, revelando un sucio y gritón muñeco que estaba empapado por no haber sido cambiado en mucho tiempo. __"Creo que esto es de ustedes." Lo sostuvo frente a Mike._

_"Si señor...en, lo dejamos allí para que durmiera."_

_"Creo que lo dejó allí para que pudiera tener algo de acción con la señorita Stanley…Sabe que esto es un abuso de menores ¿verdad? __Esto es espantoso, por muchas razones. __Creo que me pondré en contacto con su profesor para contarle del incidente. Ahora vuélvase a poner sus ropas y vayan para sus casas."_

El video terminó allí. Jessica se puso colorada y se cruzó de brazos, dandole la espalda a Mike. Él cerró sus manos en puños y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, como si quisiera pegarle a algo, o alguien.

"Bueno, creo que nunca tuvimos un par de padres tan incompetentes como ustedes en veinte años de mi carrera como maestro. Aun contando al chico que prendió fuego su muñeco…esto no se compara. Así que raptaron a un muñeco, y lo retuvieron por rescate, el cual no consiguieron, rechazaron a su hijo, más de una vez dado lo que dicen los datos y mintieron en mi propia cara. Eres tan tonto como dicen, Mike Newton, creí que exageraban, pero veo que te pusieron bien el calificativo. Tienen una D- y voy a poner en su expediente que ambos deberían ser esterilizados y castrados y no se les debería dejar reproducir. Pobre del chico que ustedes dos hagan...UGH...oh y casi lo olvido, cuando bajo su nota por lo del secuestro se convierte en una F. ¡disfrútenla!" exclamó el señor Anderson mientras juntaba su computadora y salía del gimnasio.

Edward me alzó de la banca y nos llevó a la puerta de salida con el resto de sus hermanos. Nos reunimos en el jardin, donde todos caimos al pasto, muertos de la risa. "¡La expresión de Mike fue impagable!...oh dios..." dije mientras respiraba.

Edward se sostenía sus costados mientras reía "Si hubieran podido escuchar lo que pensaba…Rosalie, lamento decírtelo, pero creo que rompió tu record personal de malas palabras."

Alice se volteó hacia Jasper quien fue el primero en dejar de reír. "Lamento lo de la detención, Jasper. ¿Quieres que le pise el pie así te hago compañía?" preguntó alegremente.

"No, Alice, disfruta de tu libertad." Bromeó Jasper.

Edward extendió su mano para ayudarme a poner de pie. El resto de los Cullen se levantaron del suelo mientras nos dirigíamos a clase. "¿Quieren irse de aquí para el almuerzo?" preguntó Emmett.

"¡Si!" contestamos al unisono. "¿Pero ustedes no tienen castigo?" pregunté.

Edward sonrió y sacó su teléfono. "Esme, soy Edward. ¿Acaso acabo de escuchar que la tia abuela Betty falleció? ¿Podrías llamar a la escuela y decirles que debemos irnos antes del almuerzo? y asegurare de mencionar lo apegada que era Bella con nuestra tía y que estará angustiada y necesitará venir a nuestra casa también. Gracias mamá, eres la mejor." Alzó su vista y sonrió. "Nos dejarán ir para el almuerzo…pero debo hacer una breve aparición en la cafetería antes de irnos, si no les importa." Sus ojos estaban brillando de emocion.

Alice hizo un gritito de emocion. "Oh, prometo que todos estaremos allí para eso, Edward, ¡eres un pequeño demonio! Tu plan es atrevido. Chicos, se sentiran orgullosos por esta." Alice picó nuestra curiosidad con su reacción, el timbre sonó antes de que pudiéramos discutir algo más.

Mientras se pasaba la mañana yo seguía tratando de averiguar a que se refería Alice con que el plan de Edward era atrevido. Mi mente se puso furiosa unos cuantos minutos y me encontré a mi misma ruborizándome en medio de la clase. Jessica me lanzó rayos con la mirada y Mike pretendía ignorarme, lo cual iba bien para mi, pero veía que le costaba controlarse en medio de la clase con los chicos. Hasta había vuelto a sacar el tema de lo que él y Jessica 'hicieron' en el punto de inspiración lo cual, como yo bien sabia, era una completa mentira.

Un mensajero de la oficina entregó la nota que informaba de la muerte de la tía Betty y dejé escapar un sollozo mientras la leía. Momentos después el timbre sonó, enviandonos al almuerzo. Me apresuré a ir a mi casillero y tiré mis libros dentro para encontrarme con Alice cuando entré a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales mientras esperábamos que llegara el resto de la familia. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett corrieron hacia nosotros.

"¿Nos perdimos de algo?" preguntó Emmett sin aliento.

"Nop, solo estamos esperando a Mike y a Edward... ¡justo a tiempo!" Alice sonrió mientras que con su cabeza nos mostraba donde se encontraba Edward, quien acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Su hermosa forma flotó por el lugar, y la gente se tuvo que detener para mirarle, después de todo era perfecto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y él me hizo una seña para que fuera.

Mi corazón dio un brinco ante los nervios mientras miré a Alice "¿Que necesito hacer?" pregunté un tanto asustada.

"Solo ve y toma su mano, y sonrie Bella, no dejes de sonreir." Se rio Alice. Jasper me lanzó una ola de calma y finalmente comencé a moverme hacia Edward.

Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Jessica y Mike estaban sentados juntos en su mesa, riéndose de algo, mientras Edward me arrastraba en su dirección. Los ojos de Angela se agrandaron al vernos ir en su dirección. Me encogí de hombros haciéndole saber que no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Ella me dio un guiño y sonrió, sabía que no le importaba ver sufrir a Mike y a Jessica un poco más. Otras personas en la cafetería debieron de vernos ir hacia Mike ya que un extraño silencio lleno el lugar y sentí cientos de ojos mirando cada movimiento con anticipación.

Mike avistó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y su rostro se enrojeció de la ira. "Cullen, sigue caminando. No tengo nada que decirte ni a ti ni a tu pequeña novia." Lanzó en mi direccion. Abri mi boca para decirle donde podia meterse su dedo, pero Edward interrumpió con su suave voz vampirica.

"Mike, relájate, no quiero armar problemas." Sonrió mientras se paraba en la punta de la mesa, mi mano envuelta en la suya firmemente. Mire alrededor a las chicas de la mesa, se habían quedado embobadas con su sedosa voz. Sin embargo, Mike parecía irritado. "Entonces dime que es y vete. Me enferma hablar contigo." Respondió Mike mientras apartaba su almuerzo a un lado.

Grácilmente, Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa marrón con una caja roja dentro. Escuché a Alice reír, lo cual hizo que mi rostro enrojeciera, pero seguía sonriendo tal como Alice me había dicho. Edward me apretó un poco mas la mano mientras mi corazón daba brincos, golpeando contra mi pecho.

"¿Que diablos es esto?" preguntó Mike, un tanto sorprendido. Vi a las personas de otras mesas juntándose, tratando de ver lo que Edward había dejado en la mesa..

"Considéralo como una ofrenda de paz, de mi parte y de Bella, para ti Mike…" se volteó un poco y dijo "y para ti también Jessica. Espero que puedan hacer bueno uso de ellos."

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Edward, Mike sacó la caja roja de la bolsa y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. En unas enormes letras blancas se leía 'CONDONES DE CALCE AJUSTADO' en el frente de la caja. Mike miró la caja por un segundo, inseguro de lo que eran.

Tyler y Eric se rieron primeros, seguidos de media cafetería. Mis ojos casi se salían de su lugar mientras me volteé a ver a Edward, quien permanecía allí, con una expresión de completa seriedad. "Que tengas un buen día Mike." Dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba vuelta sobre sus talones y me guiaba fuera de la cafetería. Podía escuchar a Mike gritando "¡CULLEN!" mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros. Emmett alzó a Edward y lo lanzó sobre su hombro. "¡Eso fue lo mejor que vi hermanito!" gritó Emmett mientras corría por el estacionamiento. Jasper aplaudía violentamente detrás de ellos.

Rose, Alice y yo nos reíamos ante el espectáculo frente a nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia los autos. Edward miró a mi dirección con una sonrisa tímida. "Divertido ¿huh?"

"¡Demasiado! Quizas quede permenentemente rojo despues de eso. Vamos, vayámonos de aquí, ¿no se supone que tenemos que velar a la pobre tía Betty?" bromeé mientras saltaba dentro de mi reluciente auto azul. "¡los vere en casa!" saludé mientras salia del estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward noté el asiento de Eddie en la parte trasera del Camaro y me puso triste. "Tenemos que entrarlo para que Alice pueda llevarlo al hogar con el resto de las cosas." Edward rápidamente lo sacó del asiento trasero y lo puso en el porche.

Cuando entramos a la sala familiar, mis ojos inmediatamente notaron dos enormes imágenes colgando de la pared cercana a la chimenea. Corrí hacia ellas y deje escapar un gritito de sorpresa. La primera era una foto familiar que Esme nos había tomado con nuestros vientres, y teníamos las camisas negras. Tenia fotos mas pequeñas de Edward y de mi juntos, Alice y Jasper y Rose y un muy embarazado Emmett a su lado. La segunda imagen era de nosotros seis con los bebés vestidos como vampiros. Me alcé y toque el rostro de Eddie y senti lagrimas llenar mis ojos. Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron mientras Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se acercaban a ver lo que estaba mirando. Rose recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett y Jasper soltó un sollozo al ver a Elizabeth.

Demasiado deprimida, me senté en el sofá con Rosalie y Alice mientras los chicos comenzaban a desarmar las cunas y empacar las cosas de los bebés para que Alice y Jasper pudieran llevarlas al refugio de mujeres. Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras trabajaban, cada uno perdido en la última semana.

Esme bajo las escaleras sosteniendo tres paquetes en sus brazos y vio nuestros rostros entristecidos "¿Quién murió?" preguntó.

"La tia betty…" murmuré. La risa musical de Esme me sacó de mi estado.

"No, quiero decir, ¿Por qué las caras largas? Salieron antes de la escuela. Crei que estarian saltando por las paredes." Rio Esme. Eche una mirada a las enormes fotos que estaban colgadas cerca. "OOHH entiendo, estrañan a sus bebés." Susurró.

Se acercó y se paro frente al sofá, nos entregó un paquete a cada una. Alice formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrirlo. Rompí el papel azul y encontré un hermoso libro de fotos con la letra E en el frente. Mis manos temblaban mientras lo abria. En la primera página había una foto similar a la que colgaba en la pared de Esme, estábamos embarazados y con las camisas negras. En la segunda pagina había fotos de las parejas en poses bobas, estaba la imagen de Jasper sosteniendo a Alice y la foto de Emmett 'dando a luz'. Di vuelta a la segunda pagina y vi una foto mía y de Edward donde el besaba dulcemente mi enorme vientre. Ya no podía contener las lagrimas "Oh Esme...esto es...hermoso." me las arreglé para decir.

Limpié mis lágrimas para poder ver las próximas fotos. Debió de tomarnos fotos a escondidas durante la semana. Yo durmiendo en el sofá, Edward sosteniendo a Eddie, Edward en el piano con Eddie sentado cerca, yo dándole el biberón a Eddie, Edward haciendo una mueca ante un pañal sucio, había cientos de fotos. Era lo mas asombroso que jamás vi. Alice y Rosalie abrieron los suyos para ver las fotos que Esme les había tomado.

También obtuvimos una foto donde los chicos se habían quedado a cargo de los bebés y la sala de cirugía de Carlsile en medio de la sala familiar, lo cual nos hizo estallar en risas. De alguna manera, Esme consiguió las fotos de las cámaras desechables del zoo y Alice tomó una de Emmett dentro de la jaula del oso y el pobre Elliott debajo de la pata del animal.

"Quiero que siempre lo recuerden." Susurró Esme y nos dio un beso en la cebeza a cada una. Yo estaba sollozando y Alice y Rosalie estaban temblando, incapaces de hablar. Los chicos caminaron hacia nosotras y se quedaron helados.

Edward corrió a mi lado y tomó mis manos. "Bella, ¿que sucede? ¿Que ocurrió?" preguntó mientras las lagrimas continuaban callendo por mi rostro. Alcé el libro de las fotos hacia él y traté de sonreir. "Esme..." fue todo lo que pude decir. El abrió el libro y soltó una exclamación al ver las paginas. Me di cuenta de que estaba tan conmovido como yo por el regalo de Esme. Emmett y Rosalie estaban mirando algunas fotos de su libro y Alice estaba acurrucada junto con Jasper mientras el silenciosamente miraba las paginas rosadas, tocando el rostro de Elizabeth en cada imagen.

Edward me devolvio el libro y yo lo apreté contra mi pecho. Tomo mi mano y me guió hacia la banca del piano. Encima de la lustrosa superficie del instrumento, Esme había dejado una foto de Edward y de mí junto con Eddie en su traje de vampiro. El marco simplemente decia 'Familia' en letras negras. La mano de Edward se acomodó impulsivamente sobre su pecho, donde una vez su silencioso corazón había latido. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a tocar una suave música, la cual reconocí instantáneamente, la nana de Eddie, mientras sostenía, sonriendo, contra mi pecho el libro que contenía uno de mis mas preciados recuerdos como humana.

------------

_**Y ese, mis lectoras, fue el capitulo final. Lamento mucho haber demorado...pero este mes (Navidad mas que nada) fue terrorifico y como trabajo en una casa de ropa de niños imaginense que las horas extra fueron algo obligatorio...pero al menos pude terminar el capi antes de que terminase el año. **_

_**Por otro lado, en lo que respecta a mi fic, ando por la mitad del capi siguiente, pero le puse mas pilas a este por que queria terminarlo ya...me apena mucho haberlas echo esperar!!**_

_**Besotes y gracias por la paciencia!**_

_**Gise**_


End file.
